


Counting Paths

by Nyahcarter1993



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Auror James Potter, F/M, James Potter Lives, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Slow Burn
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 111,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyahcarter1993/pseuds/Nyahcarter1993
Summary: [realidade alternativa - Jily]Aquela em James não sabe sobre a profecia (ou que a esposa e o filho estão vivos) e Lily volta para a Inglaterra com Harry onze anos depois de fugir da guerra.OuO ano é 1991 e a guerra contra Voldemort é silenciosa e parece perdida há muito tempo. Pelo descaso do próprio Ministério da Magia, a Ordem da Fênix segue ativa na clandestinidade, tendo como prioridade procurar relíquias perdidas e desconhecidas na surdina.Paralelamente, uma pocionista americana chega à Londres junto do filho, aluno do primeiro ano em Hogwarts, carregando um legado e um grande segredo nas costas.Onze anos antes, uma tragédia pessoal marcou a vida de James Potter. Ele ainda está tentando juntar os cacos e recomeçar quando a vê pela primeira vez. Marie Lancaster tem algo de familiar logo à primeira vista e James se vê fascinado por ela. O que ele não desconfia é que a talentosa pocionista está mais impregnada em seu passado do que ele possa imaginar.Chegou a hora de passado e presente convergirem.Todos os segredos serão colocados à mesa e a verdade nua e crua sobre uma noite trágica de um mês de julho ocorrida há muito tempo será desvendada.
Relationships: James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon
Kudos: 1





	1. Junho Tenebroso

**Author's Note:**

> \- Todos os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling (não que ela mereça).  
> — Não é uma songfic, mas eu ouvi muito Counting Paths (Matthew and The Atlas) e a letra da música combina muito com a história que eu pretendo contar.  
> — Nora Watson é uma personagem original minha.  
> — Realidade Alternativa JILY, ou seja, temos bruxos, mas os eventos não seguem os livros.  
> — Narrativa intercalando os pontos de vista de James e Lily.  
> — A capa da fic foi feita pela @lolacricett (me digam se não é a coisa mais linda!!)  
> — Playlist no Spotify: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0hYoqnD0MwMJvt6H6z4whN?si=42O1XkomSDqrrFHEJwSIhg (há links no texto para o youtube, caso prefira)  
> — Aaron Taylor Johnson as James Potter e Sophie Skelton as Lily Evans.  
> \- Fanfic postada no Nyah! Fanfiction e no Wattpad

****

**JAMES – Azkaban, algum lugar no meio do oceano – Julho de 1991**

As risadas de Bellatrix Lestrange ecoavam a minha volta enquanto eu era engolido por uma escuridão crescente. Eu sei o que está acontecendo porque Padfoot está ao meu lado, bradando alguma coisa com a varinha em punho. Estou consciente que tenho a minha própria entre os dedos, apontada para a droga de dementador que até instantes atrás guardava a cela da prisioneira que interrogávamos.

_— Expecto Patronum. – Minha voz não parece vinda de mim, é um sussurro. Expecto Patronum. Expecto Patronum. Expecto Patronum. O som ecoa dentro de mim, na minha cabeça. Sinto meus lábios se moverem, mas as minhas pernas fraquejam. Num instante estou gelado e desolado. Fecho os olhos e vasculho a minha mente perturbada em busca de uma lembrança forte e feliz o bastante. Mas tudo o que eu vejo depois da escuridão é verde e vermelho._

A imagem dela dança a minha frente, os cabelos acobreados balançam com o vento junto com ela. Lily, então, vira-se pra mim e abre o meu sorriso secreto. Aquele que eu sei que ela guarda especificamente pra mim. Os olhos verdes brilham intensamente na minha direção enquanto eu observo os lábios vermelhos se mexendo em um chamado mudo. “Jamie”, ela diz. E mais uma vez. Tudo está frio e eu me sinto perdido. Essa era a lembrança que me fez conjurar o meu primeiro patrono corpóreo e, agora, era o que me levava ao abismo profundo.

— EXPECTO PATRONUM! – A voz de Padfoot ecoa alto e é a última coisa que eu escuto antes de tudo escurecer de vez.

Quando acordo, não estou mais na cela de Bellatrix Lestrange e, sim, em alguma outra sala que não reconheço de imediato. Abro os olhos vagarosamente, a atmosfera doentia a minha volta me fazendo ter certeza de que ainda estamos em Azkaban.

— Ei, cara. – Sirius está abaixado a minha frente e abana a mão na frente do meu rosto de forma ridícula e me irrito. Percebo que estou sentado em uma poltrona. – Você está bem?

— Estou. – Dou a única resposta aceitável, embora a gente saiba que nada disso é verdade.

Olho em volta e percebo que estamos na confortável – se é que isso é possível – sala da diretoria de Azkaban. Vejo a lareira pela qual chegamos mais cedo apagada enquanto Sirius se levanta tirando algo das vestes. Percebo ser chocolate quando ouço o barulho do doce sendo partido. Ele me oferece um pedaço e observo o quanto ele parece ávido devorando a parte dele.

— Esses dementadores estão fora de controle. – Sirius reclama, jogando-se ao meu lado. – Eu ainda não acredito que nos atacaram! Somos aurores, teoricamente estamos do mesmo lado, eles não deviam nos atacar!

— Dementadores não tem um lado. – Resmungo, irritado. – A culpa foi minha, eu não devia ter vindo.

Suspiro, cansado. Quero beber alguma coisa que me faça esquecer que estamos em julho. Às vezes me pergunto se um dia vou me sentir melhor ou se vou conseguir fazer algum Patrono Corpóreo na minha vida outra vez. Sirius sabe do que estou falando e não me diz mais nada. Resolvo me levantar, estalando as costas.

— Conseguiu arrancar algo da _Crazy_ —Lestrange? – Pergunto, trazendo o assunto que nos trouxe até Azkaban naquele dia.

— Ela não parece tão disposta a falar quanto Rabastan. Tempo demais em Azkaban, eu acho. – Sirius disse. – Não consegui nada, estamos exatamente no mesmo ponto e do mesmo jeito.

— Ou seja, temos um medalhão que não sabemos como foi destruído e outros seis objetos não identificados que não fazemos ideia de onde encontrar.

— Não seja tão pessimista, Dumbledore disse que tem quase certeza de onde encontrar o outro objeto.

— Estou cansado, Padfoot. – Digo, de repente. – Cansado da Ordem da Fênix e de toda essa merda de Horcruxes que não nos leva a lugar algum. Estamos tão perto de acabar com toda essa guerra quanto estávamos há onze anos.

E é isso. Sinto como se uma carga de toneladas desabasse sobre os meus ombros. Me sinto frustrado e irritado. Sirius aperta o meu braço em sinal de apoio, me obrigando a encará-lo.

— Acho que devíamos voltar, não temos mais nada pra fazer aqui. – Ele diz.

— Você deve ter razão. – Respondo, me dirigindo até a lareira. – Estou pensando em encher a cara no Caldeirão Furado. O que acha?

— Você devia trocar o uísque de fogo por uma boa transa, Prongs. – Ele me diz em meio a uma careta. – Por que não fala com a Emme?

Olho para ele, incrédulo.

— Nós terminamos, caso não se lembre, Padfoot.

Meu tom foi mais amargo do que eu planejava. Mas minha vida também estava, então, eu não devo me sentir muito mal por isso.

— Eu falei em sexo, não em vocês reatarem.

— Esquece isso, Padfoot. Eu não devia nem ter começado com isso pra começo de história.

Ainda me sentia mal por como as coisas tinham terminado com Emmeline. Ela foi minha amiga durante anos em Hogwarts e foi uma das poucas pessoas que me suportou quando toda a minha vida desmoronou diante dos meus pés. Os anos passaram e ela permaneceu ali e, em determinado momento, eu simplesmente achei que fosse certo dar um passo adiante. Mas não era. Havia algo entre a gente que sempre estaria ali e que nunca nos deixaria funcionar. Lily era um fantasma não apenas na minha vida, mas na dela também. Acabei perdendo uma boa amiga porque as coisas simplesmente ficaram estranhas demais entre Emme e eu depois do término.

— Você quem sabe. – Sirius responde enquanto pega o pó de flu na caixinha ao lado da lareira e eu faço o mesmo. – Caldeirão Furado!

Observo as chamas verdes envolverem Sirius, o levando embora. Fico alguns segundos parado, inevitavelmente pensando nos olhos dela e nas lembranças que o ataque do dementador afloraram. Me sinto miserável e meu ego está profundamente ferido por, mais uma vez, não ser capaz de pronunciar um feitiço que outrora era tão fácil pra mim. Me sinto um caco de ser humano e um auror meia boca. Talvez seja por isso que estamos tão afundados nessa merda de Voldemort. Talvez eu seja incompetente mesmo e todos os outros também.

Sinto um gosto amargo na boca e, em meio a um suspiro exaspero, guardo a caixa de pó de flu no bolso enquanto eu mesmo desapareço em meio as chamas verdes.

Tudo que eu espero é beber até esquecer o meu nome.

Foda-se a vigilância constante de Moody.

[**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2m6nGyM8kTs)

**Largo Grimmauld, nº 12 – Londres, Inglaterra – Julho 1991**

Percebo que a bebedeira do dia anterior foi uma péssima ideia assim que entro na cozinha da antiga casa dos Black nessa manhã. Tenho consciência de que estou arrastando os meus pés e a minha cabeça dói como se eu estivesse no inferno. Meu estado deve estar deplorável porque Moody não faz questão de esconder a cara feia quando me vê.

— Ótimo modo que você e o Black encontraram de lutar contra Você-sabe-quem, Potter! – Ele cospe na minha direção. Solenemente o ignoro, tomando meu lugar à mesa entre tantos outros membros da ordem.

— Dá um tempo pra ele, Alastor. – A voz de Emmeline chama a minha atenção me fazendo erguer os olhos pra ela. – É complicado.

Sorrio em agradecimento, mas o chefe dos aurores não parece compartilhar da empatia do grupo.

— Como se Você-Sabe-Quem ou os seus seguidores se importassem com as dores de vocês. – Ele resmunga. – Crianças, vocês todos não passam de crianças mimadas.

Em um segundo giro meu pescoço para encarar o meu mentor.

— Você não sabe do que está falando. – Digo, sem realmente me importar se minha voz parece com um rosnado.

— _Vigilância Constante, Potter!_ Eu sei que julho não é um mês fácil pra você, mas nem comensais da morte e tão pouco Você-Sabe-Quem se importam com isso! – Ele leciona, como se eu fosse um garoto despreparado recém saído de Hogwarts. – Você e Black bêbados em pleno Caldeirão Furado não ajudam em nada na causa!

A pouca paciência que eu tinha esvai-se enquanto a minha cabeça lateja junto com a minha fúria. Ouço a voz de Padfoot me pedindo calma no fundo da minha mente. É inútil porque quando dou por mim estou de pé o afrontando:

— Foda-se a causa, foda-se Voldemort e foda-se _você_ , Alastor! – Eu brado antes que possa controlar minha língua.

Moody está pronto para revidar com palavras mais ácidas que as minhas. Percebo a sua mão na varinha e a minha imediatamente imita o movimento. Tudo a volta é silêncio tenso quando somos interrompidos pela voz de Albus Dumbledore. A reunião mensal da Ordem da Fênix vai começar antes que eu tente estourar os miolos de Moody.

— Parece que os ânimos estão um pouco alterados nessa manhã. – Ele diz e eu o observo entrando, arrastando as vestes longas e azuis pelo chão poeirento da cozinha. Ainda sinto a minha jugular pulsando em fúria, mas o olhar do meu antigo diretor é o suficiente para que eu baixe a minha bola e me sente, não sem antes lançar mais um olhar de escárnio para o meu chefe.

— Insolente, são todos... – Moody retruca, sem desviar o seu olhar de mim. Seu monólogo é interrompido por Dumbledore.

— Vamos deixar isso pra outra hora, Alastor. – Ele pede, sentando-se a ponta da mesa. – Temos assuntos mais importantes para tratar no momento.

— Onde está o seu bichinho de estimação? – Ouço a voz de Sirius e olho em volta finalmente dando-me conta das pessoas presentes.

Emmeline Vance, Benjy Fenwick, Padfoot, Moony, Arthur e Molly Weasley, assim como mais rostos conhecidos estão presentes na mesa longa. Todos encaram Sirius sabendo exatamente de quem ele está falando.

— Se você se refere a Severus, Sr. Black, ele está em Hogwarts preparando-se para o ano letivo. – Dumbledore responde sem se abalar com os olhares jocosos da maioria. – E se você se refere a Fawkes, ela está descansando no meu escritório.

Às vezes eu tenho vontade de arrancar o sorriso de Albus Dumbledore com uma boa azaração. Eu quase nunca o tinha visto descomposto. O olhar dele pousa sobre mim durante algum tempo e eu não consigo ler o que ele está pensando.

— O que quer discutir, Albus? – Moody pergunta sem rodeios e de mau humor, exatamente como sempre.

— Temo que precise de alguns feitiços extras de proteção em Hogwarts esse ano. – Ele diz e eu o olho confuso. Hogwarts sempre foi o lugar mais seguro que eu conheci e não consigo entender qual é o temor que leva o diretor a temer pela segurança do castelo. – Também vou querer uma guarda especial dentro do expresso de Hogwarts no dia primeiro de setembro.

Ele usa palavras cordiais para nos passar a impressão de que aquele é um pedido simples e despretensioso, embora nenhum de nós acredite nele ou ache que Dumbledore vai nos dar algum detalhe – porque ele quase nunca dá.

— Vai nos dizer o motivo de toda essa precaução? – É Alice Longbotton quem dá voz a pergunta que todos estão se fazendo. E eu sei qual é a preocupação dela o que, inevitavelmente, me faz sentir na presença de um dementador outra vez.

— Só posso dizer que ela se faz necessária no momento. Na hora certa, todos saberão.

— Fudge concordou? – Fenwick pergunta com cautela.

Alguns desentendimentos têm acontecido entre Dumbledore e o nosso _nem tão excelentíssimo assim_ Ministro da Magia. Ele se ressente por não termos dissolvido a ordem quando as coisas, nas palavras dele, estavam mais calmas. O pateta realmente acredita que Voldemort não é mais uma ameaça e que as nossas reuniões não passam de uma tentativa de tornar o professor Dumbledore elegível para o seu cargo.

— Deixem que com Fudge eu me entendo. – Ele disse, acenando com descaso. – E então?

Mais uma vez, o olhar avaliativo de Dumbledore caí sobre mim e me sinto inevitavelmente constrangido pelo meu comportamento. Tenho certeza de que a minha aparência não é melhor que a de um bêbado andarilho nos últimos dias.

— Padfoot, Moony e eu podemos fazer um dos turnos no expresso, professor. – Resolvo me manifestar no tom mais sério que encontro. Estou disposto a me vestir de dignidade de novo. Ouço o barulho de apreço dos meus amigos, mas não desvio os olhos de Dumbledore, que ainda me encara.

Ele demora algum tempo antes de me dizer:

— Na verdade eu gostaria que o senhor e os senhores Black e Lupin fossem os responsáveis pelos feitiços extras na propriedade, se não tiverem objeção. – Ele comenta, despretensiosamente, embora o brilho malicioso em seu olhar não passe despercebido por mim. – Acredito que ninguém explorou tanto os segredos do castelo quanto o senhor e seus amigos.

Há diversão em seu tom de voz e ouço alguns risos dos nossos antigos colegas de escola. Inevitavelmente, troco olhares divertidos com os meus amigos. Realmente, ninguém conhece tanto Hogwarts quanto nós. Poderemos proteger todas as passagens secretas para fora da escola desse jeito, visto que conhecemos a maior parte delas.

— Será um prazer, professor Dumbledore. – Sirius é quem responde, visivelmente empolgado com a ideia. Eu não o julgo, pois não entramos em Hogwarts desde a nossa formatura.

— Ótimo! – Dumbledore assente. Mais uma vez seus olhos estão postos nas minhas reações e isso começa a me incomodar. – Vocês devem arranjar um tempo na semana que vem para fazer isso, tudo bem?

Moony limpa a garganta, visivelmente constrangido.

— Professor, o senhor deve saber que...

—... Ah, sim, é claro! – Ele o interrompe. – Estou ciente do seu probleminha com a lua cheia, Lupin. Mas achei que vocês iam gostar da ideia de relembrar os velhos tempos na floresta proibida.

O meu sorriso é largo, assim como o de Padfoot e, imediatamente, me sinto excitado com a perspectiva.

— Com todo o respeito, Dumbledore, isso é uma grande bobagem! – Alastor nos interrompe, me fazendo fechar a cara imediatamente e cerrar os punhos. – Não posso abrir mão de três aurores, embora perder Lupin seja inevitável nesses dias, para eles brincarem na floresta!

Estou pronto para retomar a discussão anterior e percebo que Sirius também está, mas somos mais uma vez interpelados pelo nosso antigo diretor.

— Alastor, peço que seja flexível porque essa, provavelmente, vai ser a última transformação completa do Sr. Lupin se os meus planos derem certo.

Um silêncio pesado caí sobre a sala e todos encaram Dumbledore perplexos. Todos conhecemos a condição lupina de Moony e sabemos que o que o professor diz é nada menos do que impossível e insano. Quero perguntar se ele está ficando caduco ou algo parecido mas, felizmente, Moony é mais educado do que eu:

— O que quer dizer com isso, professor?

Ele sorri pra nós de forma bondosa, aumentando nossa expectativa.

— Ao que tudo indica, Sr. Lupin, foi descoberta uma poção que ameniza os sintomas da sua licantropia. Estou entrando em contato com uma pocionista americana para descobrir mais detalhes sobre ela.

— Ameniza como? – Moony pergunta, ansioso. Padfoot e eu nos encontramos no mesmo nível.

— Digamos que você tomara sua poção todos os dias e, quando a lua cheia chegar, você poderá se transformar em um inofensivo lobo que não fará mal a pessoa nenhuma.

Okay. Não era uma cura. Mas era a solução de um dos problemas que mais causavam medo em Remus naqueles anos todos: machucar alguém. Estou eufórico e impressionado ao mesmo tempo!

— Isso é fantástico! – Sirius grita do seu lugar, empolgado. – Essa pocionista deve ser um gênio das poções! Quando vamos conhecê-la? Porque com certeza ela se interessa em entrar para a Ordem, não é?

Contenho um revirar de olhos divertido. Sirius, como sempre, emocionado.

— Temo que não tão cedo, Sr. Black. – Dumbledore responde, dando por finalizado o assunto. – Ela não gosta muito de aparecer, mas sei que não se negará ao meu pedido de ajudá-lo, Sr. Lupin.

Parece bom pra mim. Qualquer pessoa que se disponha a estudar e preparar uma poção para ajudar um mestiço – um lobisomem! – em tempos como aquele era digna do meu respeito e admiração, independente de querer ou não ser um membro ativo da ordem. Uma fagulha de esperança se acendeu dentro de mim, inevitavelmente.

Minha vida é uma bagunça, eu ainda quero amaldiçoar Alastor _tenho-a-boca-cheia-de-asneiras_ Moody e eu ainda desejo que o mês de julho simplesmente evapore, levando com ele a enxurrada de lembranças que trouxe. Mas saber que a vida de Moony de alguma maneira se tornará melhor me lembrou do porquê eu ainda insisto em chutar a bunda de comensais e lutar em uma guerra silenciosa que parece perdida há muito tempo.

Era por Moony, transformado em lobisomem aos oito anos.

Era por Mary McDonald, nascida trouxa, sentada ao lado de Emmeline Vance.

E era por mim. _Por ela_.

Eu devia aquela guerra à Lily por não ter sido capaz de protegê-la.


	2. 32, Washington Street, New York, NY - USA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey, tudo bem :)
> 
> Um aviso básico que esqueci de colocar nas notas do primeiro capítulo é que as datas e locais são importantes, assim como os tempos verbais utilizados no texto, então se puderem prestar atenção, melhor <3
> 
> Boa leitura :)

****

**LILY – Brooklyn, Nova Iorque – 31 de Julho de 1991**

Eu sempre tive uma espécie de sexto sentido. Nunca entendi muito bem como funciona, mas, de uma maneira ou de outra, eu consigo sentir quando uma mudança muito grande está prestes a acontecer. Por exemplo, há alguns dias, eu sinto uma ansiedade crescente no peito. É como se uma mão grande e pesada estivesse constantemente retorcendo as minhas entranhas, fazendo com que eu sinta o meu estômago pesado e os pulmões vazios de ar.

Não tinha uma explicação lógica ou científica porque já há alguns anos, eu tinha encontrado equilíbrio dentro de mim. Obviamente, mantinha as minhas preocupações quanto a Harry, mas estava há algum tempo relativamente tranquila e me sentindo segura. Levantava todos os dias no mesmo horário, deixava Harry na escola trouxa - os americanos usam o termo Não-Maj, mas eu nunca me habituei a ele - perto da minha casa e seguia até o MACUSA¹. Então, eu fazia meu trabalho, pegava o metrô até a escola de Harry e voltava para casa com ele.

Tínhamos residência fixa no Brooklyn há alguns anos e eu ainda me sentia surpresa e feliz ao me dar conta disso. Vivi tanto tempo apavorada que era simplesmente surreal sentir um pouco de paz, mesmo que soubesse que a minha vigilância deveria ser constante até o final dos meus dias.

Mas, então, tinha aquela coisa crescendo dentro de mim, inexplicável, que sussurrava o tempo todo que algo não estava ocorrendo da maneira como eu esperava.

Era quarta-feira, eu estava tranquila e de folga. Tinha levado Harry até a escola e voltado para casa pois tinha decidido preparar um bolo para comemorar o aniversário do meu pequeno homenzinho.

Eu estava nostálgica.

Eram 11 anos de Harry na minha vida e longe da Inglaterra. 11 anos vendo-o crescer, centímetro por centímetro e se tornar a cada dia mais parecido com o pai. Harry era ao mesmo tempo o grande amor da minha vida e a minha tortura particular. E eu faria tudo por ele. Qualquer coisa.

Harry era o motivo pelo qual eu não conseguia seguir em frente ou me esquecer completamente das minhas origens ou do que tinha me levado para tão longe de casa. E a certeza de que eu faria tudo de novo era o que me movia dia após dia.

Eu tinha acabado de cobrir o bolo com um chantily que tinha ficado mais verde do que eu esperava. Tentei arrumar a estética do bolo escrevendo um “Happy Birthday, Harry!” desajeitadamente em vermelho o que o deixou ainda pior. Acabei sorrindo e dando de ombros, colocando o doce no centro da pequena mesa de jantar. Tinha ficado horrível, mas eu sabia que nem Harry, muito menos Nora – nossa única convida – iriam se importar.

Da janela da sala uma brisa gelada começava a entrar e eu me movi até lá para fechá-la. Foi então que a coisa toda aconteceu e parte dos meus sentimentos confusos começaram a serem explicados. Um pio alto de coruja me assustou e, então, eu fui praticamente atropelada pelo animal de penas amarronzadas que adentrou sem a menor permissão no meu apartamento.

Ela era enorme e pousou sobre o escoro de uma das cadeiras, absolutamente cansada. A mesma ansiedade dos últimos dias se apoderou de mim e eu me senti tremer e as palmas da mão suarem. Eu me aproximei e a coruja piou mais uma vez, demonstrando estar irritada e impaciente. Rapidamente, evitando ser bicada, eu retirei os dois envelopes pardos que ela carregava e senti que podia desmaiar a qualquer instante.

> _À Srta. Lily_
> 
> _Blossom’s Garden_
> 
> _Washington Street, 32 b_
> 
> _New York, NY_

Eu não conseguia me lembrar da última vez que alguém tinha me chamado por esse nome. Eu era conhecida por Marie Lancaster há mais tempo do que posso me lembrar e, com exceção de Nora e algumas poucas pessoas do MACUSA, ninguém sequer desconfia que esse não é o meu nome de batismo.

Abri o envelope com cuidado, temendo o seu conteúdo e senti meus olhos embaçarem enquanto lia. Poucas e devastadoras linhas que não me deixariam dormir pelos próximos dias, eu tinha certeza.

> _Cara Srta. Lily_
> 
> _Já é tempo de voltar. Harry tem uma vaga garantida em Hogwarts desde o dia em que nasceu, presumo que você saiba. Preciso conversar com você sobre esse assunto e mais alguns outros o quanto antes e pessoalmente, se possível. Não se preocupe, suas identidades estarão inteiramente a salvo, pelo menos por enquanto. Me escreva o mais rápido possível._
> 
> _Atenciosamente,_
> 
> _Albus Dumbledore._

O conteúdo da outra carta não foi nenhuma surpresa pra mim depois daquilo. Estava endereçada pomposamente a Harry e seu conteúdo eu conhecia de cor por já ter recebido uma muito parecida com essa quando completei 11 anos, muitos anos antes.

Agora, segurando o envelope ainda lacrado em minhas mãos, decidindo o que fazer, sinto-me estúpida por não ter calculado que aquilo poderia acontecer. Eu já havia decidido matricular meu filho em Ilvermorny na próxima semana, ele estava feliz e animado. Nunca, sequer, cogitei que Hogwarts poderia se interessar por ele em algum momento. Mas eu era britânica e o pai dele também era. Cursamos Hogwarts juntos. Eu só não acredito que Dumbledore esteja realmente cogitando ser seguro levar o meu filho de volta a Grã Bretanha.

Tiro o lacre do envelope e a abro para tornar as coisas mais reais, para ter certeza de que não estou no meio de um sonho. E as letras escuras e cursivas refletem no papel pardo me fazendo quase explodir entre a nostalgia e o despreparo.

> _ESCOLA DE MAGIA E BRUXARIA DE HOGWARTS_
> 
> _Diretor: Albus Dumbledore_
> 
> _(Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe, Grande Feiticeiro, Bruxo Chefe, Confederação Internacional de Bruxos)_
> 
> _Prezado Sr. Lancaster_
> 
> _Temos o prazer de informar V. As. Tem uma vaga na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Estamos anexando uma lista de livros e equipamentos necessários._
> 
> _O ano letivo começa em 1º de setembro. Aguardamos sua coruja até 31 de julho, no mais tardar._
> 
> _Atenciosamente,_
> 
> _Minerva McGonagall_
> 
> _Diretora Substituta_

A primeira coisa que reparo é o nome de Minerva McGonagall assinado como diretora substituta. Tenho vontade de chorar ao lembrar da minha antiga diretora de casa e me sinto emocionada à mera menção de seu nome. É inevitável me perguntar se, em algum momento, Dumbledore contou à ela sobre quem realmente era o jovem Harry Lancaster a quem aquela carta era endereçada. A segunda coisa que reparo é que estou chorando.

[**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vOXZkm9p_zY)

Não tenho tempo de me recompor porque a porta da sala é aberta e Nora e Harry trocam a expressão sorridente por uma grande interrogativa ao me ver.

— Mamãe... – Harry me chama, incerto. Rapidamente, largo as cartas sobre a mesa e me aproximo dele, o abraçando com toda a força que tenho.

— Feliz aniversário, meu amor! – Eu o aperto contra mim, ciente de que ele vai reclamar. Mas não me importo. Beijo o topo de sua cabeça e enterro meus dedos nos cabelos negros e revoltos dele. Harry está resmungando contra a minha barriga, mas mais uma vez não consigo me importar com nada que não seja o seu corpinho preso ao meu.

— Mãe, você está me sufocando! – Ele reclama quando finalmente o solto. Observo seu rosto, os óculos de grau tortos no rosto levemente avermelhado pelo embaraço.

— Desculpe meu amor, mas você sabe como eu fico emotiva.

Ele me dá um sorriso tímido, me dando um rápido abraço de novo. É Nora quem nos interrompe dessa vez:

— Oba! – Exclama. – Temos bolo!

Eu percebo o olhar cumprido de gato que ela lança para as cartas sobre a mesa, mas não digo nada. Empurro Harry pelos ombros até a mesa e mostro o bolo que, naquela altura, me parece ainda mais feio do que antes.

— Espero que esteja melhor de gosto do que de aparência. – Nora zomba de mim.

— Os bolos da minha mãe são sempre incríveis! – Harry me defende, sentando-se a mesa e me lançando um olhar que enche o meu coração de afeto. Eu beijo sua testa com carinho, bem em cima da cicatriz que ele carrega desde o dia em que nasceu, e Nora anda até a cozinha, trazendo três pires de porcelana e talheres para nós.

— Certo, certo, seu puxa-saco. – Ela resmunga em meio a um sorriso, enfiando a espátula no bolo e o partindo.

Não cantamos o clássico parabéns pra você desde os seus seis anos de idade, quando ele foi a festa de aniversário de um amigo da escola e me perguntou por que o pai nunca estava presente na hora em que ele assoprava as velas. Foi a primeira vez que Harry sentiu falta da figura paterna e eu nunca me senti tão miserável quanto aquele dia. Desviei da conversa o mais dignamente possível pois falar com Harry sobre James era algo absolutamente insuportável e impensável pra mim. E desde então ele se nega a ouvir a música clássica no dia do aniversário.

Lembrando meu filho e minha amiga que eu estava chorando poucos instantes atrás, a maldita coruja solta um pio agudo nos sobressaltando e me lembrando que eu ainda não a tinha alimentado depois da longa travessia. Levantei da mesa, nervosa, e busquei a embalagem com os petiscos que guardo para essas ocasiões.

O animal está faminto pois me bica enquanto o alimento. Nora percebe o comportamento atípico da coruja pois ergue uma sobrancelha pra mim e me questiona:

— Essa coruja veio da onde pra estar esfomeada desse jeito? Das montanhas do Tibete?

Dou um suspiro e me volto para a mesa, pegando as cartas na minha mão.

— Quase isso. – Respondo e hesito por alguns instantes antes de estender a carta endereçada a Harry para ele. – Veio da Europa.

Minha amiga não disfarça a surpresa, esticando o pescoço para ler o conteúdo da carta enquanto os olhos curiosos de Harry a leem. Nora leva cinco segundos para levantar o olhar pra mim, interrogativamente. Sinalizo que conversaremos depois, em particular, e fico feliz que ela entenda minha linguagem corporal.

— Hogwarts? – Harry me pergunta, confuso. – É uma escola como Ilvermorny, não é?

Estou nervosa quando respondo:

— É, sim.

Harry fica estático por algum tempo.

— Eu achei que estudaria em Ilvermorny, mãe.

— Você pode estudar em Ilvermorny, se quiser. – Respondo muito mais rápido do que pretendo. E quero muito que ele olhe nos meus olhos e me diga que sim, que ele quer a escola norte-americana da qual sempre falamos. – Mas temos opções. Você tem o direito de escolher, querido.

Os segundos depois disso parecem eternos pra mim. Observo a expressão pensativa de meu filho, as sobrancelhas fazendo um vinco e os lábios levemente crispados. Reprimo um suspiro quando penso que o pai dele fazia exatamente assim quando estava ponderando algo. E eu quero me chutar porque pensar em James naquela altura da minha vida não me acrescentava nada.

Por fim, Harry ergue os olhos extremamente verdes pra mim:

— É a escola onde você estudou, não é?

Mordo meu lábio inferior e me amaldiçoo pelas poucas vezes que deixei algo sobre o meu passado – o nosso – escapar pra ele.

— É.

— Então eu vou a Hogwarts. – Ele me responde em tom definitivo, quase como se estivesse me afrontando.

Eu quero chorar, mas não posso. E quero o proibir, o obrigar a frequentar Ilvermorny. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, sei que aquela é uma batalha perdida. As palavras de Dumbledore para mim ainda estão frescas e eu fico me perguntando o que mais elas escondem. Ele nunca quis conversar comigo durante todos aqueles anos, sempre preferiu mandar recados codificados. O mais perto que tive de uma conversa com o velho diretor foi pela lareira de Sarah O’Donell no MACUSA assim que me instalei em NYC. Era simplesmente estranho.

Nora torceu o nariz para Harry:

— Ah, não, Harry! Você vai ficar engomadinho e metidinho que nem todos aqueles ingleses daquele internato!

O riso saiu solto pela minha garganta. Nora havia nascido e crescido nos Estados Unidos e tinha uma opinião muito forte acerca de ingleses e “seus traseiros esnobes”, como ela sempre se referia.

— Ou eu vou os fazer ficarem legais, tia Nora! – Harry devolveu, prepotente.

Corto a empolgação dos dois no ato:

— Bem, se você tem interesse em Hogwarts, preciso conversar com um amigo antes.

— Eu não tenho um interesse, mãe. _Eu vou à Hogwarts_.

Eu reviro os olhos, impaciente e incomodada mais uma vez naquele dia com as semelhanças dele e James. Harry era calmo e tranquilo na maior parte do tempo, mas alguns traços de petulância começavam a se sobressair. Eu tento me consolar com o fato de que deve ser apenas uma fase, mas quase consigo imaginá-lo dentro de uma cabine de trem puxando as tranças de alguma menina.

— Ainda moramos nos Estados Unidos, Harry. – Explico em um tom que não permite questionamentos. – Tenho meu trabalho e não pretendo me mudar. Vou conversar com o diretor antes e vamos ver se será viável.

Eu percebo que ele quer discutir, mas o meu olhar o cala. Comemos o bolo em silêncio e o assunto das escolas não é retomado. Nora me distraí com as histórias da última missão que participou e Harry vai assistir televisão no quarto. Eu percebo que ele leva a carta no bolso do jeans, quase como um contrabando, e suspiro já sabendo que não vou ter a menor condição de impedi-lo de frequentar a minha antiga escola.

Era o efeito Hogwarts, afinal. Um lado de mim queria nos manter longe da Grã Bretanha enquanto o outro queria que Harry fosse capaz de desfrutar de todos os prazeres e aventuras que as paredes daquele castelo podiam proporcionar.

— Isso é muito estranho. – Nora comenta, horas mais tarde, enquanto tomamos uma xícara de café sozinhas na cozinha. – Não é perigoso?

— Hogwarts é o lugar mais seguro que existe. – Respondo, lembrando-me do meu sétimo ano, quando a guerra finalmente eclodiu no mundo bruxo. – De qualquer maneira, vou responder a coruja amanhã e marcar a conversa com Dumbledore.

— Eu vou com você. – Nora me diz, incisiva.

Sorrio por não esperar outra coisa dela.

— Não preciso de guarda pessoal, Watson. – Respondo pra implicar.

— De que adianta ser auror se eu não posso brincar de segurança particular uma vez na minha vida? – Ela pisca pra mim, divertida.

Nos despedimos logo depois e eu alimento a coruja mais uma vez. Rabisco o bilhete, mas o guardo comigo. Decido deixar o pobre animal passar a noite.

Assim que entro no meu quarto me olho no espelho, fitando com atenção os cabelos ondulados e castanhos de Marie Lancaster. Com exceção dos meus olhos, talvez, não há nada em mim que possa remeter diretamente a lembrança da nascida trouxa que ousou se relacionar com um sangue puro e que embarcou em uma luta antes mesmo de deixar Hogwarts.

Penso nas preocupações que precisarei tomar para essa viagem. Verificar meu estoque de poções é a prioridade número um pois acredito que vou precisar de um pouco de Volubilis² para mudar a minha voz. E preciso me lembrar de treinar alguns feitiços de desilusão também, talvez mexer nas minhas sobrancelhas ou deixar as maçãs do rosto menos salientes, não sei bem... Vou precisar cortar os cabelos de Harry também e convencê-lo a usar lentes de contato trouxas, talvez, caso Nora não tenha na manga um bom feitiço para a visão dele... O trem de pensamentos na minha cabeça está descarrilhando e me causa uma enxaqueca gigantesca.

Custo a adormecer. São coisas demais pra pensar, hipóteses demais. Não bastando isso, ainda me lembro de James e não sei o que vou fazer caso em algum momento ele coloque os olhos sobre Harry. Dumbledore deve ter algum plano pra isso. _Ele precisa ter um plano._

Não posso pensar nisso agora sem surtar.

Foco, Lily. Foco.

Primeiro vou conversar com o meu antigo diretor, depois vejo o que faço.

Hogwarts não é uma sentença, é uma opção.

A única certeza que eu tenho é de que quero Harry seguro e protegido e Dumbledore é a única pessoa em quem ouso confiar plenamente.

De repente volto a sentir medo. Não por mim, obviamente. Nunca é por mim.

> _Caro Prof. Dumbledore_
> 
> _Confesso que estou surpresa; tanto com a vaga quanto com o seu repentino contato. Estou disponível para que possamos conversar, me responda com a data, por gentileza, e farei o possível para comparecer. Trabalho no MACUSA, não devo encontrar problemas para uma viagem até a Grã Bretanha para tratarmos desse assunto se for avisada com certa antecedência._
> 
> _Atenciosamente,_
> 
> _Srta. Marie Lancaster._


	3. Moony, (Wormtail), Padfoot e Prongs

[**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2W25veMClcU&t=143s)

**JAMES – Ministério da Magia – 23 de agosto de 1991**

Entro na sala de Moody exasperado. Me sentia cansado e tinha consciência de que as minhas vestes estavam em estado deplorável. Tinha passado aqueles últimos dias coordenando uma missão com alguns novatos. A Missão acabou estendida e quase comprometida porque um dos garotos não executou direito um dos nossos feitiços de proteção e fez um monte de besteira antes que pudéssemos efetuar as prisões.

— Jones, Taylor e Smith são bons. Sabem se defender e tem senso de responsabilidade e trabalham em equipe. – Vou dizendo, sem me importar com o olho falso de Moody girando na órbita. – Agora Williams, pelo amor de Merlin! Quero ele fora!

— Por quê? – Moody me pergunta, sem emoção.

— Arrogante demais, acha que conhece todos os encantamentos e que seus NIEM’s vão salvar a sua bunda quando um bruxo das trevas o amaldiçoar.

— Dê mais uma chance ao garoto.

Estreito os olhos, incrédulo:

— Você não pode estar falando sério! O cara rebateu um bicho papão pra cima da parceira, Moody! Vacilou nas nossas defesas e quase fomos pegos por causa dele!

— Mas não foram, ou foram? – Moody me pergunta de forma retórica, me desafiando a contrariá-lo. – Ninguém é perfeito na sua primeira missão, Potter. Se eu não me engano, você errou um bocado no começo e eu salvei o seu traseiro mais vezes do que posso contar. Se ele é assim, Williams é igual a você.

Cerro os meus punhos.

— Se você espera que eu o agradeça por isso, esqueça. – Digo, porque não posso acreditar naquele argumento. – Eu não quero que ele seja igual a mim. Porque ele vai falhar e depois não vai suportar se olhar no espelho.

O cansaço misturado com a raiva latente me faz desejar estar em qualquer lugar que não fosse ali. Ainda não estou completamente recuperado do nosso último encontro mês passado. Inconscientemente giro nos calcanhares, mas Moody está atento aos meus movimentos.

— Não dê as costas pra mim, James. – O tom de voz menos enérgico e o uso do meu primeiro nome acabam me detendo. Decido contar até dez antes de sair, mas não me viro de imediato. – Eu não sou seu inimigo.

Solto o ar que nem sabia estar preso nos pulmões e me volto para o meu mentor. Moody ainda tem a expressão séria de sempre, mas não está me acusando e começo a perceber que são as minhas reações que estão exageradas. Cerro os olhos com força, buscando calma.

— Eu sei que não. – Digo com sinceridade. – Eu só estou cansado. Perdi a lua cheia de Moony por causa dessa missão e ainda não fomos a Hogwarts fazer o que Dumbledore pediu.

— Já conversei com Dumbledore sobre isso. Vá pra casa dormir um pouco, filho. Vocês podem aparatar em Hogsmead hoje à noite, se quiserem. – Ele diz, uma sombra de sorriso rara sendo perceptível. – Algo me diz que vocês conseguem chegar ao castelo por ali.

Sorrio genuinamente pela primeira vez em dias e agradeço. Já estou com metade do corpo pra fora da sala dele quando me lembro de gritar por cima do ombro:

— Ainda não quero Williams na minha equipe!

Sinto uma vontade incontrolável de rir ao ouvir o resmungo abafado de Alastor Moody atrás da porta. Acabo me distraindo enquanto vou andando pelo Ministério da Magia em busca de uma lareira. Estou dobrando um corredor, quase no meu destino, quando esbarro fortemente em Emmeline, que vem apressada na direção contrária.

— Merlin, James! – Ela exclama, mas não parece chateada, apenas assustada e até um pouco divertida. – Aonde você vai com toda essa pressa?

— Dormir. – Respondo simplesmente. Percebo que ainda estou com os braços em volta dela e a solto, embaraçado. Ela cora. – Quero dizer, estava em missão. Estou exausto.

— Ouvi dizer que Williams pisou na bola com vocês.

— Diga isso ao Moody, que não me deixa tirá-lo da minha equipe. – Reclamo. Ela ainda está olhando pra mim, mas não parece prestar atenção no que eu digo. Rapidamente percebo que é hora de eu dar no pé. – Eu vou indo nessa, Emme. A gente se vê.

Ela parece acordar de um transe e me segura pelo pulso. Eu olho pra ela confuso e um pouco tonto. Emmeline é bonita e está com os cabelos loiros envoltos em um xale de tecido leve e verde. Ela me olha com intensidade.

— As coisas estão estranhas entre nós, James. – Ela declara e eu concordo com a cabeça sem ser capaz de acrescentar nada. – O que está acontecendo? Não podemos nem ser amigos?

Dou um suspiro cansado pois só quero dormir e me desligar do mundo. Mas Emmeline está na minha frente, ainda segurando o meu pulso e me olhando com intensidade.

— Eu sou seu amigo, Emme. – Digo em voz baixa e o mais suave que posso. O jeito como ela me olha me incomoda e eu desvio os meus olhos para a parede atrás dela apenas para não precisar encará-la.

— Eu estou vendo... Você nem pode me olhar nos olhos, James! – Posso perceber a chateação dela em seu tom de voz, mas ela não a ergue em momento algum. – Tudo isso porque eu disse que eu gosto de você?

E aí está.

A porcaria do assunto que eu tenho evitado durante todo aquele tempo e o motivo pelo qual Emmeline e eu nunca mais seríamos os mesmos: ela gosta de mim. Gosta muito. E eu não posso lidar com toda essa merda agora. Nem sei se um dia vou ser capaz de lidar.

Ela deve perceber algo na minha expressão, pois sinto meus pulsos serem libertos. Emmeline ainda me encara, mas dessa vez percebo que ela está à beira das lágrimas. E eu só consigo ficar parado no meu lugar esperando que algo aconteça para que eu possa sair dali sem que ela desabe na minha frente ou eu a magoe ainda mais.

— Tudo bem você não me corresponder agora, James. – Ela me diz, a sua voz não passando de um sussurro. Sinto sua mão segurando o meu rosto com carinho. Onde está Padfoot quando eu preciso dele? – Mas eu preciso saber se tem alguma chance de um dia isso evoluir. Já faz mais de dez anos, James. _Ela não vai voltar_ e eu não posso ficar te esperando perceber isso.

Imediatamente sinto o meu corpo ficar tenso e me afasto dela bruscamente. Odeio quando me lembram dela. Quero gritar com Emmeline e, repentinamente, percebo que preciso ir embora antes que faça uma besteira.

— É melhor você seguir com a sua vida Emme. – Eu murmuro, lhe dando as costas sem me importar com qualquer outra coisa que ela possa ter pra me dizer.

Desisto da ideia da lareira e em dois tempos estou usando a saída de visitantes do Ministério. Não penso duas vezes antes de aparatar assim que alcanço a rua.

[**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SW75OhSGx8E)

**Godric’s Hallow – 23 de agosto de 1991**

O sol está alto e algumas crianças trouxas brincam na rua enquanto eu caminho pelo vilarejo. Tenho um destino fixo e não pretendo parar de andar até chegar lá. Não penso, só caminho um passo após o outro.

A sebe que cerca o terreno ainda está em um tom vibrante de verde e florido, e apesar de ranger, o pequeno portão de metal se mostra em bom estado. Está um dia bonito, o sol à pico e o vento balançando as árvores do local preguiçosamente. Me demoro observando a minha mão sobre o ferro retorcido do portão antes de resolver entrar.

Me sinto apático enquanto caminho em meio as lápides e tentado a visitar o túmulo dos meus pais, mas desisto quase que instantaneamente. Resolvo caminhar até o velho salgueiro, num dos cantos do cemitério. Jogo todo o meu peso no chão ao me sentar, escorando as costas no caule nodoso da árvore e fecho os olhos.

Logo que nos mudamos, aquele era o lugar preferido de Lily. No nosso primeiro verão em Godric’s Hollow, eu a trouxe aqui quase todos os finais de tarde. Ela gostava de deitar a cabeça no meu ombro e ler alguma coisa enquanto eu mexia no cabelo dela. “Você não acha assustador descansar em um cemitério, Evans?” eu me lembro de ter perguntado uma vez. “Gosto de pensar que eu estou sendo uma boa companhia.” Ela abriu um largo sorriso antes de completar a sentença com um irônico “E É Potter pra você agora.” Tenho certeza de que se eu me virar, ainda vou encontrar os nossos nomes entalhados na madeira.

Aperto meus olhos com ainda mais força, tentando reprimir a dor que estou sentindo. Julho passou, agosto está no seu final e eu ainda me sinto um trapo.

Era verdade que Edgar Williams é muito parecido comigo. Eu vejo nele a mesma arrogância que eu tinha aos vinte anos e que faz com que eu me odeie em dias como hoje. Fiquei cego, achei que era capaz de vencer o mundo e falhei.

Eu não a protegi. Lily foi levada de dentro da minha casa – da nossa casa – enquanto eu me deixei enganar por um truque vil que me tirou de perto dela por algumas horas. Eu ainda tinha esperanças quando Dumbledore me entregou o suéter dela e me deu a notícia de que Voldemort tinha se explodido pelos ares de um jeito que ninguém parecia saber explicar.

Enquanto o mundo bruxo soltava fogos, eu me vi sem saber quem eram os meus amigos e, algumas semanas depois, chorando sobre um suéter amarelo manchado de sangue. Foi tudo o que encontraram dela.

E eu não quero que Edgar chore sobre o sangue de ninguém por falhar no seu dever. Por isso o meu lado irracional o quer fora do esquadrão.

Inspiro profundamente o ar daquela tarde morna e ainda mantenho meus olhos fechados. “Ela não vai voltar.” A voz de Emmeline ecoa nos meus ouvidos quando estou quase adormecendo e percebo que eu sei. Sei disso.

Mas saber não muda nada.

O som de passos se aproximando faz com que eu desperte sobressaltado, a mão voando para a varinha dentro das vestes. Em meio a uma careta, percebo Moony e Padfoot se aproximando. Minha boca está seca e percebo que o sol já está quase desaparecendo. Estou profundamente arrependido de ter dormido aqui pois as minhas costas imediatamente reclamam quando me mexo.

— Aí está você! – Remus me diz, um sorriso largo se abrindo no rosto.

— Por que não avisou pelo espelho que tinha chegado da missão? – Sirius me pergunta, me fazendo revirar os olhos por ele se comportar como uma esposa que espera o marido em casa. É patético às vezes.

— Duas palavras pra você, Padfoot: Emmeline e Moody.

Os dois fazem uma careta enquanto me levanto. Começo a andar com a intenção de sair do cemitério, meus amigos me seguem.

— Emmeline me encontrou e me disse que falou merda. – Sirius comenta casualmente, embora seu tom dissesse que sentia muito.

— É, falou.

— Ela gosta de você, James. – Surpreendentemente, não é Sirius quem me diz isso. Olho para Remus sem entender o que ele quer dizer e percebo ele enfiar as mãos no bolso. – Eu sei que eu não fui o maior apoiador quando você resolveu sair com ela, mas talvez você devesse, não sei... tentar seguir em frente.

Tá de sacanagem? Remus foi completamente contra o lance com a Emmeline! Que diabos era aquilo agora?

— Não vou fazer isso. – Digo, em tom resoluto, sabendo que eles querem revidar, mas me respeitam demais pra isso.

Atravessamos o cemitério em silêncio, alcançando a rua. Não trocamos uma palavra até chegarmos ao beco que usamos para apartar. E então como se o monólogo sentimental de minutos antes não tivesse acontecido, Sirius abre o sorriso canino dele, com as presas pra fora. É o sorriso para quando ele está animado com alguma ideia.

— O que acham de uma visitinha a madame Rosmerta em Hogsmead?

— Querendo entrar em Hogwarts pela velha passagem da bruxa de um olho só, Padfoot? – Sugiro.

— Vocês não comecem. – Remus se intromete. – Conhecem as regras: trabalho antes, diversão depois.

Padfoot debocha dele imediatamente:

— Oh, pelo amor de Merlin! Nem chegamos em Hogwarts e o Moony já entrou no modo-monitor!

Eu rio, meu humor subitamente subindo. A perspectiva de colocar os pés em Hogwarts depois de todos aqueles anos estranhamente me acalma.

[**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2W25veMClcU&t=143s)

**JAMES – Hogwarts – 23 de agosto de 1991, anoitecer**

Como bons aurores e soldados que somos – mesmo que obrigados por Moony – entramos em Hogwarts por uma das passagens secretas para fazer o que nos foi ordenado. Foi incrível perceber que Hogwarts ainda continuava a mesma, suas paredes e seus segredos. Foi nostálgico andar por aqueles corredores, mesmo que estivessem ainda vazios pelo recesso escolar.

Diferente do que imaginei, Dumbledore não nos recebeu daquela vez e, sim, a Prof. McGonagall.

— O Prof. Dumbledore tem coisas mais importantes pra fazer do que fazer sala pra vocês três, Sr. Black. – Ela resmungou, contrafeita, quando Sirius fez uma pergunta insolente.

— Ele disse o que exatamente queria como reforço de proteção, professora? – Me vejo perguntando, embora não consiga parar de sorrir. Foi estranho ter como responsabilidade fortalecer as paredes de um lugar onde eu já morei e me esforcei para colocar abaixo.

Ela crispou os lábios.

— Ele pretende trazer algo muito importante para ser protegido nesse castelo e pediu que, especificamente, os corredores do terceiro andar recebam proteção extra. Seria bom se checassem todas as passagens secretas também. Mas Dumbledore não as quer fechadas.

— A quais passagens a senhora se refere, professora? – Sirius pergunta, cinicamente.

— Não se faça de tonto comigo, Black. Não sou mais sua professora, mas não me importaria de obrigá-lo a limpar troféus se continuar sendo insolente comigo!

Padfoot, sem medo do perigo, estava pronto para respondê-la, porém Remus apaziguou a situação.

— Ignore-o, professora. Funciona noventa por cento das vezes comigo. – Ele limpou a garganta. – Então nada de fechar as passagens, apenas reforçar os feitiços de ilusão, talvez deixá-las um pouco mais difíceis de acessar...

— Podemos também colocar algum tipo de feitiço que só permita a entrada de alunos e funcionários da escola, o que acham? – Eu pergunto.

— Perfeito! – Ela responde e, então, virou-se para Remus. – Quando terminarem tudo, o professor Dumbledore pediu para que fosse até o escritório dele, Senhor Lupin.

Eu arqueio a minha sobrancelha, curioso. Óbvio que Minerva McGonagall, sendo quem é, não nos dá a menor satisfação e segue o seu caminho enquanto nós fomos fazer o nosso trabalho.

Algumas horas foram necessárias até que tudo tivesse sido arranjado.

Quando acabamos, Padfoot e eu ficamos esperando Moony ao pé da escadaria que levava à sala do diretor. Sirius chegou a acender um cigarro para esperar, visto que o nosso amigo podia demorar. Porém, estranhamente, Moony não ficou mais de dez minutos lá em cima. Quando chegou até nós tinha uma expressão pensativa e esquisita no rosto.

— O que foi que aconteceu? – Pergunto, curioso. Padfoot chega a apagar o cigarro para ouvir.

— Eu não sei, acho que interrompi alguma coisa. – Ele leva as mãos até atrás da orelha, coçando e parecendo encabulado.

Não preciso olhar para Padfoot para saber que ele tem um sorriso estúpido na cara e uma piada pronta.

— Espero que não seja Dumbledore aos amassos com alguém.

— Não seja idiota, Sirius! – Remus reclamou. – Conheci a pocionista que vai fazer a poção para mim. Dumbledore queria nos apresentar.

— E como ela é? – Padfoot pergunta, antes mesmo que eu possa raciocinar.

— Eu não fiquei reparando, sabe. – Remus responde, como se fosse óbvio – Snape estava lá também. Eles pareciam velhos conhecidos.

— Foi _isso_ que você quis dizer com interrompendo. – Respondo, mau humorado. A boa impressão da tal pocionista passa rapidamente pois amizade com o Ranhoso não é uma boa referência pra mim, não importa o quão arrependido de ser um filho da puta ele esteja.

— Droga, ela parecia ser tão inteligente. – Sirius retruca enquanto voltamos a andar.

— Eu não estava interrompendo um encontro de velhos amigos, se é o que vocês estão pensando. – Remus explica mais claramente, embora ainda parecesse constrangido. – Ela estava ao ponto de voar no pescoço dele, se querem saber. _E não, eu não sei o porquê, Padfoot._ Dumbledore os interrompeu quando notou a minha presença e nos apresentou. Ela parecia bem transtornada e praticamente deixou Dumbledore falando sozinho.

— Será que ela não quer mais fazer a sua poção, Moony? – Pergunto, torcendo internamente para que ela não tenha mudado de ideia.

— Não acho que seja o caso. Dumbledore disse pra ela que esperava que ela se apresentasse ao Shacklebolt na segunda-feira e ela não parecia muito animada com isso.

— Shacklebolt? Kingsley Shacklebolt? – Pergunto pateticamente, embora isso seja uma resposta óbvia. Eu não tinha uma opinião formada sobre Shacklebolt pois raramente trabalhávamos juntos. – Eu não sabia que ela era auror...

— Talvez não seja, talvez só vá trabalhar com ele em alguma coisa. Só Godric sabe que o ministério precisa de pocionistas boas e, se ela sabe fazer essa poção que Dumbledore falou, com certeza ela é muito acima de boa.

— Falando em boa... – Reviro os olhos ao som da voz de Padfoot. – Ela é bonita, Moony?

— Já disse a vocês que não fiquei reparando na mulher! – Ele responde. – Ela não é feia, com certeza. Mas não tenho os detalhes que você quer.

— Bem, talvez eu descubra segunda feira! – Sirius responde, sorrindo abertamente. – Ela não ir com a lata do Ranhoso automaticamente a tornou alguém digna de ser avaliada.

— Pelo amor de Merlin, Padfoot. Você não vai mudar nunca? – Eu pergunto, mesmo já sabendo a resposta.

— O que é? Nem todos são nobres como você ao ponto de rejeitarem garotas bonitas e de atitude na cama, Prongs.

Eu reviro os olhos, sem querer entrar naquela discussão.

— Pelo menos me pergunte o nome dela antes de cair em cima, Sirius. – Remus pede sarcasticamente. – Assim você pode fingir que não é uma prostituta.

Minha risada sai estrangulada enquanto Sirius o olha ultrajado:

— Eu não sou uma prostituta! Nomes são apenas detalhes e eu poderia muito bem descobri-lo sozinho. Mas se você faz tanta questão...

— É Marie Lancaster, Padfoot. Dumbledore disse que ela trabalha no MACUSA nos Estados Unidos.

— Uma americana? – Ele pergunta com um sorriso enviesado. – Acho que nunca fiquei com uma americana.

— Que você se lembre ou saiba. – Eu respondo.

— Eu me atento a esse tipo de detalhe, Prongs. Poderia ter toda a Europa tatuada na minha pele, mas tenho certeza de que não tenho uma americana.

— Você é um porco nojento. Não é à toa que a Alice tem pavor de você. – Remus diz, em meio a uma careta.

— É sacanagem você usar a Alice de exemplo e nesse contexto, cara. – Sirius aponta o dedo pra ele. – Ela tem asco de mim como tem de qualquer outro homem.

— Ela não tem asco de mim. – Eu respondo, rindo e debochado.

— Nem de mim. – Remus responde. – Talvez seja porque a gente nunca tentou dar em cima dela.

Sirius cora e eu não sei se é de raiva ou de vergonha. O que eu sei é que é absurdamente raro e divertido ver Sirius desse jeito. Minha gargalhada é inevitável e ecoa por todo o túnel, que tínhamos acabado de entrar e que nos levava a Hogsmead.

— Eu estava bêbado, levado pelo vento! Não vi que era ela! – Remus se junta as minhas risadas e Sirius fica ainda mais bravo. – Vão se foder!

Ele vai todo o caminho até Hogsmead se justificando, mas Moony e eu simplesmente não estamos interessados.

[**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fcmFH5OvdtA)

**JAMES – Três Vassouras – Madrugada do dia 24 de agosto 1991**

Eu largo a minha caneca de cerveja amanteigada sobre a mesa em um estrondo não planejado, tentando controlar as risadas. Padfoot, Remus e eu estamos dividindo a algum tempo uma mesa no velho pub e, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, me permito rir das memórias que Hogwarts e o velho Três Vassouras evocavam.

— Merlin, eu achei que você ia ser expulso daquela vez! – Remus diz, enxugando as lágrimas dos olhos. – Foi a única vez que eu vi a professora McGonagall realmente irritada com você, Prongs!

Eu lembrava bem daquele dia. Foi numa noite no nosso quinto ano, onde Sirius teve a _brilhante_ ideia de apostar comigo que eu não era corajoso o bastante para vir a Hogsmead escondido. Eu era estúpido e tinha por volta de catorze anos, um desafio não era algo que eu negasse. Mas Padfoot era ainda mais estúpido que eu e não me deixou levar a capa ou o mapa do maroto – “Com os dois, até mesmo Wormtail faz esse passeio com um pé nas costas!”.

No instante em que eu saí do dormitório, eu soube que aquilo podia dar tremendamente errado (e deu), mas eu não poderia voltar atrás. Padfoot nunca me deixaria em paz. Cheio de orgulho e ousadia, entrei pela passagem da bruxa de um olho só, a mesma que usamos há algumas horas, e fiz a caminhada de uma hora até o vilarejo.

Eu me senti o máximo quando entrei no Três Vassouras sorrateiramente e fui pego por Madame Rosmerta. Na época, eu achei que todo o meu charme de quinze anos foi o que fez ela me dar aquela garrafa de cerveja amanteigada para levar como prova a Sirius. Hoje eu percebo o quanto eu fui idiota porque quando me esgueirei pelos corredores do castelo e cheguei em frente ao salão comunal da Grifinória mais orgulhoso que um pavão, Minerva McGonagall estava me esperando. Nunca levei uma bronca tão grande na minha vida!

— Eu achei que eu ia ficar surdo! Aquela brincadeira quase nos custou o campeonato de quadribol! Eu fiquei furioso quando ela me disse que eu estava suspenso do time por um mês!

— Mas você aproveitou bem as detenções. – Sirius comentou, sorrindo de lado.

Um pequeno vazio toma conta de mim, mas agora estou disposto a ignorar. A tarde no cemitério já havia sido o suficiente e a nostalgia me preenchia quase que completamente.

— Se você considera provocar a Lily até o ponto de ela explodir aproveitar, então sim.

Meu sorriso é leve e percebo que Moony, ao meu lado, solta um sopro de alívio. Eu me sinto um pouco culpado por ser muito parecido com uma bomba relógio. Evitamos falar de Lily o máximo possível, porque em noventa por centos das vezes eu termino gritando com alguém ou desaparecendo, mas há momentos em que isso se torna inevitável. Ela sempre esteve lá, no fundo das minhas histórias e memórias. Fez parte de toda a minha adolescência e do começo da minha vida adulta. Foi importante nas vidas de Sirius e Remus também.

— E ela costumava explodir bastante naquela época. – Sirius concordou. – Especialmente com a gente.

— Não é como se a gente facilitasse a vida dos outros. – Remus argumenta. – Você e o James eram intragáveis naqueles tempos.

Eu e Padfoot reviramos os olhos.

— Você é que era certinho demais, Remmy. – Sirius retruca, a voz embolada pela bebida. – O senhor monitor-amigo-da-turminha-de-Lily-Evans-Lupin.

— Vai se ferrar! – Meu amigo diz, dando mais um gole na cerveja.

Rimos mais um bocado e desviamos o assunto para outras velhas histórias. Já é bem tarde quando decidimos tomar o nosso caminho pra fora dali.

Sirius vai andando na nossa frente e está um pouco torto e tropeçando. Ele cantarola alguma música em voz baixa, distraído. Eu e Remus vamos andando atrás, em silêncio.

Está uma noite bonita e clara, o céu pontilhado de estrelas brilhantes. É tão estranho circular pelas calçadas de Hogsmead enquanto tenho as minhas mãos no bolso das vestes, relaxado... As poucas vezes que estive aqui depois da escola foram em missões. Eu não tinha mais observado o povoado que fora o palco de tantas histórias na minha vida. É tão familiar que se eu fechar os olhos posso me sentir em Hogwarts ainda, ansiando pelos finais de semana aqui. E se me concentrar um pouquinho, sou capaz de ouvir a risada de Lily se destacando no burburinho de estudantes.

— Eu sinto falta dela. – Estranhamente, não é a minha voz que eu ouço e, sim, a de Remus. Eu olho pra ele, esperando que complete o que ele diz. – Da Lily, quero dizer. Sinto falta dela. E da _turminha_ da Evans também.

Ele revira os olhos com a última frase, lembrando da implicância de Sirius mais cedo, provavelmente.

— Eu também sinto. – Me vejo dizendo menos emocionado do que me sinto. – Não só dela, mas de tudo o que vivemos naqueles anos. É tão estranho pensar que de um grupo tão grande de pessoas tenha sobrado só a gente... Sinto falta daquele último ano em Hogwarts.

— Eu também.

Remus chuta uma pedra no caminho e eu volto a olhar para os meus pés enquanto caminho. A cantoria de Sirius aumenta e eu quero mandá-lo calar a boca, mas, de algum jeito, eu sei que ele está lidando com a própria dor naquele instante.

— Acha que ele está pensando nela também? – Pergunto a Remus, enquanto observo Padfoot a minha frente, completamente levado pelo vento.

— É provável. Não só nela, sabe. Na Mckinnon, em Frank e Alice, provavelmente, em Peter...

Meus punhos se fecham a menção daquele último nome.

— Deve estar sendo difícil para a Alice... – Desvio o assunto. Nenhum de nós gosta de falar sobre Peter. – Quero dizer, Neville está indo à Hogwarts esse ano...

— Ela comentou algo sobre chorar escondido na última reunião da ordem. – Remus me olha e, por fim, faz a pergunta que eu sei que ele está guardando há algum tempo – E você, como está com isso?

— Você deve imaginar... – Dou um sorriso amargo. – A todo tempo fico imaginando e me lembrando que esse seria o ano em que Lily e eu levaríamos o garoto a estação pela primeira vez.

Durante todos esses anos, eu me esforço para esquecer desse detalhe pois já é ruim o bastante ter de lidar com ausência de Lily sem pensar no bebê que ela carregava. Mas onze anos é uma data significativa para os bruxos; tive um dos piores mês de julho desde que ela me deixou por causa disso nesse ano.

É cruel que a gente não tenha nem escolhido um nome antes de tudo acontecer. E eu não consigo simplesmente inventar um na minha cabeça porque é algo que eu escolheria com Lily e ela não está aqui. Então, na minha mente, o bebê que estava na barriga dela quando ela foi levada sempre é chamado de garoto.

Um nó difícil de engolir se forma na minha garganta.

Merda. Essa coisa parece que vai toda explodir na minha cara outra vez.

Às vezes é insuportável me dar conta de tudo o que foi arrancado de mim. Eu preferia ter estado lá, _eu preferia ter morrido por eles_. Mas Wormtail me tirou até mesmo isso.

Eu passei por muitas fases na minha vida e em todas elas os Marotos estiveram do meu lado. Primeiro fomos nós quatro, depois veio Lily e, por fim, as suas amigas e Frank Longbotton. Éramos um grupo grande e divertido no sétimo ano que transcendeu as paredes do castelo quando terminamos a escola e a guerra eclodiu. Mas uma por uma as pessoas foram indo, às vezes sendo assassinadas, às vezes desaparecendo, às vezes enlouquecendo. E às vezes nos traindo.

Éramos Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot e Prongs. Depois nos tornamos a turma do sétimo ano e, por fim, a Ordem da Fênix. Então o mundo ruiu sob os nossos pés. Agora somos Moony, Padfoot e Prongs. A turma do sétimo ano não existe mais e a Ordem da Fênix não passa de uma organização clandestina que não é levada à sério por quase ninguém.

— Merda de mundo injusto. – Moony reclama. – Você não vai poder levar o seu filho à estação enquanto Alice tem que levar Neville sozinha.

— Eu daria tudo para que a nossa família tivesse tido a chance dos Longbotton e Lily estivesse se preparando para levar o garoto à estação nesse momento.

Eu preferia ter tido o destino de Frank Longbotton, que lutou em pé, defendendo a sua família e caiu por isso, a ter confiado em juramentos que fizemos aos doze anos.


	4. Como se tudo caísse de novo

[**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cbnZYgm51n4)

**Lily – O Caldeirão Furado, Londres – 1977**

Existiam lugares que sempre me trariam nostalgia e me lembrariam de quem eu era. O Caldeirão Furado era um desses lugares. O velho pub/hospedaria, aberto antes do século XX e localizado na Charing Cross Road, foi o meu primeiro contato com o mundo bruxo e isso foi algo realmente importante. Ainda me lembro daquela sensação de crescente ansiedade no meu peito, em frente ao estabelecimento. Alguns dias antes, Minerva McGonagall tinha estado na casa dos meus pais para explicar a eles e a mim que eu era uma bruxa.

— Você é extraordinariamente poderosa, querida. – Ela me disse na ocasião, enquanto eu abria e fechava as pétalas da flor que estava em minha mão. – A maioria dos primeiros sinais de bruxaria não são controláveis, estou positivamente impressionada, Srta. Evans.

Severus já tinha me dito algo parecido e me contado sobre Hogwarts, mas eu me permiti ficar momentaneamente orgulhosa de uma professora afirmar algo assim sobre as minhas capacidades.

Mas aquela pequena pulguinha atrás da minha orelha sempre me atormentava. E se não fosse verdade? E se tudo aquilo não passasse de uma pegadinha de alguém realmente maldoso? Ou pior... E se eu estivesse ficando realmente louca? Parte dessa ansiedade se acalmou com a presença daquela que seria a futura diretora da minha casa.

Mas eu estive inquieta até ter o meu primeiro contato com mundo o bruxo, no Caldeirão Furado, semanas antes do embarque para o meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts.

Foi a primeira vez que eu vi dezenas de bruxos num mesmo lugar e não pude deixar de ficar maravilhada. O Caldeirão Furado se tornou um dos meus locais preferidos com uma rapidez impressionante.

Todos os anos eu entrava e me sentava em uma mesa mais ao canto apenas para ficar observando a vida bruxa se desenrolando ao meu redor. Ficava alguns minutos e, depois, seguia para o Beco Diagonal, onde comprava os meus materiais, e depois voltava para casa. Meus pais me acompanhavam sempre que podiam nessas excursões, quase tão empolgados quanto eu com o meu novo mundo.

Mas especificamente em 1978, às vésperas do meu embarque para o sétimo ano, eles não vieram, pois a minha mãe adoeceu. Sendo assim, eu tinha mandado uma carta à Marlene e Dorcas para que me acompanhassem em um passeio, sugerindo que fizéssemos nossas compras juntas. Elas responderam, empolgadas e eu as esperei na mesma mesa de sempre, observando o movimento.

Foi quando o som da porta de entrada, a da Charing Cross Road, chamou a minha atenção. E eu não pude ficar mais surpresa ao encontrar James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e Peter Pettegrew entrando por ela, todos com casquinhas de sorvete na mão e conversando animados. Eu estava impressionada porque, definitivamente, eu não sabia que eles tinham o costume de se aventurar pela Londres trouxa.

Remus, um primor de educação, foi o primeiro a me notar, acenando a cabeça na minha direção, tentando inutilmente não chamar a atenção dos outros. Eu respondi com um sorriso de leve e, antes que eu pudesse me preparar para uma saída estratégica, Sirius me viu.

Eu gemi quando o vi cutucar James com nem um pouco de discrição, e esperei por alguma situação constrangedora. James não me chamava mais para sair desde o acontecimento com Severus no quinto ano, mas ainda assim deixava suas intenções comigo bastante claras. Eu sempre ficava desconfortável, mesmo que soubesse que o ego dele havia desinflado consideravelmente durante aquele tempo.

Mas, para a minha enorme surpresa, James apenas se desenvencilhou de Sirius e acenou na minha direção, com um pequeno sorriso de canto. “Ei, Evans!”, eu consegui ler a pronúncia, visto que ouvir a sua voz no meio de toda aquela baderna era impossível.

Eu fiquei paralisada, provavelmente. Meses mais tarde, James riria de mim, chamando-me de mimada, por causa da expressão de choque que não consegui dissimular quando ele não dispensou seu tempo a mim como ele costumava fazer.

Marlene e Dorcas não demoraram a chegar e, logo, estávamos nos dirigindo para a parede de tijolos aos fundos do bar.

— Estou sendo coagida pelos meus pais a trocar as saias do meu uniforme. – Marlene tagarelava ao meu lado. – Aparentemente, estão muito curtas para uma moça decente e de classe.

O revirar de olhos dela era característico e eu sentia muita falta dela no verão.

— Como se você não fosse enfeitiçar as peças assim que estiver longe deles. – Dorcas respondeu, sorrindo com deboche. – Sinceramente, não tem lógica nenhuma. Se seus pais soubessem como você aproveita seu tempo livre com o Black, duvido que teriam essa preocupação.

Marlene levou a mão sobre a boca de Dorcas imediatamente, olhando para os lados alarmada. Eu ri das duas, principalmente quando Meadowes ameaçou morder a mão dela.

— Pelo amor de Merlin, quer que alguém ouça você?

Eu arqueei a minha sobrancelha pra ela:

— Você realmente acha que as pessoas não sabem o que você e o Black fazem escondido? É uma piada certo? Aliás, é bom você saber que ele está por aí.

— Falando de mim, Evans?

Nós estávamos próximas dos tijolos e eu não percebi a aproximação pelas minhas costas. O sobressalto quase fez o meu coração sair pela boca e, enraivecida, virei-me e tentei acertar Sirius com os punhos fechados. Algo completamente inútil, visto que já naquela época ele era uma espécie de muralha humana.

— Imbecil! Você quase me matou! Qual é a droga do seu problema?

Sirius riu de mim descaradamente, segurando meus punhos com maestria para me parar.

— Calminha aí, Evans. Não precisa ser tão agressiva!

— Eu odeio _tanto_ vocês! – Vociferei, soltando-me dele e batendo meus pés.

— Odeia nada. – Ouvi a voz de James às minhas costas, debochando. – Sua vida seria um tédio sem a nossa ilustre presença.

E é então que tudo acontece. Lívida e pronta pra rebater porque, honestamente, discutir com James naquela época era um dos meus passatempos preferidos, eu girei o meu corpo para encará-lo. Mas eu não esperava que ele estaria segurando dois canecos de cerveja amanteigada e, muito menos, que eles entornariam completamente em cima de mim.

— Mas que droga. – Não sei se fui eu ou ele quem resmungou.

Eu olhei para ele pronta para retrucar, mas então percebi que a minha blusa azul era fina demais, o que tornava a situação perigosa e me deixou ainda mais vermelha e desconcertada. Foi automática a minha reação de procurar guardanapos para secar um pouco daquela bagunça ao mesmo tempo em que ignorava as risadinhas das minhas amigas e dos outros. James, por um instante, pareceu tão constrangido quanto eu. Mas então ele lembrou-se de algo que, no momento, eu não consegui.

Ele se aproximou de mim, tirando a minha mão de cima do tecido e me deixando pronta para xingá-lo pela audácia. Então ele revirou os olhos e puxou a varinha de dentro das vestes. Não sorriu, estava inexpressivo quando me disse:

— Por Merlin, Evans, nós somos bruxos! – E então, com um floreio de sua varinha, eu estava limpa e enxuta. Com uma ousadia que só ele teria naquele momento, James aproximou o rosto da minha orelha para sussurrar: – Você está me devendo a cerveja amanteigada que derrubou, Evans. E eu vou cobrar.

E então, sem mais nem menos, ele se afastou, levando Sirius e os outros com ele de volta ao balcão do bar. Eu fiquei paralisada, não por causa da cerveja ou pela proximidade, muito menos pelas palavras atrevidas.

— É sério mesmo? – Ouvi Marlene murmurando ao meu lado. – Você não vai dar nenhuma resposta pra ele?

— Eu sempre disse que isso ia acontecer, Lene. – A voz convencida de Dorcas se faz presente.

Eu estava desse jeito, como se tivesse sido petrificada porque eu tinha percebido algo muito importante, diretamente relacionado a James Potter naquele instante. Eu estava me lembrando de uma aula de poções muito específica que tivemos no ano anterior. _Pergaminho novo, terra molhada e algo que eu não conseguia identificar._

Eu tinha certeza de que estava entrando em choque ao perceber que o perfume de James era o cheiro, até então, desconhecido, que eu senti na minha Amortêntia.

Eu ainda estava com os olhos em James, sentado no bar junto dos amigos. Ele deve ter percebido as costas queimando pois virou-se, me percebendo. E então abriu um sorriso de lado pra mim, que fazia com que covinhas deliciosas aparecessem no canto da boca, piscando um dos olhos, divertido, logo depois.

[**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L2_M8TN0Bts)

**LILY – O Caldeirão Furado, 23 de agosto de 1991 – Manhã**

E então, anos depois, eu estou novamente na entrada do Caldeirão Furado. Tenho dificuldade para respirar e um calor morno faz com que eu sinta o suor brotar por baixo da gola da minha blusa.

Nós tínhamos chegado na madrugada anterior, onde fomos recepcionados por um simpático estaleiro chamado Donald. Achei completamente estranho Tom não estar mais ali, mas ignorei o fato por estar cansada demais da viajem e subi para o nosso quarto, junto de Nora e Harry.

Porém, ao contrário do que pensei, não consegui dormir ou descansar, de maneira que não me sobrou outra opção a não ser deixar um bilhete com recomendações para Nora e sair para espairecer. E, Merlin, foi tão estranho caminhar pelas ruas de Londres outra vez.

Andei sem rumo pelos arredores, roendo as unhas vez ou outra e pensando no meu encontro com o velho diretor de Hogwarts, mais tarde. Uma lareira estaria esperando por mim no próprio Caldeirão Furado, para que não houvesse nenhum problema. Mas eu devia ir sozinha e deixar Harry sob vigilância.

Dumbledore não me deu nenhuma informação a não ser a de que eu deveria me acomodar no Caldeirão Furado e tomar uma lareira no fim do dia até a sua sala, em Hogwarts. E eu estou nervosa porque não sei o que pensar ou o que esperar. Tenho medo dos conhecidos que encontrarei e de como vou me portar. Eu nunca precisei estar tão vigilante, seja com disfarces ou feitiços de desilusão.

Tenho certeza de que ninguém me reconheceria – meus cabelos há muitos anos eram castanhos e eu tinha cuidado dos meus olhos com lentes de contato trouxa da mesma cor. Precisei mudar apenas alguns traços com feitiços de desilusão, que devem ser retocados aproximadamente depois de oito ou nove horas. Mas ainda assim eu precisava aparentar normalidade e não levantar suspeitas. E, principalmente, precisava manter Harry e sua hiperatividade sob controle.

Por isso estou parada em frente ao Caldeirão Furado há quase dez minutos, sem coragem de entrar. Não faço ideia se encontrarei conhecidos ou não e, sinceramente, não me sinto pronta para ver ninguém. Mas é inútil esperar aqui fora e, logo, meus pés se movem um depois do outro.

A sineta toca e eu me encho de nostalgia, observando parte do mundo bruxo londrino se movendo, agitado, debaixo do teto do pub que continua praticamente com a mesma aparência de que me recordo. É hora do café da manhã, então observo muitas bandejas com suco de abóbora, pães, chá e café circulando.

A leve balbúrdia é conhecida por mim e me sinto confortável. É então que vejo os cabelos cacheados e cheios de Nora. Ela está de costas para mim e tenho certeza de que o rapaz magricela, com um boné enterrado na cabeça, é o meu filho.

Harry percebe que está sendo observado e eu sinto que posso derreter ao vê-lo sorrir com as covinhas tão parecidas com as do pai. Caminho até eles com paciência, enquanto Harry está quicando na cadeira, ansioso.

— Mãe! Onde você esteve? – Ele me pergunta, antes mesmo que possa lhe dar um beijo. Me sento em frente aos dois e observo Nora lendo o jornal enquanto prende o riso.

— Onde estão os seus modos, Harry? Bom dia, querido! Você dormiu bem? – Pergunto, incisiva. Vejo as mãos dele se apertarem contra a madeira da mesa. Ele está contrariado.

— Bom dia mãe, eu dormi bem. – Ele me respondeu. – Onde você esteve?

Reviro meus olhos, ligeiramente impaciente.

— Por aí Harry, fazendo coisas de adultos. – Sei que ele não gosta dessa resposta, mas o ignoro momentaneamente, voltando-me para Nora. – Bom dia pra você também, como foi a primeira noite em Londres?

Nora calmamente larga o jornal e me encara, divertida.

— Teria dormido esplendorosamente bem se não fosse por esse bar ficar exatamente ao lado de um trilho de trem! – Ela me responde. – Honestamente, quem monta uma hospedaria num lugar assim?

— Certamente, Daisy Dodderidge¹ não achou que os trouxas fariam uma ferrovia logo aqui ao lado. Peço desculpas por isso, senhorita. – A voz suave, quase cantada e conhecida soou as minhas costas. Tentei controlar a respiração. – Vocês devem ser os hóspedes que chegaram de madrugada, Donald comentou comigo. Sou Alice Longbotton, a proprietária do Caldeirão Furado, muito prazer.

Lentamente, girei o pescoço e encarei a bela Alice, minha antiga colega de casa. Ela era a perfeição em forma de mulher, rosto delicado, grandes olhos expressivos e sorridentes e cabelos castanhos, hoje cortado nas orelhas. Sinto meu estômago dar uma leve cambalhota, mas Nora é esperta o suficiente para perceber o meu desconforto e se adiantar:

— Muito prazer, sou Nora Watson. – Ela se apresenta, simpática. Os olhos de Alice, inevitavelmente, se voltam para mim, curiosos. Inspiro profundamente, sabendo que agora não tinha mais volta.

— Marie Lancaster. – Me apresento, sucinta. – E esse é meu filho, Harry.

Dou graças a Merlin por o garoto estar usando aquele boné horroroso que, em qualquer outra época, eu arrancaria da sua cabeça com gosto. Meu filho apenas acena com a cabeça e volta a sua atenção para o bolo a sua frente. Percebo, porém, Alice franzir a sobrancelha.

— Marie Lancaster... – Ela repete, parecendo pensar em algo. Sua expressão se ilumina de repente e eu sinto meu estômago se afundar mais. – Claro, a pocionista americana! Dumbledore falou de você pra mim e mais algumas pessoas! Avisou que estaria chegando, que cabeça de vento a minha!

— Ele disse que eu poderia usar a lareira daqui hoje à noite. – Comento, desconfortável. Fico pensando pra quem mais Dumbledore falou sobre Marie Lancaster. Teria feito bem aos meus nervos se ele tivesse comentado que a dona do Caldeirão Furado era, agora, Alice.

Ela faz um gesto descontraído com a mão.

— Está tudo arranjado, querida, não se preocupe. – Fico alarmada quando ela se volta para o meu filho inesperadamente. – E esse rapazinho? Primeiro ano em Hogwarts, eu imagino?

Minha espinha gela enquanto Harry levanta a cabeça para Alice, que o observa com curiosidade. Ele parece desconcertado e eu sei que está lembrando das lições que lhe dei sobre não responder perguntas de estranhos.

— De fato, ele recebeu a carta. É um dos assuntos que tenho pra tratar com Dumbledore. – Respondo por ele, antes que eu tenha um pequeno ataque cardíaco. – Ainda não sabemos se vamos ficar.

Alice tomba a cabeça um pouco para o lado.

— Hogwarts é o melhor instituto de magia da Europa, tenho certeza de que as suas dúvidas vão ser sanadas assim que ver o Castelo. Mas, me desculpe a indiscrição, você ou o pai dele estudaram em Hogwarts? Porque Dumbledore comentou que você vem dos Estados Unidos. É bem incomum americanos receberem um convite para Hogwarts.

Um barulho estridente e alto, que me deixa em alerta, acaba me salvando do questionário dela. Automaticamente seguro o braço de Harry e enfio a mão na varinha, enquanto Nora ao meu lado já está em posição com a varinha em punho. Respiro, mas não consigo notar nada de anormal. Alice está olhando na direção do bar, os lábios crispados e percebo que ela sabe do que se trata.

— Relaxem, é só meu filho. – Ela me diz, olhando com uma sobrancelha arqueada para Nora. – Conheço uma pessoa que ia gostar muito de vocês, isso é que eu chamo de reação rápida.

Meu coração ainda está retomando seus batimentos quando um garoto mais ou menos da idade de Harry se aproxima de nós parecendo choroso.

— O que houve agora, Neville? – Alice pergunta e eu não consigo tirar os olhos do menino, que era uma mistura perfeita dela com Frank Longbotton.

— Eu tropecei no aparador. – Ele diz, com simplicidade. – Meu joelho e minhas mãos doem.

Alice toma as mãos do menino com um suspiro e as assopra com carinho, enquanto sorrio involuntariamente. Ele parece perceber Harry ao meu lado, porque o encara com curiosidade. Meu filho, muito mais simpático e extrovertido do que o recomendado, o cumprimenta:

— Oi! Eu sou o Harry!

— Oi... – O filho de Alice se aproxima lentamente. – Neville!

Antes que qualquer um de nós tenha qualquer atitude, Alice já está encantada:

— Que maravilha, agora você tem alguém para brincar, querido! – Eu arregalo os olhos, um pouco temerosa. – Se não tiver incomodo, é claro, Sra. Lancaster. – Ela acrescenta, ao ver minha expressão.

Lembro-me com dificuldade de que preciso manter a calma e agir com naturalidade.

— É srta., Sra. Longbotton. – Eu a corrijo delicadamente e um rubor suave sobe pelo seu rosto. – Desde que eles não saiam explorando nada além do Caldeirão Furado, não teria por que me opor. Me chame de Marie, por favor.

— Oh, se é assim me chame apenas de Alice! – Ela diz, efusiva e visivelmente relaxada. – Sempre me lembro da minha sogra quando me chamam de Sra. Longbotton e aquela mulher é... argh! Ela me dá arrepios. Neville costuma passar a semana com ela, em casa, que é mais confortável. Apenas nos finais de semana vem pra cá comigo.

— Eu ganhei um sapo de aniversário. – O pequeno garotinho diz, em voz baixa, para Harry. – Você quer ver?

Meu filho me encara cheio de expectativa. Sem saída, suspiro:

— Você se lembra das regras?

— Claro, não dizer meu nome ou falar com estranhos, dizer sempre aonde eu vou pra você e a Nora e não bagunçar por aí. – Ele recita, arrancando risos de Nora e Alice. – Eu posso ir agora?

Aceno positivamente e os dois se afastam, entretidos em uma conversa. Alice tem um olhar tenro, provavelmente muito parecido com o meu.

— Neville não tem muito contato com crianças, é a única da família.

— Harry também.

Antes do silêncio desconfortável se instaurar, Alice conjura um aparelho de chá na nossa mesa e se despede, argumentando que tem muito o que fazer. Eu espero que ela esteja há alguns metros de distância antes de me voltar para a Nora.

— Conhecida? – Ela me pergunta, enquanto me sirvo de chá.

Aceno positivamente.

— Mas é muito estranho saber que ela é proprietária de um pub. – Comento casualmente. – É incomum para a mulher de um auror.

Nora franze a sobrancelha.

— É bom tomarmos cuidado, então. Você sabe, eu desconfio de pessoas muito alegres ou muito curiosas. E ela é os dois.

Rio com gosto, sabendo que esses não deveriam ser motivos suficientes para desconfiar de Alice.

— Oh, ela é assim mesmo. Com todo mundo. – Digo, em voz baixa.

Nós terminamos de tomar o chá e eu me despeço de Nora, subindo para os nossos aposentos.

Me deito na cama tentando pegar no sono, mas me sinto tensa demais para isso. A minha cabeça simplesmente não para e os meus nervos estão em frangalhos. Acabo me levantando poucos minutos depois, andando até a pequena maleta com ingredientes que trago comigo. Puxo o pequeno caldeirão e separo alguns ingredientes. Inspiro profundamente e prendo o cabelo em um coque, esperando ansiosamente que um tempo bem gasto na arte das poções opere milagres em mim.

**

Já é tarde quando decido me trocar e verificar a minha aparência mais uma vez. Na frente do espelho refaço os feitiços e tomo mais uma pequena dose de Volubilis². A alteração na minha voz é mínima, mas o suficiente para que eu não corra o risco de sofrer com qualquer associação.

Assim que coloca a capa por cima das minhas vestes, volto a descer os degraus.

Nora passou toda aquela tarde tomando chá e conversando com uma ou outra pessoa. A autenticidade dela conquistava as pessoas muito rapidamente. Era quase um charme natural que os anos de treinamento aperfeiçoaram – porque embora ela estivesse inocentemente com uma xícara na mão, eu sabia que Nora estava trabalhando. Tenho certeza de que aquele cérebro brilhante dela já tinha escaneado cada centímetro do Caldeirão Furado e não me surpreenderei se, mais tarde, ela me passar uma lista bem completa de nomes que passaram por ali.

— Onde está Harry? – Pergunto ao olhar em volta e não o encontrar.

— Está na cozinha. – Nora me diz em meio a um sorriso. – Ele realmente se divertiu hoje, correu com aquele menino o tempo inteiro!

— Isso é bom, significa que quando eu chegar ele vai estar dormindo e não me enchendo de perguntas. – Comento, roubando um biscoito do prato a frente dela. – Cuide bem dele, sim?

Nora arqueia a sobrancelha e, eu sei, estou sendo idiota. Mas me sinto tão insegura e medrosa que não consigo evitar.

— Anda logo, _Kitty-cat_. – Eu rio do apelido estúpido, relacionado ao desenho trouxa que Harry me obrigou a ver incansavelmente quando mais novo. A gatinha branca e mimada, também chamada Marie, e o restante dos Aristogatos³, foi uma das personagens favoritas do meu filho durante um bom tempo. – Vamos jantar e vou arrastar Harry pra cama. Honestamente, eu estou exausta.

— Eu sinto como se pudesse desabar a qualquer momento. – Confesso. – Não durmo desde que chegamos.

— Mais um motivo pra você resolver essa coisa com Dumbledore logo. Assim, quando você chegar, estará livre para tomar uma boa dose de poção calmante e dormir por uns dois dias.

— Você está certa. Me deseje sorte.

Tentando não arrastar os pés, vou até a cozinha onde dou um beijo em Harry. Ele e Neville estavam completamente entretidos com figurinhas de sapos de chocolate para se importarem comigo. Alice, que estava por ali, se oferece para me acompanhar até a lareira que eu iria usar

— Homens. – Ela murmura no caminho, se referindo aos nossos filhos. – São todos iguais, mesmo quando bebezinhos como esses dois.

Abro um sorriso.

— Harry anda distraído e disperso. – Eu comento enquanto caminhamos. – Ele é uma criança tranquila, mas ultimamente tem se comportado como se estivesse com furúnculos no traseiro o tempo inteiro.

Alice dá uma risadinha enquanto abre a porta de um cômodo para que eu entre. A lareira, com o potinho de pó de flu está no fundo. Sinto meu coração aos saltos.

— Neville é tranquilo até demais, chega a me dar nos nervos. – Ela comenta. – Mais parecido com o pai do que eu acho saudável... Bem, você me entende... A semelhança pode ser uma maldição quando eles estão ausentes.

Meu coração falha uma batida e eu a olho, confusa. O rosto de Alice cora furiosamente antes que ela consiga se concertar:

— Merlin, me desculpe pela minha intromissão, eu não devia falar essas coisas! Harry não é muito parecido com você e você me pediu pra chamá-la de senhorita e não tem nenhuma aliança no dedo, só fiz uma associação... _Infeliz_ associação... Merlin, me desculpe, não costumo ser tagarela e inconveniente assim com os clientes...

— Está tudo bem, Alice. Eu não me importo. – Respondo, mantendo a voz firme, mesmo que ainda me sinta descompassada com o tempo. – De verdade.

— Me desculpe de novo. É que eu não sei o que acontece, mas Harry foi tão educado e simpático comigo durante a tarde inteira que eu acabei tomando intimidade com vocês. – Ela diz, sorrindo nervosamente. – Inclusive, há algo de familiar no seu filho, eu só não consigo identificar exatamente o quê.

Meu riso é nervoso e não posso olhar pra ela enquanto enfio a mão dentro do pote com o pó. Não consigo me lembrar se Harry estava com as lentes que comprei pra ele ou se Alice realmente achou os traços dele parecidos demais com os de James.

Não precisava ser muito esperto para perceber que o meu garoto era a versão de onze anos do pai, embora o boné dissimulasse um pouco. Dou graças à Morgana por ela não ter feito a ligação direta, o que me dará tempo de descobrir como Dumbledore planeja lidar com tudo isso.

— Não precisa se desculpar, é sério. Mas eu preciso ir agora, Alice. Dumbledore já deve estar me esperando. – Argumento, fugindo deliberadamente do último comentário dela enquanto torço para que ela não perceba.

— Que bobagem a minha, pois vá, querida! – Ela faz um gesto de descaso com a mão. – Espero que Dumbledore a convença a deixar Harry em Hogwarts.

Dou um pequeno sorriso como resposta, entro na lareira e jogo o pó enquanto digo o meu destino. Vejo o rosto ansioso de Alice uma última vez antes de ser engolida pelas chamas verdes e não posso deixar de pensar que o mais sensato seria pegar Harry amanhã pela manhã e sumir mais uma vez.

[**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mrPM5JAvJqY)

**LILY – Hogwarts – 23 de agosto de 1991, anoitecer**

Nem em mil anos eu estaria pronta para encarar Minerva McGonagall. Sinto as minhas pernas tremerem e preciso me apoiar no batente da lareira ao me encontrar.

— A senhorita está bem? – Ela me pergunta, se aproximando. Analiso a expressão mais velha e, ainda assim, severa da minha antiga diretora de casa.

— Estou, obrigada. – Respondo dissimulando um sorriso. Ela estava de pé e parecia estar me esperando. – Desculpe, eu achei que iria direto para a sala do diretor. Tenho uma hora marcada com ele.

— Estou ciente disso, Srta. Lancaster. – Ela diz, dando uma boa olhada em mim. Me sinto corar como se ainda fosse uma aluna sob sua avaliação. – Ele pediu para que eu a acompanhasse. Sou a professora Minerva McGonagall.

Ela estende a mão na minha direção e eu, hesitante, a aperto.

— Muito prazer, Marie Lancaster. Acredito que o professor Dumbledore deve ter falado ao meu respeito, não?

Um rápido brilho de diversão passa pelo rosto dela. Não tenho certeza de nada, a não ser que me sinto derretendo, como se pudesse desabar de nervosismo a qualquer momento. Eu não deveria me sentir uma intrusa, mas é exatamente assim como me sinto.

— Oh, sim, o professor Dumbledore comentou uma ou outra coisa sobre a senhorita. – Ela me disse, de costas pra mim, abrindo a porta de sua sala e fazendo sinal para que eu passasse. Obedeço. – Vamos indo, ele está a nossa espera.

O plural não passa despercebido por mim e torço as mãos em nervosismo, ansiosa pelo que me espera. Mas assim que meus pés tocam o conhecido corredor de pedra, todos os pensamentos na minha cabeça ficam nublados.

Está tão silencioso que me sinto dentro de um sonho que me faz ter vontade de sorrir e chorar ao mesmo tempo. Percebo que ainda conheço as paredes desse castelo como a palma da minha mão e que saberia andar por aqui com os olhos fechados. É reconfortante, quase como estar em casa.

As armaduras estão brilhantes e os quadros, em sua maioria silenciosos, mesmo que olhem pra mim com atenção. Meu peito está inchado e eu estou quase sufocada. Pela visão periférica, percebo que McGonagall conserva a expressão séria, embora lance olhares de esguelha pra mim.

Dobramos um corredor e, pelos grandes vitrais, posso enxergar a sombra das árvores dos jardins se mexendo. Completamente rendida, penso em chegar mais perto e dar uma boa olhada, talvez acalmar meu coração traidor. Mas antes que eu possa fazer, uma sonora gargalhada me sobressalta.

Me sinto travada e congelada. Então ouço vozes, vozes conhecidas, e mais risadas. Sinto que falta pouco para que eu vá as lágrimas sem que ninguém possa me salvar.

— Senhorita? – McGonagall me chama, interrogativa. Ela tem um olhar preocupado na minha direção e percebo que parei de andar. Imediatamente apresso meus passos, não me importando em demonstrar a ela que sei o caminho até a sala de Dumbledore.

— Achei que o castelo estivesse vazio. – Comento, ainda andando, McGonagall ao meu lado.

— E está, estamos em recesso ainda, deve saber. – Ela diz. – A balbúrdia que ouviu deve ser dos aurores responsáveis pelos feitiços de proteção. Eles deviam ter vindo há semanas, aliás. Estão atrasados, como sempre.

— É claro que estão. – Respondo, sem conter o sarcasmo por conta do nervosismo. Não tenho coragem de olhar para ela nesse momento.

Só me permito respirar aliviada quando estamos longe o bastante dos risos e conversas e é inevitável que eu torça as minhas mãos em frente ao corpo quando chegamos em frente às gárgulas.

— Sorvete de limão. – Ela diz e, em silêncio, acompanho a passagem para sala do diretor se abrir.

Minerva McGonagall vai a minha frente. Dumbledore está sentado a sua mesa, a barba longa sumindo atrás do móvel e as vestes azuis reluzindo. Quando me vê, ele se ergue e abre um sorriso.

— Bem-vinda ao lar, Lily!

A minha boca fica seca e me volto imediatamente para a minha velha professora. Ela não esconde o ar risonho agora.

— Antes que me pergunte, Dumbledore já havia me colocado a par da sua situação antes de você aparecer na minha lareira. – Ela me diz. – Mas, francamente, Lily, você pode estar perfeitamente disfarçada, mas eu reconheceria a melhor monitora-chefe que essa escola já teve só de olhar para as mãos dela se retorcendo.

Sinto meus olhos embaçarem e então, completamente fora de compasso e sem permissão, eu a abraço. Ela, possivelmente, não estava esperando porque sinto o seu corpo magro cambalear. Ela me dá umas palmadinhas consoladoras nas costas e, ainda relutante e me sentindo um pouco ridícula, eu me afasto.

— Merlin, me desculpe por isso, professora.

— Deixe de bobagem, criança. – Ela me diz e, então, volta-se diretamente para o diretor, que observava minha pequena explosão com atenção. – Eu vou passar as suas ordens aos aurores, que chegaram fazendo estardalhaço e quase mataram a nossa visitante dos nervos. – Ela avisa num tom de acusação que eu sabia que apenas Minerva McGonagall tinha coragem de usar com Dumbledore. Sinto minhas bochechas corarem de embaraço.

— Faça isso e, por gentileza, avise a Lupin que preciso falar com ele _em particular_ assim que ele estiver disponível. – Dumbledore frisa a importância da privacidade e me permito normalizar a respiração. – Traga Severus com você quando voltar, também.

Eu pisco, completamente incrédula. McGonagall assente e some, as portas se fechando num som suave. Eu ainda estou parada encarando o meu antigo professor.

— Aproxime-se e sente-se, Lily. – Ele me convida. – Feijõezinhos?

Ainda hipnotizada, nego os doces e obrigo meus pés a se moverem. Não me sento.

— Severus? – Pergunto, incerta. – Por quê?

— Ele leciona Poções em Hogwarts e entende o suficiente de artes das trevas para me ajudar numa questão importante.

Não consigo segurar o riso de escárnio.

— Com certeza entende bem mais do que o suficiente. Eu não posso acreditar que o senhor me trouxe até aqui para me colocar cara a cara com ele depois de tudo!

— Você esteve muitos anos fora, Lily, algumas coisas mudaram. – Ele me diz, embora eu esteja completamente propensa a ir pra minha casa. – Severus cometeu muitos erros, mas está tentando se redimir.

— _Cometeu muitos erros_? – Questiono, a ira aos poucos me dominando. – Ele destruiu a minha vida e a minha família, Dumbledore! Não acho que exista redenção para isso.

— Severus salvou a sua vida, Lily. E a de Harry, consequentemente.

Merlin, eu estou prestes a ir embora!

— Depois de me entregar aos tubarões! De que adiantou?

Engulo em seco, tentando controlar a minha mente para que não viaje à um terreno perigoso que me fará perder completamente o controle. Tento focar em qualquer outra coisa na sala, meus olhos se fixando, finalmente, sobre a fênix vermelha ao lado do diretor. Tão bela e graciosa que parecia alheia ao ambiente volátil que a cercava.

— Não foi para isso que eu trouxe você aqui hoje, Lily. – Dumbledore diz, chamando minha atenção. Só então meus olhos focam no que ele tem nas mãos. – Você se lembra disso?

Ele tem a corrente entre os dedos e o medalhão quebrado pende dele, o interior tão negro quanto pólvora. Engulo em seco e, finalmente, me sento. A noite não dormida e a exaustão finalmente cobram o seu preço. Tomo consciência de que uma dor horrível de cabeça se aproxima.

— É claro que eu me lembro. – Eu respondo. – Estava no meu pescoço no dia em que _ele_ nos achou.

Levo a minha mão ao meio do meu peito inconscientemente, Dumbledore acompanhando o gesto.

— E é por causa dele que vocês estão vivos, possivelmente. É a causa mais lógica, pelo menos. – Ele me explica, mais uma vez. Eu me lembro perfeitamente bem dessa conversa, onze anos atrás. – O feitiço de Voldemort ricocheteou no medalhão, antes de acertar Harry. Já disse a você mais de uma vez Lily, mas preciso repetir que é uma bruxa extremamente poderosa. Não deveria ter sobrevivido.

— Sei disso.

— E ainda assim, sobreviveu. – Dumbledore pausa por alguns segundos, ainda olhando para a minha mão sobre a cicatriz que carrego no meu peito, no local onde o medalhão, quase em chamas, tocou quando foi destruído. – Harry foi marcado, escolhido tal como a profecia que você tanto conhece. Agora você, não sabemos qual é o seu papel nisso tudo. Se trata de alguma magia antiga e pouco conhecida, com certeza. Por isso você é tão visada quanto Harry para os aliados de Voldemort.

— Ninguém sabe que eu sobrevivi.

— Não seja inocente, Lily. Esse não é um segredo que se consegue manter à sete chaves. – Ele me diz, bastante sério. – É por isso que você precisa voltar à Londres. Estará mais protegida perto de nós. E Harry estará mais protegido em Hogwarts do que em qualquer outra escola bruxa. Aqui posso ser o seu mentor, posso ensinar tudo o que ele precisa para...

—... Não complete essa frase absurda, meu filho tem apenas onze anos!

— Então apenas acredite quando eu digo que estão mais seguros aqui. É tudo o que peço, por enquanto.

— Onze anos atrás você me disse que o mais seguro seria que eu estivesse bem longe da Europa. Você me fez deixar tudo para trás, me disse que era necessário para a segurança de Harry. Por que deveria fazer o contrário agora? O que mudou?

— Vocês foram rastreados, Lily. Algumas atividades estranhas foram relatadas em Little Whinging, não existe coincidência nesse tipo de coisa.

— Petúnia... – Murmuro, quase aterrorizada, lembrando-me que minha irmã tinha se mudado para lá logo após o casamento. Eu ainda estava no sétimo ano quando isso aconteceu.

— Ela está bem, a casa de sua irmã ainda é protegida, não se preocupe. – Dumbledore se apressou em me avisar. – E é por isso que sabemos que alguém tentou burlar a nossa proteção. Entenda, Lily, ninguém lembraria da sua irmã trouxa se não soubesse sobre você.

Engulo em seco porque faz sentido e porque me sinto profundamente mal.

— Receio que eu não tenha opção, então. – Digo, por fim.

— Receio que não.

Ficamos um instante em silêncio, eu tento ajustar as coisas na minha cabeça dolorida e, por fim, faço o questionamento que me atormenta:

— E James?

— Precisará saber sobre tudo, claro. Mas isso não devia atormentá-la agora.

Olho para cima, tentando controlar as lágrimas. _Não me atormentar?_ Como eu posso simplesmente aparecer na frente do homem que amei tanto ao ponto de trocar votos e dizer que me fingi de morta por dez anos? Como posso explicar que o filho dele está vivo e indo para Hogwarts?

— Por enquanto, ocupe sua mente com a sua transição para cá. Eu prometo, Lily, vou explicar as coisas a James quando o momento chegar. Não se preocupe com isso agora. – Dumbledore volta a falar. – Por hora, quero você no ministério da magia, junto de Kingsley Shacklebolt. Você manterá a sua identidade por mais algum tempo, consegui uma posição pra você como pocionista. Poderá manter as suas pesquisas e auxiliará o departamento de aurores com uma ou outra coisa relacionada a poções de vez em quando.

— E Nora? – Pergunto imediatamente. Nora estava comigo desde o Alaska, há quase cinco anos. Não admitiria me afastar dela em um momento como esse, ela é da minha total confiança.

— Se tudo der certo, a Srta. Watson será transferida dos Estados Unidos para Londres. Tenho meus contatos no MACUSA para isso. Acredito que Moody não esteja recusando aurores bem treinados ainda.

Um leve riso me escapa ao lembrar do comentário de Alice mais cedo, quando Neville fez a barulheira no Caldeirão furado.

Mas as coisas ainda estão confusas pra mim, de maneira que não tenho outra alternativa a não ser soltar um longo e pesado suspiro antes de perguntar:

— O que o senhor quer de mim, professor? – Minha voz é cansada, quebrada.

— Quero que seja a brilhante pocionista que é, óbvio. Será de grande valia. – Ele me explica. – Mas, principalmente, quero que teste a lealdade de Kingsley para a Ordem. Preciso saber se ele é um homem de princípios ou apenas um homem do ministério.

— A ordem ainda está ativa, então? – Pergunto, levemente ansiosa.

— Com certeza, mas não somos exatamente prestigiados pelo ministério. Fudge não é a pessoa mais inteligente que eu conheço e não acredita que Voldemort ainda possa voltar. – Ele me conta. – Ainda não seria sensato que participasse das reuniões pois não quero que chame a atenção de ninguém por enquanto.

— Tudo bem, não é como se eu estivesse ansiosa para continuar mentindo para as pessoas. – Digo, ácida. – Aliás, por que não me contou que Alice é a dona do Caldeirão Furado? Eu poderia ter tido meus nervos poupados, professor.

— Desculpe por isso, minha querida, não foi minha intenção. Eu estou frequentemente me esquecendo desses detalhes.

Estou pronta para despejar todas minhas perguntas sobre ele. Quero perguntar sobre Frank Longbotton – a conversa de mais com Alice me deixou realmente com a pulga atrás da orelha – e sobre as outras pessoas que eu conhecia.

Especificamente, eu queria saber sobre James, mas não tenho coragem o bastante pra isso. Já faz mais de dez anos. Seria completamente natural que ele tivesse seguido em frente, mesmo que o meu coração se aperte em protesto quando penso nisso.

Porém, qualquer coisa que eu tenha a dizer é interrompida com a chegada de Minerva McGonagall. Viro meu rosto, meus olhos encontrando os daquele que um dia considerei um amigo e que agora eu simplesmente não conhecia mais. Talvez, penso hoje, o Severus que eu conheci aos nove anos tenha sido apenas uma doce ilusão da minha mente; uma peça pregada.

Seus olhos estão sobre mim, negros, intensos e emocionados. Ele faz o movimento de se aproximar, mas eu o impeço com um gesto brusco de mão. Não acredito nele. Não mais.

— Não ouse!

— Lily...

— Não, não ouse. Não fale comigo, se puder. Só estou na sua presença porque Dumbledore não me preveniu sobre isso antes. – As palavras escapam da minha boca em um jorro e eu não me importo. – Não quero seus cumprimentos, não quero nada que venha de você.

Volto-me para frente, onde Dumbledore ainda me olha, avaliativo. McGonagall se aproxima, sentando-se na poltrona ao meu lado. Ela limpa a garganta e, em uma tentativa de desviar o assunto, diz ao diretor:

— Passei suas instruções aos aurores.

Mas isso faz com que um novo tipo de revolta se sobressaia dentro de mim.

— Estão os três aí? James, Sirius e Remus? – Dumbledore apenas assente, o que me faz dar mais um riso histérico naquela noite. – E o _senhor_ não pensou em me prevenir sobre isso?

— Não foi premeditado, Lily, eles deveriam ter aparecido há semanas.

Eu não quero chorar, mas sinto como se uma represa tivesse arrebentado dentro de mim; as águas rugindo desesperadas e destruindo toda e qualquer defesa que eu pudesse ter. Me sinto fraca e vulnerável; quase como há onze anos. É insustentável e dói como o inferno.

O que aconteceu com a minha vida?

Dumbledore volta a falar sobre mais alguns detalhes, principalmente sobre o meu suposto novo emprego e alguns detalhes da minha mudança, como a minha permanência no Caldeirão Furado por tempo indeterminado. Discutimos sobre a poção Acônito, que eu aprendi a desenvolver com os bruxos sul-americanos durante uma estadia obrigatória na Amazônia, e McGonagall elogiou os meus feitiços de desilusão. E me foi explicado que no ministério, eu estaria a serviço de Kingsley Shacklebolt, mas que, naturalmente, Alastor Moody seria quem direcionaria meus preparos de acordo com as necessidades do Esquadrão de Aurores.

Se eu pensar agora que James estará no mesmo prédio que eu em breve, a minha cabeça vai explodir de vez. Estico o meu pescoço para aliviar a tensão, subitamente me dando conta de que já estou aqui há horas.

— Eu quero ir embora, Dumbledore. Estou exausta. Será que podemos tratar dos nossos assuntos de uma forma mais objetiva, por favor?

Ele inspira profundamente.

— Suponho que esteja de acordo com a vaga de Harry, então. – Eu assinto. – Ótimo, faremos o nosso melhor, eu farei o meu melhor. Tem a minha palavra Lily.

Não consigo agradecer, mal consigo respirar.

— Mas o nosso principal motivo não é esse, ou a sua proteção, embora sejam coisas muito importantes. Lily, sei que já conversamos sobre isso, já expliquei pra você sobre a minha teoria das Horcruxes. Tenho pessoas as procurando, embora esse seja um trabalho ingrato e de poucos resultados. Mas eu preciso de algo mais específico. Se você pudesse me ceder as lembranças daquela noite, talvez pudéssemos ter algum avanço e entender melhor o que aconteceu.

— Do que exatamente o senhor está falando?

— De tudo, das suas lembranças desde que saiu do chalé, em Godric’s Hollow até o momento do ataque de Voldemort.

Eu me sinto empalidecer e balanço a cabeça em uma negativa veemente.

— Isso está fora de cogitação. São lembranças particulares e dolorosas, eu não vou... eu não quero... – Minha voz sai baixa e entrecortada. Fecho os olhos. Não quero relembrar.

— Eu não consigo imaginar o quanto é difícil, Lily, mas...

— Não. – Repito, mais forte. – Essas lembranças são minhas e eu as compartilharia apenas com James. Não vou deixar que vocês invadam as minhas memórias desse jeito.

— Você não é insensata, Lily...

Todo o meu controle vai pro espaço quando a voz gelada de Severus entra nos meus tímpanos. Eu me sinto ferida, machucada, e me levanto sem que eu possa ou queira recobrar a consciência.

— Insensata? – Repito, fazendo questão de olhar nos seus olhos. – Quem você pensa que é? Só o fato de você estar aqui já é o bastante para eu sequer cogitar doar as minhas memórias. Embora, algumas, é óbvio, você tenha conhecimento, _já que você estava lá_.

— Você não entende, eu...

— Eu não entendo? Você jura mesmo que nós vamos ter essa mesma conversa? – Eu me aproximo, meu dedo em riste. Não me importo com decoro ou com o fato de meus antigos professores estarem presentes. – Céus, eu alertei você por anos sobre o tipo de gente com quem você se metia! Mas não bastando você se sujar com essa merda toda, você precisava me arrastar pra ela! Arrastar a mim e a minha família!

— Eu não sabia que se tratava de vocês quando tudo aconteceu, você sabe disso!

— E isso faz alguma diferença? Não ser eu ajudaria você a colocar a cabeça no travesseiro a noite, Severus? – Pergunto, incisiva, sentindo as lágrimas mancharem o meu rosto. – Você destruiu a minha vida, acabou com a minha família! Você acabou comigo, Severus!

— Eu não acabei com a sua vida. – Ele tem a coragem de se defender. – Eu a salvei, se enxergo direito!

A porta se abre de logo a frente, mas estou cega de fúria. “Srta. Lancaster.” Ouço McGonagall, ao fundo. Mas é tarde.

— Você nunca superou não é mesmo? Nunca aguentou as minhas escolhas e deu o seu jeito para que a sua vontade fosse feita! – Despejo. – Mas vamos deixar as coisas bem claras entre nós: não somos amigos e eu não devo nada a você!

— Desculpa, acho que talvez eu deva voltar mais tarde. – Eu pisco, atordoada, ao ouvir a voz clara do meu velho amigo Remus Lupin. Tenho medo de olhar para ele e dar de cara com os outros dois.

Percebo que estou completamente descomposta, próxima de mais de Severus e com os punhos tão fechados que as minhas unhas entram na carne. Dou dois passos decisivos pra trás, não sem antes lançar um último olhar de desgosto para Severus Snape.

— Não há necessidade, Sr. Lupin. Acredito que a Srta. Lancaster e o Sr. Snape já terminaram por hora. – Baixo meus olhos para os sapatos, não por vergonha, mas para me acalmar. Inspiro e expiro profundamente algumas vezes. – Aliás, Severus é um dos meus homens de confiança, Srta. Lancaster. Acho que preciso deixar isso claro.

— Bom, eu tenho motivos o suficiente por uma vida inteira para não confiar nele. – Respondo e, então, tomo coragem para erguer os olhos e encarar Remus. Ele está mais velho, o mesmo ar cansado está a sua volta.

— Bem, Sr. Lupin, eu o chamei pois queria apresentá-lo a pocionista que lhe falei. – Dumbledore diz, olhando pra mim de um jeito que me deixa inquieta. – Essa é...

— Marie Lancaster. – Interrompo-o, sem me preocupar em seu bem educada. Eu não sabia se ele pretendia me apresentar por quem eu realmente sou ou não, mas não podia arriscar. Eu não suportaria mais nada naquele dia.

Caminho sem hesitação até Remus e lhe estendo a mão.

— Muito prazer, Remus Lupin, ao seu dispor. – Ele me responde, apertando a minha mão sem desviar os seus olhos dos meus e sorrindo. Ele me parece tão confiante...

A essa altura, sinto meu corpo inteiro doer. Volto-me para Minerva McGonagall e Albus Dumbledore esgotada:

— Acredito que terminamos, não? – Pergunto, incisiva. – Posso usar a sua lareira ou vou precisar ir até a sala da Sra. McGonagall?

— Minha lareira está liberada agora, Srta. Lancaster. Pode usá-la.

Eu estou tão exausta e furiosa com tudo que sequer faço questão de me despedir e me locomovo até a lareira, enfiando as mãos dentro do potinho.

— Kingsley Shacklebolt vai esperar por você na segunda-feira. – Dumbledore me relembra antes que eu possa jogar o pó na lareira.

— Estarei lá. – Trinco os dentes e fecho os olhos antes de atirar o punhado de pó aos meus pés. Já consigo imaginar a minha cama e uma boa dose de poção calmante. – Caldeirão furado!


	5. Todos os caminhos me levam ao mesmo pesadelo

[**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9bdLTPNrlEg)

**JAMES – Ministério da Magia, Quartel-General dos Aurores – 26 de agosto, 17h:10Min**

Ergo a cabeça dos papeis que tenho a minha frente assim que ouço a batida na porta. A cabeça loira de feições delicadas de Emmeline se enfia por uma fresta e eu franzo a sobrancelha automaticamente. Não tínhamos nos falado desde o incidente na semana anterior. Ela tem as bochechas levemente coradas e, imediatamente, percebo que ela está na defensiva. Tento relaxar.

— Ei, James. Como você está?

— Cansado e louco pra ir pra casa. Moody exigiu meus relatórios atrasados hoje, estou aqui o dia inteiro. – Digo, apontando para os papeis a minha frente.

Trabalho burocrático é algo capaz de me deixar completamente de mau-humor. Os dias em que Mad-Eye me obriga a ficar preenchendo papeis no quartel são os piores pra mim. Odeio, não é pra mim. Eu não sou minimamente organizado pra essas coisas, sem contar que elas me deixam com sono.

Definitivamente, não é a minha parte preferida do trabalho e estou sempre procrastinando. O resultado inevitável são semanas de relatórios não feitos acumulados e a minha pessoa dois dias inteiros trancado dentro de uma sala claustrofóbica totalmente arrependido de ter deixado tudo pra depois.

— É, eu encontrei Sirius mais cedo e ele comentou comigo. – Ela me diz entrando devagar dentro da sala que eu ocupo e sem fechar a porta. – Sei o quanto esse tipo de trabalho é cansativo pra você e pensei se você não gostaria de tomar uma cerveja depois de sair daqui.

— Emme... – Suspiro. Não quero ser indelicado, mas também não quero afastá-la. Emmeline foi minha amiga por tempo demais para simplesmente evitá-la.

— Eu só quero conversar com você. – Ela se apressa a me explicar, sem que eu consiga articular. – Me desculpar por aquele outro dia, você sabe...

Ela morde o lábio inferior e baixa o olhar para os sapatos, nervosa. Olho para a papelada a minha frente e, depois, para o relógio na parede. Já passava das cinco da tarde, meu horário já estaria batendo de qualquer maneira. E eu já estava pensando em tomar alguma coisa com Sirius quando saísse daqui.

Com um aceno de varinha, organizo os arquivos e os mando para a sala de Moody. Me levanto da cadeira onde estou sentado e, assim que meus olhos encontram os de Emmeline, ela tem um sorriso leve no rosto.

— Vamos lá, então. Já estava pensando em ir beber alguma coisa, de qualquer maneira. – Digo, tentando soar o mais casual possível. – Podemos ir ao Caldeirão Furado? Já havia combinado com Sirius mais cedo.

Sei perfeitamente que não era exatamente aquele tipo de programa que ela tinha em mente, mas Emmeline apenas acena positivamente com a cabeça e eu a sigo para fora da sala. Caminhamos lado a lado e consigo perceber o quanto ela está ansiosa com tudo isso.

— Como estão as coisas no seu departamento? – Pergunto, tentando puxar algum assunto para aliviar o clima.

— Um pouco do mesmo de sempre, você deve saber. Menores de idade pregando peças nas férias e coisas do gênero. – Emmeline me conta enquanto nos aproximamos das lareiras. – Marcie Crowell foi a única de nós que teve algo interessante nos últimos dias. Um menino trouxa com um rabo de porco, acredita?

— Nós não éramos tão terríveis quanto as crianças de hoje em dia. Azarar crianças trouxas que não podem se defender nunca foi meu estilo. É covardia. – Digo. Se a peça tivesse sido pregada em outra criança bruxa, certamente eu estaria dando risada. Mas uma criança trouxa com um rabo de porco andando por aí não me parecia muito engraçado.

Emmeline deu de ombros, pegando um punhado de pó de flu numa das mãos.

— Bem, seu chefe também não achou engraçado.

— Moody? – Pergunto, curioso. Mad-Eye não costumava se envolver nos problemas dos outros departamentos.

— O próprio, ele ouviu a Marcie comentando sobre o caso e o pegou.

— O que um rabo de porco numa criança pode ter de interessante para ele? – Pergunto enquanto pego um pouco de pó e me dirijo para a lareira ao lado da dela.

— Não faço a menor ideia. – Ela diz, sorridente e um pouco debochada. – Talvez o chefe dos aurores só esteja ficando maluco como todo mundo diz.

Eu rio enquanto ela some pelas chamas verdes e, em seguida, sigo pelo mesmo caminho.

**

**JAMES – Caldeirão Furado e Antiquário, 26 de agosto de 1991 – 18h:00Min**

Emmeline e eu ficamos sozinhos por aproximadamente quarenta minutos. Nos sentamos no bar onde comemos e bebemos juntos. Ela estava tranquila e sorria calmamente, mas eu percebo que a sua perna bate na minha várias vezes naquele período, assim como ela não perde a oportunidade de encostar no meu braço. Não posso dizer que estou completamente relaxado com isso, mas decido ignorar. Não quero discutir o nosso relacionamento, seja ele qual for, agora.

Tento não parecer muito empolgado e aliviado quando Padfoot se aproxima de nós, jogando-se na cadeira ao meu lado.

— Hey, Prongs, não sabia que a gente ia ter companhia hoje. – Ele diz, sorrindo para Emmeline e me lançando um olhar malicioso.

— Emme me convidou pra uma cerveja, achei que não teria problema unir o útil ao agradável. – Digo, conciliando e esperando que Sirius não faça nem uma piada sobre isso. – Moony não vem?

— Não, Mad-Eye prendeu ele até mais tarde com algo importante. Não faço ideia do que é. – Ele diz e, logo em seguida, ergue a mão para chamar Donald, um dos funcionários de Alice. – Hey, cara, como você está? Onde a baixinha se meteu que não vi ela por aqui ainda?

Observo Howard Donald se aproximar. Ele não passa de um rapaz, está em Hogwarts ainda e trabalha por aqui nas férias de verão desde o ano anterior. É um pouco desbocado e está sempre pedindo conselhos para Sirius sobre as garotas, embora para mim ele já tenha admito ser a fim de uma garota um pouco complicada demais pra ele. Nos dávamos muito bem.

— Não tão bem como você e seu emprego de luxo, mas estou bem. – Ele responde, de bom humor. – Alice saiu com duas das hóspedes para levar as crianças no Beco Diagonal. Foram comprar o material para Hogwarts. Mas ela já deve estar chegando pois saiu no começo da tarde.

— Crianças? – É Emmeline quem pergunta, curiosa. Donald dá uma risadinha.

— A dona Alice fez amizade com umas hóspedes Ianques. Estão aí desde a semana passada e uma delas tem um filho da idade do Neville. Os moleques ficaram amigos e elas acabaram se aproximando um pouco.

— Não é ela que vem lá? – Emmeline estreita um pouco os olhos e acena em seguida. Volto meus olhos para a passagem no Caldeirão Furado que leva ao Beco Diagonal.

Alice está acompanhada de uma mulher negra e alta, os cabelos presos e cheios no alto da cabeça. Ela cochicha algo no ouvido da parceira e, logo depois, as duas estão caminhando na nossa direção. Ela tem um sorriso simpático no rosto e, ao se aproximar, beija a face de Emme em um cumprimento.

— Não esperava ver vocês por aqui hoje, como estão? – Alice nos cumprimenta, animada.

Trocamos formalidades e eu beberico mais um gole da minha cerveja enquanto observo a recém chegada. Sirius parece ler meus pensamentos pois logo está perguntando:

— Não vai nos apresentar sua amiga nova, Alice?

Ela revira os olhos, impaciente. Alice nunca suportou o jeito atirado do Sirius e, depois de uma noite onde ele deu em cima dela após estar muito bêbado, ela o achava repugnante. Eu sempre me divertia. Era sempre bom ver uma mulher o ignorando.

Ela puxou delicadamente o braço da recém-chegada e a apresentou:

— Vocês, provavelmente, vão se conhecer amanhã, mas já que faz tanta questão, Sirius, essa é Nora Watson. Está hospedada aqui no Cadeirão Furado.

Ergo a minha sobrancelha, surpreso, e me dirijo diretamente a desconhecida:

— Vai trabalhar no ministério, eu suponho. – Deduzo, sem querer perguntar demais. Ela acena positivamente, sorrindo.

— Supôs certo. – Ela acenou, positivamente. – Devo me apresentar à um tal de Alastor Moody.

— Auror? – Pergunto e quando ela assente, acrescento. – Nesse caso, bem-vinda ao quartel, srta. Watson. Sou James Potter.

Eu estico a minha mão para cumprimentá-la e percebo que ela hesita alguns instantes antes de a apertar. O sorrisinho quase debochado brinca em seu rosto e eu fico me perguntando qual foi a piada que eu perdi.

— Oras, é um prazer conhecê-lo, _James Potter_. – Watson ainda sorri pra mim, afetada. Sinto-me desconfortável e Emmeline aperta os dedos de forma desconcertante na minha perna. – Posso dizer que ouvi falar _muito_ de você.

É algo no tom dela que me faz corar e bebo mais um gole da minha cerveja. Merlin abençoe o Padfoot por sentir a necessidade de flertar com qualquer mulher bonita que ele veja:

— Espero que tenha ouvido falar do melhor amigo do senhor brilhante aqui. – Ele diz, me fazendo revirar os olhos. – Sirius Black, ao seu dispor, Srta. Watson.

— Oh, pelo amor de Merlin! – Ela interpelou, o sotaque solto se pronunciando. – Se mais alguém me chamar de senhorita hoje eu vou vomitar. Qual a necessidade de vocês britânicos serem tão formais?

— Educação, talvez? – Viro-me para Emmeline completamente surpreso com o seu tom jocoso e mal humorado. Ela olha fixamente para Watson e, então, desvia os olhos para Alice. – E Neville, onde está? Donald disse que vocês foram as compras para Hogwarts.

— Neville está aterrorizando o Beco Diagonal junto de Harry. Deixei-os com a Marie para verificar o andamento do bar, já devem estar chegando. Ela queria dar uma passadinha no antiquário para comprar alguns ingredientes para poções.

Alice olha pra gente de forma expressiva e logo junto o nome que Moony nos falou há um tempo à pocionista que produziria a poção para o meu amigo.

— Imagino que a sua amiga vá trabalhar na academia conosco também. – Padfoot questiona, rápido, sorvendo do próprio copo e sem tirar os olhos de Watson.

— Não exatamente, embora seja tão qualificada quanto eu. – Ela disse, simples. – Marie é excelente em campo, mas tem um talento especial para poções e tática. Ela devia ter se apresentado hoje, mas contou uma história triste sobre como ela queria apresentar o tal Beco Diagonal à Harry e conseguiu se livrar. Uma dissimulada profissional, eu diria.

Um sorriso escapa pelo meu rosto, seja por Watson ser extremamente bem-humorada, seja por, de fato, eu ter tido a confirmação de que se tratava da pocionista que Dumbledore tinha falado a outra vez. Moony poderia ter uma vida um pouco melhor, finalmente.

— Vocês planejam ficar muito tempo? – Emmeline pergunta e pela linguagem corporal que conheço dela, parece ansiosa.

— Harry está embarcando para Hogwarts, então, provavelmente, estaremos por aqui pelos próximos sete anos. – A resposta é sincera e eu não consigo deixar de perceber que as duas estão silenciosamente se alfinetando.

Quando Emmeline aperta de novo a minha coxa, eu pouso a minha mão sobre a dela de forma delicada, tentado olhar pra ela de uma forma que fique subentendido que aquela cena é completamente inadequada. Ela afrouxa o aperto, embora mantenha a mão sobre a minha perna. Fecho os olhos, buscando a paciência que não tenho.

— Eu estou tão feliz de Neville já ter um amigo! – Alice nos diz, sonhadora. – E é um dos bons. Encontramos o filho dos Malfoy na loja de Madame Malkin, a educação em forma de criança, vocês devem saber. – Ela ironiza, arrancando uma risada em forma de rosnado de Padfoot. – Ele não viu Neville num primeiro momento, então puxou assunto com Harry, coitado. Vocês sabem o tipo de absurdo que aquela família fala, não é? Mas não se saiu muito bem com Harry. O pequeno demônio mal começou o seu discurso sobre famílias e sangue-puro antes de Harry o cortar dizendo que aquilo não tinha importância nenhuma pra ele.

— Claro que não tem! – Watson a interrompe, divertida. – Harry tem sangue trouxa correndo nas veias e não sente nenhuma vergonha disso. Marie sempre o deixou ciente das suas origens.

Alice voltou-se para ela, quase esquecida de nós:

— Ela é nascida-trouxa, não? Pelo menos foi o que eu entendi quando ela confrontou a Narcisa.

— Esse é o nome da mãe daquele pequeno animalzinho? – Watson perguntou, os olhos faiscando.

— Narcisa Malfoy. – Alice voltou seus olhares para Sirius, o zombando. – Prima do nosso excelentíssimo Sirius Black.

Ele fez uma careta, contrariado.

— Não somos mais primos desde que a minha mãe queimou o meu nome na tapeçaria, obrigada Merlin! – Sirius disse incomodado. Mas logo depois um pequeno sorriso se abriu. – Mas me contem mais sobre essa história... Sua amiga confrontou a intocável e perfeita Narcisa Malfoy?

Alice deu uma gargalhada:

— Confrontou? Ela disse a Narcisa que se Draco falasse mais alguma coisa como aquela na sua frente ou na de Harry, ela a faria comer bosta de dragão! Eu não via Narcisa Malfoy tão ultrajada desde o nosso primeiro ano em Hogwarts!

— Você está brincando! – Sirius solta uma sonora gargalhada e eu o acompanho.

Eles ainda riem e trocam mais algumas palavras, mas eu não presto atenção. A mão de Emmeline lentamente some da minha perna para, logo depois, eu sentir os seus dedos dedilhando as minhas costas em um carinho silencioso. Eles vão subindo e subindo até o ponto em que alcançam a minha nuca, se acomodando por ali. Fecho meus olhos, relaxando. Não quero pensar no quanto aquilo é errado ou no fato de que eu deveria impedi-la.

Estou profundamente distraído e sinto o hálito de Emmeline se aproximando da minha orelha. Porém, um patrono corpóreo se materializa exatamente na minha frente, me causando um sobressalto gigantesco.

Ele era maravilhoso e poderoso como um patrono deveria ser. Mas não é isso que chama a minha atenção. Meus músculos se retesam ao visualizar uma corça prateada magnifica. Tenho certeza de que o restante do grupo paralisa também. Não é nada demais, sabemos que Patronos Corpóreos não são exclusividade de ninguém. Mas eu sou capaz de sentir a minha alma sair para fora do meu corpo enquanto observo a figura imponente girar sobre si mesma e, então, parar em frente a Nora Watson.

— Preciso de ajuda, Nora. Harry sumiu e Neville está ferido. Estou no antiquário.

Eu ainda estou entorpecido pela presença do feitiço se desfazendo a minha frente. Quando dou por mim, Nora Watson está com os dedos dentro das vestes, a feição obstinada e com os pés se movendo rapidamente na direção da saída dos fundos do Caldeirão Furado. Eu a vejo chegar ao batente da porta e aparatar.

— Pelas barbas de Merlin, Neville! – O grito assustado de Alice me desperta de vez e, ao vê-la seguir pelo mesmo rumo, me levanto da minha cadeira ao mesmo tempo em que Sirius e Emmeline.

Howard Donald e mais uma dúzia de pessoas no pub nos olham, confusos, mas não paramos para explicações. Era óbvio que um dia inteiro fechado em um escritório apenas com relatórios terminaria assim, com o meu coração saindo pela boca e os alertas na minha mente todos acesos.

Aparatamos na porta do Antiquário, cheio de pessoas curiosas. Alice entra no recinto acotovelando quem está a nossa frente, abrindo caminho. É então que eu vejo uma mulher pequena, de cabelos castanhos, sentada no chão com Neville nos braços. O garoto está meio molenga, mas me sinto aliviado ao perceber que está vivo. Alice avança sobre ele.

— Pelo Sinistro, o que é que aconteceu? – É Sirius quem pergunta, aproximando-se da mulher, que agora se levanta. Percebo que ela está chorando e tenta sair dali a qualquer custo.

— Nora... eu preciso ajudá-la... Meu filho...

Sirius a segura firmemente pelos dois braços. Olho ao redor, percebendo que Nora Watson não era vista pelas redondezas.

— Senhora, nós queremos e podemos ajudá-la, mas pra isso eu preciso que me diga o que está acontecendo!

Ela pisca enquanto observa Padfoot. Parece catatônica, quase em choque. Mas, então, como se tivesse sido programada, ela se acalma e começa a dizer.

— Eu estava comprando alguns ingredientes com os meninos, pedi para Neville e Harry me esperarem dentro da loja. – Ela fecha os olhos e, pelo canto dos meus, percebo que Emmeline tem um pergaminho a sua frente com a pena de repetição trabalhando. – Eu não sei o que aconteceu, num instante eu os estava vendo brincando com as ervas lá naquele canto – ela aponta, logo atrás de Padfoot – e no instante seguinte, Neville estava tombado, espumando pela boca. Envenenamento, eu tenho certeza. E Harry, eu não encontro Harry em lugar nenhum.

Nossos olhos imediatamente se voltam para Neville, que parecia recobrando a consciência.

— Envenenado? – A voz de Alice é um fio.

— Eu usei benzoar, por isso não acredito que ele tenha nenhum dano extensivo. – A mulher declama, a percebo quase tremendo.

— Quem carrega benzoar nos bolsos como se fosse uma pastilha? – Me vejo perguntando, um pouco atordoado.

É a primeira vez que ela olha pra mim e, definitivamente, eu não tenho o que dizer. Ela endireitou a postura, erguendo o nariz. Ela não era tão franzina quanto eu achei que fosse na primeira impressão. Ela era tão pequena quanto Alice, mas tinha um corpo proporcional que ficava bastante evidente mesmo através da capa que ela usava. Era bonita. Bonita e feroz.

— Eu ando. – Ela rosnou.

Não a respondo porque me movo até Neville, agora acordado. Toco o seu rosto com cuidado, tirando os cabelos dos olhos. O moleque ainda estava pálido e um pouco gelado nos braços da Alice, mas parece que vai ficar bom.

— Como você está campeão? É o James, consegue me reconhecer?

O garotinho acena positivamente. Quero perguntar a ele o que aconteceu, o que ele comeu ou fez de diferente, mas sou interrompido por um novo patrono, dessa vez um coelho:

— Eu encontrei o Harry, Marie. Ele está bem. Estou o levando de volta para o Caldeirão Furado.

Ainda estou agachado em frente a Neville quando o patrono se dispersa. Só então percebo que Alice está com os olhos postos em mim de uma forma estranha, com a boca um pouco aberta. Ela pisca algumas vezes e, então, com Neville ainda nos braços, volta-se para a outra. Me preparo para alguma explosão relacionada a ficha do que aconteceu com Neville caindo, mas não é isso o que acontece.

— Pelas barbas de Merlin, você... – Ela murmura baixinho, o queixo ainda caído ainda encarando a pocionista. – Isso... eu... Não faz sentido!

— Por Merlin, Alice! _Agora_ não!

— Eu não acredito nisso... eu... – Começo a me preocupar com Alice pois seus olhos estão marejando. A pequena mulher que agora tenho certeza se chamar Marie se aproxima dela, segurando-a pelos ombros. Ela sussurra algo no ouvido da minha amiga e, então, sem maiores explicações, está fora da rua.

Emmeline, ao meu lado, solta um longo suspiro.

— Eu vou até o Caldeirão Furado entender o que aconteceu aqui pra documentar. Não acho que seja nada relacionado a magia acidental, mas preciso confirmar. Acho que nosso Happy Hour chegou ao fim.

Me viro para ela, ainda um pouco tonto.

— Ok. Tudo bem. – Eu me aproximo dela beijando suavemente o seu rosto.

— Eu ainda quero conversar direito com você, James. – Eu suspiro, resignado.

— Por favor, Emme... Outra vez não...

Ela segura a minha mão e procura os meus olhos com os seus.

— Outra hora, de qualquer jeito. – Ela diz, firme, enquanto sorri pra mim. – Eu preciso ir agora.

Ela, então, se afasta de maneira que apenas Sirius e eu sobramos no meio do antiquário. Percebo os curiosos se dispersando enquanto meu amigo se aproxima de mim tão embasbacado quanto eu.

— Mas que diabos aconteceu aqui? – Ele me pergunta.

Tomando consciência do mundo a minha volta, olho para ele dando de ombros.

— Eu não faço a menor ideia. – sinto a minha boca se abrindo em um sorriso involuntário ao me dar conta do que quero fazer. – Mas eu estou louco pra descobrir.

— Interrogatório informal? – Padfoot lê meus pensamentos, sorrindo abertamente.

— Interrogatório informal. – Confirmo.

No instante seguinte, estamos colhendo informações pelo antiquário e pelas lojas do Beco Diagonal sobre a mulher que acompanhava Alice e Neville naquela tarde.

[**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DaH4W1rY9us)

**JAMES – Ministério da Magia, Quartel-General dos Aurores, 27 de agosto de 1991 – 9h:00Min**

Meus passos são rápidos e ritmados enquanto caminho pelos corredores do ministério. Tenho pressa, minha garganta está fechada e me sinto a ponto de explodir em fúria. Remus está logo atrás de mim, me chamando, mas não quero ouvi-lo. Preciso chegar até Mad-Eye e interrogá-lo. Por que eu tenho que ser o último a saber das coisas?

Eu entro na área de simulação sem bater. Vários rostos nesse instante estão voltados para mim, mas só tenho olhos para o meu objetivo. Obviamente, o olho falso de Moody já o alertou da minha presença de maneira que ele está me esperando com os braços cruzados e a expressão não muito satisfeita.

— Pelo jeito você já está sabendo. – Ele diz. Estou de frente para ele agora e jogo o pergaminho que tenho comigo contra ele.

— Quando é que você pretendia me contar sobre isso? – Cuspo, sem me preocupar com os _treinees_ em volta.

— Se você tivesse paciência, Potter, saberia que seria informado ainda hoje.

— Eu devia ter sido informado no ato! – Explodo, finalmente. – É da família dela que estamos falando, Mad-Eye! É a _porra_ da família trouxa dela!

Sinto as mãos de Moony às minhas costas, tentando me acalmar. Me desvencilho bruscamente. Quero ele se exploda, junto com Moody, o ministério, a causa e todo o resto. Inspiro profundamente e, para me acalmar, junto o pergaminho que tinha atirado em Mad-Eye do chão.

Em pensar que eu só estava brincando com Moony. Ele estava sumido desde ontem, nem eu ou Sirius conseguimos encontrá-lo para contar sobre o encontro esquisito com a pocionista e o incidente com Neville. Quando cheguei ao ministério essa manhã tive por prioridade procurá-lo. Ele estava em uma sala no final do corredor, compenetrado. Não me deu atenção, disse que tinha algo realmente importante pra fazer naquele dia e, não acreditando nele, tomei os papeis que o distraiam.

Franzi o cenho de imediato ao ler o relatório do pessoal do controle de uso indevido de magia. Era o caso ao qual Emmeline se referiu no dia anterior.

— Que legal, você pegou o caso do garoto com rabo de porco! – Exclamei, ainda correndo os olhos pelo pergaminho. – Mad-Eye deve estar louco para se interessar por algo assim e...

Eu estaquei ao ler o endereço. _Little Whinging._ Eu conhecia aquele endereço, eu sabia quem eram aquelas pessoas; quem era o garoto com rabo de porco.

— Quer calar a boca, Potter? Não vamos ter essa conversa nem aqui e nem agora.

Finalmente caindo em mim, tomo consciência de que a turma de cinco alunos que Mad-Eye treinava naquela manhã nos encarava. Respiro com dificuldade, tentando me acalmar. Ainda sinto o meu peito comprimido quando encontro a voz:

— Eu vou esperar você na sua sala em meia hora. – Digo, dando-lhe as costas.

Eu estou furioso de maneira que caminho a esmo pelo corredor, sem destino. Moony me alcança mais uma vez e intercepta o meu caminho:

— Você precisa se acalmar, Prongs. – Ele me diz, me segurando pelos ombros. – Você é muito explosivo, não deixa ninguém falar! É por isso que o Moody sempre te deixa no escuro!

— Eu estou calmo! – Grunhi, parando de andar para me recostar em uma parede. Sinto meu pescoço pulsando e levo a mão até ele tentando aliviar a tensão. – Inferno, Moony, desde quando você sabe que eles foram atacados?

Remus se posiciona ao meu lado, soltando um suspiro:

— Eles não foram atacados, Prongs, está tudo bem e...

— ... Não me venha com essa, o moleque tinha um rabo de porco saindo da bunda! É coincidência agora? Vai me dizer que o garoto é algum tipo de mutante agora?

Meu amigo solta um longo e exasperado suspiro:

— Se você me deixar falar, eu explico, Prongs. O que eu quis dizer é que eles não foram feridos. Foi uma brincadeirinha besta, pra chamar a nossa atenção.

Meus alertas, que estão ligados desde a noite anterior, soam com força na minha cabeça. Tento ser racional e expulso a lembrança de Lily que ameaça se sobrepor a essa situação.

— Eles estão bem? – Engulo em seco. – Quero dizer, eles estão protegidos?

— Estão. – Moony me responde, convicto. – Moody ouviu uma funcionária do setor de controle de magia comentando sobre o caso e pedindo para o setor de obliviação aparecer em Little Whinging. E você conhece o Mad-Eye, ele é ligado nessas coisas. A casa dos trouxas é vigiada desde o seu casamento com a Lily, afinal.

— É, eu sei. E se eu me lembro bem, eu tive que implorar ao ministério para que isso continuasse sendo feito. – Comento, desgostoso.

Eles tentaram argumentar, alguns anos antes, que aquele tipo de proteção não era mais necessário, mas eu bati o meu pé. Eu não pude proteger Lily, mas protegeria o que restou dela porque sabia que mesmo que ela e a detestável irmã não se falassem mais, ela a amava. Petúnia sempre correria algum risco enquanto seguidores de Voldemort estivessem soltos por aí. Costumam me chamar de paranoico quando eu digo isso.

— Enfim. – Moony continua. – Foi por isso que eu não me encontrei com vocês ontem. Moody pediu pra que eu desse uma olhada no caso. O garoto está bem, considerando a família odiosa que ele tem. Não entendo como Lily sendo quem foi pode ser parente daquele tipo de gente. – Ele divaga. – O que interessa é que uma equipe se deslocou pra lá ontem a noite, eles gritaram bastante, fizeram um escândalo, como o esperado, mas por fim foram obliviados e o feitiço desfeito.

— Não sabia que havia bruxos morando naquela região. – Comento, me sentindo acalmar segundo após segundo.

— E não há. – Moony, então, olha pra mim. – Tem mais uma coisa, James. Encontraram algo nas vestes do garoto. O rabo de porco foi apenas uma piada, um aviso.

Uma corrente gelada sobe pela minha espinha sem permissão.

— Está querendo me dizer que não foi uma peça pregada por algum estudante entediado? – Pergunto, ainda confuso.

— Achamos que fosse, então o pessoal da obliviação chegou agora de manhã e entregou um pergaminho para Mad-Eye. Ele não me mostrou, mas disse que aquilo mudava as coisas. Ele _ia_ falar com você, James.

Minha cabeça imediatamente começa a doer. Não quero pensar em ninguém brincando ou se divertindo comigo. Porque não faz sentido um bruxo das trevas enfiar um rabo de porco em uma criança; eles normalmente as torturam sem peso no coração. Esse pensamento não me consola.

Balanço a minha cabeça e decido voltar a andar.

— Aí estão vocês dois, seus bastardos! – Sirius diz quando nos encontra minutos mais tarde.

Só então contamos a Remus tudo o que aconteceu ontem à noite. Nosso interrogatório informal não serviu de nada, no fim das contas. Todas as pessoas que cruzaram com a pocionista afirmaram que ela era absurdamente simpática e um doce de pessoa. Ninguém viu nada suspeito.

Eu acho a situação toda muito estranha e penso em conversar com Alice sobre isso mais tarde. Essa mulher esconde algo, ninguém anda com benzoar dentro dos bolsos e Neville foi atacado, envenenado. Podia estar morto. Minha amiga tem um coração enorme e não costuma desconfiar das pessoas, penso ser minha obrigação relembrá-la de que ela não conhece nenhuma de suas novas amigas.

— Falando nisso tudo, Prongs, tenho algo pra você. – Padfoot me diz quando estamos alcançando a sala de Moody.

Porém qualquer coisa que ele diga é interrompida quando Lucius Malfoy se materializa na nossa frente.

Sirius já está com um sorriso maldoso de escárnio nos lábios e não consigo impedi-lo de provocar o homem que, agora, está a nossa frente.

— Bom dia, Malfoy. Fadas mordentes no seu traseiro para o trazerem ao Ministério essa hora da manhã?

— Black. Potter. – Ele nos cumprimenta com falso polimento. Não me passa despercebido o fato de que ignora Lupin ao nosso lado. – Não que seja da sua conta, mas tenho assuntos a tratar com o primeiro ministro.

Não contenho a minha própria ironia diante da pompa:

— Oh, é claro. Veio tratar sobre a batida que realizaram na casa dos antigos aliados de Voldemort na semana passada? – Pergunto, sarcástico. – Imagino que tenha algumas contas a prestar, realmente.

Os olhos de Malfoy faíscam na minha direção.

— A sua petulância e arrogância ainda vão derrubá-lo, Potter. – Ele se aproxima de nós, baixando o tom de voz. – Eu estou limpo. Eu _sou_ limpo. Muito mais do que vocês jamais serão um dia.

O duplo sentido da sentença me faz cerrar os punhos e percebo Remus segurar o braço de Sirius. Malfoy dá um sorrisinho debochado para gente, antes de acenar com a cabeça em um cumprimento irônico. Moony recebe um olhar ainda mais jocoso e consigo ouvi-lo murmurar “escória” ao passar por ele.

— Não vale a pena. – Remus murmura para nós, especificamente para Padfoot que ainda está irado.

— Aquele engomadinho perneta! – Ele ralha, observando Malfoy caminhar tranquilamente pelo corredor até o elevador que o levará ao primeiro nível. Só então percebo a bengala de prata ridícula que ele usa. – Eu ainda não acredito que o Ministério comprou a conversa desse cara!

— Literalmente falando, inclusive. – Saliento.

Quando Voldemort caiu, a maioria dos comensais debandou. Poucos foram presos e a maior parte, como Lucius Malfoy, alegaram terem sido obrigados ou negaram seus atos. E eu sei bem que a alegação da família Malfoy foi muito bem cimentada em cima de uma boa quantidade de galeões que todos os meses caem nos cofres do Ministério.

— Cada vez que eu olho pra gente como Malfoy andando por aqui, eu tenho nojo desse lugar. – Padfoot rosna ao meu lado. – Por favor, me lembrem o que ainda estamos fazendo aqui.

— Eu preciso do dinheiro. – Monny responde, tentando fazer graça e quebrar o clima. Ao perceber que não tem resultado, prossegue. – Estamos aqui para quebrar a roda. Precisamos estar dentro para impedir que gente como o Malfoy tenha ainda mais controle sobre as coisas. Somos resistência.

Voltamos a caminhar, agora em silêncio. Dar de cara com uma úlcera de estômago como era o Malfoy é para acabar com o humor de qualquer um.

Mal percebo chegar à sala de Mad-Eye. É só quando Sirius abre a porta, invadindo o lugar, que me dou por conta. Estou logo atrás dele quando decido virar às costas para ver Remus. E, exatamente como eu esperava, o encontro com a cabeça abaixada, pensativo. Conheço Remus Lupin desde à escola e sei exatamente o que o afeta.

— Moony, você não é escória. – Digo a ele, apertando seu ombro.

Ele volta seus olhos pra mim e sorri tentando ser confiante. Sei que não está, sei que gente como o Malfoy o afeta e sempre vai o afetar.

Pouca gente, com exceção da ordem, sabe sobre a licantropia dele. Muita gente provavelmente desconfia, mas ninguém tem certeza. Porque se tivessem, certamente nem Dumbledore conseguiria manter o emprego do meu amigo.

Mas Malfoy sabia. Claro que sabia, foi coleguinha comensal do estúpido Ranhoso que, agora, por algum inferno, brincava de trocar de lado. E não perdia a oportunidade de alfinetá-lo, torturá-lo ou pisá-lo sempre que tinha a oportunidade. Às vezes eu odiava Moony por não virar um soco no nariz esnobe de caras como Lucius Malfoy.

Mas eu não podia julgá-lo. Vivíamos situações que, embora semelhantes, nunca seriam as mesmas. Ter me casado com Lily foi o meu maior crime; era um simpatizante de trouxas e mestiços e, consequentemente, um traidor do sangue, assim como Sirius. Mas as pessoas não tinham medo de mim como teriam de Moony se soubessem da sua situação. Meu amigo não era o monstro que as pessoas pensavam, ele era uma pessoa normal com um coração batendo dentro do peito. Mas ele não seria visto dessa maneira. Ele seria o lobisomem. Provavelmente seria coagido a pedir demissão e, talvez, precisasse se esconder por um tempo até que todo mundo esquecesse. Era absurdo!

O que me leva de volta a pocionista. Ao mesmo tempo em que estou intrigado com todos os acontecimentos do dia anterior, ela merece um voto de confiança pela tal poção do acônito. Ela parecia uma ratinha assustada ontem. Seria capaz de morder qualquer um que se colocasse em seu caminho, mas, ainda assim, nos poucos minutos em que a olhei nos olhos eu vi pavor. Ela deveria ter uma boa explicação para o que aconteceu com Neville. Talvez o lance com o benzoar fosse algum tipo de precaução de pocionistas, como é que eu ia saber?

Instantaneamente percebo que estou pensando demais nessa mulher. Abano a minha cabeça, entrando na sala de Moody. Deixo a porta encostada porque sei que o meu chefe e todo o seu mau-humor rotineiro devem chegar a qualquer momento.

— O maldito Malfoy quase me fez esquecer de novo, Prongs. – Padfoot, que estava sentado de qualquer jeito no chão, enfia a mão nos bolsos das vestes puxando um envelope pequeno e quadrado, me estendendo. – Eu fui tomar café da manhã no Caldeirão Furado hoje e a Alice disse que isso aqui estava em cima da mesa do bar. Tem o seu nome.

Franzo a sobrancelha, esticando a minha mão. De fato, uma caligrafia irregular destaca no papel amarelado do envelope o meu sobrenome. O apalpo, sentindo um objeto pequeno pelo tato.

— Ela comentou alguma coisa sobre a situação de ontem?

— A Alice é um saco, você sabe que ela não me conta nada direito. – Sirius reclama enquanto abro o envelope tranquilamente. – Mas ela me disse que o garoto filho da pocionista estava com Hagrid. _Hagrid_ , acredita?

Esqueço do envelope por alguns instantes, olhando para ele incrédulo:

— Você não pode estar falando sério.

— Eu estou! – Sirius comentou, rindo. – Eles tinham encontrado com ele mais cedo, no empório das corujas e o moleque tinha ficado muito curioso com alguma coisa. Você conhece as histórias mirabolantes do Hagrid, deve ter encantado o garoto. Eles se separaram e continuaram as compras, mas o menino queria conversar mais um pouco com o grandalhão. Então combinou com Neville para distrair a mãe dele enquanto ele ia atrás do nosso bom e velho amigo.

Meu queixo está no chão, assim como o de Remus ao meu lado.

— Está querendo me dizer que eles envenenaram o Neville de propósito? – Moony pergunta.

Padfoot faz uma careta.

— Não exatamente. Esse é o ponto que a história fica complicada. Neville deu um jeito de distrair a mulher para dar tempo do outro sair sem ser notado. A partir do momento em que a missão foi cumprida, Neville ficou um tempo andando pelos corredores. Alguém se aproximou dele. – Acompanhei a expressão de Sirius nublar. – Era um homem com um capuz segundo o que ele contou pra Alice. E ofereceu uma pequena caixa com bombons para ele.

Meu suspiro é exasperado e inconformado.

— E ele comeu o bombom, obviamente. Clássico e certeiro. Alice nunca teve a conversa com o Neville sobre aceitar coisas de estranhos? – Pergunto, quase indignado.

— Isso não vem ao caso agora, Prongs. Alice estava assustada o bastante, se ainda não tinha conversado com ele, pode ter certeza de que agora conversou. Essa não é a questão. – Ele faz uma pausa. – A coisa realmente estranha é que o homem que entregou os chocolates ao Neville disse a ele que achava a pocionista muito bonita, mas não tinha coragem de falar com ela. E pediu para Neville _gentilmente_ entregar o pacote pra ela.

Eu pisco, as engrenagens do meu cérebro trabalhando a mil.

— O alvo não era Neville. – Concluo com obviedade. – Era ela. Por quê?

— Como é que eu vou saber? – Exasperou-se Sirius. – Foi nessa hora que a Alice me mandou parar de fazer perguntas e me entregou esse negócio pra você. – Ele apontou para o pacotinho na minha mão. – Estava no lugar onde a gente estava sentado mais cedo.

— Os aurores deveriam ter sido chamados. – Moony interrompe a minha linha de raciocínio. – Quero dizer, ninguém foi chamado ou esse lugar já estaria explodindo em cochichos. Não é algo muito comum, me surpreende de não estar estampando a capa do Profeta Diário, inclusive. Como?

— Dumbledore interveio. – A voz forte de Alastor Moody reverbera pelo cômodo, me fazendo virar para vê-lo entrar e bater a porta em um baque surdo. – Eu não quero vocês falando sobre esse assunto, ouviram bem? Ele nunca aconteceu. Dumbledore está resolvendo e não é da conta de ninguém.

Seu olhar se demora em mim e, subitamente desconcertado como sempre acontece quando Mad-Eye me olha como se quisesse me ler, volto a minha atenção para o que tenho em minhas mãos. Rasgo o papel com um pouco de cuidado, virando a boca sobre a palma da minha mão e derrubando o seu conteúdo nela.

Pela segunda vez no dia um frio gelado sobe pela minha espinha. Sinto músculo por músculo do meu corpo retesando.

Não era possível.

Aquilo tinha que ser uma piada.

Alguém estava brincando comigo. E eu ia matá-lo quando descobrisse a sua identidade.

— Mas que _porra_ est-

[** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M8He7KJwhqc)

**JAMES – Cemitério de Godric’s Hollow – julho de 1977**

Era uma tarde quente de verão e eu tinha perdido a noção do tempo sentado ali.

Nas minhas mãos, a carta de Hogwarts daquele ano, junto dos dois distintivos, se destacava. Eu tinha atingido o auge da minha carreira acadêmica, mas me sentia estranhamente vazio. O título de capitão do time de quadribol já era esperado, – eu tinha trabalhado arduamente por ele durante todos aqueles anos – mas aquele outro, o de monitor-chefe, tinha me deixado completamente atordoado.

Eu não me comportava mais como um selvagem na escola fazia algum tempo, mas ainda assim aquilo não fazia sentido. Remus merecia aquele cargo muito mais do que eu. Eu não entendia, estava perdido. Mas sabia, _sabia_ que ela estaria morrendo de orgulho de mim. Ela estaria me apertando em seus braços ao mesmo tempo em que tentava arrumar os meus cabelos enquanto me dizia que ela já sabia daquilo. Oh, minha mãe estaria se derretendo.

Mas ela não podia porque tudo o que eu tinha a minha frente era uma lápide cinza de mármore gelado. Ela tinha nos deixado no inverno anterior, com febre de dragão.

E era só nisso que eu conseguia pensar. Ela foi a única mulher que passou pela minha cabeça nas minhas férias entre o sexto e o sétimo ano. Minha mãe. Minha maior incentivadora.

Eu estava sentado na grama de frente para a sua lápide, segurando o distintivo com certa insegurança e sem saber muito o que eu estava fazendo ali. Eu só sentia uma falta absurda dela. Foram as férias mais silenciosas da minha vida, nem parecia que Sirius tinha acabado de se mudar lá pra casa.

Quando uma sombra escureceu a minha visão, eu já sabia que o meu pai estaria ali. Apenas ergui a cabeça, abrindo um sorriso triste que seria respondido com outro sorriso triste.

— Achei que encontraria você aqui. – Ele me disse, sentando-se ao meu lado. Meu estômago deu um nó, observando as suas entradas e os poucos cabelos quase brancos. – Sua mãe teria dado pulos de alegria por isso, você sabe disso, não é?

Assenti vagarosamente, apertando um pouco mais o distintivo nos dedos.

— É, eu sei. Ela estaria me infernizando e, provavelmente, organizando um jantar pra comemorar. – Disse, rindo um pouquinho. – Depois se uniria a Sirius com as gozações sem fim.

Era sempre assim. Eu não precisava dizer ao meu pai sobre o que eu falava porque ele já sabia. Desde o meu quarto ano, quando Sirius tinha descoberto sobre a minha pequena queda por Lily Evans ele me atormentava. Minha mãe, inevitavelmente, se uniu ao coro. E quando ela percebeu que eu, de fato, estava apaixonado por ela no final do quinto ano, ela obrigou Sirius a passar todos os detalhes. Ela me aconselhou tanto, me disse tantas coisas que eu precisava ouvir... E, o mais engraçado, ela gostava de Lily. Gostava de verdade sem sequer tê-la conhecido.

Mas eu estava tão longe de conquistar Lily Evans quanto estava de ser bom em poções. Ela já não me desprezava tanto, mas eu ainda estava bem longe de ser correspondido. Por isso a atitude seguinte do meu pai me surpreendeu.

— Na verdade eu vim até aqui porque tenho algo pra te dar, algo que sei que a sua mãe gostaria de deixar pra você. Mas não podia fazer isso perto de Sirius, ele não iria perdoá-lo. – Ele me disse, sorrindo de canto enquanto enfiava a mão num dos bolsos, puxando um anel delicado, de ouro branco com um rubi incrustrado. – Aqui, quero que fique com isso. Era de sua mãe e eu sei que era a vontade dela que eu o entregasse pra você.

Meu pai depositou a joia na minha mão e eu primeiro a senti. Nem leve demais, nem pesada demais. Então a analisei com cuidado, cada detalhe do trançado delicado que o ouro branco faz no ponto em que a maravilhosa e discreta pedra escarlate está, imponente. Esse anel estava sempre no dedo da minha mãe, nunca a vi sem.

— Pai isso é o que eu acho que é?

Ele dá um risinho, nervoso.

— Esse anel está na nossa família a tantas gerações quanto a capa, eu acho. Um trabalho magnifico dos duendes, devo dizer. – Ele me explica enquanto nós dois temos os olhos na peça. – Assim como eu o entreguei a sua mãe quando decidi que eu queria que ela me acompanhasse pelo resto da vida, você também o fará quando encontrar a garota certa.

— Eu nem tenho uma namorada, pai. – Eu ri, nervoso, mesmo que apertasse o anel contra os dedos como se a minha vida dependesse disso.

— Mas um dia vai ter. Um dia você vai encontrar uma garota capaz de fazer o ar faltar nos seus pulmões e o seu mundo parar. – Ele me disse. – Uma garota que vai transformar a sua vida, que vai te mudar, que vai te instigar. Você vai a querer como nunca quis mais nada na vida. E essa garota, meu filho... Essa bendita garota... A felicidade dela vai ser a sua missão. Como a da sua mãe foi a minha. – Eu engoli em seco, observando os olhos marejados do meu pai. Desviei o olhar para a lápide da minha mãe, controlando o meu próprio choro. – No dia em que você encontrar essa mulher, a mulher certa, que desperta em você todos os seus anjos e demônios, quero que o anel da nossa família esteja no dedo dela. Você vai fazer isso, James?

Voltei meus olhos para ele, intensos. Um turbilhão de sensações passa por mim; não consigo identificar a dominante.

— Sim, eu vou. – Disse, o mais firme que podia, o anel quase queimando na palma da minha mão. – A garota certa... Posso fazer isso.

— Ótimo! – Ele me respondeu, dando uma palmadinha camarada no meu ombro. Inspiramos profundamente e ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo. Meus pensamentos estavam nublados e confusos.

— Como você soube que a minha mãe era a garota do anel?

Ele me olhou por algum tempo, um ar quase brincalhão em volta dele.

— Eu apenas soube, não é algo que dá pra explicar. – Ele dá quase de ombros. Mais silêncio. – E Lily Evans, como anda?

É uma pergunta sugestiva e não posso evitar uma careta, assim como impedir o meu peito de se comprimir.

— Ela me despreza. – Resmunguei, arrancando uma boa risada do meu pai.

Olhei mais uma vez para a lápide da minha mãe e penso que ela também estaria rindo. Abri a palma da minha mão e observei a preciosa joia de família mais uma vez. E naquele momento, não passou pela minha cabeça que o meu pai estava me entregando aquela relíquia de família porque já está sentindo os mesmos sintomas da doença da minha mãe.

**

**JAMES – Ministério da Magia, Quartel-General dos Aurores, 27 de agosto de 1991**

O anel queima na minha mão e, inevitavelmente, preciso me sentar. Sinto que Padfoot é o primeiro a se aproximar de mim, perguntando o que está acontecendo, mas não estou de fato no presente. Só tenho olhos para o pequeno brilho dourado e vermelho na palma da minha mão.

Consigo ouvir Padfoot praguejar ao meu lado, provavelmente reconhecendo o anel. Qualquer pessoa que foi próximo de mim naquela época poderia o fazer, afinal, eu cumpri a promessa ao meu pai. Eu encontrei a garota que me inspirava e com quem eu desejava passar o resto da minha vida. Na verdade, ela nunca esteve realmente perdida para ser encontrada. Ela sempre esteve lá; sempre foi ela. Deslizar aquele anel pelo dedo de Lily foi uma das maiores realizações da minha vida.

— O que é isso que você tem nas mãos, Potter? – Mad-Eye se aproxima, inquieto. Eu estico a mão para que ele possa observá-lo.

— É o anel da Lily. – Digo e tenho certeza do quanto a minha voz está quebrada. – Ela não o tirava nem para tomar banho. Estava com ela no dia... eu tenho certeza de que estava com ela... – Sussurro, mais para mim que para os outros.

A mão de Moony aperta com força o meu ombro, e acompanho pela visão periférica Sirius socar a parede. _Inferno sangrento_. Eu me sinto caindo, desabando outra vez. É como se tivesse acabado de acontecer e uma saudade gigantesca me sufoca, fechando a minha garganta. Eu sou capaz de sentir a mão de Lily apertando a minha mão, deslizando pelo meu corpo. Sou capaz de desenhar à perfeição os dedos longos e delicados dela, enfeitados com o anel que, finalmente, a fez minha. Minha Lily, minha mulher. Minha.

Eu estou no inferno.

— Isso de certa maneira simplifica o enigma. – A voz de Mad-Eye me arranca do devaneio que vai me levar a loucura, enquanto vira-se para apanhar algo na gaveta da mesa do escritório. – Tenho um recado pra você.

Ele acena com a varinha e, num instante, um pedaço de pergaminho está flutuando a minha frente.

> _“Eu devia ter torturado o garoto, mas eu quero tornar as coisas divertidas. Talvez da próxima vez. Um rabo de porco para lembrá-lo do que a família da sua amada sangue-ruim é e do que você se tornou. Porcos. Porcos imundos que gostam de se afundar na lama. Eu vou caçar; todos vocês. O Lorde das Trevas só terá ido no dia em que ninguém mais se lembrar dele; e eu me lembro meu caro. Uma pedra de rubi deverá ser o suficiente para saber que o jogo começou e você já está perdendo.”_

Eu não consigo respirar.


	6. As fragilidades que nos unem

[**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4pmal8lOvy4)

**LILY – Plataforma 9 ¾ - 01 de setembro de 1977**

Eu atravessei a plataforma sozinha pela primeira vez naqueles sete anos. Eu arrastava o meu carrinho com as minhas coisas com um pouco de dificuldade e sem perceber que eu podia usar magia. Minha cabeça estava longe e o meu coração apertado. E não tinha nada a ver com o fato de que aquele seria o meu último embarque para Hogwarts.

O burburinho de pessoas a minha volta estava me irritando, me deixando com dor de cabeça. Eu não queria conversar com ninguém, eu não queria ver ninguém. Eu apenas queria um compartimento vazio e uma oportunidade de viajar até a escola em sono profundo, na vã tentativa de parar a angústia crescente no meu peito.

Obviamente, eu sabia que aquilo não era possível. Primeiro, porque eu havia sido nomeada Monitora-Chefe, o que significava rondas alternadas ainda no trem e uma reunião com os monitores novos do quinto ano. E ainda havia as minhas amigas. A última vez que conversei com Marlene e Dorcas tinha sido na minha saída ao Beco Diagonal para a compra dos materiais; elas não sabiam que a situação na minha casa tinha piorado severamente naqueles últimos dias.

Estava com as minhas vestes trouxas, o distintivo preso na minha camiseta branca apenas para fins de identificação. Cumprimentei alguns colegas enquanto andava pelos vagões a procura do compartimento das garotas, mas sem de fato registrar seus rostos.

Eu estava impaciente e, secretamente, segurando a vontade imensa de chorar.

— Por Merlin, Lily! – A cabeça de Marlene escapou pra fora de um compartimento assim que me aproximei, provavelmente ela estava nervosa para a minha chegada. – Achei que a sua irmã tinha dado um jeito de verdadeiramente matar você dessa vez!

Meu sorriso foi amarelo, tenho certeza. As vozes atrás de Marlene pareciam animadas e involuntariamente soltei um gemido desanimado.

— Bom dia para você também, Lene. – Digo. – Infelizmente, para todos nós, ela não atingiu seu objetivo.

Relutante, Marlene abriu espaço para eu entrar. Acabei travando ao encontrar o nosso compartimento mais lotado do que o esperado. Peter Pettigrew e Dorcas estavam discutindo palavras cruzadas no Profeta Diário, Sirius Black está com seus olhos curiosos e brincalhões em cima de mim e Remus Lupin e James Potter – James Potter! – estavam conversando próximos à janela em voz baixa.

— Só melhora. – Eu murmurei, ganhando a atenção do grupo. Marlene fecha a porta do compartimento e se senta ao lado de Sirius, me fazendo compreender. – Devo presumir que estamos em uma semana On no relacionamento de vocês.

Afirmei, entediada, me espremendo ao lado de Dorcas, que soltou alguns risinhos. Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha pra mim, confuso:

— Semana _on_? – Marlene revira os olhos ao seu lado.

— Vocês têm tantas idas e vindas que Lily e eu dividimos o relacionamento de vocês em semanas. Quando Marlene está de bem com você, _on_. Quando Marlene volta ao seu estado normal e racional, _off_. – É Dorcas quem respondeu, arrancando risadas dos outros.

Eu me escorei no encosto do banco, fechando os olhos e tentando me desligar das conversas e do fato de que estava sentindo os olhos de James me queimando. Honestamente, naquele momento da minha vida, minha última preocupação eram os meus relacionamentos conturbados com colegas de classe. Ou o fato de que eu vinha me sentindo estranhamente quente sempre que pensava em James. Eu era muito boa em me enganar.

Consegui me manter quieta até o trem começar a se mexer. E, então, como se eu já não tivesse preocupações o suficiente, Dorcas comentou com os outros em voz baixa que a irmã de Mary McDonald tinha sido torturada naquela última semana, citando um artigo do Profeta Diário. Eu senti um bolo na minha garganta.

— A irmã de McDonald tem cinco anos. – Eu observei, num misto de incredulidade, indignação e medo. – Por quê?

Todos olharam para mim de forma demorada. Eu sabia o porquê, eu já tinha ouvido falar sobre o grupo extremista que andava aterrorizando a Grã Bretanha, qualquer bruxo já tinha. Mas era simplesmente sufocante saber que algo assim estava acontecendo com pessoas que eu conhecia. Porque você pode até tentar fingir que não tem ninguém na porta quando ouve a campainha, mas não por muito tempo.

— Você sabe o porquê. – É Sirius quem tem a coragem de me responder. – Porque são uns porcos cruéis e assassinos. Não se importam com nada além deles mesmo e sua pureza imaculada.

Eu me senti tonta e com vontade de vomitar. Petúnia não tinha me deixado proteger a casa dos nossos pais; foi a nossa última discussão antes de eu juntar as minhas coisas para o embarque. Suas ofensas não me atingiam mais há muito tempo, mas a sua negativa à proteção que eu devia a eles por eu ser quem eu era me atormentou.

Senti uma fisgada na minha cabeça, os acontecimentos dos últimos dias finalmente pesando duas toneladas nos meus ombros.

— Evans, você está bem? – Foi James quem perguntou, me fazendo levantar a cabeça.

— Eu estou bem, é só que... – Minha voz engrolou.

— Você está pálida. – Marlene observou. – Aconteceu algo?

Houve silêncio na cabine e eu respirei de forma audível, frustrada. Sabia que todos estavam prestando atenção em mim, mas sentindo a real necessidade de, finalmente, vomitar as minhas preocupações, foquei meus olhos em Marlene:

— A minha mãe está no hospital, os médicos disseram que não têm mais nada a fazer e Petúnia está sendo uma vaca comigo, como sempre. – Digo, de uma vez. Percebi o olhar levemente chocado de Sirius ao me ouvir praguejar de forma tão vulgar e sincera. Não era algo muito comum.

— Ela nunca vai deixar você em paz? – Foi Dorcas quem perguntou, tão furiosa quanto Marlene me parecia. Elas sempre ficavam.

— Dane-se Petúnia! – Lene trovejou. – E a sua mãe? Eu achei que ela estava melhorando! Por que não me contou?

Ergui os olhos, tentando me forçar a não chorar. Eu sabia que no instante em que eu começasse, eu não teria controle. Minha mãe estava com um tipo de câncer nos ossos, descoberto pelos médicos no final do meu último ano letivo. Já estava em estado avançado, as opções de tratamento não eram muitas e ela estava sofrendo. Morrendo um pouquinho de dia em meio a dor. Me matando um pouquinho por dia também, porque a minha magia podia fazer coisas maravilhosa, mas não podia ajudar a minha mãe a ser saudável de novo.

— Não quero falar sobre isso. – Determinei, por fim. _Mais tarde_ , eu lembro de ter pensado. Mais tarde, na segurança do meu novo aposento particular, direito assegurado aos monitores-chefe, eu lidaria com aquilo.

— Mas, Lily, somos amigas. Como eu vou te ajudar se você não me deixa?

— Não há o que me ajudar nessa situação. – Eu enfatizei, escondendo o rosto nas mãos, impaciente. – Exceto, me deixar em paz.

— Mas Lily...

— Marlene. – Uma voz firme a repreendeu e eu ergui minha cabeça, um pouco atordoada, por ser Sirius quem o fez.

Ela ergueu as mãos em sinal de rendição e eu resolvi me levantar para trocar as minhas vestes. Eu não estava tão empolgada para as rondas ou a reunião de mais tarde, mas era responsável e me sentia honrada pelo cargo que me tinha sido confiado. Ocupar a minha cabeça não parecia uma ideia tão ruim também, embora a ideia de dormir a viagem inteira fosse bem mais atraente.

— Você não precisa ir, Lily. – Dorcas intercede.

— Eu preciso me trocar. Ainda tenho que encontrar o Monitor-Chefe para dividirmos o _inferno_ das rondas durante a viagem.

Existiu um silêncio solene à minha volta e percebi uma mudança no clima tenso. Até mesmo Remus parecia estar prendendo o riso. Foi só então que eu olhei verdadeiramente para James. Ele tinha se erguido também, já com as vestes da escola. Parecia relaxado, as mãos nos bolsos da calça e um sorriso ladino nos lábios. Ele tinha um olhar brincalhão, completamente alheio ao fato de o rubor que me subiu no rosto não tinha nada a ver com raiva ou surpresa.

— _Inferno_ de rondas, Evans? – James me perguntou, sarcástico. – Achei que o cargo de Monitora tinha sido o seu objetivo durante todos esses anos em Hogwarts. Isso seria algo que eu imaginei saindo da minha boca, não da sua.

— Você está brincando, comigo! – Eu disse, espontânea, meus olhos não desviando do distintivo preso em seu peito. – Desculpe, nada contra você Potter, mas no que Dumbledore estava pensando?

As gargalhadas, enfim, explodiram a nossa volta. Até mesmo James parecia divertido com a situação.

— A minha teoria é de que ele finalmente enlouqueceu. – Sirius respondeu.

— Ou está tramando um plano perverso para _me_ enlouquecer. – Retruquei, levantando uma sobrancelha para ele.

Sirius não poderia parecer mais exultante:

— Evansie está mesmo fazendo piadas comigo?

Reviro os olhos diante do apelido ridículo que ele usava pra me incomodar.

— Oh, Merlin! Você é insuportável. – Me voltei para James. – Eu vou me trocar e faço a primeira ronda. Nos encontramos em uma hora no vagão dos monitores para a reunião.

— Deixe que eu faço todas as rondas no trem hoje, Evans. Apareça apenas para a reunião porque eu não tenho ideia do resto do trabalho de um monitor.

— E você sabe como fazer uma ronda, Potter? – Perguntei.

— Não é apenas acabar com a diversão dos outros e aplicar detenções? – Olho séria para ele, James imediatamente muda o ar. – É claro que eu sei, Evans. McGonagall fez questão de escrever uma carta à punho para mim detalhando a função. – Ele revirou os olhos. – Não se preocupe.

— Certo. – Desconfiei, estreitando meus olhos para ele. – E o que você quer em troca?

— Quem disse que eu quero algo em troca? – Ele devolveu a pergunta, com ar inocente. Mas eu o conhecia há sete anos.

— Você é James Potter. – Disse, dando de ombros, como se fosse autoexplicativo – e era.

Ele andou alguns passos na minha direção e eu tranquei a respiração. Foi inútil, o cheiro dele já tinha inundado as minhas narinas e deixado o meu cérebro lento.

— Tudo que eu vou pedir é um pouco de compreensão futura. Sou capitão do time de quadribol também, vou estar bem sobrecarregado.

— Oh, com certeza. Seu ego vai estar duas toneladas maior. – Ironizo, sem soar verdadeiramente ofensiva. – Certo, temos um acordo. Te vejo em uma hora, então. – Estreito os olhos pra ele mais uma vez. – E eu vou saber se você abusar do seu poder, Potter.

— Você pensa muito pouco de mim. – Ele lamentou, leve, passando por mim e saindo pelo compartimento.

O cheiro dele ficou impregnado, me fazendo esquecer por alguns instantes dos meus recentes problemas. Só percebi que ainda estava de pé quando ouvi os risinhos infames das minhas amigas e a voz de Sirius:

— Eu estou sentindo um cheiro diferente no ar. Vocês também estão?

— Eu acho que sim, acho que nunca senti um cheiro tão forte na minha vida. Cheiro de clima, não é?

Eles estouraram em gargalhadas e eu fechei o rosto, voltando a me afundar no meu assento.

— Vocês são ridículos.

— Ridículos são vocês, que flertam faz tanto tempo que nem se dão conta mais. – Marlene disse, risonha. – Ou você acha que eu não vi a ceninha no Caldeirão Furado, Lily?

Eu grunhi, resolvida a não dar continuidade no assunto. Resolvi pegar o exemplar do Profeta Diário abandonado ao lado de Dorcas, que tinha voltado a engatar uma conversa com Pettigrew e Remus. Mas assim que li sobre o ataque à irmã de Mary McDonald, larguei o jornal com asco.

— Tempos sombrios. – Sirius disse. Não é intenso, nem irônico. Ergo os olhos para encontrá-lo encarando o jornal inexpressivo. Aquele foi um pequeno prelúdio do que os próximos anos nos reservavam.

Marlene, se ajustou ao seu lado, encostando a cabeça em seu ombro. Ela parecia sonolenta e Sirius quase inofensivo. Acabei adormecendo pouco tempo depois, um sono agitado que pareceu me deixar ainda mais cansada.

[**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pnGA8MGx5NY)

**LILY – Caldeirão Furado – 26 de agosto de 1991 - Noite**

O trajeto do antiquário até o Caldeirão furado não é memorizado por mim. Enquanto subo as escadas, tento afastar todos os outros tormentos relacionados a James, a Sirius e a tudo o que aconteceu naquela tarde. Não quero lembrar da sensação de tê-los tão perto de mim depois de todo esse tempo. Não quero me lembrar da preocupação nos olhos cinzentos de Sirius, muito menos da versão forte e mais velha de James há poucos metros do meu toque. Acho que posso enlouquecer.

Foco todas as minhas forças em mexer as minhas pernas e alcançar o patamar da escada. Sentindo o meu coração bater na garganta, dobro a esquerda e mergulho no nosso quarto, que está com a porta aberta.

Nora está ajoelhada de frente para Harry, os cabelos tendo escapado do coque. Ela está severa e eu observo meu filho cabisbaixo, embora o conheça bastante para saber que Harry não se sente necessariamente culpado pelo que causou.

Suas atenções se voltam para mim quase que imediatamente e eu avanço para ele, em fúria. Mas assim que toco seus ombros e sinto a pele quente do meu filho sob os meus dedos, ela se dilui um pouco e eu o abraço, permitindo que toda a agonia acumulada naquela hora exploda.

Me sinto tremer em meio as lágrimas enquanto quase sufoco Harry nos meus braços. Sua voz soa assustada quando murmura contra o meu pescoço:

— Eu estou bem, mãe. Eu estou bem.

É algo no jeito como ele me consola que desperta para a ira novamente. _Exatamente_ como o pai, que fazia suas besteiras, me assustava, e depois sorria pra mim dizendo que nada tinha acontecido demais. Ter acabado de ver James depois de onze anos não ajuda em nada.

— O que é que você estava pensando ao desaparecer desse jeito, Harry?! – Eu pergunto, me afastando dele, sentindo a minha voz tremer. Nora, ao meu lado, está apreensiva. – Quantas vezes, Harry... Quantas vezes eu preciso dizer que....

— ... Me desculpa mãe, eu não queria, eu não...

— ... Não me interrompa, Harry! – Ralho o tão severa quanto consigo, sentindo a minha garganta queimando. – Isso não é uma brincadeira, não é uma piada! A nossa vida inteira eu venho tentando explicar para você o quanto precisamos ter cautela! Você tem noção do que eu senti quando você sumiu? Do que aconteceu _depois_ que você sumiu? Onde é que você estava?

A mão de Nora pousa sobre o meu ombro, tentando me acalmar. Harry, agora, parece realmente envergonhado. Aparentemente, todos os homens da família Potter sucumbem aos meus gritos ao invés de prestarem atenção às coisas que eu digo antes de provocarem o caos.

— Eu estava com Hagrid. – A voz dele é um sussurro baixo e rouco, e, exausta, preciso me sentar sobre a cama. – Me desculpa, mãe. Eu só fiquei curioso. Ele comentou algo sobre eu ser parecido com alguém que ele conhecia e eu não consegui... Eu _sei_ que você não gosta de falar _dele_. Então eu tentei descobrir alguma coisa por conta própria.

E tudo volta para James. Minha cabeça dói e eu acho que posso vomitar.

Quando encontramos o velho guarda-caças da escola no Empório das Corujas, horas mais cedo, eu não achei que nada pudesse acontecer. Nem mesmo Alice tinha desconfiado do meu disfarce até então. Mantive uma distância segura, mas Neville o conhecia e o apresentou à Harry. Crianças eram extremamente curiosas e Hagrid nunca se importou em responder perguntas, principalmente sobre as criaturas mais diversas que ele conhecia. Não achei que pudesse ter nada demais naquilo.

Eu estava mais adiante, dando uma espiada em uma coruja branca realmente bonita e pensando que seria um bom presente para Harry. Estava quase sorrindo, nostálgica, quando ouvi a voz alta e melodiosa do meio gigante.

— Você é muito parecido com alguém que eu conheço, Harry. – Eu me virei depressa, quase em pânico, a tempo de ver Hagrid tirar o boné que o meu filho usava e bagunçar os seus cabelos.

— Harry, meu bem, venha até aqui por favor! – Eu chamei imediatamente, sem dar tempo de que mais nada fosse dito ou me importar de parecer histérica. – Acho que encontrei uma boa coruja pra você.

Eu percebi que Harry me obedeceu de má vontade e se despediu de Hagrid, que não demorou muito mais tempo na loja. Ele estava orgulhoso e de peito estufado explicando que tinha uma missão de Hogwarts, delegada pelo próprio Albus Dumbledore, para realizar.

Harry e Neville trocaram segredinhos atrás de mim e das garotas o tempo todo depois, mas eu não associei as coisas. Eu estava distraída com Alice na minha orelha rindo dos xingamentos nada lisonjeiros que eu tinha dispensado a Narcisa Malfoy e, ainda por cima, estávamos no Beco Diagonal. Eu sabia o quanto Harry deveria estar empolgado com aquilo, mesmo tendo tido contato com o mundo bruxo americano. Era a mágica do nosso mundo, afinal, _da nossa casa_ , agindo. Mas eles estavam tramando pelas minhas coisas, como as boas crianças levadas e impulsivas que eram.

— Você deveria ter perguntado para mim. – Eu digo, por fim, em meio a um suspiro. – Você precisa confiar em mim para tirar as suas dúvidas, filho.

— Você nunca responde direito quando eu peço sobre o meu pai.

— É complicado, querido. – Eu digo, finalmente me acalmando e puxando a sua mão entre os meus dedos. – As coisas são assim porque é o melhor para todos, para você, principalmente. É mais seguro.

— Eu só queria saber o nome dele, algo sobre ele. – Harry murmura, me quebrando por dentro. – Qualquer coisa.

Olho para Nora, impotente. Minha amiga não está com uma expressão muito diferente da minha. Harry tem os olhos baixos para os sapatos desamarrados e eu, repentinamente, me sinto culpada. Como sempre acontece quando o meu passado e as minhas dores precisam ser confrontados.

— E Hagrid disse? – Eu pergunto, em meio a um pigarro. – Disse algo a você?

Ele dá um sorriso mínimo.

— Disse que eu sou parecido com um auror que ele conhece. O nome dele é...

— ... Não o diga em voz alta. – O repreendo, forte. – Isso é importante, muito importante. Você pode me perguntar as coisas, mas nunca diga os nomes. Eles podem o colocar em perigo de uma maneira que você não faz ideia.

— Então é verdade o que Hagrid me disse? – Ele me pergunta, com os olhinhos brilhando. – Meu pai é um auror?

— É, sim. – Eu respondo, sem alternativa. – Mas isso é só o que eu vou dizer a você agora. Por favor, Harry, pare de bisbilhotar por aí.

— Eu não sou um bisbilhoteiro! – Ele me diz, ultrajado.

É Nora quem bagunça os cabelos dele, rindo e o ironizando:

— Claro que não, o que você fez hoje não foi bisbilhotar.

— Não foi, não. – Ele retrucou, petulante. – Eu estava investigando.

Passos no corredor interrompem nossa conversa e me coloco em alerta. Repentinamente me lembro que Alice tinha juntado os pontos, minutos mais cedo. Entretanto, quem alcança a porta do quarto é Emmeline Vance. Ela estava lá no antiquário, junto de James e Sirius, e eu a conheço desde Hogwarts.

Nós fomos mais colegas do que amigas durante os meus anos de escola, mas nos aproximamos um pouco depois do meu namoro com James, visto que eles eram amigos há mais tempo que isso. Aliás, formamos um grupo muito diverso e interessante durante o nosso sétimo ano. Foi uma época dourada, nostálgica e cheia de boas memórias. Se eu tivesse o poder para parar o tempo, eu o teria feito entre os anos de 77 e 78.

— Senhorita Lancaster? – Ela me chama, séria. Emmeline é elegante na postura e nos gestos e reparo na pena de repetição parada em um pergaminho à sua frente. – Podemos conversar?

Nora se coloca a minha frente, excessivamente protetora e eu não entendo a hostilidade.

— O que você quer? – Minha amiga pergunta, sem ter medo de afrontá-la. Vance a encara dos pés à cabeça, com um certo descaso que me deixa desconfortável, como se eu tivesse perdido alguma coisa.

— Acredito que não seja da sua conta, Srta. Watson.

— Vocês já se conhecem? – Não reprimo a pergunta, me voltando para Nora. Ela tem um sorriso desdenhoso nos lábios ao me responder:

— Alice nos apresentou mais cedo, antes de você me mandar o patrono. – Ela explica, sem cortar o contato visual. – Ela me apresentou aos aurores Potter e Black, também.

Entendo imediatamente que aconteceu algo e Nora não conseguiu me contar ainda. Claramente, pela forma como se olham, a antipatia foi mútua. Tento controlar a aura quase explosiva do ambiente:

— Me desculpe, senhorita, mas eu não sei quem você é. – Interrompo o embate das duas, encarando Emmeline. Seus olhos se voltam para mim.

— Sou Emmeline Vance, do departamento de controle e uso indevido de magia. – Ela me responde. – Eu gostaria de fazer algumas perguntas, se não se importa. Sobre o filho de Alice e tudo o que aconteceu. Sobre o seu filho também.

Ela estica os olhos para espiar Harry e eu, instintivamente me levanto, colocando meu corpo em frente a ele. O envenenamento de Neville volta a minha memória e sinto o suor frio escorrer pelas minhas costas. O sumiço de Harry era o menor dos meus problemas, agora.

— Me desculpe se isso parecer rude, Srta. Vance, mas eu não vou falar sobre nada do que aconteceu hoje com você. – Eu digo, tendo a certeza de que só aceitaria falar sobre os detalhes daquele evento de mais cedo com Dumbledore.

— Receio que você não tenha essa opção, querida. – Ela me diz, sorrindo polida. – Creio ter lhe dito que eu sou uma funcionária do Ministério da Magia.

— Eu estou ciente, Srta. Vance, mas não vou falar absolutamente nada com você. – Tento soar educada, mas eu estou nervosa e tendo a dar respostas curtas e ácidas quando isso acontece. – É melhor você ir embora.

Emmeline está com os lábios crispados e irritada. Eu entendo, ela não está fazendo nada além do seu trabalho e eu a estou impedindo. Mantenho-me impassível de toda a forma, protegendo Harry com o corpo para evitar qualquer problema futuro.

— Eu não sei como as coisas são de onde você vem, Srta. Lancaster. Mas aqui, na Grã Bretanha, não costumamos deixar um envenenamento sem uma investigação adequada.

— Ela já disse pra você que não falar, bonequinha. – Nora disse de forma grosseira, me obrigando a lançar olhares de aviso para ela. Sou ignorada. – Por que você não se manca e vai embora?

— Eu só estou fazendo o meu trabalho, Watson, não precisa me atacar dessa forma. – Emmeline fala, entredentes. – Você ainda não conhece o seu chefe, vai ser uma ótima primeira impressão se eu precisar contar a ele que você está me impedindo de realizar as minhas obrigações.

— Eu não costumo levar ameaças muito na boa, Vance. – Nora avança na direção dela. – Eu não continuaria com isso, se fosse você.

— Nora! – Aviso-a. Ela leva meio segundo de hesitação para recuar.

Mais sons no corredor são ouvidos e, então, Alice Longbotton está à porta, olhando para nós três e Harry. Seus olhos estão vermelhos e inchados, denunciando que ela chorou. Ela está inexpressiva e não me olha nos olhos quando se aproxima.

— O que está fazendo aqui, Emme? – Ela pergunta.

Emmeline suaviza suas expressões para falar com Alice.

— Eu estava tentando entender o que aconteceu mais cedo. Você sabe como as coisas funcionam, precisamos ter certeza de que nada mais grave aconteceu.

— Não precisa se preocupar, querida. Já conversei com Mad-Eye e ele está a caminho. – Alice diz, me fazendo sentir um solavanco no estômago. – Ele vai assumir o caso.

— Os aurores vão se envolver? – Emmeline pergunta, sem esconder a surpresa.

— É claro que vão! – Ela respondeu ultrajada. – O meu filho foi envenenado, Emmeline. Eu acabei de mandar um patrono ao Moody exigindo que ele viesse pra cá. Logo, logo, ele vai estar aqui.

Ela fica em silêncio, aturdida.

— Você pode ir embora agora, bonequinha. – Nora destila, fazendo-me ter que me conter para não a beliscar. Era irritante quando minha amiga decidia implicar com alguém.

Vance franze os lábios e fecha a expressão. Não nos dirige uma palavra quando se despede rapidamente de Alice e nos dá as costas.

Enquanto a ouço se afastar, Alice finalmente me olha. É intenso e parece durar horas. Mas a expressão de Alice muda em uma fração de segundos para obstinada. Nora e eu somos pegas de surpresa quando observamos a porta do quarto fechar com força.

Sou lenta demais para pegar minha varinha dentro das vestes, ao passo em que Nora não tem tempo de reagir quando é simplesmente petrificada, junto de Harry. Ver os olhos assustados do meu filho se mexendo é o suficiente para me acordar.

Alice avança para mim com a varinha em riste. Ela faz um movimento que eu rebato com um feitiço de proteção.

— Quem é você? – Ela me pergunta obstinadamente, mais um feitiço não verbal saindo de sua varinha. Ele ricocheteia na cômoda atrás de mim, estilhaçando alguns vidros com poções. – O que quer? Quem mandou você?

A cada pergunta, ela me lança um feitiço. Eu me defendo bem, mas uso apenas feitiços de proteção. Não quero machucá-la.

— Eu disse a você quem eu sou mais cedo.

— Mentirosa! – Ela brada, e o “estupore” silencioso que ela me manda passa raspando. – Eu conheci Lily Evans, Lily Evans está morta há onze anos!

Os olhos de Alice faíscam contra mim e eu sinto um misto de apreensão com orgulho. Apreensão, obviamente, porque ela está disposta a me machucar; e o orgulho é por ela simplesmente não acreditar em qualquer história que contem para ela.

— Na verdade é Potter, não é Evans. – Eu rebato, tentando acalmá-la. Minha estratégia não dá muito certo porque ela parece ainda mais furiosa. Em menos de meio segundo sinto cordas invisíveis se enrolando pelo meu tronco, me apertando.

— Como você ousa? – Ela caminha até mim. O aperto das cordas no meu corpo me faz perder o controle do braço da varinha, que cai ao chão. – Como você ousa usar o nome dela, seja para o fim que for? Como você ousa passar dias mentindo na minha cara e ainda colocar o meu filho em perigo? Era Neville o seu alvo? Se Harry não tivesse desaparecido, você teria atingido o seu objetivo machucando o meu filho?!

— Merlin, não Alice! Isso é absurdo! – Nego com veemência, sentindo meus olhos umedecerem. – Chame Dumbledore, Alice. Ele vai explicar tudo direitinho, vai fazer você acreditar em mim... Eu nunca faria nada ao Neville nem a ninguém! Você sabe disso!

— Sei? Até onde me consta, eu não sei absolutamente nada sobre você. – Ela argumenta e, em seguida, lança um olhar a Harry. – A única coisa que eu sei é que essa criança é exatamente igual ao James e tem a idade perfeita para ser o filho que ele pensa que nem nasceu! O que é que você fez? Pra quem você trabalha?

As cordas se apertam mais contra mim. Instantaneamente percebo o que ela está fazendo: as cordas são como uma cobra, pressionando o meu corpo e me sufocando aos poucos.

— Eu já falei, Alice. – Murmuro com dificuldade. Mais um aperto. – Eu sou quem eu digo ser. Eu posso provar, Alice... Só me dê uma chance. Eu não fiz nada, eu não sou uma pessoa má!

— Mentirosa! – Ela sibila mais uma vez. – Dissimulada, é o que você é. Não é uma pessoa má? Engraçado, porque eu deixei o meu filho na casa da avó agora há pouco. E sabe o que ele me contou? Que alguém ofereceu bombons e pediu para que ele entregasse a você. Os mesmos bombons que envenenaram o meu filho, aparentemente, eram pra você. Não me parece o tipo de coisa que acontece com uma pessoa boa!

Ofego, tentando administrar a sensação de dor que transpassa o meu corpo pelo feitiço de Alice, junto do pavor da informação que ela acabou de me contar. Imediatamente, coloco meus olhos em Harry. Ela parece notar o meu desespero, mas não da maneira como eu preciso.

— Ora, ora... Estou farejando medo? – Alice me pergunta com ironia. – Para alguém que diz não ter feito nada de errado, pavor não é uma veste confortável.

— Eu não estou mentindo, Alice! – Consigo gritar, ignorando o quanto o esforço piora o aperto das cordas – Eu precisei sumir, eu não estou mentindo pra você! Eu posso contar tudo!

Ela dá uma risada de escárnio. Fecho meus olhos com força quando ela se aproxima com passos largos e me segura com força por um braço, enfiando a varinha na minha garganta.

— Me dê um único motivo para não acabar com você aqui e agora, sua farsante! – Ela ameaça. – Céus, você tem sorte de não ser James a colocar as mãos em você! Talvez Moody entregue você a ele, de qualquer jeito.

— James não vai querer me olhar de qualquer jeito, Alice. Acreditando ou não na minha história. – Sinto a pele do meu pescoço queimar um pouquinho a medida em que a varinha dela se aperta. – Você quer um motivo, vamos lá. Harry precisa de mim; eu preciso protegê-lo. E você não é nenhuma assassina, Alice. Você é a pessoa mais doce e gentil que eu já conheci.

— Eu acho bom você inventar uma história melhor, Lancaster. Se é que esse realmente é o seu nome. – Os olhos de Alice estão duros e frios. Ela bate um dedo no relógio de pulso para me dizer – Seu tempo está correndo; Alastor Moody está a caminho.

— Não tenho medo de Moody. – Digo. – Você está certa em duvidar de mim, Alice. Mas pergunte à Dumbledore. Não foi ele mesmo quem contou a vocês sobre uma pocionista americana que estava vindo para cá? Ou você duvidaria do julgamento de Dumbledore?

As cordas ao meu redor afrouxam um pouco, mas ela continua com a varinha enfiada na minha garganta.

— Não seria a primeira vez que ele confia em pessoas duvidosas. – Ela retruca e aquela declaração me acende uma luz.

— Eu sei disso. – Ela arqueia uma sobrancelha. – Imagine você a minha surpresa ao aparecer em Hogwarts depois de todos esses anos e encontrar Snape debaixo das saias de Dumbledore. Você se lembra que fomos melhores amigos e nos afastamos, não é?

— Isso é informação de domínio público. – Ela argumenta, embora sua voz falhe. – Você é muito diferente da Lily que eu conheci, nem mesmo a sua voz é igual. Você pode ser só alguém muito bem informado.

— Eu posso provar ser quem eu digo que sou, Alie. Só me leve até um espelho e permita que eu use a minha varinha para desfazer os feitiços de desilusão do meu rosto. Me deixe tirar as lentes dos meus olhos e você verá por si só.

Ela treme.

— Que garantia você me dá que não vai me atacar ou sumir?

Ergo uma sobrancelha para ela:

— Não costumo atacar minhas amigas. E, além do mais... – Aponto com a minha cabeça para o lugar onde Harry ainda está petrificado. – Eu não colocaria o meu filho em risco.

Alice morde o lábio inferior.

— Tudo bem... – Ela me segura pelos ombros e me empurra até a frente do espelho do outro lado do quarto. – Mas uma gracinha sua... Só uma...

Eu opto por não fazer suspense. Ela não me deixa completamente livre das cordas, mas afrouxa o aperto o bastante e me oferece a minha varinha. Ela tem os olhos no reflexo do espelho enquanto eu desfaço os feitiços no meu rosto. Acompanho seu rosto empalidecer enquanto uma versão mais velha e de cabelos castanhos da Lily que ela conheceu se materializa.

Quando me viro para ela, Alice está balbuciando algo ininteligível e piscando sem parar.

— Ok. Ok Isso é insano. – Ela murmura, sem deixar de me olhar. – Se você é você, quem você tinha escolhido como madrinha de Harry antes de desaparecer?

Dou-lhe um sorriso de canto.

— Pra quem acabou de me atacar, essa foi muito fácil, Longbotton. – Respondo, tentando aliviar o clima. – Marlene McKinnon. Minha melhor amiga nos tempos de Hogwarts, uma parte da família que eu pude escolher. Eu só tinha contado a você, na nossa última reunião da Ordem da Fênix, porque estava nervosa e receosa com a reação de Sirius e seus genes explosivos de Black. Eles tinham terminado e não se davam mais tão bem.

Alice me olha pelo que parece ser uma eternidade. Seus olhos marejam e a minha garganta se fecha pela emoção. Finalmente acreditando em mim, ela simplesmente rompe a distância entre nós e me abraça com força, o choro irrompendo e molhando a minha blusa. O feitiço das cordas acaba se desfazendo.

Ela chora por bastante tempo para, só então, se afastar e segurar o meu rosto com as duas mãos.

— Eu estou delirando... – Ela murmura. – Eu não consigo acreditar, Lily... Tanto tempo... Você não sabe o que passamos, o que James passou... – Ela olha então para Harry. – O garotinho é igualzinho a ele... Não sei como eu não percebi isso antes.

— Sim, ele é. – Eu respondo e, imediatamente, me lembro de liberar os meus dois companheiros do feitiço. Harry pisca e mexe os dedos das mãos e os pés para comprovar que está livre, o que é bem engraçado. Nora está bem mau humorada. Nada contra Alice, mas ela não costuma ser pega de surpresa.

— Isso foi muito rude da sua parte, Alice. – Ela resmunga. – As circunstâncias é que vão salvá-la, mocinha. Não imaginava que uma dona de pousada pudesse ser tão bem treinada.

Nora estica o pescoço para frente e para trás, liberando a tensão.

— Ser dona do Caldeirão Furado é extremamente opcional e estratégico. – Ela confidencia. – Você deve se lembrar que com o dinheiro que a família do Frank tem, eu não precisaria me preocupar com nada o resto da vida.

É então que a minha ficha caí.

— Como eu fui lenta! – Bato na minha própria testa. – Isso é coisa da Ordem, não é?

— Claro que sim! – Ela diz, em voz baixa. – Qual o melhor lugar para saber sobre viajantes e pessoas estranhas do que o Caldeirão Furado?

Repentinamente, ao olhar para Harry que parece bem assustado, me lembro da informação que ela soltou no meio do meu interrogatório:

— Alice, você estava falando sério sobre o envenenamento? Sinceramente, eu achei que tivesse sido algo acidental, alguma planta ou ingrediente no próprio antiquário.

— Não vou entrar em detalhes aqui. – Ela diz, lançando um olhar longo para Harry. – Mas, sim. Inicialmente eu fiquei apavorada pensando que pudesse ser alguém atrás de Neville; já aconteceu antes, afinal. Mas então ele me contou que deveria entregar os doces pra você. E que não resistiu a experimentar um.

— O que quer dizer com já aconteceu antes? – É Nora quem pergunta, me poupando o folego enquanto meus neurônios tentam trabalhar em algo.

— Foi logo depois da sua bem... logo depois que você sumiu. – Ela sussurra pra nós. – De novo, não posso contar muita coisa agora, mas nós fomos atacados naquela época. Estavam atrás de Neville e de mim também. Queriam se vingar do Frank por todos os serviços prestados à Albus Dumbledore e nos encurralaram no apartamento que morávamos, em Surrey. Mas ele foi muito corajoso, foi tudo e mais um pouco do homem que eu sempre soube que ele era. Eu estava com Neville no colo e Frank me empurrou para dentro da lareira quando eles invadiram.

— Eles? Comensais da Morte? – Peço, gentilmente, ao perceber sua agonia. – Foi assim que Frank morreu?

Ela pisca os olhos, momentaneamente confusa. Então parece entender algo, embora pareça ainda mais amarga:

— Seja lá quem manteve você informada todos esses anos, fez isso muito mal.

— Dumbledore não me passava informações sobre vocês. Fiquei todo esse tempo sem notícias.

— Bem, Frank não teve a sorte de morrer. – Ela me diz e eu sinto meu estômago despencar.

— Não?

— Não. Frank está em St. Mungus há onze anos. Danos irreversíveis pela Maldição Cruciatus.

Há tanta dor em Alice que tenho vontade de ser capaz de dizer algo, mas não consigo. Minha voz vacila e tudo o que consigo emitir são sons inconclusivos. Porque eu me lembro de Frank Longbotton, o rapaz tímido e inteligente por quem Alice era apaixonada desde o terceiro ano. Eles não mereciam algo assim... Ninguém merecia.

De repente me dou conta de que não sei absolutamente nada do que aconteceu com as pessoas que conheci naqueles anos todos e sinto medo do que posso descobrir. A guerra não tinha deixado só a minha família aos pedaços, pelo que vejo. Entretanto, qualquer pergunta que eu tenha é silenciada por um som de alguém se arrastando pelo corredor.

Não há tempo para refazer feitiços ou pensar em desculpas, apenas rezo para que não seja James. Eu não sei se consigo lidar com algo como isso essa noite.

Mas quando a porta do quarto é aberta de forma abrupta, Alastor Moody passa por ela, arrastando a perna e com a varinha em pé. Sua expressão é obstinada, porém a observo vacilar ao me encarar. Ver o grande auror que Moody é confuso e perdido é um feito e tanto que me faz ter uma sensação estranha e fora de hora de riso preso.

— Pelas barbas de Merlin, eu devo estar ficando caduco mesmo. – Ele deixa escapar. Ele ainda é exatamente como me lembro, exceto pelo nariz deformado e o fato de ele usar um perturbador olho de vidro que está o tempo todo girando em órbita.

Ouvimos mais passos no corredor e estou pronta para me virar de costas e me esconder em algum lugar, porém são as vestes verdes e esvoaçantes de Albus Dumbledore que aparecem no batente da porta.

— Ótimo, todos prontos para a festa! – Ele diz, brincando.

— Chegou mais rápido do que eu imaginei, Dumbledore. – Moody comenta, sem tirar os olhos de mim. – Agora entendo a sua urgência em me acompanhar.

— Você acha que Augusta se importaria se usássemos algum aposento da casa dos Longbotton para essa excepcional reunião? – Professor Dumbledore pergunta para Alice, fingindo não ter ouvido o comentário estupefato de Moody.

— Tenho certeza que não, professor.

Ele, então, olha para mim:

— Seria prudente que refizesse o seu disfarce antes de nos acompanhar, Lily.

— É claro. – Respondo, naturalmente, já me mexendo para refazer o trabalho.

Ao me virar, tomo consciência de Harry, que olha para todas as pessoas na sala com muito interesse. Me aproximo dele, beijando a sua testa e murmurando que tudo vai ficar bem.

A voz de Dumbledore às minhas costas, então, é ouvida mais uma vez:

— E façam as malas, você e Harry vão para um lugar mais seguro agora.

[**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tcckFDk9RQo)

**LILY – Autumn Leaves¹, Escócia – 27 de agosto, 02h:00min**

A casa ancestral da família Longbotton era tão magistral quanto à da família Potter. Augusta Longbotton, a velha mãe de Frank, já tinha se recolhido quando chegamos, de modo que Alice muito gentilmente nos guiou pelos largos corredores. A primeira coisa que fizemos, foi colocar Harry para dormir no quarto de Neville, em um colchonete no chão. Não foi difícil porque, apesar de muito curioso, ele estava caindo de sono quando aparatei com ele nos jardins.

Depois disso, veio a parte difícil. Alice tinha mil e uma perguntas para me fazer quando nos acomodamos em sofás confortáveis numa das salas da mansão, devidamente protegidos por todo tipo de feitiços de privacidade. Eu não saberia por onde começar a respondê-la e fiquei imensamente feliz quando o professor Dumbledore a interrompeu:

— Eu sei que vocês têm onze anos de curiosidade para sanar. – Ele falou olhando de mim para Alice pacientemente. – Mas precisamos conversar sobre coisas mais urgentes no momento. Eu vou simplificar as explicações dizendo que eu instruí Lily a sair do país logo após a queda de Voldemort, tanto para a segurança dela quanto a de Harry. Era importante, _ainda é_ importante, que os seguidores de Voldemort não saibam que eles sobreviveram, ou pelo menos não tenham certeza.

— Não é que eu duvide de seus métodos, Dumbledore. – Moody se manifestou, a cicatriz do nariz mexendo de forma um pouco grotesca. – Mas não consigo entender a real necessidade de Lily Potter precisar tanto desaparecer do mapa. Eu reconheço que ela e o Potter incomodaram bastante Voldemort e os palermas que o seguiam, mas era preciso tanto?

Inspiro profundamente. Não são raras as vezes em que eu penso no que teria acontecido se James e eu não fossemos tão impulsivos e loucos na época em que servimos a Ordem da Fênix.

— Bem, há coisas que todo mundo conhece sobre os dois, como o fato de eles terem conseguido enfrentar e escapar de Lord Voldemort em pessoa e ilesos três vezes... – Dumbledore disse.

— E lá vamos nós... – Resmunguei, mexendo as mãos inquieta sobre o colo. Já sabia sobre o que ele iria falar. Alice me olhou interrogativa enquanto Nora se aproximou para passar os braços sobre os meus ombros.

— E daí? – Alice interrompeu, confusa. – Frank e eu também o fizemos.

— Já vamos chegar lá... – Dumbledore enrola mais uma vez, me fazendo perder a paciência.

— Existe uma profecia, Alice. – Eu interrompo, rudemente. – Uma profecia que colocou o meu filho no radar de Voldemort antes mesmo de ele nascer.

Moody solta um rosnado debochado.

— Não vão me dizer que vocês acreditam nessa babaquice de adivinhação e visões agora.

— Não importou muito no que acreditamos quando Voldemort acreditou. – Dumbledore afirma. – “Aquele com o poder para vencer o lorde das trevas se aproxima...”

— “...Nascido daqueles que o desafiaram três vezes, nascido ao final do sétimo mês.” – Termino de recitar junto dele, os olhos fechados. Você não consegue simplesmente esquecer dos detalhes de algo que mudou a sua vida.

— Neville também nasceu no final de julho. – A voz de Alice sussurra e eu encaro Dumbledore, sabendo que apenas ele conseguiria explicar aquela parte.

— Sim, poderia ter sido Neville. – O professor acena displicente – Mas Voldemort não o escolheu. De algum jeito, no instante em que soube da profecia, ele escolheu Harry. Ironicamente um mestiço, tal qual o próprio Lord Voldemort.

Não consigo abrir meus olhos porque sei que no instante em que encarar Alice eu posso desabar. Mesmo depois de onze anos, esse assunto ainda me esgota mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo.

— Potter nunca comentou nada. – Moody diz de forma sucinta, já fazendo suas próprias deduções. – Imagino que ele não saiba sobre isso.

— James estava em missão quando Dumbledore me contou. E você o conhece tanto quanto eu o conheço, conheci... na época. – Minha voz vacila enquanto busco forças para encarar o meu antigo mentor na Ordem da Fênix. – Ele iria fazer alguma besteira, iria sair como um maluco de varinha em punho e se colocar em risco. Eu tive medo de contar a ele de imediato, quis esperar um pouco, me acostumar com a ideia. Talvez entender o propósito de tudo isso antes...

— Não tivemos tempo, foi falta de sorte. – Dumbledore comenta. – E esse é o ponto em que talvez vocês entendam parte da minha confiança em Severus Snape. Ele me procurou e me contou que Voldemort sairia em caçada à Lily, que não esperaria a criança nascer e os eliminaria antes. Ele já tinha um plano e tinha pessoas do nosso lado passando informações a ele. Lily e Harry estão vivos porque Severus traiu o segredo do seu lorde e pudemos agir a tempo.

Sinto meus nervos tencionarem.

— Nesse ponto da história, Dumbledore e eu temos nossas divergências. – Digo, mordaz. – Ele insiste em dizer que Snape é um herói quando nada disso teria acontecido se ele não tivesse ido correndo para baixo das asas de Voldemort contar o que ouviu da profecia no Cabeça de Javali.

Meus olhos estão em Dumbledore e não me preocupo com a maneira como minha voz soa.

— Lily... – Ele me adverte.

— Não quero saber. – Digo em tom definitivo. – Não confio em Snape, ele é pior que um rato para mim. Não me importo com o que ele fez depois, não me interessa se ele tentou me manter segura, como vocês tentam argumentar. A única coisa que me importa é que há onze anos eu preciso me esconder porque o meu filho corre risco. Por culpa dele.

Minha boca tem um gosto amargo, como se eu tivesse acabado de vomitar.

— Eu sou a única que não está entendendo nada? – Alice pergunta.

Moody mantém seus olhos em Dumbledore e Nora aperta o meu ombro.

— Tudo o que você precisa saber, Alice, é que tenho meus motivos para não confiar em Severus Snape. – Resumo, não disposta a levar a minha mente para os dias nebulosos e claustrofóbicos do ataque. – E que eu saí de casa, naquela noite em que James recebeu o chamado de Peter, por livre vontade, escoltada por Marlene. Ela sabia que Voldemort estava vindo e sabia que Peter tinha passado para o outro lado e que aquela história fiada de ele precisar de ajuda, era apenas uma distração para me deixar sozinha em casa.

— Marlene McKinnon esteve com você? – Alice me pergunta, verdadeiramente alarmada. Ela olha para Dumbledore, confusa. Moody permanece em silêncio e inexpressivo.

— O tempo todo. – Digo, meus olhos imediatamente se enchendo de lágrimas. – Ela morreu por mim, Alice.

Nós nos encaramos outra vez de forma intensa e eu não escondo mais o meu choro, assim como ela, que se levanta para se ajoelhar a minha frente e me abraçar. Era incrível o quanto aquilo ainda podia me machucar e o quanto eu ainda me sentia culpada por ter enfiado tanta gente em uma situação como aquela.

— Me desculpem... – Eu digo, fungando. – Eu não consigo mais falar sobre isso... Não hoje, não agora.

Nora afaga minhas costas enquanto Alice segura as minhas mãos com força.

— Eu vou simplificar as coisas, se não se importar então, Lily. – Dumbledore diz e eu assinto. – Lily ainda precisa estar protegida, assim como Harry porque Voldemort os achou e os atacou. Harry foi marcado e Lily, de certa maneira, também.

— Quando você diz que eles foram atacados, quer dizer o que eu acho que disse? – Alastor é quem pergunta, incerto.

— Se você estiver pensando na Maldição da Morte, sim. – Dumbledore responde numa simplicidade invejável.

Alice se afasta de mim, surpresa, e não tiro a sua razão. Não se tem registro de ninguém que tenha sobrevivido ao Avada Kedavra.

— Isso é impossível. – Moody diz, pela segunda vez no dia alarmado. – Você tem certeza disso?

A pergunta é para mim e, em meio a um suspiro, me ergo e começo a desabotoar a minha blusa. Eles me olham de maneira estranha, com exceção de Dumbledore e Nora que já sabem o que eu vou mostrar.

— Eu tinha um medalhão no pescoço no dia em que eu fui atacada. Estava com Marlene e, assim que ela percebeu o que ia acontecer, o pendurou no meu pescoço e mandou eu me esconder com Harry. – Eu explico, abrindo botão por botão a fim de deixar visível a cicatriz no meu peito, logo acima dos meus seios. A pele no local é repuxada, amarelada e grotesca. – Voldemort nos encontrou antes, é óbvio. Eu vi Marlene tombar e, no instante seguinte, ele estava na minha frente. Harry era recém-nascido e eu só pensei em protegê-lo, em nos tirar daquela situação de algum jeito. Ele estava no meu colo e eu o protegi como pude com o meu corpo. Eu lembro apenas de flashes, do rosto determinado dele, me dizendo para lhe dar o meu filho, falando que me pouparia, que eu podia ser valiosa para ele. – Digo, rindo em escárnio. – E então lembro de fechar os olhos ao ver o clarão verde. E de uma dor alucinante no meu peito, da sensação de ser arremessada. Eu achei que tivesse morrido, mas então, o choro de Harry me despertou. Podia ter se passado minutos ou horas, eu não saberia dizer. Ainda estava atordoada quando Snape apareceu onde eu estava junto de Dumbledore.

— Não sabemos como isso aconteceu. – O professor Dumbledore interrompeu as novas perguntas que certamente viriam. – Mas Voldemort tinha desaparecido enquanto Lily e o garoto estavam vivos e saudáveis, exceto por suas próprias cicatrizes. Harry não teve tanta sorte quanto a mãe de poder esconder a cicatriz com a roupa e ostenta algo parecido com um raio na testa. A prova de que Voldemort o marcou, tal como a profecia.

Me mexo, incomodada.

— Não quero falar sobre isso, professor.

— Você não falar não vai fazer os fatos desaparecerem.

— _Vocês_ derrotaram Voldemort? – Alice nos interrompe, ainda alarmada.

— Não propriamente, você conhece a minha teoria das horcruxes. O Lorde das Trevas retornará, e é isso o que nos traz aqui hoje. – Dumbledore nos diz. – Lily e Harry vão correr grande perigo quando isso acontecer. E mesmo antes, visto que sabemos que não foram todos os comensais que foram presos. Se essa informação cair em mãos erradas, os dois correm perigo. Por isso eu vim tão rápido quando me falou sobre o envenenamento do menino Neville, Alastor. Porque eu já imaginava que ele não seria o alvo, e sim alguém próximo a ele. Estou certo?

Alice pigarreia:

— Neville me disse que um homem estranho se aproximou dele, pedindo para que ele entregasse uma caixa de chocolates para a Lily. Falou algo sobre ter vergonha de se aproximar de uma mulher tão bonita. Neville ter comido o chocolate antes de Lily foi um acidente não calculado.

— Uma idiotice sem tamanho, visto que eu carrego benzoar comigo sempre. – Respondo, sentindo um leve embrulho no estômago ao lembrar de James conversando comigo. Ele estava tão sério, tão compenetrado. O maxilar marcado e proeminente com a barba por fazer ainda me fazia ter o impulso de tocá-lo.

— Bem, isso mostra que eles não conhecem você bem, pelo menos. – Dumbledore fala, de modo conciliatório. – A informação que tem sobre o que você faz e as suas habilidades como bruxa são limitadas.

— Isso é bom, eu suponho.

— Dentro de poucos dias, Harry estará seguro em Hogwarts, bem debaixo das minhas vistas, conforme prometi a você, Lily. – Ele me diz, ajeitando o oclinhos de meia-lua sobre a ponte do nariz. – E você estará segura aqui, em Autumn Leaves, se não tiver objeção.

— Nenhuma, senhor.

— Ótimo, conversarei com Augusta. Mantenha seu disfarce com ela e sejam cuidadosas por mais um tempo, pelo menos até Harry embarcar.

— Você se esquece que eu tenho um marido que não soube absolutamente nada sobre mim nesses onze anos, professor. – Digo, irônica. – Não se preocupe, o interesse é todo meu em continuar como Marie Lancaster.

— Eu conversarei com James em breve, Lily. Ele irá entender.

— Ele entender ou não, não vai apagar o fato de que onze anos nos separam de quem nós costumávamos ser. – Eu digo, bufando. – Se eu não o conhecesse até poderia ficar ansiosa ou esperançosa. Mas eu o conheço e já imagino o quanto ele vai me odiar. A única coisa que eu espero é que Harry não saia machucado nessa história. E que permaneça seguro.

— Eu duvido muito que ele vá te odiar, Lily. – Alice me diz de forma suave. – Ele vai ficar nervoso, surtar, provavelmente. Mas ele sentiu muito a sua falta e nunca te esqueceu.

— Não a iluda dessa maneira, Longbotton. – Nora, ao meu lado, se manifesta pela primeira vez desde que chegamos. – Eu vi a forma como a Vance estava segurando a perna dela mais cedo, no Caldeirão Furado.

— Emmeline? – Pergunto.

É como se uma mão torcesse o meu coração dentro do peito. É a primeira vez que encaro o fato de que, talvez, James tenha seguido em frente. A nossa situação é injusta em muitos termos, mas eu não poderia culpar nenhum dos dois se aquilo fosse verdade.

Entendo, então, a hostilidade de Nora mais cedo. Não concordo com ela, mas fico grata pela sua lealdade Olho para Alice, esperando por uma resposta.

— Eles não estão mais juntos, se quer saber. – Ela diz, mas isso não me consola. – Eles tiveram um tipo de relacionamento durante esses anos, mas não era nada sério; James nunca deixou se tornar nada sério. Por sua causa, Lily.

Não consigo dizer uma palavra, me mantenho quieta e tentando raciocinar no que aquela informação iria impactar na minha vida.

— Certo, eu espero que todos esses problemas conjugais e de relacionamento de vocês não interfiram no meu departamento. – Moody, obviamente, se intromete nem um pouco delicado. – Conforme Dumbledore comentou, a Srta. Watson vai se reunir ao meu quartel tão logo seus documentos cheguem. Certo?

— Isso aí. – Nora responde de forma relaxada, causando um arquear de sobrancelhas em Moody.

— Vai sair em campo comigo amanhã cedo. Vou testar as suas habilidades e ver aonde vou encaixá-la no esquadrão. – Ele, então, se volta para mim. – E você, pelo que me lembro, fará as poções que salvam os idiotas dos meus aurores que não conseguem evitar serem envenenados nas missões. E que fará uma espécie de parceria com Kingsley Shacklebolt.

— Pelo que conversei com Dumbledore, é isso.

A cicatriz em seu nariz se remexe mais uma vez.

— Eu gostei do seu disfarce, gostei dos seus feitiços de desilusão e de todas as suas estratégias para se manter oculta por todos esses anos. – Ele diz, me surpreendendo. – Quero que auxilie os aurores com essa parte quando eles saem em missão e quero que você prepare algumas aulas para ensiná-los um pouco da sua arte. Acha que é possível?

Eu estou de certa forma lisonjeada. Ouvir Alastor Moody dizer que você é bom em alguma coisa é tão raro quanto um sorriso de Minerva McGonagall.

— É perfeito para mim, não vejo por que não.

— Ótimo. – Ele diz se levantando. – Já são quase quatro horas da manhã, espero que você saiba fazer uma poção revigorante bem forte, Srta. Lancaster, porque não tolero atrasos, nem mesmo de novatos.

Solto um suspiro quase exasperado, nada comparado com Nora ao meu lado. Ele se despede nós, enfatizando que nos espera no Ministério da Magia as oito da manhã em ponto. Eu não faço a menor ideia de como vou sobreviver a uma jornada de trabalho de oito horas após o dia estressante que eu tive.

— Vou voltar para Hogwarts também. – Dumbledore anunciou, erguendo-se. – Lily, eu não consigo nem imaginar o que está sendo pra você se inserir novamente no seu antigo ciclo depois de todo esse tempo. Mas você é uma mulher forte e, de longe, uma das bruxas mais extraordinárias que eu conheço. Confio que vai se sair bem.

— Obrigada, professor. – Eu suspiro.

Ele caminha até a lareira, mas se volta para mim num último instante.

— Eu vou mandar James em uma missão para a Ordem da Fênix nos próximos dias. – Ele anuncia, a breve menção ao nome dele me causando calafrios. – Isso deve lhe dar tempo para colocar a cabeça um pouco no lugar e se acostumar com tudo. Quando estiver pronta, me chame e conversaremos com ele.

De fato, será muito mais fácil caminhar pelos corredores do Ministério sem ter que ficar pensando na minha reação ao vê-lo. Apenas balanço a cabeça, em concordância. Ele some pela lareira, deixando Alice, Nora e eu sozinhas.

Nora se espreguiça longamente, bocejando, sendo seguida de Alice. Elas decidem ir dormir, enquanto eu prefiro tomar uma poção revigorante e virar a noite. Tenho certeza de que não vou conseguir dormir de qualquer maneira então, vou aproveitar o tempo e liberar um pouco do meu estresse com o meu caldeirão.

— Alie, eu poderia usar a sua cozinha como um laboratório improvisado?

— Você não vai dormir?

— Não tenho condições, você ouviu Moody. Vou tomar uma poção e virar a noite com os meus ingredientes. – Dou um sorriso breve. – Acho que vou iniciar a poção do acônito para Remus.

Ela segura a minha mão com força.

— Você é maravilhosa, Lily. Claro que pode usar.

— Você precisa continuar me chamando de Marie, Alice. – Comento, não contendo um sorriso.

— Você está certa, é óbvio! – Ela fala em meio a uma risadinha e, então, me abraça. – Merlin, eu nem posso acreditar que você está aqui.

— Eu também não. – Digo, me afastando um pouco dela.

— Temos muito o que conversar. Onze anos de fofoca pra colocar em dia!

Não prendo a gargalhada.

— É bastante coisa mesmo. – Afirmo. – Mas você tem que ir pro Caldeirão Furado amanhã e eu tenho que ir para o Ministério. Acredite, eu também tenho muitas perguntas para fazer. Preciso de muito contexto para conseguir me adaptar aqui. Mas temos tempo, Alice. Juro que vamos ter tempo.

— Promete aparecer no Caldeirão Furado amanhã no almoço ou depois do expediente?

— Claro que sim.

Alice, então, faz um tour rápida pela casa comigo. Nora não nos acompanha, indo direto para o quarto de onde eu sei que vou ter que arrancá-la a força quando a manhã chegar.

Era estranha e engraçada aquele tipo de intimidade crescendo entre Alice e eu. Nós éramos amigas antes, mas nunca fomos tão próximas, visto que ela passava bastante do seu tempo livre com Frank. Meu círculo íntimo, a minha tríade, eram Marlene McKinnon e Dorcas Meadowes.

Eu não tinha mais nenhuma das duas comigo. Doe foi assassinada pelo próprio Voldemort poucos meses depois de deixarmos a escola e Lene... Bem, Lene morreu pela sua lealdade a mim. Foram anos solitários na América do Sul. Por muito tempo, tudo o que eu senti foi medo. Então veio o Alaska e Nora Watson. Ela era fantástica e, aos poucos, me ajudou a voltar a viver. E agora Alice e eu estávamos sendo reunidas pelas nossas tragédias.

[**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AOBs8dU4Pb8)

**LILY – Caldeirão Furado, 27 de agosto de 1991 – 12h:00min**

Eu me sinto levemente aérea e com adrenalina pulsando quando entro no Caldeirão Furado para almoçar. A poção revigorante funciona perfeitamente; minha mente está em completo estado de alerta. Mas meu corpo não acompanha o ritmo e o sinto levemente dolorido. Shacklebolt se ofereceu para me acompanhar no almoço gentilmente e eu não o neguei.

Ele era um bruxo atraente e muito inteligente. Em poucas horas de trabalho, pude perceber que é proativo e se esforçou para me deixar a vontade e me explicar todo o procedimento do nosso trabalho. O foco dele está nas áreas de estratégia e defesa; gosta muito da parte tática e está no esquadrão há pouco mais de três anos.

— Em Drumstrang as normas são um pouco mais rígidas do que Hogwarts. – Ele ia me explicando enquanto nos esgueirávamos para dentro do pub, lotado pela hora do almoço. Ao longe, vejo Donald atendendo uma mesa afastada e Alice acena pra mim. – Mas são escolas em países diferentes, logo, métodos de ensino também devem mudar de acordo com a cultura local. Mas nunca conheci ninguém que tenha estuda nos Estados Unidos. Ilvermorny, não é?

Sorrio gentilmente:

— Oh, sim. – Minto descaradamente. – Os americanos são bem mais descolados que os britânicos. Você sabia, por exemplo, que um dos fundadores de Ilvermorny é trouxa?

— Ouvi falar sobre isso. – Ele comenta. – Eu acho isso incrível, sabe. Nesse ponto, os americanos são infinitamente mais evoluídos que nós.

Me permito sorrir com o comentário positivo, analisando com cuidado o seu rosto. Ele não me parece estar mentindo. Porém, não tenho tempo de responder porque Donald se apresenta à minha mesa para pegar os nossos pedidos. Peço simplesmente o prato do dia porque tenho pressa para voltar ao ministério.

Nós voltamos a conversar sobre assuntos seguros, como trabalho e aspirações profissionais sem maiores problemas. Observo por cima do ombro de Shackebolt Alice andando de um lado para o outro. Estou um pouquinho ansiosa porque ainda não vi Nora desde que chegamos ao Ministério e Harry ficou com Neville junto da sogra de Alice em Autumn Leaves.

Tento controlar o meu impulso de aparatar até lá apenas para dar uma espiadinha nele. Em quatro dias, Harry embarcará para Hogwarts. Passará o ano todo longe de mim. Preciso começar a me acostumar com isso, a confiar que ele vai estar bem.

Quando terminamos de comer, Alice me chama com um grito e um aceno para ir até ela.

— Nos encontramos no Ministério? – Pergunto a Kingsley, sabendo que talvez Alice me prenda por alguns minutos.

— Claro. – Ele acena, se afastando.

Eu caminho até ela satisfeita, com um sorriso leve e momentaneamente esquecida dos meus problemas. Kingsley tinha prometido me levar ao estoque de ingredientes do Ministério naquela tarde e eu estou simplesmente excitada demais com a quantidade de ingredientes raros que eu posso encontrar por lá.

Confesso que parte do motivo de eu estar aérea e sorrindo como uma idiota é o efeito colateral da poção que eu estou tomando, mas é o que eu tenho pra hoje enquanto não posso colocar a minha cabeça em um travesseiro para uma noite de sono digna.

O pub está um pouco lotado e Alice está um pouco longe, mas de onde estou a vejo franzir o cenho para mim. Eu estranho, mas estou tão desligada que a única coisa que sinto é uma dor latente no meu ombro que me desequilibra. Alguém tinha passado por mim me empurrando.

— Outch! – Eu resmungo, massageando o local. – Você não tem olhos, por acaso?

A cena se desenrola em câmera lenta. Quando ergo meus olhos, James está alguns passos a minha frente, girando o corpo devagar para me olhar. Eu quero desaparecer, mas congelo no lugar. Ele ajeita os óculos sobre o nariz com o indicador, igualzinho ao que me lembro. Preciso de todo o meu autocontrole para dominar o choro preso na minha garganta. Nesse instante, há poucas coisas que eu não daria nesse mundo pela chance de afundar o meu rosto no pescoço dele outra vez.

— Eu tenho, você que não parece ter um senso de direção muito bom. – Ele fala, um sorriso debochado no canto do lábio. – Você deveria andar mais para o ladinho se não quisesse ser atropelada.

— Já tentou ser mais educado? – Rebato. Porque apesar de os músculos das minhas pernas estarem travados, a minha língua parece nunca ter controle. Mas que droga!

— _Me.desculpe_. – Ele diz, entredentes e de má vontade.

Inspiro profundamente, reassumindo o controle.

— Que seja. – Eu resmungo, me forçando a voltar a andar, esbarrando em seu ombro no trajeto porque estou nervosa. Alice está parada há alguns metros com uma sobrancelha levemente arqueada.

— James! Ei, James! – Uma voz soa as minhas costas. – Qual é, cara, me espera!

Não preciso virar para saber que é Sirius quem o chama. Caminho o mais rápido que posso na direção de Alice. Ela arregala os olhos como quem me pergunta “O que foi isso?” e eu apenas dou de ombros.

— Eu só queria dizer que falei com Augusta pela lareira agora há pouco. – Alice comenta suavemente, os olhos ainda colocados às minhas costas, provavelmente observando os outros dois. – As crianças estão bem.

Me permito soltar um suspiro, um pouco mais aliviada. Mas ela faz mais uma careta, que me obriga a girar o corpo para ver o que ela está percebendo. James e Sirius estão discutindo aos sussurros há uns poucos metros de mim. Eles logo parecem perceber a atenção que recebem, porque o olhar de James se torna obstinado quando ele nos focaliza.

As vestes dele esvoaçam para os lados e eu engulo em seco enquanto o olho caminhar até onde estamos. Ele parece estar com raiva e algo se agita dentro de mim por eu ainda ser capaz de medir as suas emoções. Mas ele me ignora assim que se coloca à nossa frente. Alice é o seu foco:

— Você se lembra quem entregou aquele pacote para mim, Alice?

Observo a minha amiga franzir o cenho, um pouco confusa.

— Aquele envelopinho pequeno? – Ele assente, obstinadamente. – Não, James. O pacotinho estava em cima da bancada que você ocupou quando eu cheguei. Donald encontrou, ninguém deixou pra você.

Ele leva as duas mãos aos cabelos, quase arrancando os fios. Sirius se aproxima dele, colocando as mãos sobre os seus ombros:

— Você precisa se acalmar, James. – Ele diz, a voz sem uma única nota de humor. – Você vai encontrar com Dumbledore daqui a pouco, de toda a forma. Explique a situação para ele também. Ele vai saber o que fazer.

— Você não entende, Sirius. – James diz, alheio a minha presença ou a de Alice. – Eu só vou me acalmar quando eu descobrir quem é o filho da puta que está brincando comigo! Merlin, Padfoot. Eu vou matar a pessoa que estiver fazendo isso. Por Morgana que eu vou!

— Algum de vocês quer me explicar o que está acontecendo? – Alice os interrompe, me fazendo prender a respiração. Estou curiosa, mas me sinto um pouco como uma intrusa.

— Não é nada. – James a corta, disfarçando um olhar desconfiado para mim. Óbvio, ele não me conhece. James é esquentadinho, mas não costuma confiar em estranhos. – Mad-Eye disse que eu podia usar a lareira daqui para ir até Hogwarts, você sabe, pra Cornelius não vir encher o saco sobre visitas de aurores à escola sem necessidade. Dumbledore parece que tem alguma coisa para mim.

— Você sabe o caminho. – Alice aponta para os fundos, provavelmente a mesma lareira que usei dias antes.

James se afasta sem se despedir, não fazendo ideia do quanto o meu peito está acelerado e a minha respiração descompassada.

— Acho que preciso de uma dose de um bom uísque de fogo depois de hoje. – É Sirius quem interrompe a bagunça de sentimentos que a minha cabeça se tornou. – Não acredito que ainda preciso sobreviver à meio dia.

— Eu providencio para você, Black. – Alice diz, ainda olhando para o lugar onde James desapareceu. – Mas que diabos aconteceu pra deixá-lo nesse estado?

— Você sabe que só tem uma coisa que deixa ele assim. – Sirius resmungou, jogando-se em uma das banquetas. – Ele já estava transtornado por causa de Little Whinning e tudo o mais. Mas o que tinha naquele envelope, pelo Sinistro, Alice, é pra enlouquecer qualquer um.

Eu prendo a minha respiração ao ouvi-lo citar o endereço da minha irmã. Teria alguma coisa a ver com o que Dumbledore me contou sobre ela e a família?

— Eu não faço ideia do que você está falando, Sirius. – Alice declarou, entrando para dentro do bar e abrindo uma das garrafas da prateleira. Em silêncio, a observei encher um copo e empurrá-lo para Black. Ele o tomou em um único gole, empurrando-o de volta e exigindo mais uma dose.

— Você não soube? – Ele perguntou sarcasticamente, baixando o tom de voz para um sussurro. – Moody contou pra gente hoje de manhã que o estúpido sobrinho trouxa de James recebeu de presente um rabo de porco no traseiro.

Alice não consegue dissimular um olhar preocupado pra mim e Sirius o percebe. Apesar de mais velho, ele continua exatamente do mesmo jeito que me lembro em aparência e comportamento. Ele me encara, tombando a cabeça para o lado e me dando um sorriso ladino.

— Imagino que rabos de porcos não são muito comuns de onde você vem. – Ele ri sem humor, interpretando o meu choque de outra maneira. Eu já sabia do rabo de porco, mas não sabia que aquilo poderia interessar aos aurores, muito menos a James. Meus alertas estavam todos ligados. – Bom nos vermos novamente. Lancaster, não é? Sou Sirius Black.

Eu inspiro com força e estendo a minha mão para ele.

— Marie Lancaster. – Me apresento. – Obrigada por ontem, aliás. E me desculpe por não conseguir me despedir de vocês adequadamente.

— Nah, deixa pra lá. – Ele disse, balançando a mão de qualquer jeito. – Alice me contou hoje de manhã que o seu garoto tinha se perdido conversando com Hagrid e que está tudo bem. – Estreito os olhos para a minha amiga, que discretamente se encolhe e acena a varinha para limpar o balcão já impecável.

— Foi uma travessura que podia ter dado muito errado, mas já conversei com ele. – Digo depois de um breve pigarro. – Obrigada mais uma vez.

— Não precisa agradecer, estávamos por aqui de qualquer jeito. Vocês são americanas? – Ele pergunta, numa clara tentativa de puxar assunto – Digo, você e a sua outra amiga?

Ergo uma sobrancelha automaticamente para ele, que franze o rosto pensativo.

— Somos, sim. Eu sou inglesa, na verdade, mas morei muitos anos por lá. – Explico, mas ele não desfaz a careta pensativa. – O que foi? – Me obrigo a perguntar, confusa.

Sirius apenas balança a cabeça em negação.

— Você só me pareceu familiar. – Engulo em seco. – Mas deixa pra lá.

— Você ainda não me explicou o que deixou James em todo esse mau humor, Black. – Alice vem ao meu socorro e eu quero beijá-la em agradecimento.

— Você não sabe mesmo quem deixou aquele envelope, Lice? – Sirius volta a ficar tenso, com o olhar fixo nela. – Não faz a menor ideia?

— Já disse que não, Black. – Ela resmunga. – Afinal, que diabos tinha nele? Era bem pequeno, pelo que me lembro.

— Você não deu nem uma espiadinha?

— Black...

— Certo, sem gracinha, já entendi. – Sirius toma mais uma dose de uísque. – Bem, eu não vou entrar em muitos detalhes. Era o anel _dela_ que estava dentro do envelope. Você pode imaginar o apocalipse que isso causou, né?

Meu estômago despenca. Sirius não diz nomes, obviamente por minha causa, mas lança um olhar para a Alice que diz tudo.

— Dela? – Alice pergunta, confusa. – Dela? Tipo, dela, _dela_?

— Quem mais deixaria James transtornado desse jeito, Alice, pelo amor de Merlin?! – Sirius retruca, sem paciência. – Óbvio que ele perdeu a cabeça, quem não perderia? Ele quer sair à caça desse maluco agora, mas Moody o impediu e o mandou a Hogwarts. Parece que Dumbledore tem algo mais importante para ele fazer. Na minha opinião, desvio de atenção...

Sirius ainda está tagarelando à minha frente, mas não ouço mais uma única palavra do que ele está dizendo. Meu peito se comprime e acho que posso começar a hiper ventilar a qualquer momento. Dou um passo para trás, depois mais um. Esbarro em alguém às minhas costas e peço desculpas.

— Marie. – A voz de Alice está distante, longe. Mais um passo para trás. – Merlin, o que há com você?

Eu estou tonta e a minha visão desfoca. Sinto uma dor explosiva na minha nuca que me faz cambalear. Há gente a minha volta e mãos pesadas seguram os meus braços, e depois o meu rosto.

— Lancaster! O que você está sentindo? – A imagem turva de Sirius me pergunta.

— Acho que estou perdendo os sentidos.

Minhas pernas amolecem e tudo fica escuro.

— Não seria melhor levá-la ao St. Mungus? – Ouço a voz de Sirius sussurrando, ao longe na minha cabeça. – E se ela foi envenenada, Alice?!

— Ela não gostaria de ser levada pra lá, acredite em mim. – Alice responde, ríspida. – Ela só está sob estresse. Ela estaria no mínimo espumando se fosse algum veneno.

— Isso é muito estranho. Você nem conhece essa mulher direito, Alice. Como pode saber disso?

— Eu apenas sei, Black.

Um gemido me escapa dos lábios quando abro os olhos, a claridade súbita me fazendo consciente de uma dor de cabeça. Em menos de dois segundos, sinto a mão de Alice na minha testa:

— Merlin, você me deu um susto e tanto! – Ela reclama, parecendo medir a minha febre. – Como você está se sentindo?

Tento me mover, sem sucesso. Parece que toda a minha energia foi drenada.

— Esgotada. – Eu respondo. – Pegue nas minhas vestes um frasquinho de poção revigorante pra mim, sim?

— Quanto disso você anda tomando, Lancaster? – Sirius me pergunta de chofre, me fazendo percebê-lo dentro do quarto. Aliás, só agora me dou conta de que estou em uma das camas em cima do pub de Alice. Ele, provavelmente, me trouxe até aqui.

Olho para ele, confusa:

— O suficiente, não precisa se preocupar com isso.

Sirius se aproxima de mim, a expressão fechada. Ele pega o frasco que Alice tinha acabado de me entregar das minhas mãos.

— Quanto disso você tomou na última semana?

Percebo imediatamente o que ele está sugerindo e acabo me jogando nos travesseiros, inconformada.

— Oh, mas que merda. – Eu resmungo.

— O que? – Alice questiona, perdida. – O que foi?

Sirius solta uma risada divertida.

— Nada demais, só sua nova amiga tomando uma overdose de poção revigorante. – Ele explica. – Elas são ótimas para aqueles dias de cansaço, ou quando Moody resolve arrancar o meu couro no trabalho, mas quando tomadas em excesso causam esse tipo de efeito no corpo.

— Agora o meu cérebro está com toda a carga enquanto o meu corpo está em frangalhos. – Digo, ainda sem acreditar. Minha nuca lateja dolorosamente.

— Você não dormiu na noite passada, está de virada. – Alice observa, preocupada. – Aliás, você tem dormido desde que chegou aqui?

Tenho a decência de corar. Alice me olha de forma severa.

— Eu sei que você tem um estoque variado de poções. Vou pedir ao Donald para buscar com Augusta uma poção do sono. Você vai tomá-la e dormir. – Ela ordena.

— Eu não quero dormir, Alice. – Retruco, como uma criança mimada. – Eu tenho coisas importantes pra fazer.

Me sinto agitada, subitamente me lembrando do catalisador da minha crise de estresse. Eu preciso procurar o bendito anel nas minhas coisas, ele tem que estar no lugar que lhe pertence.

— Você não vai conseguir fazer nada se estiver no meio de um colapso, Lancaster. – Surpreendentemente, Sirius nos interrompe.

— Dormir é inútil.

Sirius dá um sorriso de lado pra mim.

— Eu sei, mas ainda assim você é um ser humano.

Solto uma longa lufada de ar, tentando controlar os meus nervos e ignorando o quão familiar esse diálogo me parece.

— Que ótima primeira impressão eu vou deixar. – Dou-me por vencida. – Mas eu vou voltar para a casa da sua sogra, Alice. Não vou ficar aqui. Meu sono vai ser agitado, uma poção do sono comum não vai me ajudar.

— Posso pedir para Donald olhar aqui pra mim enquanto te acompanho. Eu mesma quero garantir que você vai beber a poção.

Reviro os olhos, impaciente, e forço as minhas pernas para fora da cama.

Sirius pergunta se eu preciso de ajuda, mas a proximidade dele me deixa encabulada e constrangida, o que me faz negar com veemência. Apenas peço a gentileza de ele avisar Nora e Shacklebolt para mim.

Eu percebo que ele está absurdamente curioso com o fato de eu estar me locomovendo para Autumn Leaves, mas ele não pergunta nada diretamente a mim. Todos os seus olhares são dirigidos à Alice e, eu sei, ela não escapará de um bom interrogatório mais tarde. Não posso me importar menos com isso.

Tudo o que passa pela minha cabeça agora é que preciso verificar um determinado compartimento do meu malão de viagem. Um compartimento secreto e importante demais, que não é mexido com frequência.

Sirius nos acompanha até a lareira no andar de baixo e ainda tem um olhar esquisito em cima de mim. Eu me sinto dançando na beira do abismo e tentada a dar o passo em falso, caindo de vez para o vazio.


	7. Atropa Belladona

[**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yDJM-aV-NCw)

**LILY – Potter Mansion – meados de Agosto de 1978**

Eu reconheci o cheiro dele antes do lugar. Meus olhos estavam pesados e meu corpo completamente dolorido, mas eu me sentia segura. E foi esse contraste que me fez despertar do sono de vez. A primeira coisa que eu notei foi que eu estava sozinha e a segunda foi que eu estava no quarto de James, na casa ancestral dos seus pais.

As memórias da noite anterior me invadem e em menos de dois segundos eu estou de pé, agoniada. O piso está gelado, assim como o vento que soprava pela janela entreaberta, enquanto meus pés se movem até a pilha de roupas perto da porta do banheiro. Soltei um gemido de frustração quando percebi que elas estão completamente inutilizadas e manchadas de sangue.

Usando apenas a calcinha e um top esportivo, decidi abrir uma das gavetas do armário em busca de algo que eu pudesse usar. Um grosso moletom do Montrose Magpies parece atender bem a função. Enfiei-o pela minha cabeça, dobrando as mangas e me dirigindo ao banheiro. Estava jogando um pouco de água no meu rosto quando ouvi uma batida na porta.

— Lily, amor, você está aí?

— Já estou saindo, James. – Eu respondi, em meio a um suspiro enquanto olhava meu reflexo no espelho. Havia um corte profundo na minha bochecha esquerda e uma mecha da minha franja estava queimada.

A noite passada tinha sido um inferno; James e eu caímos em uma emboscada e fomos atacados por Comensais da Morte. Eles não tinham um interesse real em nos matar, no início. Eles apenas nos encurralaram e aguardaram a chegada de Voldemort. Fomos convidados a nos unir a ele, a ironia. Eu ainda não conseguia entender como tínhamos saído vivos.

Repentinamente sufocada, abri a porta do banheiro e caminhei em passos silenciosos e rápidos até James, que estava olhando pelo grande vitral da janela. Eu enterrei a minha cabeça contra as suas costas, abraçando-o com força. James segurou as minhas mãos contra o seu corpo por alguns minutos e, então, virou-se para me abraçar direito.

— Você devia estar descansado. – Ele murmurou, beijando o topo da minha cabeça. – Foi uma noite e tanto.

— Você não estava na cama. – Eu me justifiquei, um pouco mais manhosa do que costumava ser.

— Desculpe, eu tinha que informar Dumbledore sobre o que aconteceu. – James disse. – Seu sono estava tão profundo que não achei que acordaria antes de eu ter terminado o relato pela lareira. Como você está?

James era sempre carinhoso e, com frequência, eu costumava debochar dele por isso. Mas aquela era uma manhã atípica, portanto apenas me permiti erguer a cabeça para o olhá-lo, sem esconder o quanto eu estava emocionada por simplesmente estar ali.

— Assustada. – Eu respondi num fio de voz. – E você?

James acariciou a minha bochecha machucada, beijando-me com cuidado.

— Assustado também. – Ele admitiu, me apertando em seus braços. – Eu achei que ia perder você.

— E eu achei que ia morrer. – James ofegou, guiando-me de volta para a cama.

Meu corpo ainda estava dolorido e as lembranças do ataque e, principalmente, da maldição Cruciatus lançada em mim durante a batalha se tornaram latentes. Eu estremeci quando ele se deitou ao meu lado e, no instante seguinte, estava chorando de forma descompassada. Não era o meu corpo que estava fragilizado, era a minha alma e a minha moral. Eu me sentia despedaçada naquela manhã, como se um pedaço importante tivesse sido arrancado de mim.

— Você está segura agora. – James sussurrou na minha orelha, acomodando-se melhor do meu lado. – Olhe pra mim, Lily. – Ele pediu, tocando o meu rosto. – Nada vai acontecer com você, eu não vou deixar.

Eu me engasguei em meio às lágrimas.

— Você não pode me prometer algo assim... Não mais. Nós dois poderíamos ter morrido, eu achei que nunca mais ia ver você de novo, ou falar com Marlene e brigar com Sirius... Oh, droga, eu nem conseguia segurar a minha varinha direito!

— Ele já sabia a nossa resposta, Lily. Ele já sabia que íamos dizer não. Foi premeditado atacarem você primeiro, eles sabiam que era a única coisa que podia me fazer mudar de ideia.

— Por Merlin, James, se Caradoc e Frank não tivessem percebido o nosso sumiço...

— Vem cá, já passou. – Ele colocou os braços em torno da minha cintura, puxando-me para mais perto. – Estamos seguros e à salvo. Nós chutamos a bunda de Voldemort e seus comensais e estamos bem. Você está muito dolorida?

— Um pouco, minhas pernas parecem ter corrido uma maratona. – Respondi. – Mas por dentro eu estou exausta, James. Essa guerra está acabando comigo, está acabando com a gente. – Chorei. – Eu tentei me lembrar da última vez que tinha dito que amava você e não consegui me lembrar, Jamie. E era tudo o que importava, era tudo do que me lembrava enquanto era erguida no ar: eu ia morrer e não tinha te dito vezes o bastante o quanto eu te amo!

Em meio ao desespero de frases entrecortadas, lembranças e lágrimas, eu senti o meu corpo ser movido e, em seguida, os lábios de James caíram sobre os meus. Ele não estava gentil como costumava ser; foi um beijo com urgência misturada com desespero que, caso eu já não estivesse deitada, teria deixado as minhas pernas moles.

Eu ofeguei debaixo dele, o moletom velho do Montrose Magpies de repente me sufocando. As mãos dele percorreram as minhas pernas com força, os dedos afundando sobre a carne macia, enquanto a sua boca escorregava para a minha mandíbula e pescoço, deixando mordidas e beijos pelo caminho que certamente me deixariam marcada.

— _Jamie_... – Eu sussurrei, afastando-o um pouco com as mãos para que eu pudesse puxar a sua camiseta.

Ele parou no meio do caminho para me olhar. Minhas mãos se prenderam no seu torso nu, tentando puxá-lo de volta para mim, mas ele não cedeu. James tinha os olhos castanhos, quase negros naquele instante, sobre mim. Ele estava intenso e parecia pensar em algo.

— O que... – Eu balbuciei quando ele se levantou de repente da cama, me deixando perdida.

— Só um minuto, amor.

Eu me apoiei sobre os cotovelos para ver o que ele estava fazendo. James estava mexendo no mesmo armário onde eu tinha pego o moletom mais cedo, abrindo a última gaveta. As costas largas e bronzeadas dele me impediram de ver o que ele pegava, mas percebi ser algo importante assim que ele se virou, refazendo seu caminho até a cama.

— Eu já pensei mais de mil vezes sobre como eu faria o que eu estou prestes a fazer, mas eu quero que você saiba que em todas elas sempre me vi fazendo isso pra você. – Ele me disse, estendendo a mão para mim e me fazendo ofegar. – Meu pai me entregou esse anel no verão em que a minha mãe morreu. Ele me disse que um dia eu encontraria a mulher que faria o meu mundo parar de girar e o ar faltar dos meus pulmões. E que quando isso acontecesse, eu deveria deslizar o anel da nossa família pelo dedo dela.

Eu me sentei na cama, meu coração disparado e dolorido dentro do peito.

— James...

— Eu juro pra você que eu estava planejando um jantar e alguma coisa realmente especial, mas nós quase morremos ontem, Lily. – Ele puxou a minha mão direita com a sua delicadamente. Percebi que meus dedos tremiam. – Nós estamos no meio de uma guerra e eu não estou mais disposto a passar um segundo que seja longe de você sem que seja absolutamente necessário porque eu te amo demais. Eu quero me casar com você, Lily. Porque, honestamente, sempre foi você e sempre vai ser.

Eu podia sentir as lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto, mas a minha boca parecia momentaneamente incapaz de se mexer. Meu cérebro parecia ter sido varrido por um tufão, me impedindo de reagir como seria o adequado em uma situação como aquela. James estava começando a ficar nervoso à minha frente, de maneira que eu apenas consegui me lançar com força contra o corpo dele, derrubando-o no chão e arrancando uma risada estrondosa. Eu não me importei, eu apenas beijei cada pedaço dele que a minha boca conseguia alcançar.

Eu já tinha passado há muito tempo pela fase de temer a intensidade dos meus sentimentos por James. Eu queria tudo o que ele pudesse me oferecer, cada mínimo pedaço. Eu queria me casar com ele.

— Eu suponho que isso seja um sim. – Ele brincou, me olhando de forma divertida, a mão descansando na curva do meu quadril.

— Bem, parece que o seu eu de quinze anos pode começar comemorar. – Eu ri, enquanto ele puxava a minha mão, solenemente adornando o meu anelar com a joia. 

Era um anel magnifico, cheio de dobras no ouro e com uma pedra solitária de rubi o enfeitando. Ele se ajustou magicamente ao tamanho do meu dedo, me fazendo erguer a mão contra a luz apenas para admirar a sua beleza. Eu nunca vi James com um sorriso tão gigantesco quanto aquele daquela manhã.

— Bem, agora você pode me retrucar com “É Evans, Potter!” sempre quiser.

— Oh, cale a boca, seu tirano arrogante. – Retruquei, recebendo como resposta o som da risada dele seguido de cócegas e de um beijo que acabou nos levando de volta para a cama pelo resto do dia.

[**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-A_v0LG_CkY)

**LILY – Autumn Leaves – 27 de agosto de 1991 – 14h:00min**

Eu não sei quanto tempo faz que estou parada apenas olhando para o meu malão desfeito. Todos os meus pertences estão espalhados pelo carpete do quarto que eu ocupo e eu estou sentada no chão, com a cabeça entre os joelhos, sentindo como se um membro do meu corpo tivesse sido arrancado de mim.

Quando Alice entra no quarto com um vidrinho de poção nas mãos, ela me olha alarmada:

— Pelo sinistro, o que foi que aconteceu aqui?

Eu olho para ela e, então, toda a pressão dos últimos dias está em cima dos meus ombros. Eu choro. Choro porque estou cansada, porque estou com medo e porque estou com saudade. Choro porque a ferida está aberta e completamente exposta; porque está doendo e eu não posso fazer nada para impedir. É como se eu tivesse acabado de deixar a Inglaterra, com Harry pequenininho no meu colo. Parece que acabou de acontecer.

Os braços de Alice logo estão em volta de mim e ela diz algumas coisas no meu ouvido que eu, honestamente, não consigo compreender. Meu peito está ardendo e parece que nem todo ar do mundo vai fazer com que eu consiga respirar de novo.

— Você precisa se acalmar, querida. – Alice segura os meus ombros, seus grandes olhos castanhos me encarando intensamente. – Vamos, eu te ajudo. Respire comigo... Assim... – Ela inspira e expira o ar devagar, quase teatralmente, e eu a imito. Ficamos assim por algum tempo, até que eu consiga sentir um pouco de normalidade ao meu redor.

Eu olho a minha volta. Nora vai me matar pela bagunça que eu fiz, mas eu precisava me certificar, eu precisava ter certeza...

— Não está aqui, Alice. – Digo, quase histérica. – Não está aqui.

Ela se senta ao meu lado.

— O que não está aqui, querida? Você precisa de Nora?

Eu balanço a cabeça de forma negativa. Eu queria Nora? Sim, eu acho que sim. Mas ela está começando em uma cidade nova, não é justo que eu a atrapalhe mais uma vez com os meus problemas.

— Deixe Nora, é o primeiro dia dela no quartel, depois eu conto a ela. – Digo, buscando fôlego. – O anel sumiu, Alice. O _meu_ anel.

Ela olha para mim em silêncio, absorvendo a importância do assunto.

— Você quer dizer o anel que Sirius disse que James recebeu? – Ela me pergunta, um pouco incrédulo. Eu aceno positivamente. – Estava mesmo com você? Você tem certeza?

— É claro que eu tenho certeza. – Me exalto, levantando. – Além de Harry, foi a única lembrança de James que me restou, era importante para mim.

— Certo, vamos por partes então. – Ela se levanta, olhando em volta, parecendo começar a entender a gravidade da situação. – O anel estava com você. _Aqui._

Eu ando até o meu malão, agora vazio, e estico para ela uma caixinha de madeira retangular. Eu tinha ganhado ela de presente na tribo indígena em que fui acolhida, logo depois de ir embora, na América Latina. Era como uma caixa de segredos e lembranças.

Alice a pega, tirando de dentro um saquinho com uma mecha do cabelo escuro de Harry, o primeiro corte que eu fiz, assim como um dos dentinhos dele e alguns desenhos e recordações de quando ele era menor. Ela puxa uma foto, sorrindo levemente.

— Merlin, isso é a nossa primeira reunião na Ordem da Fênix?

Eu suspiro, olhando para as pessoas se mexendo.

— Marlene tinha no bolso das vestes quando morreu. Eu a surrupiei e guardei. – Digo. – Junto do anel, são a única lembrança concreta de James. Além de Harry, obviamente.

— O anel estava aqui também, então? – Eu aceno positivamente. – Quando foi a última vez que você o viu?

— Na noite em que chegamos ao Caldeirão Furado eu o chequei. Eu tenho certeza de que estava aí dentro.

— Mas Sirius disse que está com...

— ... Com James, eu entendi. Quando ele falou mais cedo, eu achei que ia desmaiar e não pensei que fosse possível. Mas não está aqui, Alice. Não está em lugar nenhum.

— Você não acha que Harry pode ter pegado?

— Eu vou perguntar para ele, mas eu duvido muito. A coincidência é gigantesca. Alguém entregou o meu anel para James.

Alice baixou o tom de voz, se aproximando de mim.

— Lily, se você estiver certa, isso é muito sério. Significa que alguém entrou no seu quarto no Caldeirão Furado e vasculhou as suas coisas. Significa que alguém não-confiável esteve no meu bar e eu não percebi!

— Mais do que isso, Alice. – Eu digo, sentindo os pelos da minha nuca se eriçarem. – Alguém sabe quem eu sou e onde eu estou. E está brincando comigo.

— Você precisa contar a James de uma vez. – Ela me alerta. – As coisas estão saindo do controle muito rápido.

Passo as mãos pelo meu cabelo de forma nervosa.

— Eu sei disso, Alice, e eu vou contar. Aliás, Dumbledore vai. – Eu digo rapidamente, porque eu realmente não vou enfrentar James sozinha com essa história. – Dumbledore tinha alguma coisa para ele fazer, mas me disse ontem que íamos contar assim que ele voltasse.

— Sabe, eu ainda não entendi por que ele não pode ir com vocês.

— A ideia nunca foi que eu fugisse daqui, Alice. Eu nunca quis deixar a Inglaterra, muito menos James. – Explico, sentando-me na cama exausta. – Mas tudo aconteceu de uma forma muito rápida. Eu tinha ganhado Harry há pouco tempo, estava emocionalmente fragilizada. Em um minuto Voldemort tinha virado fumaça diante dos meus olhos e no instante seguinte eu estava deixando o país. Eu não achei que levaria tanto tempo, eu achei que seria coisa de meses, que tudo se ajeitaria. Então Dumbledore me contou a história sobre as horcruxes, sobre Voldemort não ter realmente morrido, sobre as dezenas de comensais loucos procurando pela causa da partida de seu lorde... E eu fui ficando. Primeiro em uma aldeia indígena na América do Sul, onde eu aprendi muito sobre licantropia e outras maldições. Então, eu deixei escapar o meu nome verdadeiro e Dumbledore achou melhor me levar para o Alaska, onde conheci Nora, e, por fim, fui para os Estados Unidos. Honestamente, chegou um ponto em que eu fugia tanto que eu nem entendia mais o porquê estava fazendo.

— Você nunca pensou em voltar?

Eu ri sem humor.

— Todos os dias, Alice. Cheguei a fazer as malas algumas vezes. Mas, então, eu olhava para Harry. Eu não podia deixar o meu filho correr perigo. Era tudo por ele, sempre foi tudo por ele. Dumbledore não me dava muitas informações sobre nenhum de vocês e eu fui perdendo o contato, aos poucos me acostumando a ser sozinha. Me acostumando a sentir saudade até ser fácil fingir que não sentia nada.

— Eu não entendo por que Dumbledore não mandou James com vocês. Merlin, ele sofreu tanto por você. É cruel, sabe. Se os dedos de Dumbledore deixaram você protegida durante todos esses anos, por que não poderiam ter mantido James com vocês? O que impedia?

— Eu não sei direito. Dumbledore apenas me disse que era melhor assim, que seria mais difícil de nos identificar, que um sumiço repentino de toda a família Potter seria muito suspeito. Algo nesse sentido.

Quando eu era mais nova, logo após tudo ter acontecido, eu me fazia constantemente essa mesma pergunta que Alice me fez. Eu nunca acreditei na resposta evasiva de Dumbledore e, honestamente, tinha muito medo de descobrir suas motivações verdadeiras hoje em dia.

Alice se tornou introspectiva e silenciou. Ela, então, andou até a mesinha onde tinha deixado a poção, obrigando-me a bebê-la. Eu fiz sem reclamar. Seria bom ter algumas horas de pura inconsciência.

[**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mCHUw7ACS8o)

**LILY – Ministério da Magia – 30 de agosto de 1991 – 10h:00min**

Eu não estava muito confiante quando Moody decidiu que naquela manhã eu daria uma pequena palestra sobre disfarces ao grupo de aurores que não estava em serviço.

Veja bem, eu amo ensinar, mas me ver diante de uma plateia com pessoas extremamente qualificadas era algo que me intimidava. Mas Alastor Moody não era alguém que permitia que suas ordens fossem questionadas, de maneira que eu não tive opção nenhuma a não ser simplesmente me colocar na frente de um auditório com pouco mais de vinte pessoas me assistindo.

Eu não conhecia a maioria deles, logo percebi. Eram muitos rostos jovens, quase inexperientes, o que me fez perceber que eu estava lidando com trainees, em sua maioria. Os aurores mais velhos, provavelmente, tinham coisas mais importantes para fazer do que assistir alguém falando sobre disfarces, embora Moody tenha deixado subentendido que todo o departamento deveria passar pelo meu treinamento. Eu estava lisonjeada e um pouco assustada quando comecei a falar.

Mas foi tão natural que, em poucos minutos, eu estava esquecida de onde eu estava. Falei sobre feitiços de desilusão, chamando Nora para demonstrar. Expliquei as suas peculiaridades e dei dicas sobre os melhores lugares do corpo para os aplicar. Digo, não era inteligente tentar mudar a sua altura, porém mudanças sutis no formato do rosto, nas sobrancelhas ou, até mesmo no nariz, podiam ser mais eficazes. Sobre cabelos, eu era adepta do método trouxa: tintura e cortes verdadeiros não tendiam a dar problemas. Fiquei surpresa, entretanto, quando apresentei a poção Volubilis e a maior parte deles não a conhecia.

Dissertei por cerca de quarenta minutos.

Estou juntando as minhas coisas, agora, e me preparando para voltar a minha sala no andar inferior quando Nora se coloca ao meu lado:

— Você é a pessoa mais eloquente que eu conheço. – Ela afirma, sentando-se sobre a mesa e sorrindo para mim. – Eu tenho inveja do quanto você consegue falar bem e ensinar as pessoas.

— Deixa de bobagem, Nora. Não é nada demais.

— Nada demais? – Uma voz forte e conhecida ecoa as minhas costas, me causando um sobressalto. – Você acabou de humilhar metade dos aurores seniors nessa sala com suas lições de disfarce e você sequer atua em campo. Como você sabe tanto?

Eu giro sobre os meus calcanhares apenas para encontrar Sirius Black e seu sorriso canino me olhando.

— Como eu disse, não é nada demais. – Eu repito enquanto ele se aproxima. – Posso ter alguma aptidão natural para a coisa, apenas isso.

— Você me deixa muito intrigado, Lancaster. – Sirius diz, se aproximando sorrateiramente, quase como se estivesse farejando. – Gosto disso em uma mulher.

Eu reviro os olhos, já conhecendo aquele discurso de cor.

— Oh, nem comece. – Eu digo, abrindo um sorriso irônico. – Não estou interessada.

Sirius ergue uma sobrancelha para mim, divertido.

— Existe um senhor Lancaster, por acaso, para que você não possa nem sequer cogitar?

— Eu não vejo como isso pode ser da sua conta, mas não, não há. – Eu afirmo. Sirius olha para mim intensamente, seus olhos azuis tempesteando na minha direção. – Vamos colocar as coisas desse jeito: eu apenas não me envolvo com colegas de trabalho.

— Tecnicamente você não é uma auror, logo, não é minha colega de trabalho.

Eu rio de verdade agora, porque um flerte desses é algo _tão_ Sirius que eu mal posso acreditar no que estou vivendo.

— Tecnicamente, eu respondo a Alastor Moody, então, somos, sim colegas de trabalho.

Ele tomba a cabeça para o lado, pensativo.

— Você é muito boa em argumentos, Lancaster.

— Eu apenas faço o meu melhor. – Pisco em sua direção, sem perceber o que estou fazendo realmente.

Com um aceno de varinha, envio as poções que estavam sobre a mesa de volta para o estoque e começo a caminhar ao lado de Nora, que observa tudo bastante divertida.

— Então você é o cara que identificou que a Kitty-Cat aqui estava sendo envenenada por poções energizantes?

Grunhi para ela enquanto Sirius ao meu lado ria.

— Eu não estava sendo envenenada!

— Ainda não. – Ele retrucou. – Mas você sabe muito bem que isso poderia acontecer. Espero que esteja maneirando nas poções, Lancaster. Você, melhor do que ninguém, deve saber que o corpo de um bruxo só suporta um determinado limite de substâncias.

— Você está sugerindo que eu sou viciada? – Pergunto, um pouco incrédula.

— É claro que não! – Ele reage em falso ultraje. – Apenas me preocupo com a saúde da minha nova colega de trabalho.

— Relaxa, Black. Marie é tudo, menos uma viciada em poções alucinógenas. – Nora, finalmente, me defende.

— Ouvi dizer que a sua poção restauradora de ossos é a mais forte que foi produzida nos últimos tempos. – Eu enrubesço com o elogio. – Williams me contou que o braço de Jacox cresceu completamente em menos de cinco horas.

— Ouvi dizer que ele gritou a beça, também. – Debochou Nora, me fazendo revirar os olhos.

— O que você esperava? Fazer os ossos crescerem não é exatamente algo indolor. – Eu explico. – Aliás, algum de vocês sabe me dizer como ele conseguiu ter os ossos do braço moídos? Que eu saiba, Jacox é da turma de calouros do esquadrão e não saiu em missão ainda.

— Ele saiu em uma missão na semana passada na verdade. – Sirius me corrige, embora eu não veja como isso pode mudar alguma coisa. – Na verdade ele é um dos trainees de James, acho que vocês se esbarraram no Caldeirão Furado, naquele dia que você passou mal. – Ele é sugestivo e debochado, me fazendo revirar os olhos. – Enfim, ele está de folga essa semana e eu assumi a turma dele. E posso ter colocado Jacox e Williams para duelarem até que um dos dois estivesse inconsciente.

Eu olho para ele completamente abismada., ignorando o fato de que sei que James Potter não estava de folga coisíssima nenhuma.

— Eu não acredito que você fez algo como isso! – A bronca escapa antes que eu possa controlá-la.

— Eu não sei o que você deduz que seja um treinamento de aurores, Marie. – Giro para o meu lado esquerdo, surpresa por ser Nora a falar. – Eles precisam conhecer seus limites; pontos fracos e pontos fortes. E só existe um jeito de fazer isso.

Sirius lança um de seus sorrisos para Nora, me fazendo revirar os olhos mais uma vez.

— Eles têm que me agradecer porque eu ainda pego leve. – Ele argumentou. – Eu gostaria que vocês vissem o que James costuma fazer com eles. Nessa missão que eu falei a vocês, Williams, o cara que desossou Jacox, acabou entregando a posição dos colegas e meio que enfeitiçou uma parceira sem querer. James pediu a Moody para tirá-lo do treinamento de tão bravo que ficou.

Eu fico confusa. Eu estava no Ministério há poucos dias, mas eu já tinha ouvido falar muito no nome de Edgar Williams. E tudo o que eu ouvi é o quanto ele é brilhante e uma grande aposta para o esquadrão.

— Shacklebolt me disse que Williams é um dos mais talentosos bruxos em treinamento dos últimos anos. – Eu argumento.

— E ele é. – Sirius afirma com diversão.

— Então por que diabos o seu amigo sugeriu algo assim?

— Porque provavelmente ele sabe que Williams pode ser o melhor. – É Nora quem responde, ganhando, inclusive, a atenção de Sirius. – Eu o vi treinar ontem de manhã e o garoto realmente é um duelista de valor. Mas é muito cheio de si e o ego, na posição em que ele está, pode ser mais perigoso do que um bruxo das trevas bem treinado.

Inconscientemente eu olho para Sirius, buscando uma confirmação.

— É, por aí. – Ele responde, um pouco mais sombrio. – Digamos que o auror James tem alguma experiência de campo e não aceita falhas muito bem.

Eu engulo em seco enquanto sinto meu coração cair e o clima ficar um pouco mais pesado. Nora percebe as implicações que aquela afirmação tem sobre mim pois me olha apreensivamente. Quase comemoro quando, ao dobrarmos o corredor, vejo Alastor Moody acompanhado de outros dois homens, um mais baixo e outro alto, loiro e de ar aristocrático. Assim que o reconheço, sinto um arrepio subir pela minha espinha e, discretamente, mergulho a mão dentro da minha veste para que possa ficar próximo da minha varinha.

— Aí estão vocês. – O olho de Moody gira enquanto ele fala. – Por que não estou surpreso por saber que é Black quem está atrasando o caminho alheio?

— Sempre de bom humor, não Mad-Eye? – Sirius debocha, embora eu consiga perceber que ele não está muito feliz. Consigo entendê-lo pois olhar para Lucius Malfoy não me desperta os melhores sentimentos também.

— Me desculpe, eu não sabia que estava sendo esperada. – Eu respondo com cuidado, focando meus olhos em Alastor.

— Que seja, eu também não sabia de nada. – Ele dá de ombros e, em seguida, aponta para o baixinho com expressões que, só agora, me parecem conhecidas. – Lancaster e Watson, Cornelius Fudge, nosso _excelentíssimo_ Ministro da magia, estava muito ansioso para conhecê-las.

Isso me pega totalmente de surpresa. O baixinho, que agora sei se chamar Fudge, se adianta com a mão estendida para mim e, depois, para Nora, nos cumprimentando com entusiasmo. Ele não parecia em nada com o que eu imaginava de um Ministro da Magia. Ele parecia caricato demais e, talvez, até um pouco inseguro.

— Srtas. Lancaster e Watson, eu queria apenas dar-lhes as boas vindas ao nosso país. – Ele exclama. – Ouvi dizer que vocês têm formações excelentes e causaram muita comoção no MACUSA quando optaram pela transferência para a Inglaterra. Sempre fico lisonjeado com esse tipo de coisa. Espero que estejam gostando de Londres.

Contenho um revirar de olhos e torço internamente para que Nora se controle.

— As pessoas são um pouco antiquadas, mas acho que posso me acostumar. – Minha amiga diz em um tom amigável que apenas eu, pela convivência, posso definir como irônico. – A estrutura daqui é excelente e não deixa nada a desejar para o lugar onde eu fui treinada. Apenas sinto um pouco de falta da emoção, as coisas estão um pouco paradas por aqui.

Sirius dá uma sonora gargalhada, me fazendo ficar nervosa. Eu ainda o conheço bem para saber que o comentário a seguir será irônico.

— Depois de anos no inferno, eu sinceramente fico feliz com um pouco de falta de emoção. – Ele realmente não decepciona. – Você não, Malfoy?

Malfoy o ignora, naturalmente, e Fudge acha uma boa ideia nos apresentar:

— Onde estão as minhas boas maneiras, Merlin! – Ele diz, apontando para o homem que eu já vi tirando a máscara de comensal da morte. – Lucius Malfoy é um bom amigo pessoal meu. Estávamos combinando uma viagem para assistirmos o Puddlemere pisotear as Harpias no próximo final de semana. Vocês gostam de quadribol?

Crispo meus lábios ao perceber os olhos de Malfoy sobre mim. É desconcertante e por mais eu tente não pensar sobre isso, fico pensando se ele pode ver através dos meus disfarces.

— Não costumo acompanhar, senhor, mas costumava torcer para as Harpias quando mais nova.

Merda, frase errada. Percebo por que logo estou com olhares curiosos para cima de mim ao mesmo tempo em que Moody gira o globo de vidro em visível enfado.

— Você é inglesa? – Fudge me questiona, um pouco surpresa.

Abro a minha boca para responder, mas, infelizmente, Malfoy me dá o desprezar de ouvir o som de sua voz:

— O senhor não sabia, Fudge? – Ele questiona. – O filho dela está embarcando para Hogwarts no fim de semana. Creio que Narcisa deu uma olhada nele no Beco Diagonal outro dia.

— Encontro _adorável_ com a sua esposa. – Eu retruco, sorrindo. Ele me lança o mesmo sorriso de desdém.

— Engraçado, Narcisa comentou algo parecido comigo.

Minhas mãos se fecham e posso sentir as unhas entrando na carne.

— Verdade? – O ministro me pergunta, um pouco confuso. – Eu não sabia que a _senhorita_ tinha um filho.

Eu não posso deixar de notar a ênfase no pronome de tratamento. Mas o estigma de mãe solteira já me acompanha a tempo de mais para que eu possa me importar.

— Eu não costumo misturar a minha vida particular com a profissional, senhor. – Eu digo. – Mas, sim, Harry está embarcando para Hogwarts no fim de semana.

— Sinceramente, eu nunca vou entender por que ele desprezou Ilvermorny. – Nora se intromete, na tentativa de desviar do assunto, tenho certeza.

— O garoto é esperto. – Malfoy responde, os olhos brilhando. – Hogwarts é muito mais qualificada do que a escola americana, acho que todos podemos concordar com isso.

Eu quero saltar sobre ele porque sei exatamente o que Lucius Malfoy está insinuando com sua voz mansa e bajuladora. Tão bajuladora que Fudge sequer percebe, ou finge não perceber, o preconceito pingando por seus lábios.

— Ilvermorny é uma das melhores escolas de bruxaria do mundo, se você quer saber. – Nora é quem fala, me obrigando a segurar o seu braço com um pouco de força. – Mas eu devia imaginar que alguém como você jamais conseguiria reconhecer a grandeza de uma escola que tem como um dos fundadores um não-maj.

— Não-maj?

— Trouxa, Six. – Eu respondo à Sirius, ainda olhando com atenção para Nora, prestes a explodir em cima de Lucius Malfoy. Eu queria muito ver a cena, mas aquele era um jogo perigoso demais para que eu pudesse aceitá-lo.

— A minha família estuda a gerações em Hogwarts, acho que seja natural que eu defenda as minhas raízes, não? – Malfoy debocha. – Assim como você defende as suas.

— Sabemos muito bem o tipo de raízes que você defende, Malfoy. – Sirius sibila.

Lucius Malfoy está muito protegido pelas asas do ministro para tirar o sorrisinho infame do rosto e respondê-lo. O clima está pesado e, pela graça de Merlin, Alastor decide intervir.

— Eu realmente estou adorando a nossa hora do chá, Fudge, mas será que eu já posso mandar os meus aurores e a minha pocionista de volta ao trabalho?

Cornelius Fudge pigarreia e estufa levemente o peito antes de responder:

— Claro, claro. Foi um prazer conhecê-las, senhoritas.

Eu apenas aceno e, quando eles somem pelo corredor, Nora está espumando de raiva ao meu lado. Sirius, por algum motivo desconhecido para mim, está em silêncio profundo. Alastor, completamente sem paciência, nos manda de volta aos nossos afazeres. Nós nos separamos com poucas palavras de despedida.

De volta a sala de poções, arregaço as mangas e começo o preparo dos antídotos que estavam no cronograma. Shacklebolt tinha sido enviado em missão e, então, eu estava completamente livre para fazer as minhas poções. Meu coração está disparado, como se eu tivesse esquecido algo importante, mas logo minha cabeça está enevoada pelo vapor dos caldeirões e aquilo, pouco a pouco, me acalma.

[**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zJJkE5lmmpA)

**LILY – Plataforma 9 ¾ - 01 de setembro de 1991, 10h:30min**

Nada prepara o coração de uma mãe para ver o seu filho crescendo.

É nisso que estou pensando enquanto tento manter a calma ao caminhar ao lado de Harry por King’s Cross. Levar o meu filho à estação para apanhar o trem à Hogwarts faz várias coisas dentro de mim se agitarem e eu preciso lutar para manter o otimismo. Harry nunca ficou tanto tempo longe de mim e, eu desconfio, isso é muito mais difícil para a mãe nessa equação do que para a criança ansiosa que anda ao meu lado.

Edwiges, a coruja branca que comprei a ele no dia do incidente no Beco Diagonal, pia, chamando a atenção dos trouxas que andam por ali. Estamos sozinhos pois Nora estava em algum tipo de emergência no Ministério e Alice tinha saído de casa mais cedo, junto de Neville, pois ela queria o levar para visitar Frank em St. Mungus antes do embarque.

Harry está com os ombros um pouco baixos e ele não para de encarar o bilhete de embarque em suas mãos. Com agilidade, eu ando ao seu lado enquanto empurro o carrinho com os seus pertences.

— Plataforma 9 3/4. – A voz dele soa baixa e reflexiva. – Eu não estou vendo, mãe. Onde fica?

Não consigo deixar de sorrir porque essa mesma confusão se abateu sobre os meus pais no dia do meu embarque para o primeiro ano. Eu já sabia tudo o que havia para saber sobre Hogwarts, visto que Severus havia me deixado muito bem informada, mas para eles aquela foi uma deliciosa confusão.

Eu paro em frente a parede que dividia as plataformas 9 e 10 e me viro para Harry:

— Você não tem nenhum palpite, querido?

— Eu acho que...

— ... Cheio de trouxas, é claro...

Subitamente surpresos com o reconhecimento do termo, Harry e eu nos viramos ao mesmo tempo apenas para visualizar uma família de cabeças vermelhas. Há uma mulher grande de rosto simpático, que segura uma menina pequena pela mão, e quatro meninos. Os malões e as corujas sobre o carrinho os denunciariam se o termo “trouxa” já não o tivesse feito.

Eu fico levemente envergonhada quando a mulher presta atenção em mim, mas ela logo abre um largo sorriso e se aproxima.

— Hogwarts, também, eu imagino! – Ela diz, apressada. – Percy, você primeiro, por favor.

Acompanho com o olhar o garoto mais alto e sisudo que a acompanha desaparecer entre as duas plataformas. Tenho tempo para sorrir ao ver a expressão impressionada de Harry.

— Sim, é o primeiro ano de Harry. – Eu respondo, sentindo a minha voz levemente embargada de emoção. – Sou Marie Lancaster.

Ela abre um sorriso caloroso para mim.

— Sou Molly Weasley. – Ela se apresenta. – É o primeiro ano do meu filho Rony, também. – Ela aponta para o ruivo sardento menor e parece querer dizer mais alguma coisa, porém se interrompe para se dirigir a um dos outros filhos. – Fred, você agora.

— Eu não sou o Fred. – O garoto retruca. – Francamente, mulher, você diz que é nossa mãe? Eu sou o Jorge.

— Desculpe, Jorge, querido.

— Brincadeira, eu sou o Fred. – O menino falou, correndo em direção a plataforma e deixando a mulher que acabo de conhecer visivelmente indignada.

Me volto para Harry, abaixando-me para ficar da sua altura:

— Você viu como é que faz, não? – Pergunto, enquanto ele acena com a cabeça. – Ótimo, você vai primeiro, vou estar logo atrás. Corra até a parede e não pare.

Harry me obedece e logo eu o sigo.

O apito alto do trem é a primeira coisa da qual tomo consciência. A locomotiva vermelha está parada bem a nossa frente, expelindo fumaça, enquanto bruxos e bruxas de todas idades perambulam pelo local, já apinhado de gente. A balbúrdia tem um gosto doce para mim e me faz lembrar da época em que eu pensei que aprender sobre magia era a coisa mais importante do mundo.

Eu não dormi essa noite antecipando o sentimento esmagador que me tomaria estando aqui. Eu não estava de todo errada pois, nesse momento, meu coração está descompensado enquanto observo os detalhes da plataforma 9 ¾.

Estive sete vezes aqui, embarcando; e outras sete, descendo. Tenho lembranças de encontros animados depois das férias verão com Dorcas e Lene e despedidas tão tristes quanto. Marlene e eu tivemos uma discussão acalorada antes do nosso embarque para o sexto ano um pouco mais à frente de onde estávamos e eu havia beijado James uma vez, encostada atrás da pilastra a minha esquerda. Eram lembranças numerosas, que surgiam em um caleidoscópio desgovernado, de uma vida que, agora, não parecia ser a minha.

Minhas melhores amigas há muitos anos estavam mortas enquanto James, bem, dispensa qualquer comentário. Eu fecho meus olhos tentando me acalmar e reencontrar um compasso agradável. Mas, de repente, tudo que eu vejo é James e James e James. Olhando para Harry, cheio de expectativa para o seu primeiro embarque, tudo o que eu consigo desejar é que ele estivesse aqui com a gente. Há poucas coisas no mundo que eu não faria para poder dividir esse rito de passagem do nosso filho com ele.

Na primeira vez que eu pisei nesse solo quase sagrado, eu não fazia ideia do que o futuro me reservava. Para mim, tudo seria uma grande brincadeira porque, afinal de contas, era magia, não era? Um mundo mágico não poderia ser escuro ou perigoso. Eu ainda não sabia do peso que era ser uma mestiça e, muito menos, que eu seria julgada, confrontada e condenada por algumas pessoas por ser quem eu era.

No meu primeiro ano, eu imaginava que a única dor que eu iria sentir era a rejeição de Petúnia. Eu tive o mesmo olhar sonhador que Harry tinha agora; não fazia ideia da ideologia que ia contra pessoas como eu, nem que meu então melhor amigo se juntaria a ela. Não conhecia a dor de ser chamada de “sangue-ruim” por alguém que eu confiava e nem sabia que aquele era apenas o início de algo que sairia completamente do meu controle. No meu primeiro ano, eu não fazia ideia que uma guerra bruxa iria eclodir às vésperas de eu terminar a escola.

Olhando para os gatos se esquivando entre as pernas das pessoas e os risos alegres das crianças e adolescentes, eu me pego desejando que Harry tenha anos escolares melhores e mais despreocupados do que os meus. Sendo quem ele é, eu duvido muito disso. Mas eu sou mãe, tudo o que me resta é desejar que a minha força para o proteger seja sempre o suficiente para o manter a salvo.

Há muitas famílias à nossa volta, inclusive os ruivos que encontramos mais cedo estão há alguns metros de nós. Me posiciono de frente para Harry, ajeitando desnecessariamente a gola da sua camiseta e tentando arrumar os seus cabelos enquanto passo os dedos nele. É inútil, como sempre.

— Você está muito nervoso? – Eu pergunto, olhando-o nos olhos. Harry não se acostumou com as lentes trouxas que comprei e está usando óculos, que não disfarçam a cor verde brilhante deles.

Eu simplesmente desisti de tentar o esconder. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, James vai ficar sabendo, não vou poder me esconder para sempre. Tudo o que me resta é sonhar que em Hogwarts ele estará seguro de olhares curiosos que o associem ao pai. Dumbledore me prometeu que assim que James voltasse da missão a qual foi enviado, nós resolveríamos essa questão. De toda a forma, era inútil forçar Harry à um disfarce que seria abandonado em pouco tempo. Inútil e injusto.

— Um pouco, sim. – Ele me respondeu tão baixo que precisei me inclinar para ouvir. – Você disse que vamos ser divididos em casas, não é?

— Sim, vocês serão levados para o Grande Salão onde colocarão o Chapéu Seletor, que os designará a uma das quatro casas. – Repito a explicação do dia anterior pacientemente, Harry não desvia seus olhos de mim. – Grifinória, Sonserina, Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa.

— Você era da Grifinória, né?

— Isso mesmo, a morada dos corajosos e leais de coração. – Sorrio abertamente.

Harry parece ponderar por um minuto antes de tomar coragem parar perguntar:

— E o meu pai? Também era?

Coloco as minhas duas mãos sobre os ombros de Harry e me abaixo, ficando na sua altura:

— Sim, seu pai também era. Foi assim que nos conhecemos. – Conto, sorrindo para o olhar surpreso do meu filho. São raros os momentos em que decido compartilhar algo do nosso passado com ele. – Aliás, nós nos conhecemos no trem, durante o meu primeiro ano. Dividimos uma cabine por alguns minutos.

— E como foi? Como ele era?

— Seu pai conseguiu me tirar do sério em menos de cinco minutos. – Reviro os olhos ao me lembrar. James se tornou um homem brilhante com o passar dos anos, mas foi uma criança irritante, insuportável e, às vezes, até mesmo maldosa. – Não foi um primeiro encontro muito bom.

As pessoas a nossa volta começam a se movimentar e, com um solavanco no estômago, percebo que já são quase onze horas. Harry ainda está me olhando, parecendo em dúvida sobre algo. Estou prestes a perguntar a ele o que é quando ele estufa o peito e ergue os ombros:

— Eu vou ir para a Grifinória, também, como vocês.

Ele me lembra absurdamente de James agora, faltando apenas puxar a espada imaginária.

Sem conter as minhas lágrimas mais, eu o puxo para um abraço apertado. Seu corpo é quente e Harry é completamente receptivo, um momento raro para um menino de onze anos, que já começa a imaginar que ser visto em público com a mãe não é algo tão legal assim.

— Isso realmente não importa para mim. – Eu digo por que é a verdade. – Seja o menino bom e decente que eu eduquei, um bom aluno e faça amigos. É só o que eu quero.

Eu me afasto um pouco dele para o olhar de novo. Minhas mãos passam pelo seu rosto e cabelo e eu tenho a necessidade de memorizá-lo. O medo quer me dominar, mas preciso confiar que Dumbledore sabe o que está fazendo. Eu posso enlouquecer se não fizer isso.

Quando o apito do trem soa, eu beijo a sua testa e o empurro pelos ombros.

— Vamos logo, você precisa embarcar agora.

Eu o ajudo a subir, beijando-lhe o rosto mais uma vez e, dessa vez, ele fica embaraçado. Os irmãos que encontramos mais cedo, na plataforma, estão na porta da locomotiva e se oferecem para ajudar Harry e eu fico muito grata. Puxo meu filho para um último abraço.

— Preste atenção nas escadas, elas gostam de mudar e atrapalhar a sua vida. Seja educado e comportado e, por favor, não chegue atrasado nas aulas. Tenho certeza de que McGonagall vai me contar se você o fizer.

— Está bem, mãe. – Ele murmura, impaciente. – Posso ir agora?

— Me escreva pelo menos três vezes por semana, não comprei essa coruja por acaso. – Recito, o soltando, finalmente. – Não se meta em encrencas e não fale com estranhos.

Ele ri daquele jeito que tanto me lembra James; está alegre e se divertindo às minhas custas quando me diz:

— Você não me pediu para fazer amigos? Como eu posso fazer isso _sem_ falar com estranhos?

Eu estreito os olhos para ele e lhe dou um pequeno tapa no traseiro, causando protesto, o mandando seguir adiante. Espertinho, é o que ele é. Resisto ao impulso de o fazer voltar para lhe dar mais um beijo e meu coração falha uma batida quando ele, finalmente, entra no trem e não olha para trás.

Quando dou dois passos cambaleantes para o lado, acabo praticamente atropelada ao ser empurrada. Um homem alto passa a minha frente, largando Neville sobre a entrada do trem poucos segundos antes de ele começar a se mover. O bruxo que acompanhava a entrada das crianças faz uma cara feia.

O rostinho redondo de Neville se ilumina quando me vê por trás dos ombros do homem que, agora, eu reconheço.

— Tchau, tia Marie! – Ele acena para mim, a mão fechada em bola em torno de algo vermelho, me fazendo rir.

— Tenha um bom ano, querido! – Devolvo, embora ele já tenha sido empurrado para dentro e as portas seladas.

Sirius Black, então, gira nos calcanhares e olha para mim.

— Ingrato. – Ele bufa. – Eu o carrego até aqui e você é quem ganha as despedidas.

— Onde está Alice? – Pergunto o evitando e tentando enxugar as lágrimas. A locomotiva está se afastado.

— Logo ali atrás, Lancaster. – Ele responde, apontando. Eu a vejo ao lado da mulher que conheci mais cedo. Alice balança as mãos de forma animada para mim.

Começo a caminhar até ela, sentindo Sirius por perto.

— Merlin, você chegou só agora? – Eu pergunto, finalmente percebendo os cabelos desgrenhados dela.

Alice sorri sem graça.

— Perdemos a hora no hospital, chegamos segundos antes de a passagem fechar.

— Aliás, de nada, Alice. – Sirius diz às minhas costas. Minha amiga revira os olhos.

— Você estava de patrulha, Sirius. Tecnicamente eu não preciso te agradecer.

— Não constava nas minhas atividades carregar estudantes atrasados no colo da última vez que eu vi. Então, tecnicamente, você precisa, sim.

Mordo os lábios, tentando sufocar uma risada. Alice está vermelha e eu sei o quanto custa para ela deixar o seu orgulho de lado.

— Certo, obrigada. – Ela meio que cuspiu.

— Eu tinha entendido que você não estava escalado para essa ronda. – Me surpreendo por ser a mulher ruiva que acompanha Alice a falar. – Achei que tinha ficado responsável pelos feitiços de proteção.

Me sinto um peixe fora d’água, sem entender direito sobre o que falavam. Sirius era um auror, para mim é perfeitamente natural que estivesse de patrulha. Se bem que se eu for analisar a situação friamente, não me lembrava de aurores patrulhando nossos embarques antigamente. Estranho.

— Eu não estava. – Sirius colocou seu perfil aristocrático no meu campo de visão. – Mas Dédalo Diggle teve uma emergência em casa e pediu para eu o cobrir por algumas horas.

O apito do trem soa mais uma vez, me despertando, e eu me viro a tempo de o ver fazendo a curva no horizonte e sumindo. Um longo suspiro me escapa.

— Como você está se sentindo? – É Alice quem me pergunta.

— Vazia. – Eu respondo. – É estranho... depois de tudo.

Ela acena para mim e me abraça de leve.

— Eu me sinto assim também. – Seus olhos estão anuviados e emotivos. – Já estou contando os dias até o Natal.

— Com o tempo vocês se acostumam. – Molly Weasley olha para nós e eu vejo solidariedade em suas expressões. – Eu posso dizer isso depois de enviar o meu sexto filho para Hogwarts.

Eu me sinto péssima quando meus olhos se arregalam em surpresa e Sirius estoura em gargalhadas ao meu lado. Pelo menos, ela não parece chateada.

— O que há de errado com o seu rosto?

Deslocada e confusa, olho para Sirius interrogativa. Ele enfia o dedo grande na minha testa, entre as minhas sobrancelhas.

— Tem algo estranho com você, parece diferente. – Ele está confuso e eu sufoco um engasgo, olhando completamente alarmada para Alice, que arregala um pouco os olhos. Algo deu de errado com o meu feitiço de desilusão.

As pessoas estão começando a se deslocar e, logo, Alice se recompõe antes de eu ter tempo de pensar em uma resposta:

— Molly estava me convidando para almoçar com ela e o marido, Marie. – Ela interrompe o quer que Sirius estivesse prestes a falar. – Ela estava me contando que conversou com você agora há pouco. O que acha de nos acompanhar?

— Eu não quero incomodar. – Digo, embora, desesperadamente queira sair da presença de Sirius e seus olhares inquisidores sobre mim.

— Imagina, querida. Sempre tem espaço para mais um N’Toca.

Eu sorrio, extremamente grata. Sirius acaba desistindo de manter contato comigo e apenas se despede de nós de forma rápida, argumentando que tem trabalho a fazer. Eu percebo seus olhos cinzentos reflexivos e tento não ficar muito paranoica com isso.

Molly Weasley imediatamente nos entretém com as histórias de sua numerosa família, ralhando vez ou outra com a menina ao seu lado que, agora eu percebo, parece chorosa com a perspectiva de passar o ano sozinha. Caminhamos as quatro para fora da estação.

[**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SYUuQO3AfTg)

**LILY – Autumn Leaves, 1 de Setembro de 1991 – 17h:00min**

Quando Alice e eu emergimos da lareira, estamos às gargalhadas porque os comentários infames de Molly e Arthur ainda estão frescos. Eles são um casal extremamente agradável que moram em uma espécie de sítio que combina perfeitamente com a aura alegre que eles ostentam.

Porém, nossos risos morrem assim que pisamos no tapete da sala de estar. Três pessoas estão sentadas nas poltronas em frente a lareira tomando chá: Nora, a Sra. Longbotton e Sirius Black. Minha respiração falha porque os olhos do homem estão sobre mim, quase venenosos. É quase que instantâneo o sentimento aterrador que me domina de que ele _sabe_.

— Finalmente você duas chegaram! – Augusta Longbotton nos cumprimenta. Alice acha a sogra bastante sufocante, mas eu a considero uma mulher sensata e bastante lúcida, apesar de bastante enérgica. – Sirius está há horas me contando algumas histórias de escola bastante engraçadas esperando vocês chegarem.

— A que devo a honra da sua visita em pleno domingo, Black? – Alice pergunta naturalmente, caminhando até um dos sofás ao lado de Nora, que mantém uma expressão impassível no rosto.

— Nah, sabe como é, nada pra fazer. – Ele dá de ombros, segurando a xícara de chá no alto com o dedinho irritantemente posicionado como manda a etiqueta. – Então resolvi visitar as minhas velhas amigas, jogar um pouco de conversa fora.

Eu engulo em seco, obrigando minhas pernas a se movimentarem.

— Eu não sabia que você conhecia as outras duas! – Augusta comenta. – Jovens adoráveis, eu diria. Muito inteligentes.

— Sim, elas são brilhantes. – Sirius concorda, os olhos faíscando em cima de mim. – Conheço uma ou outra coisa sobre a srta. Lancaster, eu acho.

Só então Alice parece perceber o que está acontecendo porque a percebo arregalar os olhos e se empertigar na poltrona. Em menos de um segundo ela está de pé, olhando para a sogra:

— Augie, eu estava pensando em escrever uma carta para Neville, para que ele a receba amanhã pela manhã. O que acha de escrevê-la comigo?

A sra. Longbotton a olha com certo desdém:

— Você vai acabar estragando esse menino, Alice. Deixe-o crescer.

— Mas ele estava _tão triste_ por a senhora não ter nos acompanhado até a estação. – Minha amiga barganhou e Augusta vacilou.

Instantes depois, a mulher estava de pé, seguida de Alice. As duas se afastaram, embora a mais velha discursasse incessantemente sobre a necessidade de deixar Neville trilhar o seu próprio caminho.

Antes de deixar a sala, ela me lança um olhar apreensivo por cima dos ombros. Eu suspiro e mordo o meu lábio, nervosa pelo que está prestes a acontecer. Nora, imediatamente, se levanta, posicionando-se ao meu lado como um cão de guarda. Sirius dá uma risada sarcástica e longa, jogando a cabeça para trás.

Lentamente, quase como que em câmera lenta, ele larga a xícara sobre a mesa de centro e se levanta. Seus olhos estão cravados em mim, quase mortais, e sua fúria começa a se sobressair. Sirius nunca foi uma pessoa calma.

— Suponho que Alice, aquela traidorazinha, já saiba, visto o teatro.

— Sirius... – Eu balbucio, tentando encontrar as palavras e não as encontrando.

Ele me silencia com um gesto de mão.

— Por todos esses dias, eu desconfiei de você. Mas, honestamente, eu só podia estar ficando louco. Mas, então, as coincidências simplesmente começaram a ser demais. Eu nunca conheci outra pessoa que tivesse um patrono na forma de uma corça, mas deixei passar porque formas de patrono não são exclusividade de um bruxo. – Ele elenca, se posicionando a minha frente. – Mas, então, você fica completamente transtornada quando cruza com o Prongs no Caldeirão Furado. Ainda não decidi se o caso do anel tem algo a ver com você ou não, mas, nitidamente mexeu com você quando eu contei para Alice. Eu vi. – A voz gelada e contida de Sirius me sufoca e me faz ofegar. Ele está a um passo de explodir. – E, então, a cereja do bolo! Uma palestra sobre disfarces! Oh, eu não podia acreditar no quebra-cabeça maluco que a minha mente estava formando! Eu achei que eu tinha bebido alguma poção alucinógena porque, oh, inferno!, eu não poderia estar certo. Aquela poçãozinha infame para trocar a voz? Você usa, né? Provável que sim, ou não saberia tanto sobre ela. Isso sem contar aquele pequeno encontro com o Malfoy. Você nem percebeu, não é? _Não percebeu_ que estava tão confortável comigo ao ponto de me chamar pelo antigo apelido que apenas _duas_ pessoas usaram comigo a minha vida inteira! E mesmo com todas as evidências, eu não consigo acreditar em você, _Evansie_!

— Sirius, eu...

— NÃO! – Ele gritou, dando-me as costas e gesticulando com as mãos. – Você não vai negar! Eu conheço as suas expressões, a sua arqueada de sobrancelha e os seus trejeitos! O erro no seu feitiço de desilusão essa manhã só deixou tudo ainda mais claro!

— Você quer, por favor, abaixar o tom de voz?! – Nora sibila, feroz. – A sra. Longbotton não sabe de nada e não queremos que ela saiba.

— Vocês não estão em condições de fazer exigências! – Ele vira-se para mim, dando longas passadas até estar a centímetros do meu rosto. – Eu não sei como o Prongs não percebeu. Qual é a droga do seu problema, Evans?!

— Eu posso explicar, Sirius, eu juro que eu...

— Suas explicações não apagam o fato de que você sumiu por onze anos! – Ele grita, as mãos percorrendo o seu rosto. – Você escondeu o filho dele, Evans! Honestamente, eu estava errado! Eu não conheço você, eu nunca conheci!

— Black, deixe ela explicar. – Alice corre ao meu auxílio de novo, entrando rapidamente na sala, fechando a porta e silenciando o ambiente com um feitiço. – Ninguém é mais vítima nessa história do que ela.

Sirius está tão furioso quanto poucas vezes o vi na vida.

— Você sabia. – Ele acusou, apontando o dedo para ela. – Você sabia e não contou nada para ninguém!

— Pelo amor de Merlin, deixe de drama e permita que ela te explique as coisas! – Alice se coloca a minha frente. – Dumbledore e Moody também sabem, se isso te consola.

Eu sei que não é consolador. Eu sinto, de repente, as minhas pernas amolecerem e os braços de Nora me envolverem. Sou carregada até uma poltrona, onde, mais uma vez, me desfaço.

— Mas que ótimo, isso vai ajudar muito quando James descobrir! – Ele brada, sem piedade. – Você não faz ideia do que ele passou, do que todo mundo passou por sua causa! Eu não vou perdoar você!

Finalmente é a minha vez de explodir. Como sempre, resolveremos nossas pendencias e diferenças aos berros:

— Eu não me lembro de ter pedido perdão a você, Sirius! – Exclamo, devolvendo o seu olhar duro. – EU nunca vou pedir desculpas por fazer o que precisava ser feito! Nunca vou me desculpar por fazer de tudo para manter o _meu_ filho seguro!

— Você é uma cadela egoísta, Evans. – Ele sibilou e eu sinto o ar me faltar como se eu tivesse sido esbofeteada.

Minhas amigas estão prontas para me defender, mas eu me ergo em um salto. Nunca fui muito boa em esconder o que eu penso ou o que eu sinto.

— E você não sabe de nada, Sirius Black! – Eu brado, caminhando até ele e o enfrentando. – Você fala sobre o que vocês passaram como se eu estivesse em uma colônia de férias! Nós estávamos na _porra_ de uma guerra! Você não sabe de nada, não sabe o que eu enfrentei, não sabe as merdas que eu passei e das encruzilhadas em que eu fui colocada sem que eu tivesse uma chance de tomar uma decisão! Eu nunca tive uma escolha, Black! Se você quiser culpar alguém por toda essa merda, culpe o bastardo Lorde Voldemort e os malditos supremacistas que o seguiam! Não a mim!

Sirius ainda está furioso, mas o meu discurso o faz dar dois passos para trás e se conter. Agora, além disso, ele parece cansado e frustrado. Eu estou ofegando e tenho certeza de que o meu rosto está vermelho. Há uma bola na minha garganta e, só então, percebo que o meu rosto está molhado pelas lágrimas que não percebi estar derramando.

— Você estar apavorada não justifica deixar o Prongs para trás. – Ele me critica, mordaz, embora num tom muito mais baixo.

— Eu nunca quis deixar James para trás, Sirius. – Suspiro. – Qual é a parte que eu não tive uma escolha que você ainda não entendeu?

Sirius olha, finalmente, nos meus olhos. Ele parece tão arrasado quanto eu estou.

— Sempre há uma escolha, Evans.

— Às vezes não tem.

Nós nos encaramos, impassíveis. Somos orgulhosos o bastante para não nos entendermos de imediato. Eu sei que Sirius não vai me perguntar sobre o que aconteceu e, com sinceridade, eu estou desgastada demais para me importar em contar essa história outra vez sem que alguém me peça.

Eu desabo sobre a poltrona outra vez, enterrando as minhas mãos no meu rosto e tentando encontrar um jeito confortável de respirar. Não é fácil porque agora consigo ter uma noção real de como James vai reagir e tenho certeza de que não será nem um pouco melhor do que Sirius.

Nora, atipicamente em silêncio, se aproxima de mim com uma xícara de chá, que eu nego prontamente. Alice está cochichando algo com Sirius, mas eu não consigo ter forças o suficiente para prestar atenção em algo além de mim mesma no momento.

Um barulho de algo crepitando toma conta da sala, me causando estranheza o suficiente para erguer os olhos. Alice, de repente, está de joelhos sobre a lareira. É a voz de Remus que está ali.

— Alice, Sra. Longbotton, alguém aí? – Há urgência em sua voz.

— Hey, Rem, é a Alice, o que houve?

— Graças a Merlin! Eu preciso de ajuda, não encontro Sirius em lugar nenhum e James acabou de chegar da missão. Tem algo errado com ele e não posso levá-lo ao St. Mungus sem levantar perguntas.

Eu me levanto, exasperada.

— Sirius está aqui, traga-o para cá.

Um som de afirmação é ouvido. Nós três ficamos em silêncio absoluto, sem sequer trocarmos olhares, prestando atenção aos movimentos da lareira, apenas aguardando.

Parece que demora uma eternidade para que Remus emerja das chamas, com um James cambaleante nos seus braços.

Sirius é o primeiro a se mexer, o segurando pelo rosto e o erguendo. Eu me aproximo devagar e um pouco temorosa. Rapidamente, puxo a minha varinha e a aponto para o seu rosto. Ele está pálido, com a boca rachada e seca e as pupilas dilatas. Suas vestes estão sujas e rasgadas em vários pontos. Ele parece ter enfrentado uma boa briga. E perdido.

— Prongs, cara, fala comigo. O que houve com você?

Um gemido longo e dolorido escapa por seus lábios.

— Eu vou chamar Dumbledore. – Remus anuncia, floreando a varinha e produzindo um patrono.

— Dumbledore está preparando o discurso de boas vindas em Hogwarts a essa hora, não vai adiantar! – Eu grunho.

Sirius tenta me afastar, mas toco a pele do pescoço de James ainda assim. Ele está gelado e suado e todos os alertas tocam dentro da minha cabeça.

— Padfoot... Padfoot.

— Eu estou aqui, Prongs. Calma, vamos ajudar você. – Sirius, então, olha para nós de forma desamparada. – Que tipo de feitiço é esse?

— Padfoot... Wormy, ele... Lily está sozinha. – Meus olhos instantaneamente se enchem de lágrimas. – Temos que ir pra casa, Lily... Eles querem Lily...

James alucina enquanto eu enlouqueço. É quando uma luz se acende na minha cabeça e eu me viro para Nora, urgente.

— Nora, procure Shacklebolt no Ministério _agora_ e diga que eu preciso das poções que preparei na sexta-feira!

Nora ofega, enquanto Sirius carrega James ainda alucinando para o sofá.

— Shacklebolt não pode saber que James não estava exatamente de folga. – Alice contra-argumenta, mas eu não me importo, continuo olhando para Nora.

— Anda logo, nós não temos tempo!

Remus, então, está ao lado de Nora, a segurando pelo braço.

— Vamos, eu vou com você. – Ele diz. – Certeza de que ele vai saber sobre o que é, Lancaster?

— Ele vai! Andem logo!

— Oh, merda, Prongs, não!

Eu deixo os outros dois para me aproximar de Sirius, que está agarrado em James. Eu o empurro com força, quase sendo impedida, mas quando ele me vê tirando um pequeno benzoar do bolso das minhas vestes, ele cede.

Sem cuidado, eu seguro o rosto de James entre as minhas mãos. Ele está suspirando e gemendo, o olhar completamente desfocado. Enfio o benzoar na sua boca, ajudando-o a engolir.

— Você realmente anda com _isso_ nos bolsos? – A voz de Sirius ecoa na minha cabeça, distante.

— Não vai adiantar muita coisa, não é um veneno comum, é bastante concentrado. O benzoar só vai nos dar um pouco mais de tempo.

— James foi envenenado? – A voz de Alice é um sussurro. – Como Neville?

— Não, é muito além disso. Pela experiência que eu tenho, me parece muito com os efeitos da Atropa Belladona. 

Um dos venenos mais mortais conhecidos. Sirius parece ter ouvido falar sobre porque o vejo amolecer do meu lado.

— Lily... Lily...

Meus dedos deslizam descoordenados pela sua pele do rosto e pescoço. Eu estou morrendo de vontade de dizer que eu estou aqui e que nada vai acontecer. Mas eu não tenho tanta certeza disso porque ele está empalidecendo muito rápido, o suor escorrendo pelo pescoço. Nós não temos muito tempo e tudo o que posso é torcer com todas as minhas forças para que Nora e Remus voltem logo com o meu estoque de antídotos.

Não sei se Dumbledore vai concordar com a minha decisão de envolver Shacklebolt nisso, mas, como eu disse a Sirius mais cedo, às vezes simplesmente não temos escolhas. Além do mais, essa vai ser uma excelente oportunidade de testar a lealdade do meu parceiro, conforme ele me pediu. E eu confio no meu instinto de que Shacklebolt é um bom bruxo.

E mesmo que ele não seja, James precisa de ajuda. Ele precisa do antídoto agora.

— _Não, não, não_... Você não pode fazer isso comigo, _Jamie_.

Como se fosse para um provar um ponto, ele estremece em minhas mãos. No minuto seguinte ele convulsiona.

—


	8. O homem, o menino e o soldado

******

[[pictures - judah & the lion feat. kacey musgrave]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xr013S5G2oQ)

**JAMES – Chalé dos Potter, Godric’s Hollow, Setembro de 1980**

Eu era uma massa bagunçada de tristeza e raiva. Com um copo cheio de uísque de fogo e uma garrafa vazia na minha frente, eu não me lembrava da última vez que tinha tomado um banho ou comido alguma coisa. Lily odiaria me ver naquele estado, mas ela não estava mais lá de qualquer maneira. Ela era um eco no vazio e eu tinha falhado no único propósito que era importante para mim. _Eu tinha prometido._

Havia algumas caixas a minha volta com pertences; Emmeline e os outros tinham vindo em algum momento me ajudar a embalar as coisas. Sirius tinha me oferecido um quarto no Largo Grimmauld e eu o tinha aceitado porque era simplesmente insustentável a ideia de permanecer em Godric’s Hollow. Mas, de alguma maneira, eu não conseguia ter coragem para sair de onde eu estava.

Olhar as paredes nuas a minha volta me deixava ainda mais doente. Eu queria as nossas fotos de volta ao lugar em que pertenciam, queria a xícara que sempre ficava embocada sobre a bancada da cozinha e, acima de tudo, eu queria acordar daquele pesadelo. Era sufocante pensar que o lugar que durante mais de um ano eu chamei de lar de uma hora para outra tinha se tornado um mausoléu.

Meio tonto e anestesiado por causa da bebida, eu estiquei a minha mão para o suéter amarelo, trazendo-o para mim. Ele tinha uma mancha acobreada de sangue seco e eu não me importei em o lavar ou me desfazer dele. Meus olhos arderam quando o trouxe para perto no nariz na tentativa desesperada de sentir o cheiro dela. Estava desaparecendo; depois de tantos dias, eu não conseguia mais sentir o perfume dela em praticamente lugar nenhum e isso era tão desesperador quanto precisar aceitar a sua morte.

Em um acesso de fúria, precisando descarregar a pressão que eu sentia, atirei o copo ainda com resquícios de bebida contra a parede acima da lareira. Não melhorou, pelo contrário, tudo de repente doía e crescia dentro de mim cada vez mais, aumentando o meu desespero por alívio ou algum tipo de liberação.

Eu inspirei e expirei com dificuldade e, primeiro, me ergui. Acabei tropeçando nos meus pés e derrubando a garrafa de uísque. Com mais raiva do que eu achei que sentiria, a chutei esperando que quebrasse. Não aconteceu. Fiz outra vez, mais forte. Nada. Foi como ter um leão acordando dentro de mim e tomando o controle. Eu puxei a varinha das vestes e estilhacei a garrafa com um feitiço. E então os enfeites acima da lareira, um vaso horroroso perto da porta e, por fim a mobília.

Foi como enxergar com uma lente vermelha sobre os olhos. Eu não via, realmente, o que estava fazendo, eu apenas girava no lugar e acertava feitiços a esmo, tentando destruir e quebrar tudo o que estivesse ao meu alcance na tentativa de aplacar a dor. Eu não lembro de ter sentido tanto desespero e pânico de uma vez só ou tanta necessidade de expiar a culpa.

Perdi o controle e apenas percebi o choro e a garganta rouca de gritar quando a minha varinha voou para longe de mim com um feitiço e Padfoot avançou na minha direção, me detendo. Eu ainda tentava me desvencilhar dele e o socar quando vi Dumbledore sair da minha lareira também.

— Que merda, Prongs! Para, cara! – Ele dizia, me sacudindo. – Você precisa parar!

— Me deixa em paz, Padfoot! – Eu rosnei, me soltando dele e socando a parede logo atrás dele com força. A dor e o sangue nos nós dos meus dedos pareceu, finalmente, surtir um pouco do efeito que eu desejava.

Enterrando as mãos nos cabelos e abaixando a cabeça, eu escorreguei pela parede e desci ao chão.

— O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – Perguntei de forma hostil.

— Viemos ver você. – Sirius respondeu.

— Eu não preciso de uma babá. – Rugi.

Um pequeno silêncio preencheu o ambiente depois disso e eu tentei controlar as minhas emoções. Demorou para que eu tivesse coragem de erguer os olhos, encontrando Sirius com a cabeça abaixada sobre a bancada da cozinha, cansado, e Dumbledore olhando atentamente para mim.

— Eu posso imaginar como você se sente, James. – Dumbledore falou.

— Não, você não pode. – Sibilei, não reconhecendo a minha própria voz. – Você não sabe o que é ser traído e ter a sua família arrancada de si sem que você possa fazer nada. Você não sabe como é. Não me diga que você sabe como é.

Mais silêncio.

— Você é melhor que isso, James. – Ele me disse um tempo depois, acenando para a minha casa parcialmente destruída. – Tem razão, eu não sei como você se sente, mas sei que, um dia, você vai entender o propósito de tudo isso. Mas para isso você precisa parar de apenas sobreviver e se levantar. Eu não estou dizendo que é fácil, mas você precisa.

— E o que você sugere que eu faça? – Resmunguei no tom mais sarcástico que eu tinha. – Que eu prepare uma xícara de chá e siga em frente, como se nada estivesse acontecendo e eu não quisesse explodir o mundo ao meu redor?

— Eu sugiro que você canalize a sua raiva em algo útil. – Dumbledore comentou, com a voz tranquila. – Há muito trabalho a ser feito ainda, a guerra ainda não foi vencida.

— Você mesmo me disse que Voldemort está morto. – Rosnei, ignorando meu peito ardendo.

— Tenho meus motivos para acreditar que ele vai voltar, James. Não podemos parar nossos esforços ou baixar a nossa guarda. Ainda existe uma ameaça.

— Você acha que correr atrás de bruxos das trevas vai fazer eu me esquecer da Lily ou do meu filho que não teve nem a chance de respirar? – Perguntei, incrédulo.

— Honestamente, Prongs, você nunca vai os esquecer. – Padfoot, que eu tinha me esquecido estar presente, falou. Olhei bem pra ele, analisando os círculos pretos em volta dos seus olhos. – Assim como a McKinnon vai puxar os meus pés durante a noite pelo resto da minha vida desgraçada. Mas acabar com cada um desses filhos da puta que alimentaram aquele maníaco por todos esses anos é a nossa melhor opção. Eles merecem isso; eles merecem mais do que o tratamento que o Ministério certamente vai dispensar a eles. Lucius Malfoy já está alegando que estava enfeitiçado. Você vai aceitar isso? Porque eu não vou!

— Você está brincando. – Praguejei, mais uma vez arrancando os fios da minha cabeça.

Eu estava em uma verdadeira guerra porque eu simplesmente não queria seguir em frente. Mas, então, o pensamento perverso de dar um tratamento digno àqueles desgraçados que apoiaram Lorde Voldemort me parecia uma boa opção.

— Alguma notícia de Peter? – Questionei, enfiando um dos meus dedos ensanguentados na boca.

— Provavelmente no esgoto, junto com os outros ratos. – Sirius respondeu. – Podemos caçá-lo, Prongs. Seria divertido.

— Vocês não vão caçar ninguém. – Dumbledore nos interrompeu. Ouvi um bufar indignado de Sirius. – É perda de tempo, visto que Pettigrew se transforma em um rato. É pior do que procurar uma agulha em um palheiro. São mais inteligentes do que isso. A minha sugestão é que vocês se inscrevam no treinamento de aurores.

— Trabalhar para o Ministério? – Sirius questionou. – Aí está uma coisa que eu nunca imaginei que faria da vida.

— Por quê? – Eu perguntei, confuso. O álcool no meu corpo não permitindo que eu seja tão coerente com meus pensamentos quanto normalmente era. – Quero dizer, não é como se Sirius e eu não pudéssemos nos sustentar. Eu, particularmente, posso me livrar de toda essa merda e simplesmente desaparecer. Não tenho mais nada aqui pra mim.

— Você ainda tem Moony e eu, Prongs. – Padfoot soou quase ofendido, me obrigando a revirar os olhos. – Mas ele tem um ponto, Dumbledore. Não seríamos mais úteis servindo a Ordem em tempo integral?

— Não, não seriam. – Ele respondeu, olhando atentamente para nós. – Precisamos de gente nossa no Ministério, nas ruas e em todos os lugares que conseguirmos. Moody, como vocês sabem, é o chefe dos aurores. Ele concordou em aceitá-los no programa de trainees, caso estejam interessados.

— Moony também? – Perguntei por que se cogitaria fazer aquilo, eu apenas o faria com todos os meus amigos ao meu lado. Eu não perderia mais nada.

— Eu tenho pensado no Sr. Lupin, também, óbvio. A condição dele não é pública e temos Alastor ao nosso lado para o encobrir durante os dias de lua cheia. – Ele ponderou. – As pessoas vão desconfiar e fazer conjecturas, mas contanto que não tenham provas... Creio que possa ser arranjado. Vocês seriam um bom time juntos, de fato.

— Mas Bartô Crouch é o chefe de Mad-Eye. – Padfoot observou, ainda não convencido. – E você o conhece. Ele pode ser implacável contra a arte das trevas, mas tem seus próprios métodos e suas próprias regras.

— Alastor conseguirá lidar perfeitamente com Bartô, não se preocupem com isso. – Dumbledore disse. – Quero que ponderem, porque vocês terão uma posição bastante estratégica que pode nos dar alguma vantagem. Eu não confiaria em mais ninguém além de vocês e de Lupin para isso. Vocês não seriam parciais com seguidores de Voldemort ou simpatizantes de magia das trevas. Precisamos disso. E, principalmente, precisamos de informações. Há algo que eu preciso compartilhar com vocês e mais alguns membros de confiança da ordem na próxima reunião. Mas, antes de mais nada, preciso ter certeza de que vocês, você James, ainda está comprometido com a causa.

Dumbledore estava olhando para mim de forma expressiva. Eu ainda estava em dúvida.

— Quem ainda está foragido? – Perguntei um tempo depois.

— Eu diria que nosso foco é encontrar Bellatrix Lestrange, junto do marido e cunhado. – Dumbledore começou a pontuar. – Eles eram os membros mais leais a causa de Voldemort e estão bastante violentos em busca do paradeiro de seu antigo mestre. Foram vistos mais de uma vez perambulando pela Escócia e pelo interior da Inglaterra. Naturalmente, foi o rastro de mortes e torturas à trouxas que eles deixaram pelo caminho que os denunciou.

Observo Sirius estalar os dedos das mãos.

— Um acerto com Bella me parece um bom começo, o que você acha, Prongs?

Lily e eu duelamos com os Lestrange mais de uma vez naqueles anos. Bellatrix era, de longe, um dos seres mais abomináveis e sádicos que eu conheci. A perspectiva de prendê-la, de fazê-la sofrer um pouco de todo o mau que que ela causou me fez sentir vivo. De repente, o meu caminho se tornou claro e cristalino. Eu não poderia voltar no tempo e salvar Lily e a vida que tínhamos juntos, mas aquilo eu podia fazer. Eu podia viver para prender cada desgraçado que contribuiu para a propagação da ideologia de Voldemort. Aquilo eu podia fazer; eu fiz.

— Desde que seja eu a jogá-la numa cela de Azkaban, pode ser.

Dumbledore, então, se levantou e, por reflexo, fiz o mesmo. A minha cabeça ainda estava rodando por causa da bebida, mas eu não estava mais me sentindo tão aéreo. Um tipo estranho de sobriedade se abateu sobre mim.

— Você ainda jura a sua lealdade, então, James? Você ainda é um homem da Ordem da Fênix?

Fiquei alguns instantes parado, sem ter realmente uma resposta.

— Eu não juro, nem faço promessas. Não mais. – Estalei a língua. – Mas a minha varinha é sua enquanto os nossos objetivos estiverem alinhados. E o meu cofre também, exatamente como antes.

Dumbledore sempre teve um jeito de olhar que desconcertava, desde a escola. E sempre sabia o que dizer. Não foi diferente naquele dia:

— Não foi sua culpa, James. Você sabe disso. E você também sabe que entrou nessa guerra por ser a coisa certa a fazer. Cada um de nós tem o seu papel a desempenhar, algo que não pode ser executado por mais ninguém. Eu não espero que você entenda o que eu estou falando a você hoje, mas eu acredito que você encontrará o seu caminho. Você desempenhará o seu papel e, talvez um dia, os acontecimentos de agora façam um pouco mais de sentido. – Ele fez uma pequena pausa antes de continuar. – Lily apreciaria que você continuasse lutando por isso ao fazer o que está ao seu alcance. Ela o achava bom e corajoso e confiava em você para isso. Honre-a.

Meus olhos arderam enquanto ele entrava e sumia pela lareira. Minha respiração ficou irregular e eu me sentia prestes a desabar. Olhei para o suéter amarelo jogado em um canto da sala.

Eu ainda me torturava.

Dumbledore afirmou que a viu se desintegrar diante dele, disse que viu acontecer, mas ainda era irreal. Eu achava que sempre seria. Parecia que sempre iria doer. Apenas percebi que Sirius tinha se aproximado de mim porque senti uma mão em meu ombro.

— Você devia enterrar aquela coisa. – Ele apontou para o suéter e eu tombei a minha cabeça, avaliando. – Sei lá, um enterro simbólico, qualquer porcaria assim.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei em silêncio, encarando aquela casa destruída e suas paredes nuas. De repente apenas me pareceu absurdo ainda estar ali. Juntei a minha varinha no chão e convoquei um porta-retrato específico. Assim que ele pousou na minha mão, eu o abri e retirei a fotografia, dobrando-a e a enfiando nas minhas vestes.

Com um suspiro, me virei para Padfoot.

— Não, deixe tudo como e onde está. – Afirmei. – Não pretendo mais voltar.

E eu não voltei. Dias depois, aconteceu o ataque aos Longbotton e a caçada aos Lestrange. Rodolphus acabou nos escapando, mas derrubar Bellatrix e Rabastan, os deixar de joelhos e os entregar aos dementadores foi o que me fez encontrar um novo caminho para trilhar.

**

[[believer – imagine dragons]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W0DM5lcj6mw)

**JAMES, Little Hangleton – 01 de Setembro de 1991**

O céu está claro acima de mim e o tempo bastante morno, embora exista um vento um pouco gelado batendo. Sinto-me tenso e a flor da pele, prestes a fazer mais uma incursão na vida de Voldemort. Fazia algum tempo que eu não saía em missão pela Ordem da Fênix daquela natureza, de modo que eu estou me sentindo vivo como já há algum tempo não me sinto.

Prender bruxos das trevas é parte da minha vida como auror, mas ser um agente da Ordem é o que me traz a satisfação pessoal, a sensação de realmente estar fazendo algo. É quando estou em campo atrás de pistas sobre Voldemort, _pistas reais_ , que eu sinto que a minha vida está valendo a pena. Prender comensais chorosos com o sumiço do seu lorde, ou bruxos que cometem suas infrações e maldades passionais, faz com que eu me sinta preso dentro de uma capsula do tempo e quase doente a maior parte do tempo.

Eu empurrei Lily e o caso do anel dela para o fundo da minha mente, dias atrás, assim que saí do escritório de Dumbledore, em Hogwarts, com destino a Little Hangleton. Obviamente, mostrei a ele o pequeno regalo que tinham me deixado em uma mesa no Caldeirão Furado, mas se ele tinha se abalado, não demonstrou. Dumbledore apenas comentou que, após eu trazer as informações que precisávamos daqui, conversaríamos na próxima reunião da Ordem.

— Temos algo importante para discutir, James. – Ele me disse, bastante sério. – Talvez até consiga explicar algo sobre o anel em seu poder.

— O senhor tem alguma ideia de quem possa ter o enviado? – Eu pedi.

— Talvez sim, talvez não. – Ele foi evasivo. – Mas não pense nisso por enquanto. Concentre-se em descobrir tudo o que puder sobre a família paterna de Voldemort. Talvez, a partir disso, possamos ter alguma noção de onde encontraremos a próxima horcruxe.

Eu estava incendiando por dentro por informações sobre o anel de Lily quando cheguei em Hogwarts, mas, assim que a missão me foi passada, eu apenas deixei para depois. Eu era um soldado, afinal de contas. Essa era a melhor parte de mim, àquilo que eu fazia direito. Então, apenas obedeci e, aqui estou.

Little Hangleton é um povoado pequeno e pitoresco. Há uma igreja, um mercado e uma pequena drogaria na rua principal. Não foi difícil encontrar informações porque, aparentemente, a família Riddle havia sido realmente famosa por aqui e ainda alimentava os boatos favoritos de seus habitantes. O principal deles era que um velho chamado Franco Bryce, na época não tão velho, tinha matado a família que ocupava a casa senhorial com vista para o vale. Ele ainda morava em um casebre na propriedade e, terminantemente, se recusou a me receber. Eu não o julgava porque, aparentemente, toda a comunidade o condenou pela morte dos Riddle mesmo quando ele foi absolvido pelos trouxas por falta de provas.

O adjetivaram de louco para mim. Que ele tinha dito que viu um menino estranho e desconhecido pela redondeza que, convenientemente, ninguém mais viu. É óbvio que o acusaram; o Avada Kedavra não costuma deixar marcas, afinal.

Perguntas aqui e ali e, finalmente, tenho uma dica real. Nós já sabíamos sobre a extinta família Gaunt e a provável relação deles com Voldemort; Dumbledore já tinha elucidado aquela parte do enigma. Mas, quando me contaram pela terceira vez a história da infeliz família Riddle – que, pelos relatos eram um bando de esnobes de quem, depois de mortos, as pessoas gostavam de sentir pena –, fui informado de que a família Gaunt residiu há poucas milhas de onde eu estava.

— É uma história antiga, minha mãe costumava me contar quando eu era menina. E ela soube pela mãe dela. – A velha dona da mercearia comentava comigo. – Thomas Riddle, de casamento marcado com uma grande dama, fugiu sabe-se Deus para onde com a escória. Gaunt, era o nome dela, se não me engano. Ela e a família estranha moravam em um casebre, subindo a estrada. Todos eles muito estranhos.

E é para lá que estou indo, tomado de um pressentimento estranho de que posso encontrar algo grande por aqui. O cheiro acre da floresta que me envolve inunda as minhas narinas, junto com a sensação de magia que arrepia todos os meus pelos. É assim que eu sei que estou no caminho certo: a magia no local é tão forte que posso senti-la em torno de mim.

Acabo surpreso quando encontro com as ruínas de uma cabana e um sorriso de escárnio toma conta dos meus lábios: então é aqui que a linhagem do todo poderoso Salazar Sonserina quase encontrou seu fim? Nada sofisticado para quem arrota pureza e nobreza pelos poros.

Eu me aproximo devagar, prestando atenção em volta. Há silêncio profundo; nem mesmo o som de pássaros na floresta pode ser ouvido. O teto está completamente caído e as paredes de pedra parecem condenadas. Não há a menor possibilidade de eu conseguir entrar por uma brecha nelas. Encaro a porta desgastada em dúvida. A pintura fosca e a cobra esculpida causam arrepios.

Assim que eu coloco a minha mão sobre a aldrava, mais por reflexo do que por qualquer outra coisa, sinto a minha mão queimar.

— Inferno sangrento. – Amaldiçoo, me afastando alguns passos.

Um arrepio sobe pela minha coluna e testo alguns dos feitiços avançados de quebra de segurança que conheço, olhando para os lados antes para garantir que estou sozinho.

Parece funcionar, porque logo a porta está aberta.

Com cautela, me coloco para dentro. É tudo muito sujo e velho, há pouca coisa para se ver na verdade. Uma pessoa comum, simplesmente viraria as costas para o casebre caindo aos pedaços porque não há mais nada a ser visto. Mas então, no suporte da velha lareira, há algo que se destaca. É uma garrafa de vidro cheia de um líquido dourado que reluz ardentemente com a luz do sol que incide sobre ele.

A magia no local é ainda mais forte do que do lado de fora, o que eu não achei que fosse possível. Tem algo mal aqui dentro, a sensação dentro de mim é muito forte para que não seja. Estou sobressaltado e com os pelos da nuca arrepiados como poucas vezes já estive.

Eu me aproximo da pequena lareira cinzenta e precária. A poção reluz como ouro e passa a sensação de não pertencimento. É um arranjo sofisticado demais para o local, o que me seduz quase que imediatamente até a bandeja prateada em que ela está colocada. Há um pedaço de pergaminho ao seu lado; a letra cursiva destacada:

_“Para ver, você precisa beber.”_

Imediatamente me encontro em um dilema. Pode ser uma armadilha; _provavelmente é_. Mas há algo na magia que me intriga e me faz querer mais do que qualquer coisa provar a poção, que parece sorrir para mim.

Dou mais uma boa olhada em volta à procura de qualquer coisa ou de alguém. Não há nada; estou sozinho. Meus dedos se esticam para o pequeno vidro de poção e desarrolho. Ela tem um cheiro doce e suave, como se fosse uma dose fresca de licor. Apenas o cheiro dela me deixa tonto e anestesiado. Sinto-me profundamente abençoado.

Eu ignoro a voz na minha cabeça me pedindo para ter cautela e dou dois goles na poção. Ela tem uma textura suave que é quase uma massagem na língua e tem um gosto tão doce quanto mel. Mais de trinta segundos são necessários para que eu finalmente sinta algo: primeiro, os meus olhos ardem e, logo depois, a minha garganta fica seca.

Fecho meus olhos com força e esfrego os dedos nas pálpebras. Eles estão doendo quando eu os abro, mas, incrivelmente, sou capaz de ver um pequeno anel grosseiro, de ouro, com uma pedra preta encrustada. Eu desejo profundamente tocá-lo; não é algo que eu possa simplesmente me recusar a fazer. Sinto-me completamente tomado pelo desejo de alcançá-lo, sem que isso soe racional para mim. Mas, novamente, há uma proteção mágica sobre ele que me impede.

É então que o pergaminho ao lado do anel, ainda na bandeja de prata, queima, dando lugar a um outro pergaminho:

_“Para continuar, seu valor deve mostrar. E o que tem de mais precioso, aqui deve deixar.”_

Eu engulo em seco, sabendo exatamente o propósito daquele enigma. A família Gaunt era herdeira de Salazar Sonserina; o que eles mais prezavam, exatamente como Voldemort, eram as origens nobres e imaculadas de sua mágica. Minha família costuma ser chamada de sangue-puro pela sociedade, mas as origens dela não são exatamente claras. Meu pai costumava me dizer, quando criança, que nossos antepassados costumavam ajudar os trouxas. Não havia nenhuma garantia de que isso poderia funcionar; mas eu já tinha chegado até aqui. Desistir não é mais uma opção.

Decido arriscar e, em uma inspiração, puxo a varinha do bolso do jeans trouxa que eu uso. O corte na palma da minha mão é superficial, mas o suficiente para que o sangue escorra, pingando sobre o pergaminho na bandeja, que o suga imediatamente.

Os segundos são intermináveis, até que o pergaminho simplesmente explode em um “boom” poderoso. Eu posso jurar ter ouvido o silvo de uma cobra, mas não há nada. E nada acontece com o anel, que continua protegido.

Imediatamente, a minha garganta fecha, como se uma mão invisível a apertasse, me fazendo ter consciência da grande besteira que eu fiz.

— Jamie! Jamie! – Fecho os olhos com força, tentando me concentrar.

 _Não é real. Não é real._ Mas a voz de Lily ecoa na minha cabeça, deixando-a dolorida.

— Você precisa mesmo ir? – O rosto pequeno de bochechas inchadas dela aparece pra mim. – Eu não gosto quando você sai desse jeito. Por favor, James...

É como se eu pudesse tocá-la. Lily está na minha frente, com o suéter amarelo cobrindo a barriga inchada enquanto ela está sentada no sofá da nossa sala, em Godric’s Hollow. Ela estende a mão para mim, me chamando. Meu peito aperta.

— Você não é real... – Eu sussurro. – Não é real!

Ando para trás, um pouco tonto. Um estalo no cômodo ao lado me deixa em alerta. Lily desapareceu como fumaça e eu ouso abrir os olhos. O piso de madeira cede logo a minha frente e antes que eu possa prever, do chão de terra meia dúzia de criaturas horrendas que eu não via há pelo menos dez anos emergem, uivando na minha direção.

— Inferi.

Eu bato em retirada ao mesmo tempo em que as criaturas me atacam. Eu estou tonto, sufocando e a imagem de Lily volta a aparecer na minha frente. Não há muito tempo porque, mesmo batendo a porta e me jogando para fora das ruínas da casa, eu vejo os dedos cadavéricos das criaturas nas frestas, as forçando. Tento alcançar a capa de invisibilidade no bolso do jeans enquanto penso em me livrar das criaturas, lembrando do povoado trouxa há poucos quilômetros.

Mas, outra vez, a voz dela retumba como um trovão na minha cabeça:

— James, prometa que vai voltar... Prometa que não vai demorar...

— Lily...

— Prometa para mim, James.

A minha varinha treme nas mãos em meu último esforço para manter a lucidez.

— Firestorm!

As chamas eclodem da ponta da minha varinha, lambendo todo o caminho de pedra até a porta. Eu me sinto sufocando, lembrando e lembrando e lembrando.

— Jamie! – A voz de Lily está incessante na minha cabeça, mas, então, é o rosto de Peter Pettigrew que se sobressai antes de eu conseguir juntar forças e aparatar.

**

[[palace – matthew and the atlas]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Vj9N0hswNE)

**JAMES – Cabeça de Javali, abril de 1980**

Aberforth Dumbledore me dava medo. Ele não era uma pessoa exatamente simpática ou afável; parecia sempre nos atender de má vontade e era o único bruxo que eu conhecia que se atrevia a lançar olhares hostis ao professor Dumbledore. Mas os tempos eram difíceis, de maneira que até mesmo ele nos cedia um pequeno espaço aos fundos do bar de vez em quando, embora isso não me fizesse deixar de desconfiar que ele cuspia nas nossas cervejas amanteigadas.

O cerco de Voldemort estava cada vez mais fechado. O Ministério estava tentando o conter – Bartô Crounch tinha até mesmo liberado o uso de maldições imperdoáveis contra suspeitos comensais da morte – mas isso não os intimidava. Em paralelo, existia a nossa resistência. Não éramos funcionários do ministério, apenas pessoas comuns, soldados, que tinham um motivo normalmente pessoal para estar na linha de frente daquela guerra. Enquanto os aurores chegavam aos locais quando a confusão já não podia mais ser controlada, nós concentrávamos os nossos esforços em prever os próximos passos de Voldemort.

Por instinto, observei Lily num canto um pouco mais afastada junto de Alice Longbotton. Elas sorriam levemente uma para a outra e eu gostei de pensar que elas pudessem estar em algum tipo de pausa daquela guerra insana. Elas mereciam aquilo e Lily, particularmente, estava precisando de alguma distração. A gravidez em um tempo como aquele deixou os seus nervos em frangalhos e ela se parecia muito pouco com a minha Lily, embora eu ainda a amasse da mesma maneira – ou, possivelmente, até mais.

Dumbledore ainda não havia chegado e nosso contingente estava diminuído. Na verdade, não era incomum que as nossas reuniões estivessem incompletas. Os ataques aconteciam a todo momento e ninguém estava a salvo.

Era por isso que Lily estava comigo naquela noite; eu odiava deixá-la sozinha por mais tempo do que o necessário porque eu sabia que ela era um dos alvos mais visados da supremacia puro-sangue que tentava tomar o poder. Gente como Mulciber e Avery venderiam a alma para colocar as mãos imundas nela, sem contar o recente interesse do próprio Voldemort em nos eliminar devido as nossas recentes negativas em nos reunirmos a ele.

— Ela não está aqui. De novo. – Padfoot se joga ao meu lado, os cabelos desgrenhados e uma dose de uísque de fogo na mão.

— Ela pode estar em missão. – Retruquei, já sabendo que Sirius estava falando de Marlene McKinnon.

— Ou ela pode estar com ele. – Eu olho para Sirius, ainda incrédulo. – Você não consegue _mesmo_ acreditar em mim, não é?

— Desculpe, Sirius, mas você sempre perde o controle nas brigas de vocês. Nunca vi você sóbrio após um término. – Apontei. – Me parece apenas absurdo que você possa ter visto McKinnon na companhia do seu irmão.

— Eu sei muito bem o que eu vi. – Ele respondeu, orgulhoso, de queixo erguido. – Mas a minha palavra de Black não vale muita coisa, não é? Não na hora de apontar um traidor.

— McKinnon não está nos traindo. – Afirmei mais porque precisava acreditar naquilo do que por qualquer outra coisa. Quero dizer, eu conhecia Marlene desde os onze anos, ela era a melhor amiga de Lily e a madrinha do nosso filho – não que Sirius já soubesse daquilo. Eu não podia acreditar que Marlene pudesse fazer algo que nos prejudicaria.

— Mas alguém está. – Padfoot bebeu a dose em um único gole. – E nossos amigos estão morrendo pelas informações que esse filho da puta está passando.

Os últimos tinham sido os gêmeos Prewett, Fabian e Gideon. Eles eram habilidosos e foram necessários cinco comensais da morte para os derrubá-los. Eles foram pegos em uma emboscada. Alguém de dentro da Ordem da Fênix estava passando informações para o outro lado e isso não era mais segredo. Esse fato enfraqueceu o nosso pilar fundamental. A desconfiança estava nos destruindo aos poucos e abrindo brechas cada vez maiores para Voldemort.

Sirius e Marlene sempre tiveram um relacionamento de idas e vindas, mas desde o final do sétimo ano, eles passavam mais tempo brigando um com o outro do que qualquer outra coisa. Recentemente, eles tiveram uma recaída, que não acabou bem. Eles terminaram outra vez e, desde então, Padfoot jura ter visto McKinnon com Regulus Black num beco próximo à Travessa do Tranco. Mas meu amigo nunca era confiável nas semanas pós término; Sirius tendia a ficar permanente bêbado por, pelo menos, duas semanas.

Ele vira mais uma dose de bebida, comprovando meu ponto.

Dumbledore entra alguns minutos depois. Os feitiços de praxe são lançados e a reunião se inicia. McKinnon nunca chega. Eu ainda não sabia que nunca mais a veria.

**

**JAMES – Largo Grimmauld nº12, 01 de setembro de 1991 – 18h:00min**

— James! – Ouço a voz de Remus longe na minha cabeça, chamando. – Prongs, cara! Fala comigo!

Não é a dor da maldição cruciatus, mas é algo muito parecido com ela. Sinto a minha garganta fechando e sinto uma dor absurda nos meus olhos e na minha nuca. Tenho uma sensação muito forte de estar em uma experiência extracorpórea, pois parece que meu corpo e minha mente estão se desintegrando lentamente um do outro.

Eu estou começando a engasgar quando sinto os braços de Remus em volta de mim, me colocando sentado em algum lugar. Por algum motivo, eu não enxergo nada, embora saiba que ainda estou consciente. Remus fala alguma coisa com alguém, mas eu não presto atenção. Eu estou preocupado e tento me erguer.

— Lily, precisamos achar Lily, Moony. – Eu digo, urgente, enquanto o tateio para segurar seus ombros. – Peter, Remus, Peter é o traidor. Precisamos... Lily...

Eu sou arrastado, mas a angústia está me dominando. Lily ficou dormindo no sofá, sozinha. Ela estava com aquele suéter amarelo estranho, a única coisa que ainda cabia nela. Meu coração se comprime dentro do peito porque a minha família precisa de mim, eu preciso voltar... Preciso ir pra casa.

Remus não me entende.

— Auntumn Leaves!

**

[[a memory of you – matthew and the atlas]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cxl6pcYvVTU)

**JAMES – Godric’s Hollow, 29 de Julho de 1980 – 22h:00min**

Eu desci as escadas da nossa cabana de dois em dois degraus, apressado. Tinha acabado de receber um patrono de Peter me dizendo que estava com problemas no apartamento dele em Londres. Ele parecia angustiado, até apavorado.

Eu odiava a ideia de deixar Lily sozinha naquele estado, mas não consegui contato com Sirius pelo espelho. Eu não podia simplesmente negar o pedido de ajudar de Peter de maneira que mandei um Patrono à Sirius avisando aonde eu estava indo e pedindo para que ele desse uma passada por Godric’s Hallow para ficar com Lily.

Não eram dez horas da noite, mas ela estava perfeitamente adormecida no sofá, uma das mãos pousando sobre a barriga avantajada. Lily estava com dificuldades para dormir há alguns dias, era difícil achar uma posição confortável agora que a gravidez se aproximava do final. Ela estava com uma expressão serena e tranquila e eu simplesmente odiei precisar acordá-la.

— Lily. – Eu a chamei o mais suavemente possível, me ajoelhando no chão à sua frente. – Lily, amor... Acorde...

— Humm... – Ela remexeu-se, resmungando e piscando os olhos, sonolenta. – James?

Meus dedos passaram pelo seu rosto em uma carícia suave. Ela fechou os olhos de forma adorável para aproveitar a sensação.

— Eu vou precisar sair. Peter está com problemas. – Informei.

Imediatamente ela despertou, abrindo os olhos rapidamente enquanto tentava se erguer.

— Eu ajudo você. Aqui... Com cuidado. – Disse, colocando-a sentada sobre o estofado. Lily puxou o suéter amarelo que havia subido para baixo, cobrindo a pele da barriga.

— Você precisa mesmo ir? – Ela me pede, seu lábio inferior se sobressaindo ao superior em uma birra suave. Eu a beijei ternamente. – Eu não gosto quando você sai desse jeito. Por favor, James...

— Será rápido, eu prometo a você. – Disse, me levantando. – Provavelmente Peter teve algum problema com os vizinhos trouxas. Não devo demorar.

— Mesmo assim...

Ela tinha algo nos olhos que estava diferente. Eu já vinha notado que algo estava fora do normal, mas eu interpretei que todas aquelas mudanças de humor eram fruto dos hormônios de gravidez. Porém, numa súbita epifania, percebi medo. Minha Lily corajosa, minha pequena leoa, estava com medo. Voltei a me abaixar:

— Lily, está tudo bem com você? – Eu pergunto, observando seus lábios tremendo.

— Sim, tudo bem... – Ela hesita ao me responder. – Eu só estou com um mal pressentimento, uma bobagem, provavelmente. Estou emocional demais, só isso.

Ela sorri, mas a alegria não brilha em seus olhos verdes. Eu apertei sua mão com força.

— Vamos conversar sobre isso quando eu voltar, tudo bem? – Eu disse. – Não é uma bobagem se está te incomodando.

Ela inspira profundamente e, então, de forma desajeitada, sinto seus braços envolverem o meu pescoço em um abraço apertado. Um pouco surpreso com a demonstração de afeto repentina, eu retribuí.

— Só prometa que vai voltar logo, Jamie.

— Lily...

— James, prometa que vai voltar. – Ela se afasta para me olhar com aqueles olhos verdes incríveis. – Prometa que não vai demorar.

Minha mão subiu para sua barriga e eu levantei um pouco o suéter dela. A pele estava esticada e o umbigo quase desaparecido, mas, mesmo assim, era uma das coisas mais lindas que eu já tinha visto. Meus dedos correram por toda a sua extensão e eu distribuí alguns beijos suaves. Em seguida, com cuidado, eu subi meu rosto até o seu, a beijando nos lábios. Lily estava tão receptiva aos meus carinhos naquela noite que fiquei realmente tentado a deixar Peter de lado. Mas ele precisava de mim. Lily ficaria bem sem mim por algumas horas.

— Sirius deve chegar daqui a pouco para ficar com você. Eu volto logo, prometo. – Digo, me levantando. – E quando eu voltar, vamos decidir o nome do garoto de uma vez por todas, okay?

Ela revirou os olhos.

— Não vamos chamá-lo de Harold, já disse a você.

Eu sorri de lado para nossa velha discussão.

— Mais tarde, Lily. – Eu disse, ajudando-a a deitar de novo nas almofadas do sofá. – Agora tente dormir de novo. Quando você acordar, eu provavelmente já estarei de volta.

Entretanto, eu apenas voltei para casa dois dias depois. Lily não estaria mais deitada no nosso sofá ou na cozinha preparando chá. Nós não discutiríamos o nome do garoto e nunca seríamos a família que eu vinha sonhando desde que entendi que a amava.

**

**JAMES, Autumn Leaves, 01 de setembro 1991 – 18h:00min**

Alguém segura os meus ombros. Não há nada além de espectros esbranquiçados a minha volta; no mais, tudo é tão escuro quanto uma noite sem luar. Eu não consigo enxergar, eu não sei onde eu estou e o desespero está me corroendo.

— Prongs, cara, fala comigo! O que houve com você?

Graças a Merlin, Padfoot poderá me entender! Eu quero falar, mas não consigo. Estou sufocando, a mão invisível intensificando o aperto na minha garganta. Mãos delicadas tocam a pele do meu pescoço. Elas são quentes, trazem conforto e a sensação de estar chegando em casa.

Alguém avisa que vai chamar Dumbledore. Dizem que ele tem um discurso pra fazer... Mas que diabos! Eu quero gritar que Lily precisa de ajuda! Padfoot sabe disso, ele estava lá!

— Padfoot... Padfoot... – É quase um alívio que a minha voz ecoe. Preciso ser coerente, preciso me fazer entender dessa vez. Ele está tagarelando algo, mas não temos tempo. – Padfoot... Wormy, ele... Lily está sozinha... Eles querem Lily...

Me sinto enlouquecendo, o rosto transtornado do meu amigo de infância na memória. Peter Pettigrew, o ingênuo e doce Wormtail... Como ele pode? Como ele teve coragem de nos trair, de me entregar, de me afastar de Lily sabendo que ela estaria em risco? Voldemort a quer... Mulciber, eles disseram... Não. Não! Lily tem que ficar bem.

Me sinto ser movido e, novamente, aquelas mãos deliciosamente mornas estão no meu rosto. Algo é empurrado pela minha garganta e bobagens são ditas a minha volta. Eu me sinto voando, indo para longe. Tento me agarrar a consciência enquanto o toque familiar me acalma.

As mãos dela são sempre mornas e sempre sabem o que fazer. Ela está bem.

— Lily... Lily...

Me sinto engasgar de novo mas, dessa vez, parece que não vou conseguir voltar. Minha cabeça explode e meus olhos parecem estar sendo arrancados. Então não há mais nada.

**

[[Unknown soldier - breaking benjamin]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hOxyOXjnvPk)

**JAMES – Subúrbio de Londres, apartamento de Peter Pettigrew, 29 de julho de 1980 – 22h:30min**

Foi Lily quem encontrou esse apartamento para Peter quando ele decidiu que moraria na Londres Trouxa. Nós passamos um final de semana inteiro ajudando Peter com as caixas e, mais tarde, ela comprou uma pizza no restaurante ocupado pelo térreo do local. Foi uma pausa agradável e bem-vinda, ocorrida logo após nossa saída de Hogwarts.

Eu não costumava vir muito até aqui; normalmente nos encontrávamos em Godric’s Hollow, de maneira que ainda me atrapalhava com os botões do tal interfone. Em um dia normal, eu me desafiaria a usá-lo, mas naquela noite tudo o que eu queria era encontrar Peter, ajudá-lo a resolver seja lá qual fosse o problema e voltar para Lily.

Sendo assim, coberto pela capa de invisibilidade, abri a porta com um feitiço não-verbal.

Era uma noite quente de verão e eu estranhei o silêncio justamente por isso. Trouxas costumam ser muito barulhentos, especialmente no verão. Os pelos na minha nuca se eriçaram, me deixando em alerta. Eu sentia que algo estava errado enquanto subia as escadas, a varinha em punho.

Não hesitei em mandar um Patrono para Caradoc, pedindo reforços da Ordem. Normalmente, contataria Sirius, mas ele deveria estar com Lily e eu não arriscaria deixá-la desprotegida durante a noite. Depois da terceira vez que enfrentamos Lord Voldemort, meses atrás, sua antipatia por nós, especialmente por Lily, a mestiça que tinha o _privilégio_ de poder se juntar aos seus comensais e negava, aumentou ainda mais. Éramos como uma espécie de suprassumo para ele e seus seguidores.

Os lances de escadas foram rapidamente vencidos e, logo, eu estava no corredor que levava ao apartamento de Peter. A porta de número 23 estava entreaberta e, imediatamente, eu soube que não sairia dali sem uma batalha. O silêncio em um prédio em pleno verão era um mal presságio e eu soube antes de entrar no apartamento escuro que Peter tinha se enfiado em problemas muito maiores do que eu previ.

— Wormy. – Eu chamei, retirando a capa e entrando no recinto, a varinha em punho e todos os meus alertas ligados.

Ele estava de pé perto da janela e mais nervoso do que eu jamais o vi. Podia jurar que ele estava tremendo enquanto apontava a varinha para mim. Instantaneamente, girei o corpo, imaginando algo as minhas costas. Não havia nada.

— O que está acontecendo, Wormtail? – Perguntei desnorteado. Num primeiro momento, pensei que meu amigo estava sob a maldição imperius, então:

— Eu não queria, James... Eu não... Me desculpe... me desculpe... me desculpe...

Ele caminhou devagar até mim, mas sem coragem de executar qualquer feitiço. Eu o desarmei com um feitiço não-verbal e um floreio de varinha. Peter se encolheu, ainda mais assustado.

— O que está acontecendo, Peter? – Eu perguntei mais uma vez, surpreso com o meu tom de voz frio e calmo. – O que foi que você fez?

Uma gargalhada ressoou pelo apartamento, mas não tive tempo de ver de onde vinha.

Um feitiço passou rasgando pela minha orelha esquerda e eu revidei. Logo, eu estava duelando com algum comensal escondido no escuro. Eu me aproximei, não facilitando. Eu poderia derrubá-lo facilmente, eu sabia do meu valor como duelista, entretanto, uma segunda varinha entrou na briga.

Eu me joguei para o lado, me protegendo atrás de um móvel da cozinha, enquanto revidava. Não quero matá-los, precisava os imobilizar para conseguir descobrir o que diabos estava acontecendo. Os feitiços ressoavam por todos os lados, estilhaçando tudo ao redor.

— Você sabe como isso vai terminar, Potter. – Uma voz grossa e bastante conhecida por mim disse. – Você precisa aceitar a sua derrota, já é hora.

— Mulciber. – Eu rosnei, apertando a varinha ainda mais entre os dedos, e saindo do meu esconderijo em uma fúria desmedida, jogando maldições nele e em seu companheiro.

— O lorde está furioso com você, Potter. Mas tenho certeza de que se você se rendesse agora, ele poderia abrir uma exceção. Mas seu tempo está correndo...

— Reducto! – Gritei, apontando para uma das colunas próxima de onde eles estavam. O chão aos meus pés tremeu e Mulciber ficou no chão, resmungando em meio aos destroços. O segundo comensal se aproximou de mim, saindo das sombras. É Avery. Meu riso é sem humor. – Eu venci você em mais duelos do que eu posso contar. Posso fazer isso de novo.

— Os seus discursos motivadores não vão salvar você e sua amada sangue-ruim. Hoje é o dia da queda de todos vocês.

— O que você fez?! – Rebati, lançando um feitiço estuporante, e tentei empurrar a preocupação com Lily para o fundo da mente. Ele estava blefando, tentei me convencer. Eles sempre estavam.

Avery o rebate e logo estávamos em um duelo nós dois. Foi duro e meu braço começou a doer depois de um tempo empunhando a varinha, mas não tinha outra opção. Era um legítimo “matar ou morrer”. Batemos e rebatemos feitiços por um longo tempo enquanto Mulciber permanecia imobilizado no chão.

— A brincadeira está divertida, mas temos outros planos pra você essa noite. – Ele disse de forma sarcástica, elegantemente desviando de mais uma maldição minha. – Uma pena o lorde querer você vivo, querer que você veja o que ele vai fazer. Porque eu teria um prazer descomunal em matá-lo aqui e agora.

Uma fração de segundos se passa até que eu perceba que ele sinaliza algo as minhas costas.

— Expeliarmus! – Minha varinha voa da minha mão e, completamente impactado e surpreso, me viro para encarar Peter com sua varinha apontada para mim. Eu não consigo descrever a dor da traição sendo desmistificada bem diante dos meus olhos.

Um pouco relutante, ele arrastou seus pés para recolher a minha varinha antes que eu tenha qualquer reação. Quando a compreensão me atingiu, eu sinto que posso o matar com as minhas próprias mãos, enterrando minhas mãos em seu pescoço. Entretanto, a gargalhada de Mulciber ecoa e, no instante seguinte, uma dor excruciante varreu o meu corpo.

Eu me senti ser erguido no ar e mordi a minha boca, tentando evitar os gritos. Eu falhei porque quem quer que fosse o executor da maldição – Mulciber ou Avery – estava muito compenetrado na tarefa de me torturar.

Quando meu corpo tombou de volta ao chão, eles estavam a minha volta. Alguém cuspiu no meu rosto e se abaixou, segurando o meu cabelo e puxando a minha cabeça. Encarei Mulciber nos olhos com toda a arrogância que me restava.

— Eu quero ver essa sua pose quando a sangue-ruim estiver no seu lugar. – Mulciber disse. – Ela tem um bebê na barriga, não é? Vai ser uma experiência interessante e você vai chorar mais do que uma criança, Potter. E eu vou estar lá para ver.

Eu rosnei para ele, ainda resistindo. Eu queria o acertar com os pés, mas apenas consegui fazer com que rissem de mim.

— Tão corajoso, tão grifinório. Tão arrogante. – Avery resmungou. – Mas você não passa de um idiota. Até mesmo o babaca do Peter conseguiu passar o grande James Potter para trás; você é uma vergonha completa.

— Se alguém tem que se envergonhar de algo, não sou. – Disse, ainda lutando. Um chute acertou as minhas costelas.

— Vamos ensinar a você o que acontece com simpatizantes de sangue-ruins. – Mulciber disse, uma risada irônica soando.

— E o que você vai fazer? Me matar? – Retruquei, o sangue pulsando pelas minhas veias descontroladamente. – Eu não tenho medo de morrer, vá em frente, Mulciber.

Ele puxou o meu cabelo com mais força, seu rosto a centímetros do meu. Ele sorria afetadamente.

— Talvez depois o lorde me dê esse pequeno prazer. Mas antes disso, ele tem planos, já disse. Sua preciosa sangue-ruim e a pequena escória que cresce nela... Ele quer que você veja o que ele vai fazer; ele quer que você o veja se erguendo. O lorde das trevas vai matá-los. Mas não se preocupe, você não irá perder o espetáculo, Potter.

Pela primeira vez, eu engasguei. Sei que o medo ficou evidente nos meus olhos porque imediatamente as risadas dos dois se tornaram estridentes. Outra vez, meu corpo foi erguido no ar. Dessa vez eu não tive controle sobre os meus gritos ou a minha dor; eu sequer consegui tentar.

Eu senti tudo; desde a dor física até a dor da perda. A traição de Peter se tornou evidente na minha cabeça, deixando tudo mais latente e a flor da pele. E a sensação de que Lily estava correndo um perigo real... Eu só podia torcer para que Sirius tivesse chegado há tempo. Para que ela ficasse a salvo.

A dor física cessou tão de repente quanto veio. Tive a sensação do piso gelado contra as minhas costas e ouvi som de maldições ricocheteando. Quando a voz de Padfoot chegou aos meus ouvidos, entretanto, eu senti tudo desmoronando. Eu tentei me levantar e o esforço parecia que ia me matar.

Quando consegui, encontrei Caradoc e Sirius lado a lado, amarrando Mulciber e Avery um ao outro em cordas mágicas.

— Peter, onde está Peter? – Eu perguntei, olhando em volta. Ele não estava em lugar nenhum, o rato desgraçado.

— Não o vimos, James. – Caradoc se aproxima de mim, apertando meus ombros. – Ele estava aqui?

A risada que saiu não parecia a minha. Eu olhei para Sirius, desesperado:

— Por que não está com a Lily?

— McKinnon me disse para vir atrás de você, disse que você estava caindo em uma cilada. – Ele me respondeu, olhos arregalados. – Ela disse que Peter ia trair você. É verdade, James? É verdade?

Eu tentei me mexer, mas minhas pernas não me obedecem. Eu gritei, gritei forte e alto, frustrado.

— Vá ver a Lily! Vá ver a Lily, Sirius! – Bradei. Eu não conseguia me mexer. – Voldemort. _Agora!_

Padfoot ficou pálido, mas reagiu rápido e, no instante seguinte, estava fora do apartamento. Ouvi o som de aparatação e suspirei. Meu corpo tremia e Caradoc precisou me amparar. Mais sons de aparatação e, então, a voz de Alastor Moody. Meu corpo sucumbiu e eu me amaldiçoei por não estar conseguindo cumprir a promessa feita a Lily de voltar para casa.

Eu estava no meio de um pesadelo.

Sinto como se tivesse um martelo batendo contra a minha cabeça. Flashes variados tomam conta de mim. Num instante estou em St. Mungus, com Remus me contando que Lily está desaparecida. Depois estou ao lado de Sirius, completamente fora de si, ao saber que o corpo de Marlene McKinnon tinha sido encontrado. Ouço conversas desfocadas, longe de mim, ouço o “sinto muito, James.” de Dumbledore ao me entregar um suéter ensanguentado.

Me vejo diante do túmulo da minha mãe, em Godric’s Hallow. Mas não era eu, era quem eu tinha sido. Eu tinha dezessete anos e estava com saudades dela. Minha mãe também tinha mãos mornas quando me tocava.

**

[[peace – taylor swift]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HpxX4ZE4KWE)

**JAMES – Autumn Leaves, 05 de setembro de 1991 - Madrugada**

Eu tento abrir meus olhos, mas o esforço parece inútil. Estou deitado sobre algo macio e, ao tatear, percebo ser um colchão coberto com lençóis. Me remexo, inquieto, apenas para ter um par de mãos suaves segurando os meus braços.

— Você precisa ficar parado. – Uma mulher estranha que me diz.

Me levaram ao St. Mungus? Isso é estranho, normalmente o hospital é a nossa última opção em missões da Ordem por questões de segurança e sigilo porque consultar um medibruxo sempre gera questionamentos que às vezes preferimos não responder.

— Onde eu estou? Quem é você?

A risada dela ecoa como um conjunto gracioso de sinos. É quase familiar.

— Se acalme, você está bem, está a salvo. – Ela diz, parecendo tomar fôlego. – Você está na casa de Alice, se recuperando de um tipo de envenenamento. Consegue lembrar de algo?

Tomando consciência do meu corpo aos poucos, minha cabeça lateja. As memórias de Little Hangleton voltam com força e eu tento me sentar na cama. Ela me impede, uma das mãos tocando o meu peito, empurrando, e a outra segurando o meu braço de novo. Uma corrente elétrica me atravessa.

— Você não pode se levantar.

— O inferno que eu não posso! – Rosno, ainda me remexendo. – Preciso falar com Dumbledore. Aliás, você não me respondeu quem você é!

— Você está com bandagens nos seus olhos, imbecil, não poderia sair nem se quisesse. – Ela retruca, insolente. Imediatamente, quero a minha varinha. – Mas, respondendo a sua pergunta, sou Marie Lancaster. Conheço Dumbledore e sou amiga da Alice. Você me viu outro dia no antiquário do beco diagonal.

— Oh... – Digo, sem saber exatamente como responder. – Você poderia pelo menos tirar essas coisas dos meus olhos para que eu possa olhar pra você enquanto conversamos?

— Não, eu não poderia, Potter. – Ela me responde. – Você os queimou executando algum feitiço incendiário, as bandagens estão cobertas com unguento e, a menos que você queira a sua visão pior do que ela já é, eu não tentaria mexer nelas.

— Como você sabe sobre a minha visão ruim? – Pergunto, confuso.

Há um período de silêncio que me faz questionar se ela realmente me ouviu.

— Black comentou algo nesses dias enquanto tentava me dizer como executar o meu trabalho. – Ela resmunga baixinho. – Quanto a Dumbledore, ele esteve aqui enquanto esteve dormindo. Ele usou legilimência em você.

Eu me sinto desconfortável ao imaginar alguém invadindo a minha mente dessa maneira, mas há algo mais urgente que chama a minha atenção.

— Quanto tempo eu apaguei?

— Quatro ou cinco dias. – Ela responde e eu praguejo. – Você quase morreu, seja lá o que você tenha feito, foi imprudente. Poucas pessoas ingerem a quantidade de Atropa Belladona que você ingeriu e sobrevivem para contar a história.

— Pare de bronquear comigo, Lancaster. – Peço, mal humorado, ao me lembrar das sensações que tive na velha cabana dos Gaunt. – Você não faz ideia das coisas que eu já enfrentei, não preciso do seu sermão.

Ela me amaldiçoa em um rosnado e se afasta de mim. Eu levo a mão a minha cabeça, coçando a nuca e me perguntando se não fui um pouco grosseiro demais. Mas de forma alguma volto atrás nas coisas que eu disse.

Eu não sei quantos minutos se passam até que ela volte. É desconfortável não poder enxergar, mas os meus ouvidos estão aguçados, assim como as respostas da minha pele ao seu toque. Me sinto arrepiar inteiro enquanto ela me coloca sentado na cama sem dizer uma única palavra. Ela coloca nas minhas mãos o que parece ser um caneco com algo quente.

— Beba. – Ela ordena.

— Eu não vou beber nada. – Resmungo. – Como eu vou saber que posso confiar em você? Aliás, por que você está aqui? Achei que Sirius e Remus pelo menos estariam presentes no meu leito de morte.

Marie Lancaster dá um longo suspiro.

— Eu suponho que você não tenha opção a não ser confiar na pessoa que salvou a sua vida, Potter. – Ela diz de forma dura. – Acredite em mim, se eu quisesse matar você, eu teria feito isso há cinco dias quando tive a chance de simplesmente deixar você sufocar sem um antídoto. Sobre Black e Lupin, é madrugada, Potter. O seu cão de guarda estará aqui tão logo o dia amanheça, não se preocupe. _Agora beba_.

Ela empurra a caneca nas minhas mãos e eu ergo uma sobrancelha. Esse simples gesto provoca uma ferroada na minha nuca que é o bastante para me convencer. A bebida é espessa e tem um gosto horrível.

— Você é sempre esse doce de pessoa? – Eu pergunto apenas pelo prazer de ter alguém para provocar.

— Apenas com crianças mimadas feito você. – Ela força a caneca na minha boca, suas mãos sobre a minha. – Beba tudo de uma vez, Potter! Você parece um bebê fazendo careta pra uma poção de resfriado!

— Poções de resfriado são uma porcaria, assim como essa aqui. – Rebato, embora não tenha outra opção a não ser obedecê-la. O gosto é horrível e me dá ânsia de vômito. – O que tem aqui? Algo com bosta de dragão, com certeza.

Lancaster não diz nada, apenas retira a caneca das minhas mãos e me ajuda a deitar de novo. Ela tem mãos rápidas, habilidosas e quentes. Um breve pensamento inapropriado me deixa constrangido.

— Você é curandeira, por acaso? – Pergunto, um pouco depois, com sincera curiosidade. Veja bem, ela parece saber o que está fazendo de qualquer maneira.

— De jeito nenhum, apenas entendo muito de venenos e antídotos. – Ela responde, a voz um pouco menos autoritária. – Eu teria sido de pouca ajuda caso você tivesse sido atingido por um feitiço das trevas.

Me sinto um pouco sonolento agora.

— Então você andar com benzoar nas vestes é alguma coisa de pocionistas mesmo.

A mesma risada doce ecoa pelo quarto.

— Eu suponho que sim. Usei em você, inclusive, quando chegou, tentando ganhar tempo para o antídoto. Você não se lembra?

Eu tento forçar a minha mente.

— Não. A última coisa que me lembro é do “firestorm” que joguei e de aparatar no Largo Grimmauld. – Minha mente fica um pouco enevoada. – Você disse que eu estou na casa da Alice? Na Escócia?

— Remus trouxe você para cá. Ele estava procurando Sirius, na verdade, e ele estava aqui. As coisas meio que aconteceram. Não achamos uma boa ideia o remover antes de estar consciente.

— Entendo. – A cama se mexe e eu percebo que ela tirou o apoio dos seus braços, se levantando. Eu estou cansado e minha mente está um pouco confusa, logo, não consigo controlar muito bem o que sai pela minha boca. – Aonde você vai, Lancaster?

Está tão silencioso que ouço o som da sua respiração. Ela não diz nada.

— Lancaster? – Eu chamo outra vez, amaldiçoando o som de urgência na minha voz.

O suspiro dela é alto, mas ouço seus passos se aproximando. Sinto o toque de suas mãos um pouco relutante na minha testa, talvez medindo a minha febre. É confortável.

— Eu vou ir dormir. Você já vai adormecer também, a poção está fazendo efeito.

Eu não consigo controlar a minha mão quando a sinto se afastando de novo e a seguro em um impulso.

— Você não pode ficar um pouco?

Pode ter levado uma eternidade ou apenas um segundo antes que eu a sinta se sentar no que eu imagino ser uma cadeira ao lado da cama. Ela tenta soltar a mão que eu estou segurando, mas eu não deixo. Ela provavelmente deve achar que eu estou maluco, mas amanhã eu lido com isso. Amanhã...

— Suas mãos são tão quentes. – Um sussurro escapa dos meus lábios.

Seus dedos se apertam aos meus. É confortável e faz com que eu me sinta seguro como uma criança depois de uma travessura que deu certo. É a suave pressão na minha mão, o polegar dela traçando círculos sutis na minha pele, que me embala até uma inconsciência sem sonhos.


	9. A miséria pede uma garrafa de uísque I

[[brooklyn baby – Lana del Rey]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T5xcnjAG8pE)

**LILY – Lago Negro, Hogwarts – 31 de Outubro de 1977**

— Esse é o meu lugar, Evansie. – A voz de Sirius ecoou as minhas costas, não me causando nada além de um suspiro.

— O lago negro tem alguns quilômetros de extensão, Black. Simplesmente ache outro lugar se eu incomodo.

Eu estava arrasada de todas as maneiras que uma bruxa de dezessete anos podia estar. A música que vinha do salão principal me deixou ainda mais doente, de maneira que apenas virei mais um gole da garrafa de uísque de fogo que eu trouxe comigo dentro de um saco de papel. Sirius arfou as minhas costas.

— É como diz o ditado, a miséria pede companhia. – Ele disse, jogando-se na grama ao meu lado, erguendo a sua própria garrafa para mim em um cumprimento.

Continuei olhando para o lago negro, tão escuro quanto deveria estar naquela noite sem lua. Quando eu perdia o controle das coisas ou estava a ponto de entrar em colapso, olhar para as águas tranquilas e inspirar o cheiro de relva molhada me ajudava a acalmar. Era um ritual.

— Achei que você tivesse vindo com Marlene. – Eu comentei.

— Eu tinha, mas encontrei com o meu irmão mais novo no corredor e você deve imaginar que a coisa pode ter saído um pouco de controle.

Eu ri sem humor.

— Se você me contar que azarou o seu irmão no meio do corredor indo para a festa de Halloween eu vou ser obrigada a te dar uma detenção, Black.

— É claro que a monitora-chefe que contrabandeia uísque de fogo para o jardim iria me dar detenção por tentar resolver os meus problemas familiares. – Ele zombou, dando um longo gole da sua bebida. Eu o imitei.

— Touchè!

Sirius deu uma risada amarga, bebendo longos goles da sua garrafa.

— Eu não lhe daria uma detenção nem se eu não estivesse contrabandeando bebida. – Disse, provavelmente soando mais chateada do que pretendia. – Na maior parte das vezes, os irmãos merecem ser azarados. Eu queria poder azarar a minha, pelo menos.

Senti os olhos de Sirius queimando em mim, mas desviei do seu olhar. Nós conversávamos civilizadamente há algum tempo já, devido ao relacionamento dele com Marlene, mas eu não costumava falar da minha vida pessoal com quase ninguém. Eu coloquei a culpa no álcool, embora, possivelmente, eu estivesse me sentindo segura para confiar em Sirius porque ele seria a única pessoa capaz de entender a minha frustração e não me fazer perguntas nervosas para as quais eu não tinha respostas.

Felizmente, ele ficou um tempo em silêncio. Ele tentaria desviar do assunto e eu seria completamente grata a ele se Sirius não tivesse escolhido justamente o outro assunto que eu desesperadamente queria fugir.

— Eu achei que você tinha vindo com James. – Sirius apontou, seus olhos queimando em mim.

Eu também achei, queria ter dito.

James e eu, como monitores-chefes, tínhamos organizado a festa de Dia das Bruxas daquele ano e, naturalmente, combinamos de irmos juntos. Eu escolhi um vestido bonito, arrumei o meu cabelo em um penteado para o lado e usei um pouco de maquiagem apenas para descobrir que, aparentemente, não estávamos na mesma página.

Ele foi um perfeito cavalheiro, sempre me fazendo rir com algumas piadas infames, enquanto andávamos pelo salão principal admirando o nosso trabalho. Mas então, cerca de quarenta minutos depois, as coisas simplesmente desandaram. Eu estava conversando com o monitor da Corvinal quando o vi se afastar para dançar com Emmeline.

Eles eram amigos há anos, suas famílias se conheciam e eu sabia que ela gostava dele. Se eu tivesse que escolher um momento decisivo na minha relação com James, seria exatamente esse. Eu olhei enciumada para as mãos dele em volta da cintura de Emmeline enquanto ele sorria calmamente para ela, que ruborizava de uma forma doce. Eles faziam um belo casal e, de repente, aquela consciência me deixou enjoada. Foi a primeira vez que eu aceitei verdadeiramente que o cheiro da minha amortentia não era uma coincidência e eu estava apaixonada por James depois de todos aqueles anos.

— Não viemos juntos _desse_ jeito. – Respondi para Sirius um tempo depois, meio sem jeito. – Era coisa de monitor.

Ele não acreditou em mim.

— Eu vi quando você saiu do salão principal, Evansie. – A voz dele pingava escárnio, me deixando constrangida. Aparentemente, não saí de lá tão discretamente quanto previ.

— Bobagem... eu só... é que... oh, foda-se, Sirius! – Amaldiçoei, olhando irritada para a expressão divertida dele.

— Eu vou levar você pra ala hospitalar, Evans. – Ele decretou, muito sério. – Em menos de vinte minutos eu vi você com ciúmes do James, bebendo direto de uma garrafa de uísque e amaldiçoando. Você não pode me julgar se eu achar que você é algum sonserino usando polissuco, certo?

Sirius tinha esse dom de sempre tentar amenizar um clima tenso com alguma piada, mas, naquele dia, ele só conseguiu fazer com que o meu copo já cheio transbordasse e eu me visse a beira das lágrimas. Absolutamente frustrada e um pouco bêbada, eu terminei a minha garrafa em longos goles que fizeram meus olhos lacrimejarem e caí de costas na grama, os braços estendidos e olhando para o céu sem estrelas.

— Eu só estou cansada, Six. Cansada não, _exausta_. – Disse em meio a um sussurro. – A minha vida está uma completa bagunça e eu não faço a menor ideia de como fazer para melhorar as coisas. Eu me sinto patética o tempo todo; e quando não me sinto patética, me sinto uma garotinha assustada.

Sirius ficou em silêncio por um tempo, provavelmente em choque com a minha pequena explosão. Em seguida, o senti se deitar ao meu lado no gramado. Girei a cabeça para poder encará-lo.

— Acredite em mim, Evansie, você parece tudo menos uma garotinha assustada.

— Mas eu estou, Merlin, eu estou fodidamente assustada. – Engasguei. – A minha mãe está morrendo, Sirius. Todas as vezes que um professor me chama ou que o correio chega, eu fico esperando pelas más notícias. Não bastando isso, a minha irmã me odeia por eu ser uma bruxa. Têm todos esses ataques acontecendo, gente como eu, como a minha família, está sendo assassinada e a _fodida_ da minha irmã me impede de fazer o pouco que eu posso para protegê-los. Eu estou ficando sozinha, Sirius, sem família. Eu me sinto no meio dos dois mundos, entende? Eu não sou uma trouxa, porque tenho magia correndo nas veias, mas também, aparentemente, não sou qualificada o suficiente para ser uma bruxa.

— Eu nunca ouvi você dizer tanta besteira de uma vez só, Evans. – Ele me respondeu, sua voz soando séria como poucas vezes eu tinha visto. – Eu realmente sinto muito pela sua mãe, pela maneira como você fala, ela é uma pessoa boa e uma mãe maravilhosa para você. Mas, com todo o respeito, sua irmã é uma idiota e família de sangue não é tudo. Sua irmã é a frustrada frígida dessa história, não você. Não se culpe por não ser o que esperam de você. E nunca, _nunca mais_ , me deixe ouvir você dizendo que não é qualificada o suficiente para ser uma bruxa, ou eu vou azarar o seu traseiro, Evansie.

Eu revirei os olhos enquanto tentava conter um sorriso.

— Você sabe o que eu quis dizer. – Expliquei. – Eu sei quem eu sou e confio plenamente na minha magia, mas as pessoas não vão ver isso quando eu sair daqui. Quando Hogwarts acabar, tudo o que vai interessar vai ser o meu registro sanguíneo e não o fato de que eu sou capaz de conjurar um Patrono desde os catorze anos.

— Você conjura um Patrono? – Ele me perguntou, um pouco impressionado. – Mesmo? Que forma ele tem?

— É um gato, Black. – Respondi, rindo da sua empolgação.

Ele fez uma cara engraçada.

— Ah, não, Evansie. Não me diga que você gosta de gatos!

— E quem não gosta de gatos, Sirius? – Perguntei, divertida.

— Eu não gosto! – Ele respondeu, quase ultrajado. – Gatos são traiçoeiros, prefiro dez vezes mais os cachorros.

— É claro. – Eu zombei, pois já conhecia o pequeno segredo sujo dos quatro marotos desde o incidente no salgueiro lutador com Severus no quinto ano. Nenhum deles sabia disso ainda. – Eu devia ter previsto... Cachorros são preguiçosos e se alojam nos pés de qualquer um que lhe dê um pouco de comida. Não precisam ser conquistados, como os gatos. Combina com você.

— Eu não gostei do seu tom, Evansie. – Ele resmungou, apontando a mão com a garrafa para mim. Eu a tomei dele, me sentando novamente e sorvendo um longo gole.

— Que seja, você não precisa gostar.

Por alguns minutos, o único som ouvido por nós era o barulho das águas do lago batendo na margem junto do som abafado da festa que ainda acontecia. Eu estava ligeiramente melhor, menos amarga, desde que ele tinha chegado.

— Sabe, você não negou quando eu disse que você estava com ciúmes de James.

Mais bêbada do que eu gostaria, eu acabei rindo.

— Você pode até tentar, Black, mas não vai ter uma confissão.

— Eu não gostei muito dessa ideia de vocês serem monitores, dividirem tarefas e um aposento. – Ele falou, me obrigando a virar o rosto para ele, curiosa. – Não faça essa cara, Evans. Você nunca o levou a sério e James sempre foi emocionado por você. Ele não precisava ser massacrado por você mais uma vez.

— James era um idiota, você sabe disso.

— Mas um idiota que beijaria o chão que você pisa se você pedisse. – Ele apontou. – Eu reparei nas suas risadinhas pra ele ainda no final do ano passado, mas eu não quis...

— _Eu não dou risadinhas!_

— ... acreditar. Então você levou numa boa o fato dele ele ser monitor-chefe e eu vi você devolvendo os flertes dele mais de uma vez desde setembro. – Ele continuou, sem ligar a mínima para o que eu tinha para dizer. Eu aquiesci. – Então, agora, eu estou vendo você beber do gargalo, completamente na fossa, depois de o ver dançando com outra garota. O mundo dá umas voltas engraçadas, tenho que admitir.

— Você esteve aqui nos últimos vinte minutos? – Eu retruquei. – Eu não estava bebendo _apenas_ porque James estava dançando com Emmeline.

Quando Sirius abriu um sorriso ladino para mim, percebi a armadilha que tinha caído.

— Mas se não fosse parte dos seus motivos, você já teria me azarado só pela insinuação. – Ele respondeu. – Depois de todos esses anos, você está a fim do cara e eu não posso acreditar nisso!

— Eu não disse...

— ... Você não precisa dizer, Lily. Está na sua cara. – Ele solta uma gargalhada estrondosa. – Você tem razão, James é mesmo um idiota. Ele ainda não percebeu.

Eu revirei os olhos.

— Ele não percebeu por que ele não se sente da mesma forma, Sirius. Nos tornamos colegas, apenas isso.

— Se você acredita nisso, você é mais idiota do que ele.

— Eu nunca disse que eu não era uma idiota. – Admiti, tomando mais um gole da bebida, oferecendo a garrafa para ele, que aceitou. – Veja bem, a minha mãe está morrendo de câncer, minha irmã me odeia e eu vou ser caçada por uma supremacia puro-sangue assim que colocar os pés para fora de Hogwarts. _Mas, vejam só!_ Aqui está Lily Evans, bebendo uísque de fogo como se não houvesse amanhã, ao lado de Sirius Black, porque todas essas coisas vieram à tona depois de ela aceitar que está a fim do melhor amigo dele. Eu disse a você que eu era patética.

— É, você disse. – Ele zombou.

— Você não está ajudando.

— Eu nunca disse que estava.

— Merlin, você é ridículo. – Revirei os olhos, decidindo que já era hora de voltar ao meu dormitório.

— E você me ama ainda assim. – Ele piscou para mim, me fazendo revirar os olhos. – Nem mesmo Lily Evans resistiu ao charme dos Marotos no final.

Eu balancei a cabeça em negativa enquanto me erguia. Esfreguei as mãos no tecido do meu vestido para tirar as folhas e galhos que se prenderam nele. Minha cabeça girou e eu cambaleei, um pouco alegre. Puxei a minha varinha de dentro do decote – porque eu não ousava caminhar pelos corredores à noite sem estar com ela à postos mais – e pequenas faíscas saltaram devido ao descontrole breve de magia.

— Eu estou absolutamente bêbada demais para refutar essa sua frase.

— Sim, você está.

Eu sorri em despedida para ele, tentando caminhar de volta para o castelo. Sirius segurou o meu braço, me deixando levemente surpresa.

— Ele realmente gosta de você, Evans. James realmente gosta de você. Eu estou implorando, não se aproxime dele se a sua intenção é continuar sendo a _cadela egoísta_ que você foi nos últimos seis anos.

Eu pisquei, um pouco atordoada. Em outro momento, eu o teria amaldiçoado, no mínimo. Mas bastante aérea e enjoada pela bebida, eu apenas assenti.

— Tudo bem.

— Tudo bem? – Ele me perguntou, incrédulo.

— É. Não vou ser uma cadela egoísta.

Eu ri, achando engraçadíssima a expressão de peixe fora d’água dele, abrindo e fechando a boca. Foi divertido. Porém, qualquer comentário espirituoso de Sirius foi interrompido pela voz de James, que vinha descendo o pequeno declive até nós:

— Padfoot? – Ele chamou, um pouco confuso. – Lily?

Sirius soltou o meu braço como se pegasse fogo, voltando seu olhar para o amigo. As minhas bochechas esquentaram um pouco diante da visão de James com as vestes bruxas abertas na frente, a gravata já solta no colarinho. Ele parecia confuso.

— Oh, oi James. – Eu cumprimentei, de repente alegre ao perceber que Emmeline não estava por perto.

— Oi, Lily. – Ele devolveu, um pouco incerto, olhando de mim para Sirius. – O que vocês estavam fazendo?

Sirius abriu a boca para se explicar, mas eu o interrompi:

— Oh, você sabe, _a miséria pede companhia_. – Apontei para as duas garrafas de uísque vazias no chão e depois ri da expressão incrédula no rosto de James.

— Você a embebedou? – James rangeu os dentes para Sirius.

— É claro que não! – Black respondeu e eu podia jurar que ele estava quase desesperado. – Ela já estava bebendo quando eu cheguei, apenas fiz companhia.

James olhou para mim, ainda sem acreditar. Revirei os olhos:

— Todas as pessoas têm dias ruins em que querem ficar bêbadas! – Exclamei, erguendo as mãos e voltando a cambalear em direção ao castelo. – Eu estou indo dormir, vejo vocês amanhã. Se eu estiver viva.

Eu não dei cinco passos antes de sentir o braço de James me segurando pela cintura. Eu olhei para ele um pouco confusa, quase indefesa, mas, por fim, me aconcheguei melhor e permiti que ele me amparasse de verdade.

— O que está fazendo, James? – Sussurrei, embora soubesse perfeitamente o que ele estava fazendo.

— Vou acompanhar você até o salão comunal. – Ele respondeu parecendo cansado. – Merlin, Lily. Você desapareceu, eu estou procurando você faz um tempão. Você não sabe o tipo de coisa que passou pela minha cabeça para agora te encontrar bêbada.

— Você está bravo. – Apontei levemente risonha. – Não fique bravo comigo, _Jamie_.

Sirius emparelhou ao meu lado, as mãos no bolso e, obviamente, sem me encostar. Eu podia jurar que ele estava sorrindo naquele momento.

— Não estou bravo, Lily. – Ele murmurou. – Mas tínhamos vindo juntos, eu fiquei realmente preocupado quando olhei para o lado e você tinha simplesmente desaparecido. Avery, Mulciber e a turminha da sonserina não apareceram e você sabia disso. Podia ter me avisado, Lily.

— Eu ia, mas você estava dançando com Emmeline. – Respondi, inconscientemente mordendo o lábio e olhando para o chão. – Eu só não queria interromper nada.

— Oh, isso foi rude, Prongs. – Sirius se meteu, debochando. – Você não aparece no baile com uma garota e convida outra para dançar.

Os dedos de James se afundaram na minha cintura.

— Cale a boca, Padfoot. – Ele rosnou, mas quando se dirigiu a mim, sua voz era suave e fez cócegas na minha orelha. – Você não iria estar interrompendo nada, Lily. Sabe disso.

Eu me encolhi um pouco, tanto pelo frio, quanto pelo arrepio. Já estávamos dentro do castelo quando levantei a minha cabeça para olhar para o rosto de James, seu maxilar travado e os olhos voltados para a frente.

— Me desculpe. – Me ouvi sussurrar. Aquilo pareceu amolecê-lo um pouco.

— Está tudo bem, Lily. Só não faça algo assim de novo, ok?

Eu assenti, mordendo os meus lábios para esconder um pequeno sorriso. E então me voltei para Sirius, divertida.

— Viu? Eu consigo não ser uma cadela egoísta.

**

[[never grow up – Taylor swift]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4QgFJE339Q4)

**LILY – Troca de Cartas com Harry, 02 de setembro de 1991**

_Para Marie Lancaster_

_Autumn Leaves_

_Dumfries, Escócia_

**

_Mamãe,_

_Eu caí na Grifinória! Eu disse que eu ia ser como você e o meu pai! Aquele chapéu esquisito até me disse que eu poderia me dar bem na Sonserina! Fala sério! Mas eu fui corajoso e disse a ele que eu pertencia a Grifinória Neville também caiu aqui, não é legal?_

_Hogwarts é tão incrível como tudo o que você me contou. Andamos de barco da estação até a escola e foi... uau! Neville quase foi engolido pela Lula Gigante, mas Hagrid conseguiu o puxar a tempo. Falando nisso, Hagrid é muito legal e me convidou para tomar chá um dia desses. Eu posso, né?_

_Neville e eu ficamos amigos do Ron, o garoto ruivo mais novo da estação, e estamos todos no mesmo dormitório na torre da Grifinória O banquete foi sensacional, fui dormir com a barriga doendo. Você não me contou que o retrato que guarda o nosso salão comunal é tão sensível, nem que temos um fantasma com a cabeça meio decepada! Fantástico!_

_Não tenho muito mais o que contar. Estou apenas ansioso para a nossa primeira aula de voo na quinta-feira. Eu espero não fazer papel de bobo por nunca ter voado sozinho em uma vassoura antes, me deseje sorte mamãe. Estou com saudades de você e da tia Nora._

_Com amor,_

_Harry._

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

_Para Harry James Lancaster_

_Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts_

_**_

_Harry J._

_Eu estou tão orgulhosa de você, querido. Nora esteve mexendo comigo desde que me viu chorar depois de ler a sua carta. Se me permite dizer, eu sempre tive um forte palpite de que você seria da Grifinória. Eu espero que você crie tantas boas memórias na torre, ao pé da lareira, assim como eu criei. Fico feliz que você e Neville já tenham feito amigos._

_Sobre Hagrid, claro que você pode, querido. Apenas esteja em alerta, Hagrid costuma ter um gosto bastante incomum para animais de estimação._

_Por favor, seja gentil e mantenha-se informado quanto as senhas. Fat-Lady não é, exatamente, o retrato mais fácil de lidar de Hogwarts. E não seja rude ao falar do pobre Sr. Nick! Eu devia imaginar que de todas as coisas em Hogwarts, o fantasma da torre é que iria impressionar você._

_Você não deveria se preocupar com as aulas de voo, eu tenho certeza total e absoluta que esse será o menor dos seus problemas na escola, Harry. Por isso não me preocupei em instruí-lo antes. Você vai se sair bem._

_Estou com saudades de você também e Nora está mandando um beijo. Não esqueça de mim e continue me mandando notícias._

_Com todo o amor do mundo,_

_Sua mãe._

_**_

[ _[dirty paws – monsters and men]_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mCHUw7ACS8o)

**LILY – Ministério da Magia, 04 de Setembro de 1991, 16h:00min**

Eu estou exausta.

Subindo do depósito de ingredientes com alguns pacotes de ervas para a renovação do estoque das poções revitalizadoras, eu sinto o peso do mundo sobre os ombros. Os músculos das minhas costas estão esmigalhados, assim como a minha cabeça está em um estado constante de enxaqueca.

Os últimos dias não foram nada fáceis. Há a preocupação com Harry, longe dos meus olhos pela primeira vez em todos esses anos, há a preocupação com o nosso disfarce, que parece prestes a ruir a qualquer instante e, além de tudo, há a preocupação com James.

Não sei se um dia vou conseguir esquecer daquela noite. Cada vez que eu fecho meus olhos, eu consigo ver James em meus braços, tremendo, suando e espumando pela boca. Ele estava morrendo nos meus braços quando Nora e Remus apareceram com Kingsley Shacklebolt e o antídoto no meio da sala de estar da mansão dos Longbotton.

O mundo a minha volta desapareceu enquanto eu desarrolhava o pequeno vidro de cristal e despejava o líquido espesso pela sua boca, já arroxeada. Com a ajuda de Sirius e Remus, James foi tirado do meu colo e colocado deitado sobre o sofá. Minhas mãos rapidamente abriram as vestes que ele usava e, então, eu as esfreguei uma na outra antes de tocá-lo, as minhas palmas subindo pelo seu peito e garganta enquanto eu recitava as palavras baixas que eu tinha aprendido em latim.

— _Extract, mundare, ad sanandum. Hoc non pereo habebo fortior me._ _Extract, mundare, ad sanandum. Hoc non pereo habebo fortior me._ — Fecho os olhos, concentrando toda a magia que eu pude nas palmas das mãos. - _Extract, mundare, ad sanandum. Hoc non pereo habebo fortior me_.

— Que diabos você está fazendo? – Sirius me perguntou, tentando me puxar para longe de James, que continuava engasgado.

— Deixe-a trabalhar, Black. – Nora, que conhecia um pouco mais das misturas de poções e encantamentos que eu tinha aprendido, o puxou de cima de mim.

O encantamento deve ser reproduzido três vezes e assim eu o fiz. Senti as palmas das minhas mãos fervendo, assim como o peito e o pescoço de James. Foi a única coisa que me garantiu que estava funcionando, que ele ia ficar bem. Ainda assim, os segundos após a finalização da magia pareceram eternos e o silêncio a minha volta, sepulcral.

Então, os olhos castanhos de James injetados de sangue se arregalaram. Imediatamente eu ergui o seu tronco e inclinei sua cabeça, ajudando-o a vomitar. Alguém conjurou um balde e me alcançou. O único som ouvido foi de James expelindo toda a sujeira amarelada do veneno que corria pelo seu corpo. Eu mantive o meu apoio em suas costas até que ele terminasse e, exausto, desabasse nos meus braços.

Dessa vez foi Shacklebolt quem me ajudou a realocar James no sofá. Eu conjurei algumas almofadas, deixando a sua cabeça alta e, finalmente, soltei um suspiro de alívio ao observar a coloração da sua boca se refazer. James, então, mergulhou em um sono profundo que seria cheio de sonhos e agitação devido a febre que o estresse de seu corpo lutando para expelir o veneno provocaria.

— O que foi isso? – Alice se aproximou de mim com um copo de água, me ajudando a levantar e se sentar em uma poltrona mais confortável. Eu bebi todo o seu conteúdo como se estivesse em uma jornada de meses pelo deserto.

— Eu nunca vi nada assim. – A voz de Shacklebolt ressoou baixa, apenas um murmúrio. – Você realmente efetuou um encantamento sem varinha?

Mas eu estava aérea e cansada demais. Até então, eu nunca tinha efetuado a mistura de uma poção com um encantamento, eu tinha apenas aprendido a teoria e observado enquanto bruxas mais talentosas do que eu executavam a tarefa em uma aldeia indígena, no meio da Floresta Amazônica. Eu não fazia ideia da energia que o esforço demandava.

— Ele vai ficar bem? – Remus perguntou logo a minha frente, apreensivo. – James vai ficar bem?

— Vai, sim. – Respondi, tentando sair do transe. – Essa é uma técnica milenar que aprendi com as bruxas de uma aldeia que conheci anos atrás. Elas me ensinaram que as palavras são tão importantes quanto uma boa poção em casos de envenenamento. Quando você acredita nas palavras proferidas no encantamento, os efeitos da poção ingerida são potencializados. Antídotos podem ser inúteis dependendo de como já se impregnaram no organismo.

— Eram em latim, certo? – Remus perguntou. – Eu estudei alguma coisa sobre isso em Hogwarts, mas não consigo me lembrar exatamente das traduções.

— Extrair, Limpar e curar. O que não me mata, me torna mais forte. – Traduzi, dando de ombros.

Sirius não fez nenhum questionamento ou me olhou depois disso. Nem mesmo quando argumentou com Remus que deveriam levar James de volta para o Largo Grimmauld e eu me intrometi dizendo que ele ficaria instável por alguns dias e precisaria de acompanhamento diário já que havia poções que deveriam ser ministradas até que ele acordasse. Foi preciso muita racionalidade de Remus e algumas palavras ácidas de Alice para ele se dar por vencido.

Nesse meio tempo, Shacklebolt veio conversar comigo e perguntar o que diabos tinha acontecido. Eu não expliquei, disse apenas que James se meteu em problemas que eu não conhecia e implorei para ele não contar nada a ninguém. Não muito convencido, ele despediu-se de nós e sumiu pela lareira, embora tenha concordado em manter sigilo sobre o que tinha visto e acobertar o sumiço de um antídoto de veneno raro e poderoso dos estoques do Ministério.

O que me leva a questão que me aguarda.

Nesses dias, Shacklebolt fingiu que a noite em Autumn Leaves não existiu, mas nessa manhã ele me disse que gostaria de conversar comigo sobre. E eu estou bastante apreensiva e deliberadamente atrasando o confronto o dia todo.

Assim que eu entrei em nossa sala, o percebo debruçado em cima de um semanário. Suas vestes, sempre muito coloridas, hoje são roxas cheias de estrelas e o seu turbante está combinando. Quando ouve o barulho da porta se fechando, ele levanta a cabeça e me dá um sorriso leve, voltando a se concentrar na leitura.

Largo os ingredientes que separei sobre a bancada e dou uma passada pelos dois caldeirões ardendo, um com polissuco e o outro com Vollubillis – que passou a ser bastante solicitada pelos aurores depois da minha pequena palestra. As poções estão cozinhando de maneira correta, o que me deixa sem alternativas para fugir de uma conversa da qual não posso prever os efeitos.

— Então, Shacklebolt, você queria conversar? – Eu pergunto, me aproximando e sentando-me em uma cadeira de frente para a bancada onde ele está.

Ele parece atordoado quando me olha, levemente confuso. O vislumbre de confusão logo se desfaz para dar espaço para uma expressão mais... raivosa? Não consigo interpretar.

— O ministério atualizou a lista de ingredientes e substâncias proibidas, você viu? – Ele empurrou para mim o semanário que ele lia. É um informativo do ministério, especificamente do Departamento Britânico de Controle de Substâncias Perigosas. Meus olhos correm pelo pergaminho.

— Fudge assinou essa manhã, incluindo acônito à lista de substâncias perigosas.

Meus olhos, então, batem especificamente na última palavrinha brilhando no pergaminho. A lista, por si só, possui alguns ingredientes já raros de se encontrar, como sangue de unicórnio. Mas o acônito simplesmente não faz sentido, destoa completamente da lista, visto que não é exatamente uma substância perigosa quando isolada.

— Não faz sentido. – Eu digo, olhando para ele. – O acônito não apresenta risco a saúde por ingestão e os casos de envenenamento ao toque são especialmente raros.

— Mas você conhece melhor do que ninguém o recente uso para o acônito descoberto. – Eu encaro Shacklebolt um pouco surpresa, o fazendo sorrir de forma condescendente. – Você não achou mesmo que Fudge ia acolher a sua transferência e a de Watson apenas por uma indicação de Dumbledore, certo?

Eu encolho os ombros um pouco envergonhada porque, na verdade, eu achava que sim. Não fazia a menor ideia de que poderia existir algum antagonismo entre o nosso atual ministro da magia e meu antigo diretor antes de colocar meus pés na Inglaterra novamente

— Na verdade, eu achei que a palavra de Dumbledore ainda valesse alguma coisa.

— Ela vale, acredite em mim. – Shacklebolt responde, sentando-se a minha frente. – Mas não para Fudge. Ele realmente encara Dumbledore como uma espécie de alarmista que quer usar o pânico das pessoas ao seu próprio favor. Cornelius acredita fielmente que o que Dumbledore quer é a sua cadeira. E vai que vai se usar dos meios que tiver para isso. Essa é a razão de o seu passado inteiro ter sido revirado no MACUSA.

Eu estremeço e tento não entrar em pânico. Me esforço para manter a minha expressão neutra.

— Eu imagino que você tenha sido o auror designado para me investigar. – Aponto, tentando inverter as coisas. Shacklebolt abre mais um sorriso brilhante, não parecendo nenhum pouco incomodado.

— Exatamente. Fui mandado para os Estados Unidos para fazer perguntas e verificar quem é essa fantástica pocionista que Dumbledore fazia tanta questão de ter dentro do ministério.

— Vocês me investigaram? – Elevo a minha voz, ultrajada. – Vocês realmente tiveram a coragem de invadir a minha privacidade?

Ele tomba a cabeça um pouco para o lado, refletindo.

— Eu cumpro ordens, Lancaster. Como qualquer pessoa aqui dentro. – Ele diz de maneira simplesmente. – Mas aqui está a diferença que eu espero que você perceba em mim: eu tenho meus próprios escrúpulos e minhas próprias ressalvas para executar qualquer coisa que me peçam. Então não, eu não invadi a sua privacidade.

— Não vejo como isso é possível. – Retruco.

— Não saí pelos Estados Unidos perguntando sobre a sua vida pessoal, sobre o seu filho ou seus relacionamentos. Me concentrei unicamente em sua vida profissional, no MACUSA. Conversei com colegas de trabalho e com os chefes dos departamentos que você trabalhou. E foi assim que descobri que poucas pessoas no mundo conseguiam executar a chamada poção mata-cão tão bem quanto Marie Lancaster.

Eu me empertigo na minha cadeira e estalo a língua.

— Poção do acônito. – Corrijo.

— Como? – Ele pergunta, confuso.

— É poção do acônito, não o nome ofensivo que você usou.

— Desculpe, foi o termo que ouvi. Realmente não tinha parado para pensar na etimologia da expressão.

— Ninguém nunca pensa. – Resmungo, finalmente começando a entender parte do objetivo daquela conversa e, talvez, a motivação sombria daquela proibição. – Aliás, bruxos puro-sangue quase nunca pensam em como outras espécies que não a deles se sentem.

— Há algumas exceções, você deveria saber. – Ele diz, soando incomodado.

— Eu sei que há. – Sirius e James são bons exemplos disso. – Mas é isso que são, exceções.

Shacklebolt faz uma pequena pausa antes de prosseguir com o seu raciocínio anterior:

— Eu não acho uma coincidência a suspeita de um funcionário do alto escalão de aurores ser um lobisomem há anos aliado ao fato de que Dumbledore contratou uma pocionista excepcionalmente talentosa para preparar uma poção que pode ajudá-lo. – Ele elenca, me fazendo ofegar. – Eu não vou colocá-la na posição de afirmar ou não as minhas suspeitas, nem vou insistir nas perguntas a respeito de James Potter ou no fato de você ter mandando Remus Lupin e sua amiga Nora atrás de mim para aquele antídoto. Não foi para isso que eu chamei você para conversar.

Shacklebolt está sério, olhando para mim sem desviar do meu olhar.

— E o que você quer? – Pergunto, umedecendo os lábios.

— Eu quero que você diga a Dumbledore que quero fazer parte do que quer que ele esteja fazendo. – Ele me diz, me sobressaltando ao apontar para o semanário a minha frente. – E eu sei que existe essa organização clandestina, todo mundo sussurra sobre ela pelos cantos. A maioria os chama de loucos, mas eu não. E eu sei que você está envolvida com eles de algum jeito, Lancaster. Dumbledore não se arriscaria a colocá-la debaixo das vistas de Fudge se não fosse assim.

Eu limpo a garganta, tentando encontrar a minha voz.

— Por quê? – Pergunto de forma clara e objetiva, o avaliando.

Shacklebolt não vacila na resposta.

— Você não esteve aqui da primeira vez, Lancaster. – Ele diz, sombrio, quase me fazendo ter vontade de soltar uma risada irônica. – As coisas começaram exatamente assim, com uma pequena alteração em uma lei que silenciaria alguma minoria e com pequenos sussurros nos corredores que se transformariam em um rastro de guerra e morte. Fudge está ocupado demais com o seu cargo e dando ouvidos a alpinistas corporativistas como Dolores Umbridge para se preocupar com essas coisas e eu não quero viver aquilo de novo.

Comprimo meus lábios, um pouco sensibilizada e impressionada. Quando Dumbledore me pediu para checar Shacklebolt, eu nunca imaginei que seria ele a dar o primeiro passo.

— Eu contarei a Dumbledore tudo o que me disse quando o ver. – Afirmo. Estico minhas costas e meus braços, estalando o pescoço. – Era só isso?

Ele acena positivamente.

Os ponteiros do relógio se aproximam das cinco horas e eu estou me levantando para ir embora. Em silêncio, pego o informativo e o guardo na bolsa, me despedindo de Shacklebolt.

**

[[secrets and lies – ruelle]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RLYWaF8-ys8)

**LILY – Autumn Leaves – 04 de setembro de 1991 – 20h:00min**

A cozinha do casarão dos Longbotton acabou se tornando o meu refúgio. Eu fico muito pouco por aqui, preferindo a segurança do Ministério da Magia ou, então, a companhia de Alice no Caldeirão Furado. Mas quando a noite chega, eu não tenho outra opção a não ser voltar para a casa que foi designada para a minha proteção.

Augusta Longbotton é uma mulher bastante orgulhosa e severa. Ela e Alice costumam trocar farpas sempre que se encontram e disputam Neville sempre que podem. Nesses momentos, eu procuro não tomar um partido porque eu sou mãe e consigo entender a dor das duas. Enquanto Alice não quer dividir o seu filho, Augusta vê em Neville uma extensão de Frank. É uma situação delicada. Mas, apesar dos pesares, Augusta recebeu a mim e a Nora muito bem, nos deixando livres dentro do casarão e, de vez em quando, me fazendo companhia na cozinha quando não conseguia dormir à noite.

Nesse momento, estou refugiada com o meu caldeirão e as minhas poções. Estou sentada à mesa da cozinha, minhas anotações espalhadas. Tenho uma pequena calculadora à minha esquerda e um livro sobre feitiços de memória aberto. Há algum tempo eu estou tentando desenvolver uma poção que possa ser usada em casos de perda de memória pelo feitiço Obliviate. Eu posso dizer que essa é, possivelmente, a pesquisa da minha vida pois tento avançar em seu desenvolvimento há pelo menos sete anos sem muito sucesso.

Eu estou extremamente concentrada, não percebo ninguém no recinto até que uma voz chama a minha atenção:

— Prongs está agitado. – Ergo meus olhos para Sirius. – As alucinações estão piores, você não pode dar mais nada para ele?

Ele é frio e polido comigo, como tem sido desde o nosso confronto.

— Ele está lutando contra o veneno, não podemos fazer nada, só esperar.

Volto a baixar os meus olhos, me concentrando nos cálculos a minha frente. Será que se eu dobrar a quantidade de sangue de dragão...

— Como você consegue estar tão fria?

Atordoada, ergo a minha cabeça para encontrar Sirius ainda olhando para mim.

— Como é? – Eu pergunto, levemente incomodada com o tom. A risada dele é irônica.

— Esqueça. Você não se importa, de qualquer maneira.

— Claro, porque salvar a vida dele não é me importar o suficiente. – Ironizo, rangendo os dentes. – Se é só isso que você tem a me dizer, você pode ir embora.

O silêncio volta a me envolver de maneira que eu realmente penso que ele vai me deixar em paz. Ledo engano.

— Emmeline está aí. Chegou há alguns minutos. Imagino que você saiba que eles...

— ... Que eles dormiram ou dormem juntos? – Pergunto no tom mais apático que consigo. – É, eu fui informada. E não me importo, não é da minha conta.

— Você nunca soube mentir.

Eu suspiro.

— Olha só, Sirius, eu estou no meio de uma coisa realmente importante aqui. – Apontei para a minha mesa de trabalho, trincando os dentes para conter a minha raiva. – Eu não tenho tempo para ouvir você me atacar. Aliás, você não pode me atacar, ninguém pode. Eu já perdi coisas de mais na minha vida para você achar que pode me ferir com o seu ódio desmedido de mim.

— _Você_ perdeu? – Ele me pergunta, sarcasmo pingando de seus lábios.

— Sim, eu perdi. E eu até poderia explicar pra você com minúcia de detalhes como aconteceu, mas você não está interessado em ouvir e eu não estou a fim de conversar com você. – Digo, voltando a me sentar. – Se você não tiver mais nada a acrescentar, eu tenho trabalho a fazer. Dê o fora.

— Eu não vou dar o fora. – Ele se aproximou alguns passos, apenas a mesa nos separa agora. – Não até você me contar o que você pretende fazer, porque James vai acordar e, quando ele acordar, eu quero que você conte toda essa merda para ele.

— É óbvio que eu vou contar a ele, mas quando, onde e como, definitivamente, não é da sua conta.

— Aí é que você se engana. – Ele rosna para mim. – Você não vai me arrastar para as suas mentiras. Ou você conta, ou eu vou contar.

Eu inspiro, buscando me acalmar, mas é inútil. Minhas mãos estão tremendo e meu corpo está todo tenso.

— Não me ameace, Black. Não me obrigue a encarnar a monitora-chefe e colocar o nosso antigo diretor nessa história.

— Nem Dumbledore vai me obrigar a esconder esse segredo do Prongs, é bom que você já saiba.

— Bem, você vai, se isso se provar ser o melhor para Harry.

— Como pode ser o melhor para uma criança crescer longe do pai que certamente seria louco por ele? Você pode me explicar isso?

— Você _quer_ realmente ouvir? – Eu pergunto. – Porque se você quiser, eu tenho uma excelente explicação.

Eu vejo a expressão de Sirius vacilar, mas isso dura apenas um segundo. Logo ele está balançando a cabeça em negação e se afastando, andando de costas em direção a porta.

— Você tem razão, eu não quero ouvir as suas explicações. Eu não me importo.

E, assim como ele apareceu, ele está fora das minhas vistas.

Mas meu dia está longe de terminar porque Emmeline Vance bate timidamente no batente da porta, anunciando sua presença, cerca de meia hora mais tarde.

Do fundo do meu coração, tudo o que eu quero é poder odiar Emmeline. Mas assim que os seus olhos batem sobre mim, eu percebo preocupação neles e toda a minha determinação vai para o inferno.

Obviamente, Emmeline soube sobre James quase que imediatamente. No dia seguinte à chegada dele em Autumn Leaves, ela apareceu pela lareira, acompanhada de Sirius e Remus para visitá-lo. Ela estava abatida e parecia ter chorado quando entrou no quarto que Augusta tinha disponibilizado para hospedá-lo. Infelizmente, eu estava por lá separando as doses de poção que deveriam ser ministradas naquela noite.

— Tudo bem, Lancaster? – Ela me cumprimenta.

— Tudo certo, Vance. – Eu aceno, forçando um pequeno sorriso. – A que devo a sua presença no meu pequeno laboratório improvisado?

Meu comentário espirituoso a faz relaxar e ela entra, sentando-se na cadeira a minha frente com os olhos ansiosos e curiosos correndo pelo pequeno caos da minha área de trabalho.

Os anos fizeram muito bem a ela, que parece tão maravilhosa quanto era aos vinte anos. O esforço para manter a minha expressão neutra não é o suficiente quando seus olhos azuis me encaram com todo o tipo de emoção neles.

— Eu só quero conversar um pouco. – Ela diz – Sei que não tivemos um começo muito brilhante, mas Remus me contou que se não fosse por você...

—... Por favor não diga nada. – Eu a interrompo, quase desesperada. – Não me agradeça. Está tudo bem.

Ela morde o lábio inferior, parecendo refletir o que vai dizer.

— Eu tenho amigos curandeiros, sabe. – Ela conta. – O que você fez, Lancaster... Merlin, St. Mungus tem curandeiros com mais idade, experiência e graduações que você que não conseguem executar nada parecido. Eu só... Só queria agradecer. Acho que temos sorte em ter alguém como você no nosso time.

— Time? – Questiono, intrigada.

— Bem, me refiro a Ordem da Fênix, obviamente. – Ela parece um pouco incerta. – Você pretende ingressar, certo? Quero dizer, Dumbledore já deve ter conversado com você sobre isso.

— Oh, sim, claro, a ordem. – Disse, um pouco sem graça. – Está sendo arranjado, não se preocupe.

Ela faz uma pequena pausa antes de continuar:

— Enfim, eu só queria agradecer por você estar cuidando de James. – Ela lançou um olhar rápido para a porta, verificando se estávamos sozinhas. – E por ainda não ter matado o Sirius, também. – Eu a encaro um pouco surpresa e ela me oferece um sorriso condescendente. – É meio nítido para todo mundo que vocês estão em algum tipo de guerra. Ele é uma boa pessoa, o Black. Mas ele tem essa coisa dentro dele que simplesmente explode e sai de controle sempre que algo ruim acontece. E James é como um irmão para ele.

— Não precisa me agradecer, Vance. – Digo, com sinceridade. – Você parece os conhecer bem, eles são dois bastardos sortudos por você se preocupar tanto com eles.

— Bem, conheço James desde a infância e Black desde os onze anos. É impossível não os conhecer bem depois de todo esse tempo. – Ela diz, fazendo uma pequena pausa antes de continuar. – Eu sinto que posso ter sido um pouco dura demais com você naquele dia em que nos conhecemos no Beco Diagonal...

— Você estava fazendo o seu trabalho, eu entendo. Está tudo bem.

— Eu peço desculpas do mesmo jeito; não devo ter causado uma primeira impressão muito boa. Minha semana não estava muito boa, eu tinha falado algumas besteiras por aí e estava tentando consertar minha bagunça quando sua amiga apareceu no Caldeirão Furado com Alice. Acho que eu não tive uma atitude muito justa ao descontar tudo em você.

Sem suportar nada daquilo, eu toco sua mão por cima da mesa, a interrompendo de verdade dessa vez.

— Eu conheço Nora e sei que se vocês tiveram problemas, você não é a única culpada. Ela é ótima em provocações. Estávamos todas sob pressão naquele dia e você estava fazendo o seu trabalho. Eu não guardo rancor, Vance, não se preocupe.

Ela sorri.

— Você não precisa me chamar de Vance, sabe. Pode me chamar pelo primeiro nome, ou por Emme, como quase todo mundo.

Eu ignoro a pontada de culpa que sinto ao dizer:

— Nesse caso, me chame de Marie.

Eu estou surpresa por essa conversa com Emmeline não doer tanto quanto eu imaginei que doeria. Esses últimos dias têm sido intensos e cansativos, o estresse que eu sinto muito parecido com o de onze anos antes, quando tudo começou.

Estar longe de Harry ao mesmo tempo em que preciso cuidar de James em sua convalescência está me deixando a beira da loucura. Eu evito o quarto dele o máximo que consigo porque estou confusa e não sei como as coisas ficarão daqui por diante. Não tenho nenhuma doce ilusão de que ainda exista uma chance para James e eu depois de tudo, mas era mais fácil enterrar todos aqueles sentimentos quando eu estava há um oceano de distância.

Eu preciso de todo o meu autocontrole para não mandar tudo para o inferno. Dumbledore, que esteve por aqui um dia depois do envenenamento de James, me disse que contaremos a ele logo depois da próxima reunião da Ordem da Fênix, mas ele não me deu uma data ou maiores detalhes pois no instante seguinte estava arrastando Black para Little Hangleton para acabarem com a missão que James começou.

— Inferno sangrento, mais um dia como o de hoje e eu estou fazendo minhas malas de volta para a América!

Emmeline e eu nos sobressaltamos com a entrada abrupta de Nora na cozinha.

Minha amiga está com os cabelos cacheados soltos e cheios, e seu semblante é cansado. Ela tem um pacote de papel em uma mão quando se aproxima de onde estamos.

— A que devo todo esse bom humor a essa hora da noite, Nora? – Eu pergunto, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Ela, então, toma consciência da minha companhia, olhando para mim incisivamente. Emmeline, no entanto, se levanta.

— Bem, foi bom, conversar com você, Marie.

— Você não precisa ir, realmente. – Eu digo. – Nora tem esse ar meio selvagem, mas no fundo é uma boa pessoa.

Ela ri suavemente enquanto Nora estreita os olhos para mim.

— Se você tentar entender como uma tentativa de roubo pode acontecer em um banco que é supostamente impenetrável, você pode me criticar. – Ela sentencia, tirando do pacote uma garrafa de uísque de fogo.

— Ainda não conseguiram nada sobre Gringotes? – Emmeline pergunta diretamente a ela, me fazendo erguer uma sobrancelha.

— Como você sabe disso? – Nora pergunta, um pouco surpresa. – Pelo que Mad-Eye me disse, essa questão estava sendo tratada com sigilo absoluto.

— _Claro_ que está sendo tratada com sigilo absoluto. – Emmeline diz, a voz soando brincalhona. – E é por isso que metade do ministério está cochichando sobre isso. A comunicação entre departamentos é tão rápida quanto um incêndio quando se trata de espalhar informações sigilosas. Ou fofocas.

— Desculpem a minha ignorância, mas no meu departamento não chegou nada desse tipo para mim. – Eu digo em tom de quem pede respostas.

— Isso é porque o seu cérebro já deve estar em bugue por causa do cheiro das suas poções. – Nora debocha, mas muda seu tom para me explicar o que estava acontecendo. – Um cofre em Gringotes foi arrombado e estamos tentando descobrir como aconteceu. Eu achei que Shacklebolt ia comentar com você.

— Não conversamos muito por esses dias. – Eu digo, mordendo meus lábios. – Hoje falamos um pouco, mas ele não comentou nada sobre o assunto. Ficamos ocupados discutindo a lista de substâncias controladas pelo Ministério. O que roubaram? Ouro de alguma família antiga?

— Aí é que está a questão. O cofre tinha sido esvaziado alguns dias antes, Mad-Eye disse que Dumbledore o mandou esvaziar.

Algo no meu estômago se contraí.

— Por que isso não me cheira bem?

— Porque realmente fede. – Emmeline é que responde. – As coisas estão um pouco esquisitas ultimamente, não sei explicar... Mas eu sinto a tensão no ar... É quase como se algo grande estivesse para acontecer.

Nora e eu nos entreolhamos, mas não dizemos nada.

— Bem, foi bom conversar com você, Marie. – Emmeline diz, por fim, se levantando. Ela dá um sorrisinho tímido para Nora, que ainda a encara sem entender muito bem. – Bom ver você também, Watson. Nos vemos por aí, certo?

Ela soa um pouco incerta, quase insegura.

— Claro. – Eu respondo.

Emmeline saí e no instante seguinte Nora está em cima de mim:

— Mas o que é que aconteceu aqui? O que ela queria?

Eu volto a olhar para o meu trabalho, sem ânimo dessa vez. Imediatamente balanço a varinha para recolher as minhas coisas.

— Só conversar, nada demais.

— Nada demais? – Nora pergunta um pouco preocupada. – Segundo Alice, ela é a mulher que andou fazendo _você sabe o que_ com _você sabe quem_ durante os últimos anos. É tudo, menos nada demais.

Eu torço o nariz para a expressão que ela usou, achando um pouco de graça no humor dela, apesar de não ter sido proposital.

— Eu estou fora da vida dele há tempo demais, Nora. – Eu sussurro, em tom de quem encerra uma conversa que nem deveria ter sido iniciada.

— Bem, é com você que ele tem alucinado nos últimos três dias. – Ela devolve no mesmo tom.

— Não é comigo, é com a mulher que ele amou, onze anos atrás. Ela não existe mais.

Nora prefere conjurar dois copos e enchê-los com o líquido da garrafa ao invés de me responder. Eu não poderia ser mais grata a ela por isso.

— Bem, parece que eu acertei em pedir para a Alice separar essa garrafa mais cedo.

Eu rio, brindando com ela e engolindo a minha dose, o calor agradável e bem-vindo do uísque de fogo queimando a minha garganta.

**

[[never say never – the fray]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jerb9CEug74)

**LILY – Autumn Leaves, 05 de setembro de 1991 – 5h:30min**

É muito cedo e ninguém na casa, com exceção dos dois elfos domésticos que vi na cozinha preparando o café, está acordado. O ar está úmido, mas as cores alaranjadas da alvorada subindo pelo jardim dos fundos de Autumn Leaves denunciam que esse será um dia de tempo aberto e quente.

O suspiro que nem percebo estar prendendo escapa pelos meus lábios no instante em que me sento nos degraus da porta que dá para os fundos da propriedade. Então um suspiro se transforma em dois, depois em três até que algo, finalmente, se quebra dentro de mim.

James tinha acordado, conversado comigo e destruído completamente a barreira que eu tinha levantado à minha volta.

Meu corpo inteiro sucumbi ao tremor dos meus soluços e eu me sinto despedaçada, como se tivesse sido pisoteada por um bando de hipogrifos. Há um bolo na minha garganta que nem mesmo o meu choro desconsolado parece ser capaz de desfazer.

Oh, Merlin, a dor nunca irá embora? É tão injusto que o seu toque ou som da sua voz ainda tenham tamanho efeito sobre mim mesmo depois de todos esses anos. Eu aperto os braços em volta do meu corpo, balançando para frente e para traz, enquanto desejo que meu coração simplesmente pare de se quebrar.

Amar James nunca foi algo fácil na minha juventude. Ele foi, provavelmente, a criança mais maldosa que eu já conheci e o seu repentino amadurecimento não foi algo que eu aceitei com facilidade. Mas amá-lo depois de adulta, depois de todo esse tempo distante, é infinitamente pior.

Eu sei o porquê eu fiz e sei que, tão certo quanto respirar, eu faria tudo outra vez para manter Harry à salvo. Eu tenho uma justificativa para tudo, um fardo que pesa nas minhas costas há onze anos e me dá pesadelos quase tão terríveis quanto aquele verão de 1980. Mas isso não torna as coisas mais fáceis.

Segurar a mão de James e deslizar meus dedos pelo seu rosto enquanto ele é embalado pela poção do sono não deveria ser um gesto automático e, ainda assim, eu fiz.

Acariciar os cabelos escuros dele, os tirando da testa, e contornar o seu rosto para memorizar todos os seus traços não deveria ser uma necessidade, mas ainda assim, era.

Eu não deveria reconhecer a cicatriz pequena que ele tinha embaixo da sobrancelha esquerda, quando ele caiu da vassoura no terceiro ano. Nem notar as novas que ele ostentava perto da boca e no maxilar, pequenas, já esbranquiçadas pelo tempo, mas que eu sabia que não estavam lá antes.

Ele continuava diabolicamente bonito, mesmo com as pequenas rugas que agora brincavam nos cantos dos seus olhos ou o vinco entre as sobrancelhas acentuado. E eu memorizei cada mínimo detalhe dele no último quarto de hora.

Eu ainda tinha esperanças de que quando chegasse a hora de encará-lo, não seria tão avassalador. Eu menti para mim mesma após cada um daqueles pequenos encontros, repetindo que o dano poderia ser controlado e que toda aquela inquietação era fruto do choque de vê-lo após tanto tempo. Oh, merda, eu me sinto agora exatamente como me senti quando fui mandada sozinha para o exterior, com uma criança recém nascida nos braços.

É como estar presa dentro de um pesadelo.

Há pressão no meu peito e eu estou desesperada para liberá-la. Eu ouço os pássaros cantando ao fundo e consigo ver pelas minhas pálpebras fechadas que a claridade de um novo dia está quase imposta sobre mim. É sufocante e eu não posso controlar.

Pela primeira vez em anos, eu não tenho forças para ser corajosa. Eu _não quero_ ser forte. Meu corpo continua sacudindo violentamente enquanto um choro violento toma conta de tudo o que eu sou. Eu me sinto uma bagunça e, então, toda aquela angústia que eu prendi esse tempo todo parece estar ganhando vazão.

Eu me sinto fraca e imagino com o quão parecido com um beijo de dementador isso não pode ser. Porque, nesse momento, eu não consigo conceber uma dor pior do que essa que aperta o meu peito com mãos de ferro, torcendo e esmigalhando.

Há passos as minhas costas e, então, duas mãos com dedos longos, finos e delicados seguram os meus braços. Eu abro os meus olhos e estou um pouco assustada, mas assim que reconheço os anéis da senhora Longbotton, eu me permito ser içada.

— Merlin, menina. – Ela murmura enquanto eu deixo que ela me prenda em seus braços exatamente como uma mãe faria. – O que há de errado com você?

Eu tenho certeza de que estou fazendo uma cena e tanto, mas não consigo me preocupar com isso. Eu não consigo falar ou respirar; apenas me agarro a gola de seu casaco cheio de penas como se a minha vida dependesse disso.

Eu me deixo soluçar e engasgar. Me deixo ser ridícula, me deixo ser fraca. Haverá tempo para voltar a odiar Voldemort, seus seguidores, Severus e todas as pessoas que me arrastaram para esse destino tão longe de tudo o que eu idealizei.

Agora, eu só quero chorar toda a minha dor e angústia e permitir que a miséria e a tristeza me façam essa pequena visita.

Hoje, eu preciso estar triste.

Hoje eu preciso chorar.

Chorar pelo destino do meu filho, uma criança que ainda não sabe dos riscos que corre ou conhece o mundo cruel que o cerca, e pela vida que eu sonhei e jamais será minha por culpa de uma profecia que não deveria ter existido.

Augusta me ampara, ajudando-me a andar de volta para dentro da casa. Ela me coloca sentada à mesa da cozinha e a ouço dar ordens aos elfos. Uma xícara de chá é colocada à minha frente. Os meus soluços, aos poucos, vão parando. Meu rosto ainda está molhado e meus olhos vagam pela cozinha sem um destino certo, caindo sobre um pequeno cesto debaixo da lareira apagada que não é utilizada.

Momentaneamente entorpecida, minha cabeça tomba para ao lado ao reparar pela primeira vez em todos aqueles dias na ninhada de gatinhos que ali habitava.

Eu umedeço meus lábios tentando afastar a sua secura. Os filhotes parecem agitados e miam muito alto. A mãe logo aparece, uma gata de pelo espesso e tão preto quanto ébano. Ela se acomoda no cesto e logo a ninhada está silenciosa e calma, como se o desespero anterior jamais tivesse existido. Eu me pergunto se eu sou esse tipo de mãe para Harry; se ele se sente tão seguro quanto os pequenos gatinhos abaixo da mãe quando eu estou perto. Eu espero que sim. Eu preciso encontrar algo de bom no meio dessa bagunça para me agarrar.

Eu percebo a minha cabeça pesada e, pela primeira vez, admito que estou tão confusa que não sei qual é o sentimento que está no comando da minha vida. Talvez seja o medo. Mas se for, é um tipo de medo diferente de tudo o que já senti. Não é como ter medo do escuro ou de aranhas; eu simplesmente não consigo descobrir o que me assusta mais.


	10. A miséria pede uma garrafa de uísque II

[[fear – onerepublic!]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uZxPkjfapck)

**LILY – Ministério da Magia – 05 de setembro de 1991, 16h:00min**

A noite praticamente em claro está cobrando seu preço e minha cabeça, a essa altura do meu dia, parece que vai explodir. E explode de vez assim que derrapo pelo corredor e trombo em Sirius, que não perde a oportunidade de rosnar para mim. Eu tento desviar do seu corpo, mas ele não permite, boqueando a minha saída. Eu suspiro, oferecendo a minha maior expressão de tédio.

— O que você quer?

— James acordou. Por que você não me contou? – Ele sibila, perto do meu rosto.

Abro um sorriso debochado.

— Achei que você não estava falando comigo, então mandei uma coruja ao Remus.

Ele grunhe e pisca, incapaz de me dizer qualquer coisa, apesar de insistir em bloquear o meu caminho. Minha paciência se esvai um pouquinho.

— Será que você pode só sair da minha frente? Eu estou cansada demais para aguentar os seus insultos e dramas a essa hora do meu dia.

Sirius segura o meu cotovelo com força, me segurando, quando invisto contra ele outra vez.

— Não banque a vítima. – Ele diz, os olhos cinzentos me fuzilando.

— Você está me machucando, Sirius, não me obrigue a pegar a minha varinha.

— Você deve estar feliz, não é? James contou que você estava lá quando ele acordou. – Ele sussurrou, venenoso. – Mas não fique muito animada. Ele pode ter sofrido como um condenado quando você sumiu...

— Sirius...

— ..., mas não vai cair no seu joguinho de culpa quando descobrir quem você é. – Sirius fala baixo, mas está tão inflamado que a sua saliva respinga no meu rosto enquanto troveja seus insultos. O corredor está quase vazio, mas sinto um pavor subindo pelos meus ossos de que alguém ouça essa conversa. – Porque você pode até ter surgido das cinzas, mas ele vai enterrar você de volta lá. Você pode querer se infiltrar o quanto quiser na vida dele, mas quando James souber o que você fez, ele não vai te perdoar.

Dessa vez eu uso a força para me desvencilhar dele, puxando a minha varinha.

— Você é um idiota se acha que eu voltei para a Inglaterra para me infiltrar ou atrapalhar a vida de James de algum jeito. – Disparo em um sussurro agressivo. – E eu agradeceria se você não tocasse nesse tipo de assunto _aqui_. Você pode não se importar comigo e me odiar, eu não ligo. Mas eu não vou permitir que o seu descontrole ameace a segurança do _meu filho_ , Black! Mantenha a sua língua venenosa dentro da boca quando estivermos em público.

Meu coração está disparado e eu não abaixo a minha cabeça para ele. Sirius sabia ser cruel quando queria, mas eu já tinha tido o meu momento de fraqueza naquela manhã; eu já tinha esvaziado o meu copo e estava pronta para enchê-lo novamente. Eu não entregaria a ele o poder de me afetar.

— Black, Lancaster. – Relutante, desvio a minha atenção para o final do corredor. O olho mágico de Alastor Moody está girando para nós. – Quero vocês no meu escritório agora.

Eu assinto, a névoa de fúria que tinha me envolvido se dissipando parcialmente. Já estou há dois passos de distância de Moody quando ouço a voz de Sirius:

— Não me leve a mal, Mad-Eye, mas eu tenho outras coisas pra fazer.

— Eu não me lembro de ter perguntado o que você tinha pra fazer, Black. – Moody rosnou. – Na minha sala. Os dois. _Agora_.

Enquanto caminho, me pergunto se já é do conhecimento de Alastor que Sirius sabe sobre mim. Mas todo pensamento se esvai da minha mente quando entro na sala e encontro Alice sentada na cadeira em frente à mesa do chefe dos aurores. Ela me olha tão confusa quanto eu estou. Eu ocupo o lugar ao seu lado, enquanto sinto Sirius de pé as minhas costas. Alice abre a boca para falar, porém, Moody nos silencia com um gesto de mão.

— Feche a porta e silencie a sala, Black. – Ele ordena.

Eu endireito a minha coluna, sentindo que a tensão pode me corroer até os ossos.

— Há algo de errado? – Alice não consegue refrear a pergunta. – Por que mandou me chamar?

Alastor inspira profundamente.

— Antes de mais nada, essa é uma informação confidencial, vocês não têm autorização para comentá-la com mais ninguém fora dessa sala. – Ele determina e eu torço as minhas mãos sobre o colo. – Estamos entendidos?

Percebo que seu olhar está sobre Alice e eu, o que me leva a entender que esse deve ser um tipo de procedimento padrão. Tento me acalmar. A breve lembrança de Emmeline falando sobre informações confidenciais se espalhando como areia no vento no dia anterior alivia um pouco a minha tensão.

— Sim, senhor. – Respondo.

Alice está nervosa ainda. E quando ela está nervosa, ela tagarela:

— O que está acontecendo, Alastor? É Neville? Ele está bem? Merlin, aconteceu algo em Hogwarts e...

— Pelo amor de Merlin, Longbotton, se acalme. Neville está completamente seguro em Hogwarts. – Ele então, olha significativamente para mim. – Harry também está seguro, não me pergunte você também. Mas eu preciso saber, Lancaster. Fui comunicado recentemente por Dumbledore sobre o caso do seu anel de casamento. Você tem certeza _absoluta_ de que ele estava em seus aposentos no Caldeirão Furado?

Minhas mãos tremem um pouco, lembrando-me da questão. Eu discuti o assunto rapidamente com Dumbledore quando ele apareceu em Autumn Leaves para recuperar as memórias de James e expus a minha teoria de que era o anel que tinha sido entregue a ele.

— Sim, eu tenho. – Respondi. – Eu conferi na noite em que cheguei à Londres. Ele estava lá.

— E você deu falta dele...

— ... No dia em que James saiu para aquela missão da Ordem. – Respondi prontamente. – Ouvi Sirius contando a Alice que James havia recebido um pacote no dia anterior. Foi quando eu voltei a Autumn Leaves para verificar os meus pertences e percebi que não estava mais lá.

— Notou falta apenas do anel?

— Sim, apenas do anel.

Ouço os passos pesados de Sirius se aproximando, me fazendo inspirar fundo. Ele demorou para ligar os pontos dessa vez e parece tão irritado como em todas as outras vezes que o vi desde que ele descobriu que eu estou viva.

— Está querendo me dizer que o anel esteve com você todo esse tempo? – Ele perguntou. – O que você ganha torturando as pessoas desse jeito?

Eu levo meio segundo para entender o que ele está dizendo e, quando a compreensão bate, eu me levanto, completamente ultrajada.

— Você não pode estar falando verdadeiramente sério comigo, Black!

— Oh, pelo amor de Merlin, você vai realmente fingir que não foi você quem armou esse pequeno estratagema? – Ele questionou, fora de si. – O que você quer? Fazê-lo enlouquecer lentamente? Fazê-lo descobrir sobre as suas mentiras aos poucos, para você ter tempo de inventar mais mentiras e se safar de algum jeito?

— Você com certeza levou muitos feitiços na cabeça esses anos todos se você pensa que eu faria algo assim, Black! – Rosnei.

— Chega vocês dois! – Alastor se ergueu de sua cadeira, as mãos espalmando a mesa e me causando sobressaltos. – _Bolas de Merlin_ , devo deduzir que Black já _sabe_ sobre você?

Seu olhar foi duro e a voz é como um chicote.

— Ele descobriu no dia primeiro de setembro. – Respondo com um sussurro rápido.

— E nenhum de vocês _pensou_ em me comunicar sobre isso? – Alastor explode. – Vocês realmente acham que o meu departamento é uma piada, mas aqui vai uma novidade pra vocês: ele não é. Eu não quero saber dos seus dramas dentro do _meu_ quartel, não me interessa se vocês se gostam, se vocês brigaram ou se vocês nunca mais pretendem se falar! Mas não atrapalhem a porra do meu trabalho! – Eu engulo em seco, abaixando o meu olhar. – Mais alguém descobriu o seu disfarce nesses dias que você queira me informar, Lancaster?

O sarcasmo de Moody me deixa doente de irritação, sobretudo porque ele tem razão em estar furioso.

— Não, senhor. Não que eu saiba.

— Desnecessário eu dizer que você tem que ser mais cuidadosa, não é? – Ele estala a língua. – É _inacreditável_ que você consiga ser engolida pela terra e desaparecer sem rastros por onze anos e quase coloque tudo a perder em menos de um mês. As circunstâncias ainda não mudaram pra você, Lancaster. Suas coisas desaparecendo debaixo do seu nariz deviam ser um indicativo!

— Não vai se repetir, senhor. – Eu respondo, profundamente constrangida. Eu não ouvia um bom sermão de Moody desde o dia em que ele viu a minha varinha no bolso traseiro do meu jeans, meses depois de eu ter acabado Hogwarts.

— Ótimo, porque tenho novidades que envolvem vocês três. – Alastor Moody olha de mim para Alice e, por fim, para Sirius. – Rodolphus Lestrange foi visto nos arredores de Cokeworth.

Minhas mãos apertam os lados da minha cadeira com força enquanto um arrepio percorre a minha espinha.

Eu ainda me lembrava da família Lestrange, especialmente de Bellatrix que, pelo que Alice me contou, está em Azkaban junto de Rabastan pela tortura de Frank. Rodolphus estava desaparecido há muito tempo, muitos aurores, inclusive, acreditando que ele já devia estar morto àquela altura. E eu ainda me lembrava de Cokeworth. Eu não gosto do som dessa notícia.

— Quando? – Sirius questiona.

— Antes de ontem. – Moody responde.

— E eu imagino que o senhor pense que ele possa ter alguma ligação com o sumiço do meu anel. – Eu deduzo. – Acha que ele pode ter entrado no Caldeirão Furado?

— É uma possibilidade. – Moody responde. – Precisamos trabalhar com os fatos. Tudo que sabemos é que algo muito especificamente ligado com o seu passado foi roubado e, posteriormente, entregue a Potter. Eles deixaram um bilhete junto com a joia para ele, deixando claro a ligação dessa situação com o rabo de porco no seu sobrinho.

Eu me recosto na cadeira, fechando os meus olhos e comprimindo os lábios. Meu coração está disparado e minhas mãos estão suando enquanto minha cabeça não para de trabalhar.

— Petúnia está em perigo? – Faço a primeira pergunta que me vêm à cabeça.

— Ninguém está a salvo se Lestrange realmente está pensando em voltar a agir depois de todos esses anos. – Moody diz. – Você precisa fortalecer os feitiços em Autumn Leaves, Alice, por precaução. Ele pode querer terminar o que começou onze anos atrás. E eu preciso que você converse com a pessoa que encontrou o anel com o bilhete para Potter.

— Howard Donald? – Ela pergunta, se referindo ao adolescente que, segundo Alice, trabalhava com ela durante o verão. – Ele está em Hogwarts, é o seu último ano se não estou enganada.

— Bem, escreva a ele, marque um encontro em Hogsmead, fale pela lareira... Eu não me importo com o método. – Moody diz. – Mas tente arrancar qualquer coisa estranha que ele possa ter visto, qualquer detalhe pode ser importante.

Alice apenas assente.

— Por que Lestrange estaria em Cokeworth de todos os lugares da terra? – Sirius é quem pergunta.

O torpor deixa o meu corpo aos poucos na medida em que o pânico cresce.

— Ele está procurando por nós. – Minha voz não sai mais alta do que um suspiro. – Ele sabe que foi onde tudo aconteceu, ele deve saber que Voldemort nos atacou lá...

Meus olhos estão alarmados e o meu corpo inteiro treme com as conclusões rápidas que a minha mente faz.

— Possivelmente. – Moody me responde.

— Dumbledore sabe? Ele sabe que Rodolphus foi visto lá? – Moody assente e eu me ergo da minha cadeira, minhas mãos passando pelo meu rosto. – Oh, Merlin, eu sabia, eu sabia que era uma péssima ideia...

Eu não percebo que Alice se levantou até que os braços dela estão em volta de mim.

— Você precisa se acalmar. – Moody solicita e isso, de alguma maneira, me faz explodir.

— Me acalmar? _Me_ _acalmar_? – Eu pergunto, minha voz subindo algumas oitavas. – Como eu posso me acalmar sabendo que um antigo comensal da morte está caçando pistas sobre aquela noite? O senhor tem alguma noção do que pode acontecer se ele identificar Harry de alguma maneira?

— Harry está seguro em Hogwarts, Dumbledore está com ele. – Moody me lembra, mas isso não me acalma. O pânico sobe pela minha garganta.

— O inferno que ele está seguro! Snape está lá! Eu não devia ter cedido, eu devia ter ficado onde eu estava, eu devia...

— Dumbledore confia em Snape, Lily. – É Alice quem me diz, a voz baixinha.

Eu me desvencilho dela quase rugindo.

— Maldito bastardo! Isso é tudo culpa dele, você sabe disso, certo Alice? – Flashes da noite em que Marlene me tirou de Godric’s Hollow começam a invadir a minha mente, me deixando doente. Eu estou chorando de novo e amaldiçoo a minha falta de controle. – Harry, eu preciso ver Harry... Eu preciso ir a Hogwarts...

Mais braços me envolvem e eu quero que me soltem, eu quero que me deixem ir; mas eles não deixam, eles me envolvem e me apertam até que o meu corpo pare de tremer. É Sirius quem me tem nos braços e quando eu ergo meus olhos para encará-lo, encontro a calmaria cinzenta de seus olhos pela primeira desde que tudo começou a desmoronar. Ele me coloca sentada de volta na poltrona enquanto Alice conjura um copo de água e me alcança.

— Você precisa manter o seu sangue frio, garota. – Moody continua atrás da mesa tão impenetrável como sempre. – Não vai ajudar você entrar em pânico. Não me obrigue a estuporá-la.

Eu esfrego meus olhos com força e bagunço o meu cabelo, já solto do rabo de cavalo em que estava preso. Inspiro e expiro algumas vezes tentando controlar a ansiedade e o pânico me varrendo. Preciso de alguns minutos me recompor o suficiente. Dumbledore nos manteve à salvo todos esses anos, repito mentalmente. Ele vai manter Harry a salvo agora. Ele vai protegê-lo.

— Eu imagino que você tenha me chamado aqui porque vai me designar para a caça às bruxas. – Sirius diz algum tempo depois, olhando para Moody. – Estou certo?

— Bem, sim. Quero que dê uma circulada por Cokeworth, pergunte aos trouxas se viram algo de diferente, procedimento padrão.

— Certo.

— E eu? – Fungo longamente. – O que eu faço?

Moody se recosta em sua cadeira, olhando avaliativo para mim.

— Você já tem coisas de mais para lidar. Mas conversei com Dumbledore e acredito que você deva estar na próxima reunião da Ordem da Fênix.

Eu ofego.

— Dumbledore tinha me dito que não queria que eu me envolvesse com a ordem tão cedo, que era melhor para o disfarce.

— Seu disfarce vai cair a qualquer momento, Lily, vamos ser francos. – Ele me diz, meu nome saindo de seus lábios quase como um deleite. – E você vai precisar contar a Potter logo, isso é essencial. Com Lestrange solto por aí, você e o garoto precisam de toda a ajuda que puderem encontrar.

Um som histérico e profundo ecoa pela sala. Levo meio segundo para perceber que é a minha risada amarga e infeliz.

— Ok. – Eu digo, fechando os meus olhos. – Ok. Vamos fazer isso.

**

**LILY – Autumn Leaves, 07 de setembro de 1991 – 3h:00min**

Era a pior dor do mundo, eu estava convencida. Eu já tinha sido atingida pela maldição cruciatus e, mesmo assim, nada poderia se comparar com um ser humano rasgando seu corpo de cima a baixo para sair pela sua vagina.

As contrações estavam bem intervaladas ainda, eu teria a madrugada inteira pela frente. Cada célula do meu corpo gritava para que eu empurrasse, mas eu me negava a fazer. Era dia 31 de julho... Só mais umas horas e não poderia ser Harry... Só mais algumas horas, e eu estaria livre daquela profecia.

O meu cabelo estava pegajoso e caindo no rosto quando Marlene o prendeu. Seus olhos estavam apreensivos.

— Lily, vamos tirar a sua roupa, você precisa...

— Não! – Eu disse, desesperada. – Não vai ser hoje, não vai ser agora...

A dor aguda recomeça, bem embaixo, na minha espinha. Ela veio devagar, quase como se estivesse pedindo licença, e então eu estava elevando os meus quadris e um grito estrangulado estava escapando da minha garganta. Marlene desistiu de tentar conseguir minha permissão e começou a puxar a minha roupa, primeiro o meu suéter e depois a minha calça. A minha camiseta subiu e logo eu estava com as duas mãos espalmadas sobre a minha barriga.

— Vamos lá, Harry... Segure mais um pouquinho... Pela sua mamãe... Não é pra ser agora.

Minha barriga nunca esteve tão dura quanto naquele momento e, ao me mexer para me ajeitar melhor sobre o colchão empoeirado onde eu estava, eu percebi em pânico que ele estava encaixado.

Marlene estava usando o meu suéter para limpar o meu rosto, que estava molhado em lágrimas e suor. Ela se colocou as minhas costas, minha cabeça se apoiando em seu peito enquanto eu tentava respirar. Eu posso ouvir a sua respiração acelerada e o seu medo. Estávamos sozinhas, em um lugar esquecido por Merlin e sem varinhas ou esperanças de sermos encontradas.

— Respire, Lily, respire... Vai dar tudo certo. Você pode fazer isso, nós podemos fazer isso.

— Aquele bastardo! – Eu rugi em meio a minha respiração descontrolada. – Eu o odeio, Marls, eu o odeio.

Enquanto outra contração se aproximava, mais um grito subiu pela minha garganta.

— Eu quero James, Lene. Eu quero James. – Murmurei, embebecida em dor.

— Ele vai ficar bem, Lily. E logo, logo, alguém vai nos achar. Você vai ficar bem, Harry vai ficar bem... Vai dar tudo certo.

Eu perco o fio da realidade por alguns instantes, incapaz de não fazer força e abrir as pernas com a intensidade da contração.

Meu choro nunca foi tão real e tão desesperado. Então eu acordo perdida e engasgada com a minha saliva, praticamente tossindo os meus pulmões. Eu me sento na cama e me apalpo, tentando reconhecer onde eu estou.

Há alívio instantâneo quando percebo que estou na minha cama, em Autumn Leaves. E então, imediatamente, um grande vazio porque sonhos com Marlene ou Dorcas sempre me perturbam e me lembram do quanto eu sinto falta delas, não importa o quanto os anos passem.

O tecido da camisola longa e de algodão que uso está ensopado por causa do pesadelo e percebo as minhas mãos tremendo. Esse tipo de lembrança me assombrando o sono era mais comum nos primeiros anos; mas de certa maneira não estou surpresa por eles estarem de volta.

Acalmando a minha respiração, torço para não ter gritado durante o sono e acordado o casarão inteiro. A consciência de que estou em uma cama macia e quente vai tomando conta de mim e ajuda a sensação ruim passar. Eu me cubro com o edredom até o queixo e fecho os olhos, esperando conseguir voltar a dormir.

**

[bloodstream – stateless]

**LILY – Autumn Leaves, 07 de setembro de 1991 – 8h:00min**

— É muito difícil encontrar você, sabe. – Eu me sobressalto ao ouvir a voz de James atrás de mim.

Eu giro nos meus calcanhares, segurando com um pouco mais de força que o necessário o pequeno filhote de gato que tenho nas mãos. Eu estava na cozinha desde o amanhecer e não esperava nenhuma companhia. Normalmente, eu teria fugido para o Ministério antes que eu caísse na tentação de dar uma boa olhada nele outra vez, mas era sábado e eu estava esperando Nora descer para que pudéssemos ir tomar o café da manhã com Alice no Caldeirão Furado, onde passaríamos o dia.

James Potter está escorado no batente da porta; pijamas e roupão como vestes e o mesmo cabelo bagunçado de sempre, além dos óculos redondos caindo da ponta do nariz. Ele parece relaxado e eu agradeço por a bronca de Moody ter me deixado mais alerta para o disfarce. Conferir os feitiços de desilusão no espelho ao lado da porta do meu quarto era um item obrigatório na minha check-list, assim como a dose de Volubilis, que estaria ao lado da minha varinha e das lentes de contato, no criado mudo.

— Você parece melhor. – Eu murmuro, ajeitando o bichano em meus braços enquanto acariciava o seu pelo alaranjado. – Vejo que tiraram as bandagens dos seus olhos.

— Sirius achou que eu pudesse tentar já. – Ele deu de ombros. – Depois de ser quase morto, é bom saber que não tenho nenhum dano permanente.

— Você deveria ter esperado que eu dissesse que você estava seguro para tirar as bandagens e não dado ouvidos ao Black. – Brigo suavemente. – Mas fico feliz que tudo tenha dado certo.

James leva a mão esquerda para a nuca, subindo-a pelos cabelos em um gesto tão conhecido por mim que faz o coração doer.

— Ele achou que talvez você estivesse enrolando de propósito. – Ele diz, dando um sorriso de lado. Eu reviro os olhos.

— É claro que é isso o que ele pensa de mim.

James solta o corpo do apoio e anda na minha direção, olhando com curiosidade para o gato no meu colo e, depois, para a ninhada logo abaixo na lareira. Eu me sinto corar com o olhar quente dele sobre mim.

— Sirius pode ser um pouco temperamental, não ligue muito para ele. – James diz. – Pensando em adotar?

Eu franzo a minha testa, um pouco confusa, e olho para a bola de pelos no meu braço. Ele está calmo e ronrona suavemente enquanto meus dedos o acariciam. Eu, que ainda não tinha pensado naquela possibilidade, acabo surpresa.

— Quem sabe? – Pergunto, olhando para o bichinho com curiosidade. – Talvez seja uma boa ideia, com Harry em Hogwarts e tudo o mais.

Eu murmurei a última parte sem ter a intensão de que ele escutasse ou se importasse. Porém, quando levanto o meu rosto, James está prestando atenção em mim. Ele fica desconcertado quando o encaro e limpa a garganta. Sua mão voa para o cabelo novamente e sinto a minha alma ficar inquieta.

— Bem, eu tenho esperado você aparecer por aqui desde que acordei. – Ele fala e, por Merlin, eu acho que ele pode estar corando. – Eu queria agradecer, você sabe. A sra. Longbotton gentilmente me informou que você passa muito tempo no Ministério da Magia. Eu achei que você pudesse estar fugindo de mim.

Eu devolvo o gatinho para o cesto, junto de seus irmãos, e me volto para o fogão de pedra perto da janela onde o chá está pronto apenas para não ter que olhar para ele.

— Muito arrogante da sua parte pensar que eu estaria fugindo de você. – Eu digo. – Por que eu faria algo assim?

O som de uma risada sem graça ecoa as minhas costas.

— Bem, eu estava alucinando. – Ele diz, se colocando ao meu lado. – E você estava comigo quando acordei, eu me lembro de ter pedido pra você ficar e, bem, eu não sei... Merlin, isso é bem constrangedor quando eu paro pra pensar.

Todo o meu corpo está consciente do calor dele tão perto de mim e eu não consigo evitar um pequeno sorriso.

— Está tudo bem, eu juro. – Digo. – Chá?

Ele assente, enquanto eu encho uma xícara e entrego para ele. É clichê, mas eu estremeço quando nossos dedos se tocam por acidente.

— Obrigado. – Ele diz tentando me olhar nos olhos. – Pelo chá e por todo o resto. Você sabe... Por saber fazer essa magia _impressionante_ que você fez e salvar a minha vida.

O sorriso dele é estonteante e eu me sinto corar. Eu estou prestes a balbuciar alguma resposta quando vejo pela minha visão periférica a cabeleira de Nora entrando na cozinha.

— _Kitty-cat_ , você não vai acreditar no que... – A voz dela morre quando ela nos vê e eu me afasto de James por instinto. – Bom dia... Atrapalho?

Por Merlin, eu poderia azarar Nora por ela estar com aquele brilho irritante no olhar.

— Estávamos apenas conversando. – Eu digo, recuperando a segurança. – Chá, Nora?

— Nah, eu preciso é de café. E de um bem forte, de preferência.

Só então eu percebo que ela está com as vestes de auror e o cabelo preso no alto da cabeça.

— Você não disse que estava de folga? – Pergunto, confusa.

— Eu _estava_ , exatamente no tempo verbal que você usou. – Ela, então, lançou um olhar rancoroso para James. – Mas, aparentemente, seu amigo, escalado para o plantão de hoje, está removendo o _enfermo_ James Potter de volta para casa e precisa do dia de folga.

James abafa uma risada.

— Oh, eu realmente sinto muito por isso. Sirius perde um pouco a noção de seus privilégios de vez em quando.

— Típico. – Reviro os olhos.

— Como? – James me pergunta, curioso.

Nora rapidamente vem ao meu auxílio.

— Você não soube? Eles são tão insuportáveis juntos que Moody deu uma bronca neles outro dia.

— Por quê? – James pergunta, um pouco brincalhão.

— Bem, Black é um babaca impulsivo, segundo a Marie. – Ela diz, debochada. – E Marie é uma cadela egoísta para Black, se não estou enganada.

James ergue a sobrancelha:

— Um pouco hostis, vocês, não?

Eu largo a minha xícara vazia sobre a mesa, me afastando dele. Minha atenção está em Nora agora.

— Que seja, isso não é importante. Devo presumir que você não vai encontrar Alice comigo então?

— A não ser que você tenha um vira-tempo...

— Bem, nesse caso, eu estou indo. – Mordo meus lábios antes de virar o rosto para James. – Fico feliz que você esteja bem, Potter.

— Obrigada, de novo. – Ele diz. – Eu vou estar indo para o Largo Grimmauld hoje, mas acho que a gente se vê, né?

Nora, que está às costas dele, revira os olhos.

— É, a gente se vê.

Eu não fico para o ver assentir e apenas disparo para fora para poder aparatar até Alice, meu coração saindo pela boca pelo momento que se aproxima. Ela tinha prometido que passaria o dia comigo e me ajudaria na preparação para o momento de mais tarde.

James ainda não imaginava que eu o encontraria no Largo Grimmauld durante a noite. Eu acho que posso vomitar.

**

[here we go – mat Kearney]

**LILY – Largo Grimmauld nº12, 07 de Setembro de 1991, noite**

Às vezes eu ainda me sinto aquela garotinha assustada de onze anos quando vejo alguma mágica até então desconhecida. Eu estou exatamente assim enquanto as casas de número onze e treze se afastam, dando espaço para uma construção entre elas. Sinto os dedos de Alice apertarem a minha mão.

— Vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver. – Ela sorri.

— Eu queria que pelo menos Nora pudesse estar comigo.

Ou Marlene. Ou Dorcas. Aperto meus olhos com força, reunindo controle para não começar a chorar antes do tempo.

— Você ouviu Dumbledore, poucas pessoas vão estar aí hoje. – Alice me relembra. – Nora vai estar esperando por você lá no Caldeirão Furado, tenho certeza. Então, se tudo der errado, nós poderemos encher a cara juntas.

Meu coração bate acelerado dentro do peito enquanto começamos a subir os degraus. Minhas pernas estão bambas quando a porta se abre.

— Bem-vindas a _mui_ antiga e nobre casa dos Black.

Eu olho para Sirius completamente surpresa. É a primeira vez que ele me trata com um mínimo de cordialidade desde que soube sobre mim. Ele revira os olhos, impaciente, e abre espaço para que entremos.

O hall é escuro e a casa bastante úmida; não é exatamente aconchegante. Em silêncio, somos levados para dentro. Observo tudo a minha volta com interesse, pensando que aquela é, provavelmente, a casa onde Sirius cresceu com Regulus. Um elfo magro e ranzinza está com um balde nos pés enquanto limpa as molduras de um quadro.

— Minha pobre senhora... que desgosto... a casa profanada por escórias e sangue-ruins.

Me assusto quando um estalo soa e o elfo se cala, olhando horrorizado para Sirius, logo a minha frente.

— O que eu já disse a você sobre esse palavreado na _minha_ casa, Monstro?

A estranha criatura se contorce e há ódio em seus olhos. Ele, então, retorna as suas atividades domésticas. Meu olhar ainda está sobre o elfo quando ouço a voz de Sirius:

— Monstro era o elfo da minha família, extremamente leal a minha _doce_ mãe. – Ele diz, andando a nossa frente e sem me olhar. – Ele tem alguns lapsos de língua de vez em quando. Me desculpe.

Rapidamente, ele olha para mim e eu tenho a impressão de que não é apenas pela fala de seu elfo doméstica que ele está se desculpando. Ele segue caminhando e eu me volto para Alice:

— O que foi que eu perdi? – Sussurro, completamente confusa.

Ela dá um sorrisinho sem graça.

— Eu posso ter o obrigado a ouvir sobre a profecia e tudo o que você me contou quando ele apareceu no Caldeirão Furado na noite passada.

— Alice!

— O quê? Parece que funcionou e ele tirou a varinha da bunda. Tire a sua também, por favor.

Eu torço o nariz. Eu quero ficar brava por Alice ter sido indiscreta e contado a ele sobre algo tão pessoal, mas, no fundo, eu estou agradecida. Eu já teria que repetir os detalhes naquela noite para James, seria bom ser poupada disso quantas vezes fosse possível. E se Sirius estava mais maleável por causa disso, eu devo me permitir comemorar por alguns momentos.

Somos guiadas pela sala de estar suntuosa e, em seguida, levadas para o que parece ser a cozinha. Moody está conversando algo no ouvido de Dumbledore enquanto James parece se divertir fazendo nevar sobre a cabeça de Remus com a varinha, demonstrando claramente que está entediado.

— Nossa convidada de honra acaba de chegar. – Sirius anuncia, abrindo espaço, e, então, todos os olhares estão sobre mim, me fazendo corar.

— Boa noite. – Eu digo, sorrindo afetadamente. James é o único que parece surpreso em me ver.

— Sentem-se. – Dumbledore aponta as duas cadeiras vazias ao seu lado para mim e Alice, que prontamente obedecemos. – Fico feliz de finalmente podermos resolver isso.

Eu engulo em seco, nervosa.

— Vai nos contar o motivo de todo esse mistério agora, professor? – A voz profunda de James soa.

— Claro, claro que sim. – Dumbledore responde, mas, então, seus olhos estão sobre mim. – Mas antes, eu preciso me atualizar em alguns assuntos com a senhorita. Alguma novidade no seu departamento?

Eu limpo a garganta e ajeito a minha coluna. Meus olhos faíscam sobre meu antigo diretor.

— Conversei com Shacklebolt essa semana. Depois que ele conseguiu surrupiar o antídoto da Atropa Belladona para nós na semana passada, não foi um confronto que pude evitar – Digo. – Você sabia que Fudge o mandou me investigar antes da nossa transferência para Londres ser aprovada?

— Eu presumi. – Ele respondeu, me fazendo soltar um riso amargo.

— Certo. Acho que não vai adiantar muito eu perguntar ao senhor por que não fui informada de o Ministério estar metendo a varinha na minha vida, então vou seguir adiante. – Afirmo, ganhando uma cutucada discreta de Alice nas costelas. – Ele me disse que foi aos Estados Unidos e investigou unicamente a minha vida profissional. E deixou subentendido que o Ministério sabe sobre a minha capacidade de desenvolver a Poção do Acônito e que as pessoas desconfiam sobre a Licantropia do Remus.

O ar ao meu redor pesa e eu desvio de Dumbledore para os outros ocupantes da mesa. Lupin, como eu espero, está com os olhos baixos.

— Certo. Mais alguma coisa a acrescentar?

— Bem... – Inspiro, puxando o informativo do Ministério das vestes e entregando a Dumbledore. – O DBCSP atualizou a lista de substâncias com venda controlada pelo Ministério da Magia.

— DBCSP? – Sirius é quem pergunta, pegando o informativo que, agora, passa de mãos em mãos.

— Departamento Britânico de Controle de Substâncias Perigosas. – A resposta vem de Moody. – É o órgão regulamentador de ingredientes e substâncias usados em poções.

— Exatamente. E eles acabaram de incluir o Acônito na lista. – Eu afirmo, ganhando mais alguns olhares curiosos.

— Acônito não é o ingrediente que você falou que vai na poção do Remus? – Alice pergunta.

— É o ingrediente principal. Shacklebolt não considera isso uma coincidência. – Eu me volto para Dumbledore. – Foi ele quem iniciou esse assunto e me entregou esse informativo que circula pelo Ministério. Quem não entende de poções, não faz ideia do que a proibição do acônito pode significar. Mas para quem entende e sabe que essa planta não é venenosa ao toque humano e não apresenta um risco tão severo de intoxicação, as coisas mudam um pouco. Não é exatamente o ingrediente que eles querem controlar, e sim a fabricação da poção.

— Sim, faz sentido. – Eu olho para Moody enquanto ele fala. – A partir do momento que o ministério tem o registro de quem comprou o acônito, ele pode controlar quem faz a poção. Comprar no mercado negro uma substância proibida a torna até 200x mais cara do que realmente é. Desencoraja o seu uso.

— Exatamente. – Eu afirmo e, em seguida, olho para Remus que parece um pouco atordoado. – Mas não devemos nos preocupar com Lupin pelo menos pelo próximo ano. Eu tenho uma boa quantidade de acônito no meu estoque pessoal.

— Suponho que essa seja uma boa notícia. – Dumbledore sorri bondosamente.

Eu faço uma pausa ao me lembrar de algo.

— Quem é Dolores Umbridge? Shacklebolt a chamou de alpinista coorporativa ou algo assim.

Sirius dá uma risada alta e estridente, ganhando um olhar jocoso de Moody.

— Umbridge é uma bruxa com cara de sapo que adora usar cor-de-rosa e lambe o chão que Fudge pisa. – Ele explica, jogando o corpo contra o escoro da cadeira de forma desleixada. – Puro-sangue e, em outras palavras, uma vaca.

— Muito lisonjeiro, Black. – Torço o meu nariz. – Bem, Shacklebolt comentou que Fudge dá ouvidos a ela e que essa ideia de proibir o acônito pode ter sido sussurrada por ela.

— Bem, acho que a srta. Vance poderá averiguar essa informação para nós. – Dumbledore comentou. – Falarei com ela. Mais alguma novidade sobre nosso amigo Kingsley Shacklebolt?

— Bem, sim. – Comento, um pouco incerta. – Ele sabe sobre a Ordem da Fênix e me disse para falar ao senhor que ele quer entrar.

Exclamações surpresas estão por toda a minha volta, mas não presto atenção nelas.

— E o que você acha? – Dumbledore me pergunta, seus olhos demonstrando claramente que a minha opinião naquele assunto era importante.

Há algo de reconfortante nisso. Estar sentada no meio de outras pessoas discutindo diretrizes ministeriais me lembra um pouco daquele tempo mais sombrio e das reuniões da antiga Ordem da Fênix. É agridoce e a sensação de prazer deve vir do fato de eu estar, finalmente, pisando em um terreno mais conhecido por mim.

— Ele me parece sincero e, nesses poucos dias, bastante incomodado com várias diretrizes do Ministério. – Digo. – Ele não gostou da mudança do DBCSP e me disse algo interessante sobre as coisas terem acontecido assim da outra vez. Que uma guerra se inicia com sussurros e pequenas alterações em leis, quase imperceptíveis, até que não se possa ser feito mais nada. E eu concordo com ele.

Dumbledore, então, troca um olhar silencioso com Moody, do outro lado, e seu olhar está em James:

— Se sente melhor, Sr. Potter?

James sorri com o canto da boca, levando ambas as mãos para a nuca em um gesto despretensioso e arrogante.

— Estou pronto para outra, senhor.

Dumbledore ri com alegria enquanto eu bufo em descontentamento.

— Tente não ser envenenado da próxima vez. – Moody coaxa do seu canto.

James o ignora e me olha. Sua atitude é tão calorosa que me sinto arrepiar. A ansiedade pode me sufocar agora.

— Tenho uma excelente preparadora de poções à disposição, não me preocupo com isso. – Engulo em seco e desvio meu olhar para a parede do outro lado, desconfortável. – Mas, sinto muito por tudo o que aconteceu. Eu não pretendia entrar lá, muito menos tomar uma poção sem saber exatamente o efeito que ela causaria em mim... Só... aconteceu...

— James, bruxos mais poderosos e gananciosos que você teriam sucumbido a mesma tentação e não teriam tido a mesma sorte. – Dumbledore afirma. – É impossível não ser seduzido pela magia da horcruxe, eu apenas não imaginei que você encontraria com uma lá. Não achei que Voldemort seria tão imprudente ao ponto de esconder uma em lugar tão óbvio.

Eu pisco, levemente atordoada.

— Encontraram mais uma? – Eu pergunto, sem conseguir me conter. – Destruíram mais uma horcruxe?

— Como ela sabe sobre... – A voz de James é baixa, mas ouvida. Dumbledore o ignora deliberadamente.

— O sr. Black e eu voltamos ao local. Felizmente, não precisamos beber a poção porque o sr. Potter já havia feito isso por nós. – O professor Dumbledore faz uma pequena pausa. – James, eu preciso falar com você por alguns instantes em particular, se você não se importar.

Eu me sinto estremecer e baixo o meu olhar. As cadeiras se arrastam e, então, há uma mão no meu ombro. Ergo a minha cabeça para encontrar Dumbledore olhando afetuosamente para mim. Com um pequeno sorriso, ele tira um envelope das vestes e me entrega. Eu franzo as sobrancelhas ao ver o emblema de Hogwarts timbrado.

— A professora McGonagall me pediu a gentileza de lhe entregar. – Ele explica, sua voz levemente divertida. – Normalmente viria pelo correio, mas como íamos nos ver essa noite...

— Obrigada, professor.

Eu pego o envelope, um pouco incerta e pensando no que poderia estar aqui dentro e grata por essa breve distração do que está prestes a acontecer.

Dumbledore está se afastando com James enquanto eu estou abrindo a correspondência quando uma risada latida de Sirius ecoa pelo ambiente.

— O que foi? – Eu pergunto, uma sobrancelha levantada.

— Eu conheço esse envelope e ele elimina completamente a necessidade de um teste de paternidade. – Ele responde, arrogante e divertido. – Mama Potter costumava ter duas caixas para eles, uma minha e outra de Prongs.

O meu queixo despenca e os olhares de Alice, Remus e, até mesmo, Moody estão sobre mim. Eu rasgo o envelope rapidamente, me questionando o que Harry poderia ter feito para que a diretora da Grifinória me escrevesse. Ainda incrédula, dou uma última olhada para Sirius, que parece uma criança que recebeu um presente de Natal adiantado, antes de ler a correspondência.

— E então? – Ele pergunta, ansioso. – É uma detenção? O que ele fez?

Meus olhos correm pela carta e tenho certeza de que estão arregalados. Nem se eu fosse a pessoa mais criativa do mundo eu teria adivinhado.

— Não, sem chance! – Eu balbucio.

Cansada de esperar por uma resposta minha, Alice toma a carta das minhas mãos. Sua gargalhada é estrondosa.

— Oh, pelas barbas de Merlin! Eu devo lhe dar os parabéns?

— O que? – Sirius quica em sua cadeira. – O que houve?

— Ugh, Alice! – Eu resmungo, um buraco se abrindo no meu estômago em um misto de orgulho e raiva. – Ele podia ter quebrado o pescoço!

— Vocês realmente não vão me dizer o que está acontecendo?

Eu tomo a carta de Alice mais uma vez, a relendo. McGonagall tinha me escrito deixando bem claro que, daquela vez, ela não iria dar uma detenção a Harry, mas se certificaria de que ele estaria se esforçando nos treinos. _Treinos_! Merlin, Harry tinha entrado para o time de quadribol sem fazer um teste padrão! E, obviamente, McGonagall continua tão parcial com os alunos que jogam no time da sua casa como sempre.

De repente eu estou rindo. Gargalhando.

— Harry entrou para o time de quadribol. – Eu digo, o som da minha voz tornando tudo real. – Merlin, eu estou tão orgulhosa, mas eu vou matá-lo! Ele entrou para o time de quadribol na primeira aula de voo!

— O QUE? – Sirius ergue-se de onde está, marchando até mim. – Bolas de Merlin, como ele fez isso? Primeiranistas não podem entrar no time!

— Bem, McGonagall continua contornando as regras pra favorecer a Grifinória, aparentemente.

Eu estendo a carta para ele enquanto enxugo os cantos dos meus olhos com a manga das minhas vestes. Bem, se Sirius parecia chateado comigo há dois dias, ele parece não se lembrar mais no momento em que esmaga as minhas costelas com um abraço desajustado e exagerado.

— Esse é o _nosso_ garoto! – Ele grita na minha orelha, quase me deixando surda. – Eu vou dar a vassoura dele. Ele não tem uma vassoura, não é? Você vai me deixar comprar a vassoura para ele, né?

Eu afasto Sirius de mim a muito custo e finalmente o olho nos olhos. Ele está eufórico e, Merlin, como eu senti falta dele. Meus olhos estão marejados. Então, subitamente, outro par de mãos está sobre os meus ombros.

Encaro Remus e, estranhamente, não entro em pânico.

— Bem, eu não sei exatamente como vocês estão surpresos com isso. – Ele diz, a voz visivelmente embargada. – _Tal pai, tal filho_.

Ouço um rosnado de Moody logo a frente, me fazendo rir.

— Eu não falei nada dessa vez, Moody, eu juro! – Me defendo.

— Como se você precisasse falar alguma coisa, honestamente...

— Como você sabe, então, Moony? – É Sirius quem pergunta, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Eu fico confusa porque, sinceramente, achei que ele tivesse contado alguma coisa.

Remus dá um sorriso condescendente para nós dois.

— Eu desconfio desde o dia em que encontrei você na sala de Dumbledore, em Hogwarts. – Ele diz, minha boca se abrindo um pouco. – Você sabe, a conversa simpática com Snape, o papo de não somos amigos, eu salvei sua vida, você não salvou... E eu posso ter ouvido ele te chamando pelo primeiro nome.

— Você ouviu atrás da porta, Remus?!

— Ei, não é minha culpa. – Ele se defende, encabulado. – Vocês não estavam falando exatamente baixo.

— Por isso você estava todo esquisito naquela noite! – Sirius apontou. – Eu estou me sentindo um pouco traído, Moony. Por que você não me contou?

— Porque você reagiria exatamente do jeito que reagiu. – Ele respondeu de forma simples. – Seria irracional e não deixaria que ela ou Dumbledore explicassem o que tinha acontecido. Suas explosões já estavam deixando Prongs desconfiado, você o ouviu falando pela manhã que não entendia a sua mágoa da nossa pocionista. – Remus sorriu pra mim, irônico.

— Você não está com raiva de mim, então? – Pergunto infantilmente, enquanto me levanto.

— Eu conheço você, Lily. – Ele diz e, ao me chamar pelo meu nome, me faz explodir. – Posso estar muitas coisas... chateado, frustrado, confuso... Mas com raiva de você? Eu sei que você deve ter tido um bom motivo.

— Bem, Sirius ficou com raiva. – Eu digo, como se isso explicasse tudo.

Remus ri.

— Eu não sou Sirius. Ele é um idiota.

— Ei! – O outro se indigna ao meu lado, mesmo não parecendo verdadeiramente irritado.

— Oh, cale a boca, Black. – Alice rosna. – Se eu não tivesse te obrigado a me ouvir ontem de manhã, você ainda estaria reclamando sobre como Lily é injusta e cruel. Você é um idiota teimoso, sim.

Alice estava certa, todos nós sabíamos. Sirius estava pronto para responder, mas eu o impedi, esticando a minha mão para segurar o seu braço com ternura. Nós nos olhamos por alguns instantes, a tempestade cinzenta de Sirius completamente diluída. De repente não importava, _nada_ mais importava.

Sirius e Remus estão comigo enquanto o mundo que eu conheço está prestes a se desfazer outra vez. _Isso_ é importante, _isso_ é grande... e torna tudo muito mais suportável de uma forma inacreditável. De repente, há coisas demais dentro de mim, um milhão de palavras não ditas e de histórias para contar que eu quero atirar ao vento e desengasgar. Eu estou transbordando.

— Eu tenho tanto pra contar... Aconteceu tanta coisa...

— Bem, realmente aconteceu, você tem um filho de onze anos e eu quero saber tudo sobre ele. – Sirius brinca e sorri largo. – Mas temos tempo, as coisas vão ficar bem agora.

— Está tudo bem. – Eu balbucio, minha garganta apertada por estar prendendo o choro. – _Agora_ , está tudo bem.

E Sirius, como a grande criança chorona que eu sabia que ele era, empurrou todo mundo para me abraçar, desmoronando.

— Eu não entendo, eu juro pra você que eu ainda não entendo essa história maluca de profecia e Dumbledore levando você pra longe sem falar nada para o Prongs. – Ele murmura. – Mas eu acredito em você. Me desculpe por todas as merdas desses últimos dias.

Eu me afasto um pouco dele por alguns instantes e tenho certeza de que meu sorriso é o mais largo e verdadeiro que dou desde que cheguei a Inglaterra.

— Me desculpe por todas as merdas dos últimos onze anos. – Eu digo.

Então, sem amarras de segredos meu prendendo, eu me sinto livre para ser quem eu sou na frente deles. Moody fará uma cara feia terrível para mim, mas eu não me importo. Eles merecem, eles merecem olhar para a velha Lily enquanto falam comigo e me acolhem após todo esse tempo.

Sendo assim, desfaço o feitiço de desilusão no meu rosto e retiro as lentes de contato dos meus olhos, já irritados e com toda a certeza vermelhos. Quando eu encaro Sirius, ele está emocionado. Remus tem o mesmo sorriso complacente da minha adolescência.

— Merlin, como é estranho olhar nos seus olhos depois de todo esse tempo. – Sirius sussurra. – Mas é bom te ver, Merlin, como é bom ver Lily Potter na minha frente outra vez.

— Eu não sou mais Lily Potter, Six. Faz muito tempo.

Eu comprimo meus lábios, voltando a me sentar, o nervosismo me atingindo enquanto o silêncio toma o ambiente. Podemos ouvir as vozes abafadas de Dumbledore e James, mas não podemos distingui-las.

O peso do que está prestes a acontecer me sobrecarrega e eu abaixo a minha cabeça sobre a mesa. O peso do nome, também.

_Lily Potter._

Eu não era mais Lily Potter, mas eu também não era Marie Lancaster. Lily Evans tão pouco. Tão atordoante quanto esperar pela reação de James em uma sala adjacente era a contemplação de que todos esses anos me tornaram uma colcha de retalhos.

— É claro que você ainda é. – Alice aperta o meu braço, gentil.

— James vai me odiar, você sabe disso. – Eu digo rapidamente. – E mesmo se não odiasse, não é como se simplesmente pudéssemos voltar de onde paramos, há Harry no meio disso tudo e Lestrange e todo o resto e é só... muito frustrante e injusto.

— Bem, se serve de consolo, tudo o que James tem falado nos últimos dias desde que acordou é sobre a pocionista _fantástica_ que salvou a vida dele. – Remus comenta ao meu lado, timidamente. – Ele estava exultante por ter conseguido falar com você essa manhã. Honestamente, me senti de volta ao quinto ano.

Há uma pequena pausa para as risadas. Sirius se afasta e, logo depois, reaparece arrastando uma garrafa de uísque na minha direção.

— Ele vai te odiar, você sabe disso. E eu disse isso pra você algumas vezes. – Ele me fala, ganhando um beliscão de Alice e olhares jocosos de Remus. – Mas quando a raiva passar, ele vai entender. Se eu fiquei louco pelo garoto só por saber que ele joga quadribol, sem nunca sequer ter visto uma única foto dele, eu imagino como Prongs vai reagir depois que processar tudo.

— Provavelmente o seu pescoço vai doer com o peso que o ego vai fazer na cabeça dele. – Eu digo, tentando rir.

— O que eu quero dizer, é que ele vai odiar você. Mas só porque ele te amou durante todos esses anos. Hoje, provavelmente, não vai ser bom. Mas as coisas vão melhorar.

— Desde quando você é tão profundo e sentimental, Padfoot? – Remus pergunta, tirando sarro, enquanto Sirius se estica sobre mim para o socar.

— Cala a boca, Moony!

Sirius, então, abre a garrafa de uísque a minha frente, toma um longo gole, e me oferece:

— A miséria pede companhia, lembra?

Eu sorrio, ainda em meio as lágrimas, e levo o bico da garrafa aos lábios, sorvendo dois grandes goles da bebida doce, que desce ardendo pela minha garganta.

É o tempo que tenho antes de ouvirmos um barulho de algo se estilhaçando no andar de cima. A voz de James, de repente, se torna mais nítida, mais clara, e ouço barulho de passos duros e rápidos se aproximando. Sirius está bloqueando a minha visão quando ele alcança o batente da porta, sua respiração tão ofegante que posso ouvir de onde estou.

— Lancaster! – A voz de James ecoa no ar com força e eu não consigo me mexer.

— James, cara... – Sirius intervém.

— Agora não, Sirius. – A voz de James é como um fio de navalha. – Dumbledore me contou uma história absurda que não... não, de _jeito nenhum_.

Um riso nervoso lhe escapa e eu observo as minhas mãos tremendo. De repente, me sinto como se estivesse prestes a mergulhar dentro de um vulcão em erupção furioso.

**

[sad beautiful tragic – Taylor swift]

**LILY – Jardins de Hogwarts, Novembro de 1977**

— Lily! – James gritava às minhas costas enquanto eu fazia aquilo que era melhor: fugia.

— Me deixe em paz, Potter! – Eu gritei de volta, sem desacelerar o passo.

Eu devia ter imaginado que era inútil correr quando o meu perseguidor era um dos jogadores de quadribol mais talentosos da escola. Eu não andei mais de cem metros antes que sentisse a mão dele se fechando no meu cotovelo, me puxando para ele com força. Minhas mãos pousaram em seu peito enquanto as dele me prenderam em seus braços.

— Voltei a ser Potter pra você, Lily? – Ele me pergunta incisivo e eu desviei o meu rosto do dele – Eu estou falando com você. Olhe para mim.

Eu empino o meu queixo, o enfrentando com tudo o que eu tenho.

— O que você quer? – Eu perguntei, odiando a minha voz falhando.

Ele riu, mas não a risada deliciosa e divertida que eu conhecia. Era um riso diferente, quase ameaçador, uma mistura de incredulidade com sarcasmo que arrepiou todos os pelos do meu corpo.

— O que eu quero? – Ele perguntou retoricamente, me apertando mais em seus braços e me fazendo ofegar. – Você acabou de me beijar, Lily. E eu não vou deixar você fugir dessa conversa.

Eu respirei fundo. Eu realmente tinha feito, naquela tarde gelada de outono, na beira do Lago Negro, debaixo da faia, em um impulso movido unicamente porque eu estava explodindo em ciúmes e confusão naqueles últimos dias, desde o Halloween.

— Emmeline esteva procurando você mais cedo, você devia ir ver o que ela quer. – Eu atirei, sem realmente pensar no que estava falando. – Só esqueça isso e...

— Para o inferno com Emmeline agora, Evans! – Ele esbravejou, irritado. – É disso que se trata? Toda essa sua reação exagerada é porque, de todas as pessoas no mundo, você está com ciúmes da Emme?

— Eu não estou com ciúmes. – Rebati tentando parecer irritada, mas soando como uma criança birrenta.

As mãos de James, então, subiram pelos lados do meu corpo, roçando o meu pescoço e segurando o meu rosto.

— Olhe pra mim quando eu estou falando com você, então. – Ele pediu, seus dedos pressionando suavemente o meu maxilar, erguendo o meu rosto. – Diga que não está insegura, diga olhando nos meus olhos que não é o ciúme que tem feito você agir de forma irracional todos esses dias.

James exala confiança e desafio enquanto seu corpo roça no meu.

— Você está ficando louco...

— Então pare de desviar seus olhos de mim. – Ele apertou suavemente a base do meu pescoço. – Porque não adianta nada, Lily. Eu conheço você há sete anos, eu sei só de olhar pra você quando está mentindo para mim.

Eu ofeguei, obrigando-me a enfrentá-lo de novo. Eu não fazia ideia de como ele tinha desenvolvido todo aquele magnetismo e dependência em mim. Eu não conseguia simplesmente dissimular enquanto James estivesse me olhando daquele jeito.

— Eu estou com medo. É isso o que você queria ouvir?

James encosta sua testa na minha, seus olhos nunca desviando dos meus.

— Não, não é o que eu quero ouvir. – Ele sussurrou, nossas respirações se misturando. – Eu quero ouvir você admitindo que me beijou porque gosta de mim, porque também sabe que algo mudou entre nós desde setembro, talvez até antes...

— James...

— Garota boba. – Ele diz, seus dedos pressionando a pele do meu pescoço em uma caricia deliciosa que me fez fechar os olhos em deleite. – Vamos, Lily, olhe para mim e admita que você me ama tanto quanto eu te amo. Vamos acabar com esse jogo de uma vez por todas.

Eu olhei para ele completamente atordoada.

— Você me ama?

Ele ri baixinho, descendo seu rosto para o meu e trilhando beijos suaves pelo meu maxilar até que sua boca estivesse encostando na minha orelha. Sempre atrevido demais para o seu próprio bem.

— Eu achei que você soubesse. Nunca fiz muita questão de esconder.

Eu poderia ter me desfeito em uma poça aos seus pés.

James, então, ergueu o seu rosto para que pudesse me encarar. É intenso e eu sabia que ali, naquele exato momento, uma chave girava no nosso relacionamento mudando tudo. Ele parecia ler a minha alma só pela forma como me encarava.

Foi ali que eu percebi que tinha perdido a guerra.

Lentamente, minhas mãos subiram pelo seu peito, firmando-se confortavelmente contra o seu pescoço. Ele umedeceu os lábios e eu fiz o mesmo.

— Eu gosto de você. – Eu confessei, em um sopro, o fazendo sorrir. – Feliz agora?

As mãos dele desceram novamente para a minha cintura, me apertando.

— Sim, muito feliz. – Ele murmurou, o brilho divertido voltando aos seus olhos. – É bom ouvir você admitir algo que eu já sei desde o final do sexto ano.

— Você não pode ter certeza disso, seu biltre arrogante. Além disso, Sirius me disse que você é um idiota por não ter percebido antes.

— Sirius não sabe de nada. – Ele diz, seus lábios roçando nos meus. – Eu sempre sei tudo sobre você, Evans. Você não pode mentir pra mim quando me olha nos olhos, nunca se esqueça disso.

E, então, sua boca estava sobre a minha.

**

**LILY – Largo Grimmauld, nº12 – 07 de setembro de 1991 – Noite.**

Sabendo que não há para onde fugir e que Dumbledore cumpriu a sua parte do acordo e contou o que havia para contar, eu forço a planta do meu pé no chão, tentando me erguer. Percebo um braço tentando me ajudar, mas eu me desvencilho por saber que preciso fazer isso sozinha. Os nós dos meus dedos estão torcidos e as minhas unhas enfiadas dolorosamente na carne das minhas mãos, me lembrando que eu estou viva e preciso respirar.

E é isso. Aqui, nesse momento, passado e presente convergem. E haverá correnteza e turbulência como o encontro entre as águas de um rio com as águas do oceano. E haverá destruição porque eu posso estar indo para dentro de um vulcão em erupção, mas eu sei que posso ser muito parecida com um furacão quando provocada. E eu serei.

Eu estou com medo. Não de James, nunca de James. Mas da situação e do que ela fará conosco – não só comigo, mas com Harry. _Principalmente_ , Harry. Estou repetindo o nome do meu filho em uma prece muda dentro da minha cabeça, me agarrando a única coisa que pode me manter de pé depois que tudo acabar. Ironicamente, também, a única coisa que me manteve viva todo esse tempo.

Estamos frente a frente agora, mas eu não percebo estar com os olhos fechados até que James se aproxima de mim, sua respiração fazendo cócegas no topo da minha cabeça e sua voz retumbando, entrando pelos meus ouvidos e provocando reações em todas as células nervosas do meu corpo.

— Olhe para mim, olhe para mim _agora_. – James exige.

Eu faço.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então, eu posto em três sites diferentes e atualizo mais ou menos uma vez por mês. Essa é uma fic mais complexa, com capítulos mais longos e uma longfic como eu nunca escrevi antes, mas espero que vocês gostem :) Só paciência. Quem quiser, pode me seguir no twitter @JssicaCarter que tô sempre por lá falando de fic.  
> Eu imagino que o próximo capítulo, do ponto de vista do James, deve chegar dia 31 de Outubro - se tudo der certo. Se não der, depois do feriado do dia 2 com certeza :)
> 
> Beeeijooo


	11. A mesma guerra, um novo pesadelo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James lida com as recentes novidades enquanto novas batalhas de uma velha guerra voltam a ser travadas

[fire – Gavin degraw]

**JAMES – 23 de Outubro de 1991, Ministério da Magia - Manhã**

Jacox e Williams estão se provocando mais uma vez. Ambos são bons duelistas, embora tenham distinções bem marcadas. Enquanto Jacox tem a classe das antigas famílias bruxas para se movimentar, Williams é mais desleixado em seus gestos. O primeiro, é preciso e clássico em se defender, atordoar e desarmar enquanto o segundo prefere surpreender com feitiços engraçadinhos que eu costumava lançar na minha época de garoto em Hogwarts.

\- C'mom, Williams! – Eu grito ao vê-lo lançar o "tarantela" sobre as pernas de Jacox. – Você não espera mesmo ter tempo de brincar com um bruxo das trevas quando o ver! Junte as pernas e lance um feitiço decente!

Ele não gosta muito, mas obedece. Eu vejo a sua postura endurecer e, no instante seguinte, Williams está fazendo Jacox recuar alguns passos com feitiços não verbais que enfraquecem sua posição aristocrática.

Corrijo alguns movimentos e dificulto a simulação ao enfeitiçar algumas velhas armaduras da sala de treinamento e lançá-las sobre os dois. Uma batida no vidro, porém, me distraí e eu tiro os olhos dos dois garotos para encarar Sirius sinalizando para que eu saía.

Eu solto um suspiro, mas não suspendo o treinamento dos garotos. Tentando não os distrair, eu saio da área de treinamento, entrando na cabine de vidro onde Sirius me espera parecendo ansioso.

\- O que você quer, Sirius? – Eu pergunto, mantendo os olhos nos vidros para seguir observando o treinamento.

\- Bom dia pra você também, Prongs. – Ele diz, sarcástico. Eu me viro para o encarar. – Apenas queria verificar se Moony poderá contar com você hoje à noite ou não.

A culpa me assola quando percebo a implicação implícita em sua frase. Repentinamente me lembro de que essa é a primeira noite de lua cheia.

\- Merda, eu me esqueci completamente. – Admito.

\- E você acha que eu não sei disso? – Padfoot rebate, embora pareça apenas cansado e não totalmente aborrecido. – Mas você ainda não me respondeu. Devemos esperá-lo ou não?

Eu pondero porque há um motivo para eu estar evitando o Largo Grimmauld e até mesmo os meus amigos nesses últimos dias.

\- Moony conseguiu a poção? – Eu pergunto em voz baixa, desviando para o treinamento dos garotos mais uma vez. Williams acabou de receber uma maldição no peito, caindo com as costas no chão, e Jacox está o observando com um olhar vencedor e esnobe no rosto.

\- Ele tem tomado toda a semana, ele está ansioso para hoje a noite, para ver o que vai mudar. – Sirius diz, aproximando-se do vidro e dando um sorriso enviesado ao ver Williams recuperar a varinha enquanto Jacox caminha despreocupadamente para a porta de nossa cabine.

\- Ela vai acompanhar a situação nessa primeira vez? – Eu pergunto, sem me virar. Sinto os olhos de Sirius sobre mim, queimando.

\- Não, ela não vai. – Padfoot responde. – Ela já entendeu que você está processando e sabe que é importante para Moony que você esteja lá.

Eu trinco o maxilar ao mesmo tempo em que Williams lança uma maldição pelas costas de Jacox, que achou que o duelo tinha acabado. Marie Lancaster não sabe _nada_ sobre mim, quero gritar. Eu me afasto do vidro em direção a porta.

\- Eu vou estar lá. – Respondo, dando-lhe as costas. – Em todos esses anos, nunca deixei Remus na mão. Não vai ser agora que isso vai acontecer.

\- Bem, você não pode nos culpar por duvidar disso. – Sirius diz, mordaz. Eu paro. – Você tem nos evitado no último mês, você até mesmo se mudou para aquele apartamento trouxa que está vazio há anos. Você ignora os meus chamados no espelho e...

\- Eu não estou evitando ninguém. – Digo, sem me virar para o meu amigo.

\- O que fizer você dormir à noite, Prongs. – Sirius responde, sarcástico. – Mas você não vai poder fugir disso para sempre, você sabe disso.

\- Eu não vou ter essa conversa com você outra vez, Padfoot. – A irritação finalmente me domina e eu me viro para encarar Sirius, que está em sua versão mais impassível e teimosa que eu conheço.

\- _Outra_ _vez_? – Ele ironiza. – Eu não me lembro de termos tido essa conversa, em primeiro lugar. Quando falamos sobre isso? Aliás, quando você falou com a gente mais do que o estritamente necessário no último mês?

\- Vá se foder, Padfoot. Não venha cobrar coisas de mim quando tudo o que você faz agora é andar para cima e pra baixo com _aquela_ mulher! Você nem sabe quem ela é! Vocês estão todos loucos, eu deveria interná-los no St. Mungus e mandar prendê-la!

\- Você está sendo ridículo! – Sirius se aproximou de mim, sibilando e quase cuspindo na minha cara. – Acha mesmo que ela conseguiria manter uma farsa de bruxos como Mad-Eye e Dumbledore? Cinco minutos, James, cinco minutos e...

\- Nem cinco minutos, nem cinco segundos, Padfoot. E pelo bem da nossa amizade, eu pararia de insistir nessa merda se fosse você.

Há mágoa na expressão dele, mas, no momento, eu não me importo. Nessas últimas semanas, eu perdi as contas de quantas vezes eu o vi acompanhado de Marie Lancaster pelos corredores do ministério. _Marie_ _Lancaster_. A pocionista que, possivelmente salvou a minha vida, e que eu tenho evitado desde aquela noite maluca no Largo Grimmauld. Porque não interessa o quão verdes os olhos dela sejam, eu não acredito em uma palavra do que me disseram.

Sirius ainda não parece satisfeito, mas somos trazidos de volta a realidade do Ministério pelo som de algo se quebrando. É com certo espanto e exasperação que eu vejo Williams em cima de Jacox, os dois se atacando e rolando no chão sem as varinhas.

\- Inferno sangrento! – Eu avanço para dentro da área de treinamento, puxando Williams de cima de Jacox pelo colarinho das vestes, atirando-o para longe. – Vocês perderam completamente a cabeça?

Sirius, que entrou comigo, está segurando Jacox pelos braços. O bruxo mais novo tem a boca sangrando, mas um sorriso infame e debochado nos lábios, que ele enxuga com a manga de forma grosseira.

\- Adams ensinou você a duelar direitinho, Williams. Como a ladra de varinhas que ela é. – Jacox diz, cuspindo no chão, enquanto Williams se ergue em um salto, pronto para assaltá-lo outra vez.

Sirius pisca, atordoado com o discurso do garoto de dezenove anos. Eu preciso segurar Williams com força nos meus braços depois disso.

\- Eu vou causar a sua cara mais estragos do que a pior maldição que você conhece se você não deixar Ellara de fora disso, Jacox! – Ele grita.

\- Mande-a não se meter com pessoas melhores do que ela, se você realmente se importa com a pequena prostituta sangue-ruim...

\- Já chega vocês dois! – Eu grito, ainda segurando Williams. Meu olhar se recaí com desgosto em cima de Jacox, cujo braço é apertado por Sirius. – Sirius, tire Jacox da minha frente antes que eu mesmo quebre os seus dentes.

Pela primeira vez, Jacox parece nos perceber. Ele se desvencilha de Sirius e me olha longamente.

\- Eu me excedi, Senhor Potter. Me desculpe.

\- Lance as suas desculpas para quem se importa com elas. – Respondo, olhando-o de cima abaixo, meu sangue pulsando em minhas veias. – Sirius vai levar você para a enfermaria e garantir que sua boca seja costurada sem magia. Deve ajudá-lo a controlar a sua língua perto de mim porque da próxima vez que eu o ouvir usando esse termo na minha presença, eu vou expulsá-lo do programa, estamos entendidos?

Eu vejo o bruxo de compleições magras e feições encovadas me encarar como se estivesse prestes a me enfrentar; ele desiste, entretanto. Sirius o empurra sem nenhuma gentileza para a porta, xingamentos baixos e sujos escorrendo de sua boca.

Eu fecho os olhos e levo os dedos a ponte do meu nariz, apertando-o para aliviar a dor na minha cabeça que aos poucos me assola. Jacob Jacox vem de uma família puro-sangue que, embora não pertença aos autointitulados sagrados 28, gosta de se orgulhar de suas origens supostamente nobres e cargos políticos. Ele é um bruxo que demonstrou muita aptidão em duelos e muita facilidade com maldições. Um auror com tendências fascistas não é exatamente uma novidade no Ministério, infelizmente. Ele não será expulso, nem punido simplesmente porque tem conexões com gente poderosa que mandará Bartô Crouch relevar, que ordenará a Moody para ter paciência com o garoto que, por sua vez, me mandará ficar na minha.

Nunca acaba. A guerra nunca acaba e isso me esgota dia após dia.

Volto-me, então, para Edgar Williams, que está sentado no chão ainda lívido.

\- Levante-se, Williams.

Ele me olha; raiva, orgulho e apreensão passam pela sua expressão.

\- Eu sei que eu não devia ter perdido a minha cabeça, senhor Potter, mas eu não vou me desculpar com aquele babaca racista. E não vou prometer que não vou fazer de novo. – Williams me enfrenta como um homem; uma fagulha de reconhecimento e nostalgia se acendendo.

Com um suspiro, eu estendo a minha mão para ele, que me olha um pouco confuso, embora não recuse a minha ajuda para se levantar. Sinalizo a saída da sala de treinamento com um aceno de cabeça e, juntos, estamos no corredor. Apesar das vestes sujas, Williams não tem mais do que alguns arranhões no rosto.

\- Quem é Ellara? – Eu pergunto enquanto caminhamos.

Se ele se surpreende com o meu repentino interesse em sua vida pessoal, Williams não demonstra.

\- Minha namorada. – Ele limpa a garganta. – Ela está no último ano em Hogwarts e é monitora-chefe. Ellara se meteu em uma confusão com um dos irmãos de Jacox, tirou alguns pontos da sonserina e distribuiu algumas detenções que eles consideraram injustas. Bastardos invejosos, são o que eles são. Ellara é brilhante e eles não se conformam que ela seja uma bruxa muito melhor do que eles um dia podem sonhar em ser mesmo sendo uma nascida trouxa. Eles a perseguem dia e noite desde que as aulas começaram e ela ganhou o distintivo.

Eu sorrio com conhecimento de causa, embora pensar em Lily me deixe doente.

\- Bem, você deve imaginar que a sua namorada não é a primeira nascida trouxa a ser nomeada monitora-chefe em Hogwarts e, muito menos, a primeira a ser perseguida por gente que se acha melhor que ela por ter pais bruxos.

\- Eu sei que não. – Williams respondeu. – Mas é a minha namorada. Eu não vou deixar aquele cretino do Jacox falar o que quiser e sair impune. Eu vou partir a cara dele sempre que ele se meter no meu caminho ou no dela.

Eu paro e o seguro pelos ombros.

\- Não, você não vai. – Asseguro, olhando-o com seriedade. – Eu garanto que tudo o que a sua garota não quer é que você seja expulso do programa por agredir um colega de classe.

Williams está vermelho e parece furioso.

\- Você está sugerindo que eu simplesmente deixe passar? Que o ministério simplesmente permite que um aspirante a auror tenha um discurso babaca desses e...

-... Você vai descobrir em breve que há poucas coisas com que o ministério realmente se importa, Williams. Agora, preste atenção no que eu vou te dizer e leve isso para o resto da sua vida. – Eu digo, firme. – Eu não tenho uma simpatia maior pelo discurso de Jacox do que você, mas pessoas como ele sempre existiram e sempre vão existir e você vai ter que aprender a lidar com eles. Mas partir para uma briga no meio do treinamento de um quartel onde vocês são aprendizes, dificilmente vai surtir efeito. Você é mais inteligente do que isso, Williams. Não seja expulso do programa por não conseguir controlar os seus punhos.

\- E o que eu posso fazer? – Ele me pergunta soando impotente.

Estamos perto do horário de almoço porque os corredores estão cheios e vários bruxos estão saindo de suas salas, incluindo Bartô Crounch e Nora Watson. Os dois parecem um pouco surpresos quando abrem uma das portas e dão de cara comigo, mas eu os ignoro, olhando de soslaio para Edgar Williams que também parou para observar o chefe do departamento de execução das leis mágicas.

\- Eu não gosto dele. – Ele diz, em meio a uma careta. – Ouvi um boato de que Amelia Bones pode substituí-lo e, sinceramente, qualquer um deve ser alguém melhor do que uma pessoa que permite aurores usarem maldições imperdoáveis, mas deixa gente como Malfoy andando solto por aí. Quero dizer, qualquer um com olhos percebe que há algo podre naquele homem e que ele mentiu sobre ter sido controlado pela Imperius.

Olho para Williams surpreendido pela primeira vez desde que ele entrou no programa. Eu já sabia que ele era um bom bruxo em termos mágicos – embora bastante desleixado e com muito para aprender quanto a foco e concentração. – mas não sabia muito sobre suas motivações e opiniões pessoais. Talvez Moody não estivesse tão errado em o defender tanto. Não que eu vá dizer isso ao meu velho chefe e deixá-lo mais petulante comigo do que ele naturalmente já é.

\- Você me perguntou o que você pode fazer, Williams. – Eu digo. – E eu respondo que você pode e deve aproveitar ao máximo o seu treinamento. Você é um bom bruxo. E, Merlin me ouça e não permita que a sua cabeça infle como um balão com o que eu vou lhe dizer, mas você é talentoso com magia. Mas você precisa ser mais frio e aceitar seus pontos fracos. Você é desatento e deixa que o seu humor ácido o domine durante seus confrontos. Isso não pode acontecer. Você precisa aprender a ser mais limpo e cirúrgico. Menos brincadeiras e mais trabalho duro, Williams.

Ele fica em silêncio até nos aproximarmos do átrio, com os lábios comprimidos e parecendo cansado. Eu posso imaginar aonde a sua cabeça está; provavelmente na garota chamada Ellara, em Hogwarts. Eu tenho mais simpatia pela situação do que deveria, mas é inevitável.

\- Vou manter isso em mente. Obrigada, sr. Potter.

Eu assinto.

\- Não me deixe vê-lo usando seus punhos de novo dentro do ministério.

Ele ri.

\- Eu não prometo nada se o encontrar no Caldeirão Furado ou em algum lugar na rua.

Meu lábio se ergue em um sorriso de canto.

\- Eu não esperava que você prometesse, de qualquer jeito. Apenas certifique-se de que o seu coração está no lugar certo, Williams.

Ele concorda, acenando de leve com a cabeça e se dirige para os colegas. Meus passos me guiam até a enfermaria, onde encontrarei Jacob Jacox e garantirei que sua vida no quartel se torne tão miserável quanto possível. Porque se eu não podia expulsá-lo ou, sequer, suspendê-lo, eu podia garantir que ele estivesse tão longe quanto possível de um centro de treinamento para se tornar amigo íntimo da papelada permanentemente atrasada das minhas missões.

**

**JAMES – Casa dos Gritos, 23 de outubro de 1991 – noite.**

\- O bom filho a casa torna. – Padfoot late assim que abro o alçapão, emergindo na Casa dos Gritos, sarcástico.

Ele me abraça de lado, tentando apertar as minhas costelas e iniciar uma pequena disputa física.

\- Cai fora. – Eu digo, rindo sem fôlego. Remus está há uma pequena distância de nós, apreensivo, olhando para um copo cheio de poção. – Pronto pra isso, Moony?

Ele se vira para mim com um sorriso fraco, erguendo o copo em um brinde e o tomando em um gole só, fazendo uma careta.

\- Acho que nunca vou estar pronto para essa poção, o gosto é tão horrível quanto a poção polissuco que fizemos para tomarmos os lugares e Avery e Mulciber, no sexto ano.

Uma careta involuntária surge no meu rosto, relembrando a situação. Foi uma das últimas pegadinhas perigosas que fizemos. A ideia era apenas passar uma noite na pele dos dois sonserinos mais detestáveis do nosso ano e envergonhá-los publicamente. Remus e Peter prepararam a poção e Sirius e eu a bebemos.

Nós os prendemos em um armário de vassouras no terceiro andar e planejamos fazer algumas coisas vergonhosas estando em suas peles. Teria sido brilhante, caso não tivéssemos descoberto que os dois aspirantes a comensais já tinham suas marcas negras e eram completamente ativos na causa de Voldemort. Quase nos metemos em problemas muito maiores do que expulsões e detenções naquela noite. Escapamos por um fio.

\- E então, o que acontece agora? – A voz de Sirius me tira dos meus devaneios, me trazendo de volta ao presente.

\- Suponho que seja só esperamos. – Remus responde com a voz baixa, quase tímida. – Li... Lancaster disse que a transformação vai acontecer exatamente como sempre, quando a lua se erguer, e que deverá ser tão dolorosa quanto normalmente é. A única diferença é que não me tornarei completamente uma besta, apenas algum tipo de lobo gigante menos mortal.

Eu caminho até a janela empoeirada coberta de tábuas e espio por uma fresta. A noite já está clara. Quando me viro, Sirius está olhando para mim, apreensivo.

\- A qualquer momento a partir de agora. – Eu sopro, ansioso.

Esse é um grande momento para todos nós, algo bom em meio ao caos.

\- Vocês deviam se transformar agora. – Remus sugere em meio a um gemido. – Por precaução.

Sirius e eu nos entreolhamos e acenamos. No exato instante em que nossas formas animagas tomam o nosso lugar, Remus se contorce, seu corpo lentamente mudando de forma. Eu já o vi sofrer centenas de transformações e essa parece exatamente com qualquer outra; dolorosa.

Exceto que, ao invés do velho lobo de patas e unhas gigantes e mortais, com força descomunal, o que temos na nossa frente é a forma de um lobo gigante cinzento. Ele baba como um cão raivoso e rosna para gente em fúria, mas parece muito mais domesticado do que um lobisomem.

Ele se atira sobre Padfoot, tentando mordê-lo em uma brincadeira sangrenta e Sirius revida. Eu me junto a eles e em questão de instantes estamos os três disparando pelas escadas em um caminho comum durante todos aqueles anos de lua cheia. Andar pelos terrenos de Hogwarts em nossa forma animaga ainda era um hábito e floresta proibida ainda era o nosso refúgio preferido para as noites de lua cheia. E em uma tão especial quanto aquela, nada poderia ser diferente disso.

As horas correm junto conosco enquanto estamos embrenhados na mata. Remus ainda precisa extravasar sua força e morde árvores e as derruba, assim como investe contra nós. Sirius e eu nos revezemos nas lutas, um cuidando da retaguarda do outro sempre e tentando evitar que as coisas saiam do controle ou que Remus deixe os limites da floresta.

Nunca foi tão tranquilo quanto hoje.

Mas, então, Sirius e Remus estão brigando, esbarram em mim e rolam em um barranco, me deixando momentaneamente sozinho na floresta silenciosa e vazia.

Há algo sobre se transformar em um animal que poucas pessoas comentam: seus sentidos se tornam mais aguçados. O leve e estranho farfalhar de folhas faz com que minhas orelhas se ergam e meus pelos se ericem e, em seguida, um cheiro acre se impregna nas minhas narinas. Parece com sangue e eu temo que Remus tenha abatido alguma coisa na floresta.

Me movimento com cautela apenas para, por detrás de uma árvore, espiar uma criatura coberta de preto, encurvada, sons de sucção ecoando pela clareira. Eu não penso ao me transformar de volta, a varinha saltando sobre as minhas mãos.

\- O que você está fazendo?

Há um ofego e a criatura se move, mas não se vira para mim. No instante seguinte ela está deslizando para longe em uma rapidez absurda. O meu primeiro instinto é ir atrás dele, mas então tudo se acaba quando, horrorizado, percebo sobre o que ele estava encurvado.

A criatura está sem vida, o pequeno chifre dourado visível no meio da testa. Da lesão no pescoço, sangue viscoso e prateado escorre.

Um arrepio percorre a minha espinha e me agacho para senti-lo nos dedos, espesso e tão mágico quanto apenas sangue de unicórnio pode ser. Horrorizado, percebo que o que quer que fosse aquela criatura, ela estava bebendo o sangue mágico de uma das criaturas mais puras e raras que pisavam sobre a terra. Era muito além de maligno.

No instante seguinte estou mandando um patrono para Dumbledore, seguido de faíscas vermelhas localizadoras para o céu.

Volto a minha forma animaga, decidido a levar Sirius e Remus para passar o restante da noite de volta a Casa dos Gritos.

**

[a little death – the neighbourhood]

**JAMES - 27 de outubro de 1991, Apartamento da Abbey Road – manhã**

É o barulho dos trouxas que me acorda. O som de seus automóveis, suas vozes altas e a sirene de um de seus carros de polícia ao longe me puxam da inconsciência me fazendo franzir o rosto para a claridade.

As cortinas da janela do quarto, que dão para a avenida, estão abertas e me afundo nos travesseiros, querendo morrer. Há uma batida constante na minha cabeça e posso sentir o meu corpo um pouco dolorido e cansado. Não preciso de muito tempo para perceber que a ressaca vai ser mais pesada do que eu tinha previsto.

Fecho os olhos outra vez, tentando voltar a dormir. Porém, a breve visita a consciência me impede porque agora não são apenas os sons que me mantém desperto, mas o cheiro levemente adocicado que invade as minhas narinas.

Imagens da noite anterior me invadem; do corpo quente de curvas conhecidas e da boca de beijos confortáveis que eu conheço tão bem.

Giro o corpo, mas o outro lado do colchão já está vazio. Completamente desperto, agora, eu me sento na cama e tateio em busca dos óculos na mesa de cabeceira. Eu levo alguns instantes para ajustar a visão, mas posso notar as roupas que usei na noite passada espalhadas pelo chão, assim como a blusa de seda verde pendurada no abajur da mesa de cabeceira.

Um suspiro e um meio sorriso me escapam ao mesmo tempo em que ouço o barulho de algo batendo e alguém praguejando. Eu já estou vestindo a samba canção limpa que apanhei na gaveta da cômoda quando a cabeça dela aparece no batente da porta, parecendo confusa:

\- Hey, James! Você tem algo além de chá por aqui?

Emmeline está vestindo apenas a minha camisa abotoada até a metade do peito e a calcinha, o que me deixa um pouco atordoado. Lembranças da noite anterior, da discussão sem sentido no Caldeirão Furado, da bebida que ela e eu compartilhamos em um bar depois que saímos do lugar e dos beijos que trocamos antes de a trazer para cá são vivas. Era a primeira vez em algum tempo que eu tinha transado com Emmeline e ainda não conseguia definir se isso tinha sido uma coisa boa ou não.

Eu jogo a camiseta por cima do ombro, me aproximando dela e beijando a sua testa.

\- Provavelmente não. – Respondo, a guiando em direção a cozinha do apartamento que tenho utilizado nos últimos dias. – Essa casa esteve fechada mais tempo do que gosto de admitir e não tive muito tempo para comprar suprimentos.

\- Eu ainda não posso acreditar que você tem um apartamento completamente trouxa em Londres. – Ela diz, sorrindo, enquanto se empoleira em cima de uma banqueta enchendo duas xícaras de chá.

Eu dom de ombros.

\- Eu gosto do lugar, você sabe.

Aceito a xícara que ela me oferece e um silêncio confortável se instala entre nós. Emmeline olha em volta, curiosa, mas não diz nada por longos minutos. Vagamente me lembro de que é domingo e temos o dia de folga, embora eu não faça a menor ideia do que eu vá fazer.

De repente uma boa limpeza no apartamento e compras me parecem uma boa ideia. Eu comprei esse apartamento na Abbey Road, quase em frente a famosa faixa de pedestres da capa de um dos meus discos favoritos dos Beatles, cerca de cinco anos atrás por puro capricho. Normalmente, eu passava os meus dias no Largo Grimmauld com Sirius, mas as coisas estavam, pra dizer o mínimo, estranhas, de maneira que achei melhor encontrar o meu caminho por um tempo no meu imóvel semiesquecido.

Não é um apartamento muito grande – na verdade é mais um loft do que um apartamento. Tenho uma suíte e uma grande cozinha conjugada com uma sala de estar confortável. Os móveis e eletrodomésticos são dos antigos moradores trouxas e, sinceramente, não faço a menor ideia de como a maioria funciona. A coisa mais bruxa que tenho por aqui, além da minha varinha, é a pilha do Profeta Diário na mesa de centro da sala e a lareira equipada com o pequeno potinho de pó de flu.

\- Você está bem?

Percebo que estou divagando e ergo meus olhos para Emmeline, que parece um pouco apreensiva.

\- Ótimo, apenas tentando me lembrar de alguns feitiços domésticos.

\- Infelizmente, não posso ajudar você com isso. – Ela ri suavemente. – Sou péssima nessa droga.

Eu olho para as nossas xícaras de chá enquanto sinto meu estômago roncar. Preciso dar um jeito nisso e enfiar alguma coisa pela garganta logo.

\- Acho que deveríamos nos vestir e encontrar um lugar para tomar um bom café da manhã. – Eu sugiro, ganhando um olhar surpreso dela.

\- São quase onze horas da manhã, James. – Ela argumenta. Emmeline, de repente, parece nervosa porque coloca o cabelo para trás da orelha. – E, de qualquer maneira, você não precisa fazer isso.

Eu olho para ela sem entender.

\- Fazer o que?

Emmeline revira os olhos e balança as mãos.

\- Você sabe, isso, essa coisa de tentar me fazer confortável com isso. – Ela fala, me deixando ainda mais perdido. – A noite passada, James. Eu entendo o que foi, você não precisa _mesmo_ fazer essa coisa.

Eu suspiro, começando a entender onde ela está querendo chegar.

\- Eu não estou fazendo nada apenas para deixar você confortável, Emme. – Argumento, buscando seus olhos. – Estou apenas oferecendo comida de graça.

\- Honestamente, eu tinha pensado em apenas ir embora essa manhã. – Ela diz muito rápido, como se estivesse lutando para não perder a coragem. – Mas eu achei que seria muito mais maduro se tivéssemos essa conversa de uma vez.

\- Não é a primeira vez que você dorme comigo, Emme. – Eu digo, ainda não alcançando a situação.

\- Eu sei que não, mas isso não faz com que seja mais confortável. – Ela diz. – Da última vez que eu chequei, você mandou eu seguir com a minha vida e, bem, eu estava fazendo isso.

Repentinamente cansado e com dor de cabeça, apoio os cotovelos na mesa da cozinha.

\- Aonde você quer chegar, Emme?

Ela salta do banquinho e se aproxima de mim, suas mãos segurando os meus ombros tensos e deslizando pelo meu pescoço até erguerem o meu rosto, me fazendo olhá-la nos olhos.

\- Você tem estado estranho, James. Eu estou preocupada com você, inferno, todo mundo está preocupado com você! – Ela diz, a voz profundamente séria enquanto me avalia. – O que eu estou querendo dizer é que eu entendo que ontem foi casual, que bebemos demais e, de alguma maneira, acabamos aqui de novo.

Eu suspiro, repentinamente culpado. Minhas mãos a seguram pelos braços, meus dedos subindo e descendo pelo tecido da minha camisa que ela está usando.

\- Eu deveria pedir desculpas a você, eu acho. – Digo, com sinceridade.

Emmeline me responde com uma sonora gargalhada, se afastando e levando nossas xícaras para a pia.

\- Não seja ridículo, James. Eu vou odiar você se me pedir desculpas por transar comigo. – Ela diz. – Mas eu acho que isso não deve mais acontecer. Eu gosto muito de você, demais. E você sabe disso. Por isso acho que devemos ser apenas amigos. Tentamos ir além e, claramente, isso não funcionou. Eu odiaria perder a sua amizade por causa disso.

Eu olho bem para Emmeline. Ela tem os cabelos loiros e finos bagunçados e, possivelmente, cheios de nós. Ela é bonita, alta e delgada. E ela é uma bruxa fantástica, amorosa e que se preocupa comigo. Eu olho para dentro dos olhos azuis dela desejando que haja algum tipo de aperto relacionado a perdê-la definitivamente, algum tipo de dor, um solavanco, qualquer coisa... Mas eu não sinto nada e isso é uma merda. Porque ela é uma mulher maravilhosa e eu deveria ser capaz de amá-la.

Antes que eu possa prever, minha mão está sobre a minha nuca porque a frustração que ando sentindo nos últimos tempos apenas aumenta.

\- Você, claramente, é muito mais sensata do que eu, Emme. – Eu ofereço um sorriso gentil, tentando deixá-la segura e medindo as palavras, tentando não bagunçar a sua cabeça ou as coisas para ela. – Mas eu ainda acho que deveríamos procurar um brunch por aí. Amigos tomam brunch juntos, não tomam?

Ela parece aliviada porque seu sorriso não é mais mecânico e, sim, relaxado.

\- Que tipo de amigos seríamos se não pudéssemos dividir uma refeição, não é? – Ela pergunta, espirituosa, já se movendo de volta para o quarto. – Eu vou tomar um banho e me vestir para sairmos, nesse caso. Quem sabe não consigo fazer você vomitar o que tem te incomodado nesses últimos tempos, não é?

Ela já está dentro do quarto quando diz a última parte, portanto, não pode ver a minha careta.

O espelho de duas faces esquecido sobre a minha bancada pisca para mim, o rosto de Sirius aparecendo brevemente para me chamar, como tem acontecido todos os dias no último mês. Como em todos os dias antes de hoje, eu apenas o viro para baixo.

Porém, assim que Emmeline aparece de novo na sala – já vestida com as roupas da noite anterior e o cabelo loiro preso e arrumado – o barulho da lareira nos impede de sair.

Sirius é o primeiro que emerge, seguido por Remus. Os dois limpam as vestes e ao menos Moony tem o bom senso de parecer constrangido. Padfoot não consegue disfarçar o desgosto ao olhar de Emmeline para mim:

\- Vocês voltaram a transar?

**

[a jar of hearts – christina perri]

**JAMES – 26 de Outubro de 1991, Caldeirão Furado, noite**

Era aniversário de Mary Macdonald e eu não pude fazer nada além de acompanhar Emmeline pelo velho pub bruxo após o expediente.

\- Qual é, James! – Ela argumentou comigo mais cedo quando me encontrou no átrio do Ministério da Magia pronto para ir para casa. – Nem mesmo Sirius tem tido notícias de você nesses últimos dias, você precisa relaxar!

Definitivamente, eu não queria ver pessoas ou socializar.

As coisas estavam estranhas e o mundo que me cercava parecia tenso. Eu simplesmente não conseguia parar de pensar em Edgar Williams e na sua namorada, ainda em Hogwarts. O trabalho, que normalmente me acalmava quando a minha vida pessoal saia do eixo e ameaçava me engolir, estava me atormentando porque estava estranhamente parado nos últimos dias. Atendemos poucos casos, quase todos relacionados ao tráfico de drogas mágicas ilícitas e questões domésticas que eram facilmente resolvidos. Nenhum grande caso nos últimos dois meses. Era como um mal presságio.

Não bastando isso, bruxos puro-sangue voltaram a cochichar por aí, disfarçando preconceito com preocupação, e um boato de uma nova lei anti-lobisomem tomava força. Emmeline chegou a comentar comigo que Dumbledore estava preocupado com a recente proximidade de Dolores Umbridge com Fudge, que parecia fechar os olhos para o discurso fascista disfarçado de genialidade da bruxa que, atualmente, comandava o departamento de sigilo mágico, repartição do departamento de execuções mágicas chefiado por Bartô Crouch, que parecia estar com o cargo ameaçado.

Eu nunca fui exatamente fã das medidas de Crouch, mas a política ainda era algo que me apavorava e eu vinha percebendo que o chefe engravatado de Mad-Eye andava bastante apreensivo e taciturno nos últimos tempos. Uma provável perca de cargo devia ser explicação o bastante para aquela mudança repentina de atitude. De repente, ele não parecia mais orgulhoso e oponente e sentia-se apenas massacrado. Um filho em Azkaban e a morte recente da mulher também deveriam causar isso em um homem, me recordo com amargura.

Mary estava envolvida por seus colegas do St. Mungus em uma mesa mais ao fundo quando me aproximei com Emmeline. Eu a abracei com gentileza, desejando felicidades e aceitando o copo de uísque que ela me oferecia.

Tardiamente, me lembrei de que a pessoa que eu mais tenho evitado nos últimos tempos é amiga de Alice. Marie Lancaster estava sentada em uma mesa há poucos metros de onde eu estava com Emmeline, olhando para mim apreensivamente e mordendo os lábios.

Nora Watson estava ao seu lado e sussurrava algo em seu ouvido. Ela levou alguns segundos de hesitação para se levantar e andar até mim. Todo o meu corpo ficou tenso ao limite e eu apertei o copo de vidro em minhas mãos enquanto acompanhava seus quadris balançando na minha direção.

Se aquele dia no Largo Grimmauld não tivesse acontecido, possivelmente eu teria ficado em êxtase e aberto um dos meus sorrisos de canto. Ela foi a primeira mulher que conseguiu me provocar reações tão imediatas desde Lily; eu ainda me lembrava dos dias após o envenenamento onde tudo o que eu desejava era poder cruzar com ela. Na manhã que eu a encontrei na cozinha de Autumn Leaves segurando um filhote de gato e eu me senti prestes a explodir como um adolescente na puberdade.

Entretanto, Dumbledore fodeu com tudo ao me dizer que acreditava que Marie Lancaster e Lily Potter, a _minha Lily_ , eram a mesma pessoa. Era tão inconcebível na minha cabeça que, desde então, tudo o que eu tenho feito é me esforçar para que esquecer toda aquela conversa com o meu velho diretor.

Nada deu certo, porque embora eu consiga me distrair durante o dia, as minhas noites se transformaram em um inferno de pesadelos onde tudo o que eu vejo é vermelho e verde. E, eventualmente, amarelo como o suéter ensanguentado que o próprio Dumbledore me entregou anos atrás.

Não queria falar com ela; eu não podia.

Eu tentei procurar por uma saída discreta, mas Emmeline, que era minha primeira ideia de rota de fuga, estava rindo com Benjy Fenwick logo mais a frente. Mais do que nunca, eu desejei que Padfoot ou Moony estivessem por aqui pela primeira vez em dias, mas eu sei que isso não deve acontecer pois Moony estava exausto após o período de lua cheia e Sirius simplesmente não sabia onde eu estava porque eu estava magoado o suficiente pelo meu melhor amigo não ter escolhido o meu lado em uma situação como essa.

Eu desisti de ser cortês e virei todo o copo de uísque em um único gole, girando nos calcanhares e decidido a cair fora antes que ela me alcançasse, mas meus movimentos foram tardios e inúteis.

\- James, por favor... – Ela chamou e algo no seu tom de voz me fez parar e olhá-la por cima do ombro. – Precisamos conversar, eu tenho algo para você.

Parada a minha frente com a expressão dócil e os olhos brilhantes ela não parecia em nada com a manipuladora que eu sabia que ela era. Os olhos castanhos estavam de volta e eu me perguntei momentaneamente se aquela imensidão verde que eu vi outro dia podem ter sido fruto da minha imaginação.

Meu peito doeu.

\- Eu não acho que você tenha nada que seja do meu interesse, Lancaster. – Eu disse sem me mover.

Ela andou dois passos relutantes, se aproximando.

\- Você sabe que eu posso explicar e...

\- ... Não! – Eu a interrompi com fervor, finalmente me mexendo e girando meu corpo inteiro para olhá-la de frente. – Você não vai começar com isso aqui. Você não vai me dizer nada sobre... aquela outra noite.

\- Eu preciso. – Ela sussurrou, os olhos transbordando em emoções que, em qualquer outra situação, poderiam ser capazes de me amolecerem. – Eu preciso pelo menos tentar... Se você pudesse me ouvir, _Jamie_...

Meus olhos se fecharam com força e, no instante seguinte, eu estava em cima dela, segurando o seu braço e mantendo seu corpo longe do meu, sem saber exatamente como cheguei até ela tão rápido.

\- Não me chame assim. – Eu rosnei. – Pare com o jogo, não finja que me conhece... Eu não sei o que diabos você pensa que está fazendo, Lancaster, mas se continuar com isso, eu vou abrir uma investigação contra você e não vou sossegar até ver você presa.

Ela não recuou, sua confiança parecendo inabalável.

\- Se você fosse fazer algo contra mim, você já teria feito. Vamos ser honestos, você sabe quem eu sou. – Ela disse em voz baixa, apenas para que eu possa ouvir em meio ao bar barulhento. – Você só está com medo.

A minha risada foi sombria e amarga.

\- Medo? Você não sabe com o que está brincando, Lancaster. Continue jogando esse jogo e eu vou jogá-la em Azkaban em um piscar de olhos.

Ela levantou o queixo anguloso, orgulhosa.

\- Você não vai porque eu não estou mentindo. – Seus olhos caíram para a minha mão presa em seu braço, eu a soltei como se estivesse pegando fogo.

\- Dê o fora, dê o fora antes que eu obrigue você a me dizer quem você é e pra quem você trabalha, garota. – Eu sibilei. – Você não vai gostar dos meus métodos, eu tenho certeza disso.

\- Faça isso, então. – Ela me enfrenta. – Eu posso conseguir veritasserum agora mesmo se você quiser.

\- Eu não sou tão ingênuo quanto Sirius, Lancaster. – Eu digo sem humor. – Você já provou que é uma pocionista de valor, isso não é uma mentira em você. Não confio nas suas poções e muito menos na sua integridade.

\- Algo um pouco ingrato de se falar para alguém que salvou a sua vida. – Ela murmurou, irônica, enquanto mergulhava a mão dentro das vestes e puxava uma pequena ampola cheia de algo prateado dentro brilhante. – Mas eu tenho algo melhor do que veritasserum, se você estiver interessado.

Ela balançou o pequeno cristal a minha frente, aguçando a minha curiosidade. Foi tentador, como tudo naquela mulher parecia ser para mim, e eu senti a minha garganta seca enquanto observei seu rosto atento e sério. Por meio segundo, eu tentei encontrar qualquer coisa de Lily nela antes que perceba o quanto isso soava absurdo dentro da minha cabeça.

Sem pensar ou medir a minha força, a minha mão voou na dela, a estapeando e fazendo com que o pequeno frasco voasse de seus dedos e se espatifasse no chão. Há uma pequena comoção ao meu redor, mas meus olhos estavam colados nos dela que, naquele instante, não pareciam nada além de magoados e doloridos. Eu senti um pouco de satisfação doentia ao perceber que a atingi de alguma maneira.

\- O que você pensa que está fazendo, Potter? – A voz de Nora Watson me puxou de volta a realidade.

Eu olhei para os lados percebendo que a conversa na mesa da aniversariante cessou graças a minha pequena explosão. Benjy Fenwick estava com a testa franzida enquanto Emmeline me olhava como se nunca tivesse me visto. De repente, eu simplesmente não podia mais estar ali.

\- Apenas, fica longe de mim, ok? – Eu pedi, olhando para dentro dos olhos dela, algo queimando em mim.

Com um pedido de desculpas mal feito a Mary, eu me afastei da mesa. Passos cadenciados logo estavam nos meus calcanhares e, por um minuto, eu imaginei que ela estivesse me seguindo. Mas então uma mão mais conhecida se prendeu no meu antebraço e a voz de Emmeline me chamou.

\- James, o que houve?

Ela parecia confusa, um pouco perdida e preocupada. Eu olhei para trás dela; Mary e seus companheiros de festa voltaram as suas atividades, mas Marie Lancaster estava parada no mesmo lugar onde a deixei, com Nora Watson sussurrando algo em seu ouvido e Alice se aproximando delas com uma expressão confusa.

Meus olhos caíram em Emmeline de novo, no cabelo loiro e fino solto nos ombros e nas camisa verde-água que ela usava. Algo selvagem se agitou dentro de mim e eu a puxei pela cintura para perto.

\- Acho que preciso de uma bebida fora daqui. – Eu sugeri, olhando em seus olhos, empurrando a culpa para longe. – Quer me fazer companhia?

Ela franziu o cenho, mas concordou ainda assim.

**

**JAMES – 27 de Outubro de 1991, apartamento da Abbey Road – 11 horas**

\- Eu não vejo como isso pode ser da sua conta, Black. – Emmeline responde, mudando o peso de uma perna para a outra e estalando a língua.

\- Merlin, Emmeline, perdoe a falta de noção e a linguagem do imbecil. – Remus diz, estapeando a nuca de Sirius, que apenas transfere a sua careta para ele.

\- O que vocês querem aqui? – Eu recupero a minha fala e pergunto, embora não quisesse parecer tão zangado quanto, obviamente, pareci.

\- Bem, aparecer de surpresa parece ser a única maneira de conseguir uma conversa decente com você. – Sirius responde, sarcástico.

Emmeline ajeita a bolsa sobre o ombro esquerdo e se aproxima para beijar o meu rosto. Eu não quero que ela vá, prefiro a companhia dela à dos meus companheiros, especialmente de Sirius, que levaram a conversa para águas profundas que não pretendo navegar nunca mais.

\- Eu vou deixar você resolver o que quer que tenha para resolver com o seu marido ciumento, James. – Ela diz, sorrindo levemente.

\- Você não precisa ir, Emme. – Eu digo.

\- Eu agradeço, loira. – Sirius se intromete sem um pingo de autopreservação. – Ele tem me evitado ultimamente, precisamos resolver isso.

Ela ri suavemente e caminha até a porta com uma tranquilidade de dar inveja.

\- Eu não ousaria ficar no meio disso. A gente se vê por aí?

Eu aceno positivamente e ela se despede mais uma vez com um sorriso tímido, optando por sair pela porta e não pela lareira. Eu me pergunto se ela se dirigiria a um brunch na vizinhança e isso me deixa invejoso porque o meu estômago está vazio e doendo a essa altura da manhã.

\- Emmeline outra vez, James? Sério? – A voz acusadora de Sirius me tira dos meus devaneios e eu olho com a minha melhor expressão azeda para ele.

\- Agora não, Padfoot.

\- Isso é baixo até pra você, Prongs. – Remus, pra minha surpresa, argumenta. – Você sabe como Emmeline se sente com relação a você, é injusto.

\- Bem, injusto ou não, acabou. – Dou de ombros, tentando não me sentir desconfortável com a admissão. – Ela acabou.

Os dois ficam em silêncio solene por alguns instantes visivelmente surpresos. Eu entendo por que Emmeline nunca se manteve em silêncio quanto ao que sentia por mim. Eu nunca planejei me envolver com ela até dois anos atrás quando finalmente cedi as ideias dos meus amigos de que, talvez, eu devesse seguir em frente e tentar um relacionamento com alguém.

Emmeline foi uma escolha cômoda e eu não me constranjo de admitir isso. Para mim, seria natural que desenvolvêssemos o nosso relacionamento porque ela sempre esteve por perto quando eu precisei e mesmo que tivesse seus sentimentos por mim bem definidos desde Hogwarts, nunca se interpôs na minha história com Lily, nem mesmo depois que ela se foi.

Nós nos entendemos muito bem na cama, ela era gentil e uma amiga valiosa, e, por algum tempo, eu me permiti enganar que as coisas poderiam engrenar e que aquela chama insaciável um dia iria queimar. Então, alguns meses atrás, ela disse pela primeira vez olhando nos meus olhos que gostava de mim e colocou à mesa suas expectativas para o nosso relacionamento, que ainda não era nada além de algumas noites de sexo depois de um jantar entre amigos. Eu não consegui lidar.

A culpa, agora, me cutuca um pouco. Eu não devia ter a chamado para beber ontem porque no fundo eu sabia aonde isso ia acabar. Remus e Sirius estarem certos em estarem chateados comigo pela situação apenas aumenta a minha raiva deles nesse momento.

\- Bem, isso mostra que ela é a mulher inteligente que eu sempre imaginei. – Remus respondeu.

\- O que vocês querem? – Eu repito, cansado.

\- Você de volta, Prongs. – Remus responde, jogando-se no sofá. Ele está abatido, a semana de lua-cheia nítida em sua face.– Isso está passando dos limites, já faz o que? Um mês, um mês e meio? Você está evitando o assunto e a gente por tempo demais.

\- Se vocês estão aqui para falar sobre a Lancaster...

\- Não é sobre Lancaster, é sobre a Lily! – Sirius se exalta. – Pare de se comportar com uma criança chorona de três anos e enfrente essa merda de frente!

\- Sua nova amiga já foi chorar pra você, então, Padfoot? – Pergunto, sarcástico, me lembrando da noite anterior.

\- Não, ela não foi. Pelo contrário, ela é bastante condescendente com as suas atitudes de merda. Você devia ouvir... Se você parasse de reclamar e de se esconder por cinco minutos, talvez ela pudesse te convencer da verdade.

\- Eu não acho que eu quero ser convencido.

\- Não seja, então! Ande por aí como uma toupeira cega! – Sirius rosna. – Mas pelo menos apareça na festa de Halloween da Alice, no Caldeirão Furado. Não afaste todo mundo de você porque você é um idiota mimado.

\- Isso vindo do idiota pomposo que mantém um elfo doméstico que o odeia é rico.

\- Vamos lá, não sejam tão idiotas vocês dois, se acalmem. – Remus intervém, olhando para mim logo depois. – Uma cerveja amanteigada, Prongs. É tudo o que pedimos. Não precisamos falar sobre nada disso tudo, se assim você quiser. Apenas saia com a gente.

Eu suspiro sabendo que o que Remus está pedindo não é absurdo e que eu não posso viver assim para sempre.

\- Você vai me deixar em paz? – Eu pergunto olhando diretamente para Sirius. – Não vai tocar no nome daquela mulher ou tentar enfiar histórias da carochinha na minha cabeça?

\- Remus prometeu, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso.

\- Padfoot... – Moony suspira. – Seja razoável.

Sirius e eu nos encaramos e eu sei, eu sei que ele quer cuspir na minha cara e talvez bater a minha cabeça na parede. Eu devo estar olhando-o do mesmo jeito.

\- Ela vai estar lá. – Ele diz de forma simples e eu reviro os olhos, irônico. – Se ele prometer não ser um babaca como ontem, eu posso me esforçar.

\- É bom saber aonde está sua lealdade, Padfoot. – Eu digo, sem humor. – Diga para a sua amiga para se manter fora do meu caminho e não teremos nenhum problema.

Remus suspira enquanto Sirius absorve a minha condição em silêncio. Ele está visivelmente aborrecido quando me responde:

\- Você pode até não querer enxergar, Prongs, mas minha lealdade está completamente com você. Se eu agisse de outra maneira, você me mataria quando estiver pensando com mais de meio neurônio.

\- Acabou?

\- Quer saber? – Sirius questiona, erguendo as mãos para o alto. – Faça o que quiser. E não se preocupe, depois de ontem, eu duvido que ela queira realmente olhar pra você.

Eu não sei o que responder, por isso fico em silêncio. Meu estômago ronca ruidosamente mais uma vez. Os dois, especialmente Sirius, estão chateados comigo, mas não fazem nenhum movimento para me deixarem. Dando-me por vencido, eu ajeito as vestes e me movimento até a porta.

\- Se eu disser que vou a festa idiota da Alice com vocês, eu posso ir tomar o meu brunch em paz sem o Padfoot rosnando no meu ouvido?

Remus se levanta do sofá com um pequeno sorriso, dando uma palmadinha no meu ombro, enquanto Sirius ainda me olha longamente antes de caminhar até a porta que dá para o corredor.

\- Tudo bem, mas você vai pagar.

Eu reviro os olhos.

**

[Spanish sahara – fools]

**JAMES – 31 de Outubro de 1991, Caldeirão Furado e Hogwarts – hora do jantar**

Eu ainda não estava confortável com a ideia de ir ao Caldeirão Furado na noite de Halloween, mas Sirius e Remus me arrastaram para o Largo Grimmauld assim que saímos no ministério essa tarde para que eu não encontrasse nenhuma desculpa.

A noite estava fria, mas estrelada. Sirius estava atipicamente introspectivo, o que eu agradeci mentalmente, pois significava que ele me deixaria em paz, enquanto Remus, apesar de cansado, parecia tranquilo e sossegado.

Os primeiros dias após a lua cheia normalmente ainda o restringiam muito, mas ele parecia bem disposto e até mesmo contente, de maneira que me obriguei a tentar manter o meu mais alto possível. A poção realmente facilitou as suas transformações e as deixaram mais suportáveis; eu estou sinceramente feliz por ele e tentando me convencer de que apenas isso já é motivo para que eu me esforce para ser, no mínimo, agradável.

Saímos mais cedo para uma pequena varredura na Londres Trouxa – Halloween normalmente trazia alguns problemas com relação ao estatuto de sigilo – de maneira que entramos no Caldeirão Furado pontualmente as oito e meia da noite, quando um pequeno jantar no estilo americano já estava sendo servido.

\- Alice realmente caprichou. – Remus comenta depois de dar um longo assobio e olhar em volta.

Eu tenho que concordar; há Jack O' Lanterns enfeitiçadas para todos os lados, algumas cantando canções e outras apenas fazendo jogos de luzes. A música é boa e as bandejas com bebidas são abundantes e circulam entre as dezenas de convidados.

\- Eu vou dar uma circulada. – Sirius anuncia, pegando uma dose uísque e a virando em um único golpe.

Eu não me surpreendo ao ver a direção que ele toma, caminhando até onde Marie Lancaster está, junto de Watson e Shacklebolt. Padfoot a cumprimenta com euforia e ela abre um sorriso largo e caloroso, se erguendo para abraçá-lo e me dando a visão das vestes bruxas de tecido feérico, num tom suave de lavanda, que ela usa.

Remus, ao meu lado, limpa a garganta.

\- Vamos cumprimentar a Alice?

Eu desvio o olhar da bruxa para o meu amigo, repentinamente irritado. Eu murmuro um pedido de desculpas e tomo a direção contrária, caminhando até o bar montado perto da parede de tijolos perto do Beco Diagonal. Cumprimento alguns conhecidos sem nenhum entusiasmo e me pego desejando ter pegado o plantão naquela noite.

Com toda a certeza, escoltar bruxos bêbados para as suas casas ou estar de guarda para evitar alguns dos muitos acidentes que acontecem em noites como essa me parece uma ideia muito mais sedutora. É por isso que me permito ficar levemente aliviado e em alerta quando percebo Alastor Moody se aproximando de mim o mais rápido que suas pernas se arrastando conseguem.

\- Potter, me acompanha por um minuto? – Ele pede, gesticulando para uma das salas privadas do primeiro andar, próximo a cozinha.

Eu franzo o cenho e concordo, levemente confuso. Por instinto, procuro por Padfoot e Moony e, como imãs, os olhos dos dois estão postos em nós quase que imediatamente. Sirius me lança um olhar expressivo que eu respondo com um encolher de ombros; Moody observa a nossa interação e gesticula para os outros dois com certa exasperação. Eles estão dentro da sala conosco meio segundo depois de entrarmos.

Moody sela a porta com feitiços a prova de som e se vira para nós.

\- O que aconteceu, Mad-Eye? – Sirius faz a pergunta que dança entre nós.

\- Vocês executaram todos os feitiços de proteção em Hogwarts, antes do início letivo? – Moody pergunta diretamente.

\- Sim, fizemos. – Eu respondo. – Foi cerca de uma semana antes do ano letivo, se não estou enganado.

O olhar de Moody se demora em mim por algum motivo, me deixando nervoso.

\- O que está acontecendo, Moody? – Remus pergunta, dissimulando a preocupação que vejo em seu rosto. – Algo de errado com as proteções?

O chefe dos aurores solta um som inaudível, quase um rosnado, parecendo levemente irritado.

\- Certo, Dumbledore quer vocês em Hogwarts agora. – Ele diz, me fazendo ofegar levemente. Não é algo comum. – Eu não quero que vocês façam alarme, entenderam? Há muitas pessoas aqui que tem filhos em Hogwarts, e não queremos pânico pois pode muito bem não ser nada além de uma estúpida piada de Halloween.

\- Pelas barbas de Merlin, Mad-Eye! O que é que está errado em Hogwarts? – Sirius se exaspera, impaciente, fazendo Moody comprimir os lábios, insatisfeito.

\- Um trasgo nas masmorras. – Ele responde de forma simples, me fazendo arquear as sobrancelhas. – Os alunos estão seguros, foi na hora do jantar e Dumbledore mandou os monitores levarem todos de volta para suas salas comunais. Mas precisamos tirar o trasgo da escola e, se possível, descobrir como ele se esgueirou para dentro dos terrenos.

E é aí que nós entramos. Um trasgo não parece grande coisa, eles não são exatamente perigosos. Podemos nos livrar dele como uma mão nas costas e sem nenhum dano a ele e, com sorte, a escola.

Mas era estranho. Como Moody disse, podia ser apenas uma piada, algo estúpido feito por crianças de quinze anos como Padfoot, Moony e eu fomos. Mas a imagem do unicórnio abatido na Floresta Proibida naquela noite de lua cheia ainda me causa arrepios. Coisas estranhas sempre acontecem em Hogwarts, mas não tão estranhas e em um espaço de tempo tão pequeno.

\- Bem, vamos sair e aparatar. – Eu digo aos meus companheiros, tomando a frente e bastante contente em deixar aquela festa sem nem ao menos esquentar o meu traseiro nela por mais de vinte minutos.

\- Não, vocês vão por flu. – Moody determinou. – Dumbledore liberou a lareira do escritório dele para fazer uma conexão temporária com a daqui. Longbotton deve chegar em alguns instantes com flu suficiente para vocês três.

Como se tivesse sido ensaiado, ela bate na porta, entrando logo em seguida. O rosto redondo emoldurado pelos cabelos curtos e castanhos parece apreensivo quando entrega o potinho para Moody. Ela não tira os olhos dele ao perguntar:

\- Você tem certeza de que está tudo bem?

\- Já disse a você que a situação está sob controle. – Ele diz. – Seu filho e todos os outros pirralhos estão tão seguros quanto crianças bruxas estúpidas aprendendo a controlar magia podem estar.

\- _Marie_ ouviu quando você me falou sobre existir uma emergência em Hogwarts. – Alice relata, sua voz soando acusadora. – Ela está me pressionando e eu não sei se eu vou conseguir segurá-la caso ela saiba de trasgos pela escola.

\- Eu não quero ser rude, Alice, mas isso é um negócio do nosso departamento. – Eu me intrometo, irritado por tudo na minha vida ultimamente envolver essa mulher, e seu olhar cai gelado sobre mim. – Diga a sua amiga para simplesmente ficar de fora disso.

\- Você é _tão_ detestável quando está se esforçando, Potter. – Ela sibila pra mim, me fazendo revirar os olhos.

Sirius está abrindo a boca para falar alguma coisa e Remus se aproxima de nós, a tensão flutuando pelo ar. Mad-Eye, porém, empurra o pote de flu que pegou de Alice nas minhas mãos.

\- Andem logo, seus imbecis. Eu não tenho a noite toda para os dramas de vocês!

Eu abaixo a cabeça, feliz por poder desviar de Alice, e mergulho na lareira.

**

Eu mal ouço os gritos de Fawkes quando emerjo no escritório de Dumbledore antes de ele me mandar descer a procura de McGonagall.

\- Ela deve estar com Flitwick perto das masmorras, onde o professor Quirrell disse ter visto o trasgo. Ajude-os com a situação e depois me encontre para discutirmos algumas questões, sr. Potter.

Eu já estou nas portas da sala quando ouço um segundo e um terceiro estalo às minhas costas. Não espero por Sirius e Remus para cumprir as minhas ordens e descer as escadas de caracol a procura da professora McGonagall, pensando que o mapa do maroto que perdemos para Filch em nosso último ano seria muito útil agora.

Os corredores estão gelados e atipicamente silenciosos para o dia e horário. O único som que ouço são os sussurros dos quadros e fantasmas que, eventualmente, passam por mim.

Repentinamente, quando um gemido alto e forte corta a noite e interrompe a calmaria do castelo, eu me vejo correndo em direção ao som. Eu não tenho dúvidas de que se trata do trasgo e faço a curva no corredor ao mesmo tempo em que vejo a professora McGonagall, o professor Flitwick e um homem com um turbante na cabeça parecendo ligeiramente pálido correndo, vindos da direção contrária.

Há sons de uma briga vinda do banheiro feminino, alguns gritos – que me deixam alarmado ao perceber que são de crianças – e um baque surdo. Meus passos apertam e eu entro no banheiro ao mesmo tempo em que Minerva McGonagall.

Eu, que fiquei por dois segundos apavorado com a ideia de lidar com sangue e uma terrível tragédia, me vejo atordoado ao encontrar um monstruoso trasgo de aproximadamente quatro metros de altura tombado no chão.

Eu olho ao redor, estupefato com o banheiro destruído. Há uma garota se levantando de debaixo de uma pia destruída, água jorrando para todo o lado, um garoto ruivo segurando o que parece ser um bastão – Weasley? Eu sabia que os gêmeos causavam alguns problemas, nunca soube nada dos outros – e Neville, Merlin, Neville Longbotton com um pedaço de madeira, que ele derruba ao nos avistar.

Há uma quarta criança no cenário, de costas e encurvada sobre a cabeça do trasgo, parecendo alheia a nós. Eu posso ouvir a professora McGonagall hiper ventilando ao meu lado enquanto o garoto puxa a varinha de, _doce_ _Merlin_ , de dentro de uma das narinas do trasgo abatido.

\- Eca... Meleca de trasgo. – Ele murmura, repugnado.

\- O que vocês estavam pensando? – McGonagall finalmente acorda do choque e ruge, incrédula, e o garoto se vira.

De repente, o mundo para e o chão se abre aos meus pés.

O garoto tem os cabelos pretos e espetados em todas as direções e uma expressão quase – sendo quase uma palavra muito importante aqui – culpada olhando para McGonagall. Mas são os seus olhos por trás das armações redondas dos óculos que chamam a minha atenção.

Há mais passos às minhas costas e reconheço a respiração ofegante de Padfoot. Ele se coloca ao meu lado e sei que está olhando para o mesmo que eu. De repente, sua gargalhada estrondosa ecoa por todo o banheiro, chamando a atenção dos garotos para nós.

Sirius avança um passo, checando o trasgo e olhando para as crianças, especialmente para _ele_ , com um sorriso tão largo que poderia rasgar a sua boca.

\- Oh, pelas barbas de Merlin! Vocês derrubaram um trasgo montanhês adulto? – Ele pediu, recebendo um olhar reprovador de McGonagall. – Quatro alunos do primeiro ano? Rá!

\- Eu acredito que esse não seja o momento de encorajar os meus alunos a fazer _mais_ coisas estúpidas, senhor Black. – McGonagall diz, cortante. – Vocês tiveram sorte de não serem mortos! Por que não estão no dormitório?

É quando o garoto finalmente me olha. E é há conforto, reconhecimento, pânico e é absolutamente estranho. Ele tem um vinco na testa, a mesma expressão pensativa que eu costumava encontrar em Lily.

 _Lily_.

Meu coração acelera como um louco, descompassado, perdido. Uma leve vertigem me toma, obrigando-me a me segurar no batente da porta. A voz de Dumbledore ecoa na minha cabeça.

\- _Lily está viva... Lily e seu filho estão vivos (...)_

Porra. Oh, inferno! Me sinto enjoado e quero agradecer por a garota do grupo começar a falar e chamar a atenção de todos para ela, inclusive do garoto.

\- Se eles não tivessem me encontrado, eu estaria morta agora. Harry enfiou a varinha no nariz do trasgo e Rony e Neville o derrubaram com um bastão...

Harry... Harry... Era o nome de um dos avôs de Lily, não? Estava entre as nossas opções na lista que fizemos, eu me lembro disso.

Sinto uma pontada de dor na minha cabeça. É como ser atordoado, só que por um soco. Padfoot, então, se aproxima de mim, segurando o meu braço e me ajudando a sair do banheiro.

\- O garoto, Sirius. – Eu murmuro, pateticamente. – O garoto ali, ele...

\- É, eu sei. – Sirius meio que ri, meio que se impacienta. – Estamos tentando te dizer isso desde setembro, mas sua cabeça é mais dura do que do que a porra do salgueiro lutador!

Sirius me arrasta para um corredor paralelo longe de olhares curiosos. Meu estômago está revirado e eu acho seriamente que vou vomitar a qualquer instante.

\- Sabe, quando me disseram que ele era a sua cara, eu não acreditei que seria tão literal. – Sirius de repente solta mais uma risada. – Um trasgo, Merlin! Eu não posso acreditar!

Há sons de comoção abafados e percebo que Minerva deve estar mandando os meninos de volta ao dormitório. Eles não passam por nós, embora McGonagall tenha feito questão de tomar o corredor em que estávamos. Nem Flitwick, ou o outro professor esquisito, estavam com ela.

\- Potter, você está bem? – Ela pergunta. Eu levanto a minha cabeça e imagino que estar chapado seja algo parecido com isso.

\- Eu... Não. – Admito, por fim.

Por que não, eu não estava. Oh, pelas barbas de Merlin, existia uma criança que era a minha cara andando por aí!

\- Harry... – Eu experimento, o nome deslizando pela minha língua. – A senhora disse que o nome dele é...

Há uma sombra de sorriso rara brincando nas feições da minha antiga mentora.

\- Sim, Harry. – Ela afirma. – Muito talentoso, tanto com magia quanto para encrencas como você pode ver. Mais parecido com você do que eu gostaria, Potter.

Harry. De repente é como estar bêbado e eu quero rir e rir porque, Merlin, não é algo que posso controlar. A estranha euforia, entretanto, se esvai assim que alcanço a realidade da situação.

Mais passos apressados vêm pelo corredor e eu ergo minha cabeça apenas para encontrar Remus e Marie Lancaster – _Lily_? – correndo em nossa direção. O que diabos ela estava fazendo aqui, a pequena intrometida?

\- Ouvimos um estrondo no andar de cima, o que aconteceu? – Remus é quem pergunta.

Meus olhos estão nela, no seu corpo na defensiva, nos olhos temerosos e confusos que me evitam deliberadamente. Padfoot, como o perfeito idiota que ele é, se adianta para ela com um sorriso radiante nos lábios.

\- Bem, o pequeno Prongsie acabou de se mostrar como o filho de quem ele é. Aparentemente, ele, Neville e os amigos derrubaram o trasgo.

\- Harry fez o que?! – A máscara fria e indiferente que ela estava vestindo caí. – Você tem que estar brincando comigo! Onde ele está?

De repente, ela está virando as costas, seus passos duros e os punhos cerrados ao lado do corpo. McGonagall a chama duas vezes, primeiro por Lancaster e, por último, como uma tentativa desesperada de chamar sua atenção, por um nome que eu não esperava mais ouvir nesse contexto.

\- Lily, espere!

Ela se vira e eu, que vi tudo em silêncio até aqui, começo a me levantar um pouco atordoado. McGonagall está tentando argumentar com ela que o garoto está em segurança, que nada demais aconteceu. Eu registro Remus dando uma bronca em Sirius ao meu lado também, mas nada disso interessa.

**

[summer's gone – maria lyn]

**JAMES – Floresta Proibida, arredores de Hogwarts – 07 de setembro de 1991 – Noite.**

Cabelos castanhos, rosto oval – pouca coisa mais encovada do que eu me lembrava – e os olhos verdes. Verde-esmeralda. Verde-água. Verde-jade. Verde-Lily. Eu devo ter me desequilibrado, porque uma mão pousou nos meus ombros e vozes me chamaram enquanto eu dava as costas à cozinha no Largo Grimmauld.

Minha cabeça pesou e usei os últimos resquícios da minha concentração para alcançar o lado de fora da casa de Sirius, longe das proteções, para aparatar.

Eu não pensei em um propósito quando decidi o destino e acabei em Hogsmead. Houve um crack assim que começo a andar, mas eu não me virei, apenas andei para frente para frente e para frente.

Eu não registrei as ruas vazias, ou o gato assustado chiando aos meus pés – eu apenas me lancei e corri, meus nervos em frangalhos e o meu corpo tensionando segundo após segundo até que eu alcançasse a Casa dos Gritos e, posteriormente, a passagem do Salgueiro Lutador.

Eu era um homem adulto cujos pesadelos ainda o levavam de volta para os terrenos da antiga escola. Eu me senti patético enquanto fiz o meu caminho até as bordas da Floresta Proibida, passando pelas proteções que colocamos no início do ano letivo.

A noite estava úmida e um pouco fria apesar de ainda não termos chegado ao inverno. Eu pude ouvir o farfalhar das folhas, o som dos animais e o latido distante de um dos cachorros de Hagrid. Na beira da floresta, eu inspirei e tirei os meus sapatos para que possa sentir o terreno sob os meus pés; terra firme, reconhecível; segura.

Não quero pensar; não posso pensar.

\- James! – A voz de Sirius foi distante nos meus ouvidos, embora eu soubesse que ele estava logo atrás de mim, o único que me conheceria o suficiente para deduzir que eu estaria aqui.

Um caleidoscópio de cores e sons ecoou na minha cabeça, me fazendo sentir tudo ao mesmo tempo em que não sentia nada.

Foi uma confusão vazia que não fazia sentido, apenas oprimia e me carregava para dentro da parte obscura da minha alma que eu tentava manter adormecida há onze anos.

_Onze anos._

\- _Há coisas que preciso contar a você sobre a noite em que Lily desapareceu, James._ – A voz professoral de Dumbledore ecoou surda na minha cabeça.

\- A noite em que Lily morreu? – Eu corrigi, uma mão de ferro apertando o meu coração de forma estranha, quase como um presságio.

Meus punhos se cerraram, sangue nunca tão quente nas veias.

_\- Há coisas que eu não contei a você na época, coisas que você precisa saber agora._

Pude sentir meu corpo aquecendo, fervendo em uma solução de loucura e fúria.

\- _(...) Uma profecia, James (...)_

Em uma explosão de adrenalina, meus pés se moveram e eu estava correndo descalço pela clareira, adentrando nas sombras da floresta e saltando. Cada célula do meu ser sentiu a transformação, pernas e braços formando patas e cascos. Há algo de libertador quando eu sentia que Prongs estava totalmente no controle.

_\- Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas se aproxima; nascido dos que o desafiaram três vezes, nascido ao terminar o sétimo mês (...)_

Os borrões verdes e pretos da floresta foram substituídos por imagens de Lily, sentada sob a nossa árvore no cemitério de Godric's Hollow, sorrindo para mim. Eu a vi dançando pela sala, brincando com enfeites de Natal e brigando com Sirius que entrava pela porta com as botas sujas de neve.

Eu a vi chorar quando me contou que está grávida; eu a vi com o rosto sujo de tinta branca após uma tarde pintando a parede do pequeno quarto ao lado do nosso. Ela brilhou por meses em seus sorrisos e risadas característicos até que simplesmente eles não existiam mais. Não aconteceu do dia para noite, eu sabia. Mas é como se tivesse sido.

Lily esteve tensa, com um vinco na testa durante semanas, talvez meses.

_Não._

Não é real; eram apenas os velhos truques da minha mente me enlouquecendo. _Alguém_ me enlouquecendo.

Senti os meus pulmões doerem pelo esforço, mas não parei, a imagem de Lily deitada no sofá em Godric Hollows, a barriga protuberante e o suéter amarelo, na noite em que eu a deixei, estava atrás da minha retina como um fantasma.

Um fantasma; porque ela estava morta. Lily e o garoto estão mortos.

Mas então...

\- _Lily está viva... Lily e seu filho estão vivos (...) uma emboscada naquela noite em que Peter o tirou de casa (...) Voldemort tinha decidido matar a criança, mas então Marlene McKinnon soube e a tirou da casa a tempo._

Era como se alguém estivesse torcendo o meu cérebro.

Marlene McKinnon, de sorriso debochado, corajosa e arrojada como poucas pessoas que eu conheci. Sirius achava que ela o traiu com seu irmão. Ele chegou a acreditar que ela era a espiã da Ordem da Fênix. Eu nunca pensei muito em Marlene McKinnon depois que o corpo dela tinha sido encontrado nos arredores industriais de Londres. Peter era o espião da Ordem e ele tinha desaparecido da face da terra, o bastardo maldito.

\- . _.. Interceptadas... Severus se sentiu culpado.... Manter Lily em Segurança..._

Flashes da minha adolescência, do lago negro, dos gritos de "Snivellus" enquanto o erguíamos para mostrar as suas cuecas para toda Hogwarts. Lily gritou, o defendeu. A boca de Snivellus se abriu, as palavras venenosas que sempre estiveram na ponta de sua língua finalmente deslizando. "Sangue-ruim", ele disse. Eles quebraram ali, antes que Lily ficasse comigo ou tudo acontecesse. Ele não tinha o direito de sentir culpa, seja lá pelo que fosse. Não quando ele apoiava um regime que tinha por objetivo invalidar pessoas como ela.

_\- Lily deu à luz ao menino da profecia (...)_

_Não é real,_ eu me lembro.

Lily estava morta, o que quer que esteja acontecendo não é real. Era uma mentira, um plano bem arquitetado.

\- Essa é a maior besteira que eu já ouvi! – Exclamei, andando de um lado para o outro pela sala da tapeçaria dos Black. – É ridículo!

\- Você nunca se perguntou como eu soube das horcruxes, James? – Dumbledore perguntou. – Eu sei que esse pode ser um choque pra você...

\- Um choque? Um choque?!

\- ... Mas Lily sobreviveu porque estava com uma delas no pescoço quando Voldemort a atacou. Eu não entendo como aconteceu, mas eles sobreviveram. E seu filho foi marcado.

\- Eu não tenho um filho!

\- James, você tem um filho. Um filho e uma esposa vivos. E ela está lá embaixo.

Foi como estar caindo no vazio quando a compreensão me atingiu.

As mãos de Marie Lancaster voltaram a minha memória, o toque conhecido, quente e confortável. Então o seu rosto oval e a cena no Largo Grimmauld.

O rosnado de Padfoot se sobressaiu e eu percebi sua forma animaga me seguindo de perto, seus dentes arreganhados para mim em um claro pedido para que eu parasse. Eu não o fiz.

\- _"E o Lorde das Trevas o marcará como seu igual, mas ele terá um poder que o Lorde das Trevas desconhece..." (...)_

_Verde-esmeralda. Verde-água. Verde-jade. Verde-Lily._

Sirius se jogou sobre o meu flanco, tentando me derrubar. Eu investi contra ele, tentando o afastar. Ele voltou a correr ao meu lado, tentando morder os meus cascos e me fazer parar. Eu me voltei contra ele sem controlar a minha força, a raiva e o terror da situação rugindo sem controle. Quando eu dei por mim, os chifres na minha cabeça encontraram o flanco do cão, o erguendo nos ares e o atirando metros à frente.

Sirius ganiu, se transformando novamente, a mão apertando o lado da costela.

Eu finalmente parei, ofegante, me transformando de volta e correndo até o meu irmão que gemia de dor, embora eu pudesse ver que ele não está sangrando.

\- Bolas de Merlin, Prongs! Você precisava me atacar?

\- O que você quer, Padfoot?! – Eu perguntei impaciente, me afastando quando percebi que o ferimento que provoquei não era grave.

\- A conversa com Dumbledore não parece ter sido muito boa.

\- Foi uma merda.

\- Eu sei que você deve estar uma bagunça, que nada nessa droga está fazendo sentido, eu reagi igual e...

Eu virei para ele imediatamente, incrédulo e traído:

\- Que diabos você está dizendo com "reagi igual"? – Rugi, andando em sua direção. – Você sabe dessa merda acontecendo desde quando?

Sirius se levantou segurando o lado machucado e olhando para mim na defensiva.

\- Com certeza absoluta desde o dia em que você voltou de Little Hangleton.

Eu olhei bem para ele. Sua expressão é ansiosa e... culpada.

\- Você não pode estar acreditando nessa porcaria, Sirius! – Eu disse, minha garganta dando um nó. – Eu não acredito que Dumbledore acreditou nessa balela! Eu vou falar com Moody, essa estrangeira deveria estar em Azkaban aguardando a _porra_ de um interrogatório depois de contar uma mentira dessas e não confraternizando com a Ordem da Fênix!

\- Cara, é uma loucura... Acredita em mim, eu sei... Mas Moody sabe, Alice também... Remus ouviu um conversa dela com Snape naquele dia que viemos mexer nas proteções e...

\- Para! Para com isso! – Meu grito fez eco pelo silêncio da floresta. – Lily está morta! Não há garoto, não há família, não há nada dessa porcaria que estão me contando! Vocês estão sendo enganados, alguém está usando vocês e...

\- James, você precisa se acalmar e...

\- Eu não vou me acalmar! Não quando alguém está profanando a memória da Lily desse jeito! – Eu não percebi que estou tão perto de Padfoot até que senti os nós dos meus dedos dormentes, me fazendo perceber que o segurava pelas vestes. Eu o larguei, com força. – Você, de todas as pessoas, não poderia cair numa dessas, Padfoot!

\- É ela, James. – Ele disse; eu não queria ouvir. – Pelo amor de Merlin, James, você sabe que é! Você não conseguiu parar de falar sobre Marie Lancaster desde que acordou daquele envenenamento! Você a reconheceu sem que soubesse, você sabe disso...

Eu estava quebrado, minhas pernas fraquejaram e meus joelhos bateram no chão.

\- Você não entende, Padfoot... Lily não me deixaria, Lily não...

\- Dumbledore contou sobre Voldemort? – Eu acenei vagamente, sem conseguir me mexer e com a cabeça rodando. – Ela tem uma explicação, o filho de vocês corria perigo, precisamos pelo menos ouvir o que ela tem a dizer.

\- Eu não tenho filhos, Padfoot. – Respondi, minhas mãos enterradas na grama e olhos fixos na terra.

\- Você tem, Prongs... Sabe, Lily recebeu uma carta de McGonagall dizendo que ele entrou para o time de quadribol, nós podemos dar uma checada nele agora inclusive. Estamos há poucos minutos de Hogwarts, tenho certeza de que a velha Minnie poderia providenciar um encontro e...

\- Eu já disse que _eu não tenho filhos_. – Ergui a minha cabeça, depois um joelho e, por fim, o tronco. – Ou esposa. Eles foram mortos. Há onze anos. Nada dessa merda é verdade e se vocês querem acreditar em uma estranha então...

\- James, Dumbledore a escondeu, você tem que entender...

\- EU NÃO TENHO QUE ENTENDER NADA! – Explodi, dando-lhe as costas e a raiva voltando a borbulhar dentro de mim. – Porque é uma mentira, porque Lily não faria algo assim comigo! Eu conheci Lily melhor do que isso! Para o inferno Dumbledore!

\- Prongs...

\- Não... Não me venha com essa...

Eu estava pronto para me transformar outra vez; para voltar a clareira, pegar minhas coisas e aparatar para um lugar bem longe da Inglaterra, de preferência.

\- Prongs, você negar não vai fazer com que Marie Lancaster e todo esse problema simplesmente desapareçam...

Eu dei uma última olhada na direção dele por cima do ombro.

\- Não. Mas eu vou morrer tentando. Porque ela não é Lily, ela não pode ser.

**

**JAMES – 31 de Outubro de 1991, Hogwarts**

Eu ando passo atrás de passo até ela. Pode ter levado segundos ou uma eternidade, mas eu estou de frente para ela agora pela primeira vez desde que Dumbledore me contou aquela história absurda.

Eu olho bem para ela, para os cabelos castanhos emoldurando o rosto oval, assim como os olhos tão marrons quanto chocolate derretido. Ela usa um disfarce e, com toda a certeza, a poção que se tornou popular entre os aurores para mudar a voz. E eu me pergunto, por alguns instantes, como seria ouvir aquele som depois de todos esses anos...

É estúpido e estranho, mas enquanto olho bem para o rosto dela, eu percebo que aqueles _são_ os olhos de Lily. Porque apesar do tom pouco peculiar de verde deles estar ausente, era o seu olhar de corça que estava sobre mim agora.

_Verde-esmeralda. Verde-água. Verde-jade. Verde-Lily._

\- Ele tem os seus olhos. – Minha voz sai rouca, mas parece que retumba a minha volta com a força de uma manada de centauros.

Sinto a adrenalina batendo nas minhas veias, me deixando em combustão. O silêncio a minha volta é palpável e parece exigir que eu tenha algum tipo de epifania ou reação.

E, bem, eu tenho.

Eu poderia cair de joelhos agora, mas me esforço para manter o meu coração e a minha cabeça no lugar enquanto essa nova realidade se estica sobre mim.

Lily estava viva.

Eu era pai.

 _Ela_ _tinha_ _me_ _deixado_.

Eu estou furioso.


	12. Obliviate

[The Cave – Mumford & Sons]

**LILY – Ministério da Magia, 23 de Outubro de 1991**

O ar está pesado e quente e o cheiro de losna é pungente e se sobressai às outras especiarias do caldeirão que ferve a minha frente com a mistura da poção cura-ressaca. Idealmente, o esquadrão de aurores não deveria precisar de algo forte para bebedeiras e noitadas, mas na prática, não era bem assim que funcionava.

As missões eram muitas vezes maiores do que eles poderiam suportar. Eu passava muito do meu tempo livre com Alice, no Caldeirão Furado, para perceber que não eram raros ou esporádicos os momentos em que os aurores apareciam no meio da noite, cansados e implorando por uma bebida após uma missão particularmente difícil. Os dias estavam agitados, Nora mesmo tomou algumas doses a mais de firewhisky outro dia, irritada com o sistema britânico e, especialmente, com Bartô Crouch, o chefe do setor de execuções mágicas que parecia ter algum tipo de obsessão pelo trabalho da minha amiga.

A primeira vez que fiz a poção, foi para ela. Nora me agradeceu mais tarde com varinhas de alcaçuz e, aos poucos, outros aurores passaram a me procurar na sala de Shacklebolt perguntando timidamente pelo elixir milagroso. Refiz o estoque delas duas vezes desde que iniciei meu trabalho por aqui, que é bastante monótono na maior parte do tempo.

\- Isso é porque fazer poções para você é algo como respirar. – Kingsley me disse outra vez, quando comentei que meu trabalho não era difícil e eu conseguia manter os estoques em ordem com bastante facilidade. – O caldeirão é como se fosse uma extensão de você.

Eu nunca tinha realmente parado para pensar na minha relação com poções, embora tenha trabalhado com elas a maior parte da minha vida. Entretanto, a frase de Kingsley me fez perceber que estudar venenos, seus antídotos e fabricar poções é muito parecido com inspirar e expirar para mim; é natural. Eu não preciso pensar para manusear um caldeirão, meus braços já conhecem os comandos, eles se mexem em sentido anti-horário sete vezes e depois no horário sete vezes e meia automaticamente, sem que eu reflita muito sobre isso. É intuitivo pra mim, esvazia a minha cabeça e seus cheiros e texturas podem me fazer atingir o Nirvana com muita facilidade.

Eu esqueço até meu nome – Marie, Lily, tanto faz – enquanto os perfumes entram pelas minhas narinas e me enchem. E eu não tenho uma história enquanto rabisco anotações nos meus diários ou anoto ingredientes nos rodapés de livros complexos que pego na biblioteca privada do Ministério.

Nora está de pé a minha frente, as vestes roxas de auror abertas, revelando a calça justa e a camisa de botões azul que ela usa por baixo. A pele negra e incrível que ela tem reluz debaixo do castiçal cheio de velas acima dela, as pequenas lanternas em seus olhos brilhando em vulnerabilidade atípica enquanto me olha com impaciência nervosa.

\- Desculpe, eu acho que não entendi o que você disse, Nora. Mais devagar, por favor.

Ela tinha acabado de invadir a minha sala, jorrando uma tempestade de palavras sobre mim enquanto os seus braços se agitavam. Eu achava que havia compreendido o que ela estava tentando me dizer, exceto que... Não, era melhor que não.

\- Sarah O’Donell, Kit-Cat! – Ela se exalta, olhando para mim como se pudesse abrir a minha cabeça com um machado para enfiar as palavras diretamente pelo buraco aberto. – Sarah O’Donell, diretora do departamento de pesquisas da MACUSA está aqui! Aqui!

Aperto com força a varinha que está em minhas mãos, me sentindo congelando lentamente.

\- Sarah está aqui? – Pergunto pateticamente. – Mas que diabos ela...

\- Eu não sei, tá legal! Eu estava chegando na sala de Moody para entregar o relatório sobre o marido que obliviou a mulher quando ela o descobriu com a amante quando cruzei com ela no corredor! – Nora se explica. – Ela estava com Crouch e aquela mulher baixinha que só usa cor de rosa, chefe da Vance no setor de sigilo se não me engano...

\- Dolores Umbridge... – Eu digo, meu cérebro trabalhando.

\- ... Que seja! Ela me reconheceu e disse que gostaria de falar com você mais tarde. Crouch foi o pomposo arrogante que é dizendo que ela poderia encontra-la logo mais, depois que eles acabassem a visita. – Nora faz uma pausa, provavelmente preocupada com o meu silêncio e falta de reação. – Merlin, Marie! O que a _fucking_ Sarah O’Donell quer com você de tão urgente para vir a Londres pessoalmente?

Para um leigo, Nora poderia estar exagerando e surtando por besteira. Mas para qualquer pessoa que tenha ficado sob tutela de O’Donell por algum momento de sua vida, isso significava problemas. Acontece que a chefe de pesquisas do MACUSA geria o seu departamento com eficiência e tinha os seus subordinados sempre na palma de suas mãos; ela tinha um relatório completo com todas as pesquisas que estavam sendo executadas ao lado do nome dos bruxos que eram os responsáveis por ela. Eu trabalhei para ela por dois anos, assim que Dumbledore conseguiu a minha transferência para a América.

Eu tinha um contrato mágico padrão, onde dividia integralmente a propriedade intelectual de todas as descobertas que eu fizesse no período de trabalho. Eu tinha carta branca para pesquisar o que quisesse, mas, em outras palavras, a minha pesquisa pertencia parcialmente ao governo dos Estados Unidos e, em caso de quebra de contrato, eu perderia os meus direitos de continuar estudando sobre o assunto e a minha pesquisa seria repassada a outro bruxo interessado.

Minha cabeça está prestes a explodir, um tic-tac nervoso de uma bomba relógio incessante. Quando a compreensão bate, eu estou praguejando.

\- Merda. Merda, merda, merda. Você sabe exatamente o que ela quer, Nora! Você sabe!

Minhas mãos tremem enquanto eu apago o caldeirão e penso no que fazer.

\- O que você vai fazer, Marie? – Nora me pergunta.

\- Eu preciso ir. – Respondo, ainda incerta. – Por favor, por favor. Se alguém perguntar por mim, distraia e faça de conta que não me viu.

Eu não espero que minha amiga assinta antes que eu pegue a minha bolsa, a coloque sobre o ombro, e desapareça pela porta. Os corredores do Ministério da Magia são um borrão enquanto me dirijo para a saída de visitantes. Não ouso pensar em usar as lareiras; não quero correr o risco de ser rastreada.

Estou quase alcançando o elevador, entretanto, quando encontro Sirius marchando em minha direção com a expressão soturna e cansada. Uma luz parece brilhar no fim do túnel e eu apresso o passo para encontrá-lo, segurando-o pelo braço.

\- Graças a Merlin, Six! – E exclamo, já o puxando pelo braço em direção à uma alcova no corredor. – Acho que você pode me ajudar!

\- Está tudo bem? – Ele me pergunta, ansioso. – É algo com a poção de Remus?

Repentinamente, me lembro de que dia é hoje. É a primeira noite de lua-cheia, o que significa que Remus irá provar a poção do acônito pela primeira vez. A ansiedade de Sirius, de repente, se justifica.

\- Não, está tudo bem. Eu tenho enviado as doses para ele todas as noites pela lareira, lembra? Se ele estiver tomando corretamente, não deverá haver intercorrências.

\- Você vai estar lá? – Ele me pede, antes que eu possa voltar a minha linha de raciocínio inicial. Eu tento manter a calma e aperto os punhos no tecido das minhas vestes para aliviar a tensão. – Quero dizer, você não vai querer acompanhar da primeira vez?

\- Não há necessidade, sem contar que eu não sou um animago como você e James. É arriscado para o caso de algo não ter funcionado com a poção. – Eu faço uma pequena pausa, meu peito um pouquinho apertado. – Sem contar que James vai querer estar lá. E nós dois sabemos que ele não quer me ver.

Sirius bufa ao meu lado, impaciente e frustrado. Têm sido dias difíceis, James tem sido difícil. De todas as reações que eu imaginei que ele pudesse ter ao descobrir, nunca cogitei que ele poderia não acreditar na minha história e simplesmente me ignorar. Sirius tem sido um apoio importante para mim, assim como Alice e Nora, mas por trás da carapaça durona de quem finge que não se importa eu sei que Sirius está sofrendo tanto quanto eu.

Ver James me dando as costas para mim naquela noite, no Largo Grimmauld, fazia parte dos meus novos pesadelos. Eu venho respeitado o seu espaço desde então e tentado dar tempo ao tempo. Sirius e Alice odeiam a minha estratégia; argumentam que eu preciso encurralá-lo e abrir a sua cabeça com um machado, se preciso for, para enfiar as coisas nele. Nora, tão honesta quanto os outros, não odeia a situação; ela odeia James pelo que ele faz comigo.

E eu? Bem, eu fico presa no meio dessa bagunça enquanto me preocupo com a minha própria segurança e a de Harry.

\- Eu nem sei se ele vai ir hoje à noite. – Sirius está falando, me puxando de volta para o presente. – Você sabe que ele tem evitado todo mundo nesse último mês.

\- Ele está confuso, Six, e tem todo o direito de se sentir assim. Você devia tentar conversar com ele sem me envolver, quem sabe? James precisa de você, Sirius.

\- Você também precisa de mim. E Harry. – Ele diz, teimoso. – O que James precisa é tirar a cabeça da bunda e começar a pensar.

\- Ele precisa de um pouco de tempo, não é algo fácil de digerir. – Eu digo com convicção, não resistindo a uma pequena alfinetada. – Você mesmo levou algum tempo pra me perdoar.

Ele faz uma careta engraçada, franzindo os lábios e a testa, totalmente desconte.

\- É, mas eu não fiquei com a minha vida parada por dez anos, desejando algo que não poderia mais ter, sem seguir em frente, para agora, você voltar e ele ter esse tipo de surto. Honestamente, Evansie, eu esperava que ele tivesse pelo menos caído de joelhos. O James que eu conheço teria caído de joelhos.

\- Pelo amor de Merlin, Sirius, controle a língua, quer que alguém ouça você? – Eu sussurro asperamente, me referindo ao apelido. Ele tem a decência de parecer culpado. – Que seja, as expectativas quanto à James não importam agora. Eu tenho algo mais importante pra fazer e preciso da sua ajuda.

Sirius parece perceber a minha agitação pela primeira vez desde que entramos na alcova pois seus olhos nublam de preocupação:

\- O que está acontecendo?

Eu mordo o lábio inferior, decidindo até onde posso contar.

\- Eu prometo explicar mais tarde, em outro lugar. – Digo, olhando para os lados, garantindo que não estamos sendo ouvidos por ninguém. – Eu preciso esconder uma coisa muito importante. Algo que não pode ser encontrado.

Ele franze a sobrancelha.

\- Por que você não pede a Dumbledore para usar a Sala Precisa, em Hogwarts?

Eu bufo, sarcástica.

\- Sinceramente, às vezes eu acho que Dumbledore me causa mais problemas do que soluções. – Afirmo, tentando usar um tom divertido para manter a conversa leve e não trazer a superfície antigas preocupações. – Não, eu prefiro manter essa questão o mais privado que eu puder e longe de olhos curiosos.

Ele reflete por alguns instantes, pensativo.

\- Me encontre no Largo amanhã pela manhã, acho que conheço um lugar onde podemos deixar. – Ele diz.

\- Certo. – Eu digo, tentando pensar. E preferia que pudesse fazer algo ainda hoje, mas eu entendo que a lua-cheia de Remus nos limita nesse sentido. Tento me acalmar e pensar que Sarah O’Donell não vai bater na porta da minha casa sem antes tentar falar comigo. – De qualquer jeito, eu preciso ir. Por favor, não diga a ninguém que me encontrou. E, se possível, procure James. Vocês precisam um do outro, Six.

\- Você está indo para o apartamento? – Eu balanço a cabeça afirmativamente. – Já está seguro? Não é perigoso?

Eu reviro os olhos, impaciente para repetir aquela conversa outra vez.

\- Moody esteve por lá para verificar as proteções e Nora mora comigo. – Eu desenho, mesmo sabendo que é um pouco mesquinho minimizar a sua preocupação. – As pessoas não sabem, Six. Eu estou segura.

\- Há controversas sobre isso e você sabe. Moody não queria que você saísse de Autumn Leaves, nem eu ou Moony. Ainda não resolvemos a situação do seu anel. Por que você tem que ser tão teimosa?

Eu reviro os olhos, saindo da alcova.

\- Acredite em mim, Sirius, o risco é calculado. – Eu tomo o cuidado de manter o meu tom de voz baixo. – Eu desapareço de lugares há onze anos, sei o que estou fazendo. Um pouco de privacidade não vai me fazer mal.

Ele estala a língua, também saindo da alcova.

\- Eu não gosto disso. – Sirius anuncia, mal humorado. Eu beijo o seu rosto em um gesto de carinho.

\- Vá procurar James e resolver as coisas para hoje à noite, não se preocupe tanto comigo. – Peço gentilmente, voltando a caminhar. – Eu vejo você amanhã.

Sirius me lança um adeus desleixado e segue pelo corredor enquanto eu volto a me apressar na direção da saída de visitantes.

Constantemente, nesse último mês, tenho sentido como se o céu estivesse se abrindo sobre a minha cabeça em um pandemônio. Eu tento manter a calma e a sobriedade, contando o som dos meus passos para afastar o medo e a ansiedade para o mais longe que eu conseguir.

Eu não tenho medo de Sarah O’Donell; ela é uma bruxa valorosa e boa. Eu tenho medo do sistema, de perder todo o meu progresso e de ver a minha pesquisa escorrer pelos meus dedos, caindo nas mãos de alguém que não vai tratá-la da mesma forma que eu. É muito para arriscar.

Já do lado de fora do prédio do Ministério da Magia, eu olho para o céu e desejo segurança.

Para mim;

Para Harry;

Para todos aqueles que eu amo.

Porque eu não posso arriscar que mais nada me seja roubado. Nem mesmo a esperança de que eu consiga consertar aquele pedacinho da minha vida.

**

[wake me up when September ends – Green Day]

**LILY – Condado de Surrey, madrugada de 24 de Outubro de 1991**

Ele cheirava a canela, loção pós-barba e hortelã. Meus braços estavam enrolados em seu pescoço em um abraço desesperado, a agonia dentro de mim quase me sufocando. James me apertou contra ele com a mesma força febril de sempre.

\- Só prometa que vai voltar logo, Jamie. – Eu estava implorando, minha voz em um murmúrio. Eu estava com tanto medo...

\- Lily...

\- James, prometa que vai voltar. – James afasta o seu corpo um pouco do meu, seus olhos castanhos derretidos em cima de mim numa preocupação genuína. – Prometa que não vai demorar.

Senti os seus dedos serpenteando pela minha barriga, queimando a pele que ele descobria lentamente do suéter. Eu fechei os olhos, quase explodindo, enquanto ele me tocava e espalhava beijos doces pelo pequeno casulo que abrigava o nosso bebê, todo bracinhos e perninhas se agitando. Em seguida, seu rosto está alinhado com o meu e James está me beijando e eu estou correspondendo com tudo o que tenho; mãos, lábios, língua e dentes. Eu não quero que ele vá, não quero que ele me deixe.

É ali que decido estar pronta para contar sobre a profecia que tem me atormentado todos esses meses. Eu quero falar, explanar todo o medo, toda a fúria que venho guardando. Eu devia ter contado desde o início, James teria me ajudado a processar a informação, a aceitá-la. Nós poderíamos o proteger juntos.

Nós ainda podíamos.

Meus lábios se afastam, prontos para permitirem que a minha língua deslize todas as meias verdades que deixei ocultas naqueles últimos meses. James não parece perceber a minha agonia, entretanto.

\- Sirius deve chegar daqui a pouco para ficar com você. Eu volto logo, prometo. – Ele diz, se levantando. – E quando eu voltar, vamos decidir o nome do garoto de uma vez por todas, okay?

Meus olhos se reviram pelo costume; estávamos discutindo nomes há semanas sem conseguir chegar a um consenso.

\- Não vamos chamá-lo de Harold, já disse a você.

Ele abre um sorriso largo, divertido, que me faz pensar que temos tempo.

\- Mais tarde, Lily. – Ele promete, ajudando-me a deitar sobre as almofadas de novo. – Agora tente dormir de novo. Quando você acordar, eu provavelmente já estarei de volta.

Eu fechei os olhos sem saber o que me aguardava.

Quando os abro outra vez, não é James que eu encontro e, sim, Marlene McKinnon.

\- Nós temos que ir, Lily! Temos que sair daqui agora!

**

Eu estava pesada e quase estourando como um balão de ar; apenas caminhar já era um esforço hercúleo. Aparatar ou usar flu, na minha situação, era algo completamente impensado. Eu caminhei com Marlene pelas ruas de Godric’s Hollow, tínhamos acabado de deixar a cabana às pressas, ela pouco me explicando e parecendo mais apreensiva e apavorada do que eu já a vi.

Eu ajeitei o capuz sobre o meu rosto, olhando em volta completamente tensa. A noite está quente e repleta de trouxas caminhando, aproveitando aquele suave começo de verão. Marlene parece temer que algo pudesse saltar das sombras a qualquer instante e nos atacar.

\- Lene...

\- Agora não, Lily... Precisamos sair de Godric’s Hollow. – Ela segura a minha mão com força, me levando para um beco. Um frio passa pela minha espinha quando eu reconheço a velha vassoura de quadribol dela. – Acha que consegue se segurar em mim?

\- Não, não, não... E não vou voar, Lene! – Reclamei, tinha pânico de altura desde muito criança. – Eu não posso, eu não conseguiria.

Minhas mãos seguraram a minha barriga de forma protetora. Ela então se aproxima de mim, suas mãos suaves segurando o meu rosto, forçando-me a olhá-la. Ela tem os olhos azuis em fogo selvagem.

\- Escute Lily, me escute. Eu preciso que você faça isso. – Eu balanço a cabeça em negativa. – Lily, você precisa... Me escute... Eles estão vindo. Voldemort está vindo.

Um som esganiçado ecoou pelo beco; tardiamente percebo que é o meu grito de medo.

\- Não... Ele não... – Eu olho para Marlene, tentando juntar as peças. Ela olha para mim em desespero. É só então que percebo que, de algum jeito, ela sabe. – Harry... Como você sabe?

\- Não temos tempo, Lily! – Ela desce as mãos pelos meus braços. – Peter vai distrair James para que Voldemort possa chegar a você. Precisamos sair daqui _agora_ , está entendendo?

Eu estou congelada. James... Peter... Nada está fazendo sentido. De algum jeito, Marlene consegue fazer com que eu me mexa, mas, então, o som de um estralo nos sobressalta e Marlene está me jogando para trás, a varinha em punho.

Há um bruxo em vestes negras parado diante de nós. Marlene pragueja, o xinga. Eles brigam, dizem coisas sem sentido. Há algo sobre a profecia e, definitivamente, sobre Régulos Black.

De alguma maneira, o homem rompeu a barreira de Marlene e se aproximou de mim. Eu o reconheceria em qualquer lugar.

\- Severus.

Seus olhos têm o brilho da minha infância e são a última coisa que eu vejo antes de sentir sua mão segurando em meu braço.

No último instante, Marlene me segura pelo outro.

O puxão no meu umbigo é mais forte do que em qualquer outra vez que aparatei.

******

Era a pior dor do mundo, eu estava convencida. Eu já tinha sido atingida pela maldição cruciatus e, mesmo assim, nada poderia se comparar com um ser humano rasgando seu corpo de cima a baixo para sair pela sua vagina.

As contrações estavam bem intervaladas ainda, eu teria a madrugada inteira pela frente, e isso me deixava ainda mais aterrorizada. Cada célula do meu corpo gritava para que eu empurrasse, mas eu me negava a fazer. Era dia 31 de julho... Só mais umas horas e não poderia ser Harry... Só mais algumas horas, e eu estaria livre daquela profecia.

O meu cabelo estava sujo e caindo no rosto quando Marlene o prendeu. Seus olhos estavam apavorados.

\- Lily, vamos tirar a sua roupa, você precisa...

\- Não! – Eu disse, desesperada. – Não vai ser hoje, não vai ser agora...

Seria, eu sabia que seria... O desconforto tinha começado exatamente no momento em que aparatamos na velha casa de infância de Severus, na madrugada anterior, e estavam evoluindo desde então. Céus, como eu o odiava agora. A aparatação causou isso, não era pra ser... eu iria segurar.

A dor aguda recomeça, bem embaixo, na minha espinha. Ela veio devagar, quase como se estivesse pedindo licença, e então eu estava elevando os meus quadris e um grito estrangulado estava escapando da minha garganta. Marlene desistiu de tentar conseguir minha permissão e começou a puxar a minha roupa, primeiro o meu suéter e depois a minha calça. A minha camiseta subiu e logo eu estava com as duas mãos espalmadas sobre a minha barriga.

\- Vamos lá, Harry... Segure mais um pouquinho... Pela sua mamãe... Não é pra ser agora.

Minha barriga nunca esteve tão dura quanto naquele momento e, ao me mexer para me ajeitar melhor sobre o colchão empoeirado onde eu estava, eu percebi em pânico que ele está encaixado. Meu peito explodiu em medo e adrenalina.

Marlene está usando o meu suéter para limpar o meu rosto, que estava molhado em lágrimas e suor. Ela se colocou as minhas costas, minha cabeça se apoiando em seu peito enquanto eu tentava respirar. Eu posso ouvir a sua respiração acelerada e o seu medo.

\- Snape vai trazer ajuda... Ele disse que...

\- Aquele filho da puta. – Eu rugi em meio a minha respiração descontrolada. – Eu o odeio, Lene, eu o odeio.

Ela enxuga a minha testa de novo e não me diz nada. Eu sei que ela também o odeia. Severus Snape nos colocou nessa situação, afinal. Não bastando induzir Voldemort a pensar em uma profecia que colocaria a vida do meu filho em risco, ele decidiu que poderia me salvar. Marlene e eu fomos pegas desprevenidas e eu só fui capaz de entender o que estava acontecendo quando reconheci a casa de infância dele, que eu conheci muitos verões atrás.

O cretino tomou nossas varinhas e disse que estava nos protegendo. Então a minha bolsa rompeu e ele nos deixou sozinhas, por conta própria.

Enquanto outra contração se aproxima, mais um grito subindo pela minha garganta e rasgando o silêncio da noite, eu chamo por James.

\- Eu quero James, Lene. Eu quero James. – Murmurei, embebecida em dor.

\- Ele vai ficar bem, Lily. E logo, logo, alguém vai nos achar. Você vai ficar bem, Harry vai ficar bem... Vai dar tudo certo.

Eu perco o fio da realidade por alguns instantes, incapaz de não fazer força e abrir as pernas com a intensidade da contração. Meu choro nunca foi tão real e tão desesperado.

\- Não era pra ser assim, Lene... Não era pra ser assim...

**

\- Aberração, aberração! – A voz de Petúnia soou como um alarme. – Você é uma aberração!

\- Que coisa horrível para se dizer! – Minha versão de onze anos respondeu.

Estávamos em King’s Cross, a fumaça do trem encobrindo a lembrança e me sufocando.

Então, eu estava de volta ao casebre da rua da fiação, na beira do rio. Petúnia olhava para mim, olhos arregalados. Marlene aperta os meus ombros com força e se levanta.

\- Como você pode pensar em trazê-la aqui? – Ela dispara para Severus, em fúria desmedida. – Você perdeu o juízo?

\- Lily precisa de ajuda, nós não sabemos o que fazer. – Ele retruca, empurrando minha irmã pelos ombros. – Ela sabe.

O rosto ossudo de Petúnia se contraí e então eu me lembro de que ela deu à luz ao meu sobrinho cerca de três meses atrás. Como Severus sabia... como ele...

Meus lábios estão secos e rachados e eu os mordo até sentir o gosto de sangue enquanto outra contração subia pela minha espinha, me sacudindo.

Eu posso ver a sua boca se abrindo e a sua fúria recaindo sobre mim. Entretanto, Petúnia está de joelhos na minha frente, tirando o meu cabelo do rosto e enxugando as minhas bochechas. Ela não diz uma palavra, não precisa. Seus gestos são precisos e, de repente, aquela é Tuney, minha irmã mais velha. Aquela que costurava minhas bonecas quando éramos crianças e que me deixava dormir na sua cama nas noites de tempestade.

Um soluço irrompeu pela minha garganta ao mesmo tempo em que ela toma o controle da situação.

\- Você, fora daqui! – Ela bradou para Severus. – E você. – Ela olhou para Lene, um pouco incerta. – Eu não sei como a laia de vocês faz isso, mas eu preciso de água e panos limpos.

Petúnia não é gentil, não é da sua natureza.

Mas então, quando outra contração vem, ela está no meio das minhas pernas me guiando, me dizendo para empurrar e afirmando que vamos ficar bem. Ela diz que eu sou forte, que eu estou indo bem, que ela tem muito orgulho de mim e que me ama. E quando tudo acaba, quando Harry está chorando, é ela quem o coloca nos meus braços.

\- Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada. – Eu disse repetidamente, o som agora, ecoando.

\- Você teve um bebê. – Ela diz baixinho. Então ela olha para Harry e, então, para mim. – Minha irmãzinha teve um bebê.

Houve um abraço desajeitado e muitas lágrimas. Por alguns minutos, eu esqueci completamente do caos que estava, lentamente, segundo após segundo, tomando conta da minha vida. Petúnia estava ali, sendo minha irmã, meu porto seguro.

E então...

\- Você precisa fazer. – Marlene sussurra no meu ouvido. – Você sabe que ela não estará segura. Você tem que fazer.

Petúnia estava há alguns passos de mim, de costas, Severus ao seu lado pronto para levá-la de volta para seu endereço pomposo em um bairro residencial padrão. Ela estava certa; eu sabia disso. Ele está olhando para mim esperando a confirmação do que eu queria fazer, embora o meu interior soubesse que Severus faria aquilo com ou sem a minha permissão. Eu não tinha real controle daquilo. Na verdade, eu começava a entender que tinha perdido o controle de direção de toda a minha vida.

\- Faça. – Eu sussurro, apertando Harry nos meus braços e desviando os olhos.

\- Obliviate.

Quando meus olhos se erguem de novo, nem Severus, nem Petúnia estavam à vista. Marlene circula pelo casebre desocupado, a procura de uma saída pela milésima vez. Os feitiços de proteção de Severus são potentes o bastante para que ela não encontre nenhuma falha sem a varinha confiscada. Marlene está estranhamente histérica e irritada, muito diferente de quem ela é. Eu imagino que seja o confinamento; não sei quanto tempo faz que estamos aqui.

Ela me olha e, então, está nos abraçando e chorando com meu bebê entre nós. Eu estou subitamente grata por não estar enfrentando isso sozinha. Sou grata por Marlene estar aqui.

Harry arrulhou em meu peito e, exausta, eu estou acariciando o pequeno tufo de cabelo preto que ele ostenta. James ficaria tão orgulhoso.

E, então, a dor está ali mais uma vez apertando meu peito com mãos de ferro.

James, James, James.

**

\- James, James, James.

É o som da minha própria fala que me desperta. Percebo imediatamente que a minha boca está seca e que eu estou completamente suada por conta das lembranças que vem em forma de sonho. Está acontecendo tão recorrentemente que não me surpreendo.

Mas há algo de novo no calor e no suor pegajoso que escorre pelo meu pescoço e se acumula nas dobras dos meus seios. É quando eu me sento sobre a cama do meu novo apartamento que percebo uma ardência incomum no meu peito, quase como uma queimadura recém adquirida.

Não é dolorido, nem insuportável. Apenas incômodo.

Eu me levanto, Toulouse, o pequeno gatinho que adotei em Autumn Leaves, mudando-se ligeiramente para o buraco que a minha cabeça tinha deixado no travesseiro e voltando a dormir, alheio às minhas anormalidades.

De pé, eu abro os três primeiros botões da camisa do pijama. Se parece tanto com uma queimadura que temo que a pele esteja grudada. Fico surpresa quando percebo que a cicatriz que trago no peito desde aquela noite do ataque a Harry está exatamente como sempre esteve: avermelhada e ressecada. Mas arde como se estivesse em brasa.

Em todos aqueles anos, nada assim aconteceu.

Um arrepio sobe pela minha espinha e faz o meu estômago despencar. Imediatamente, minha cabeça está em Harry. Eu não penso duas vezes antes de caminhar até a sala e sentar-me à mesa debaixo da janela para escrever uma carta.

Edwiges está por ali, na gaiola, desde a tarde anterior quando trouxe a correspondência quinzenal do meu pequeno apanhador. Eu espero que Harry tenha pena dos pobres nervos de sua mãe e me responda o quanto antes.

**

[Already Gone – Sleeping at Last]

**LILY – Cemitério de Highgate (St.James), Londres – 24 de Outubro de 1991**

O sobretudo está abotoado até o meu pescoço, me protegendo do vento frio que sopra do leste, incessante. Eu imaginei muitas possibilidades para o esconderijo que Sirius me prometeu, mas, definitivamente, eu não esperava que naquele começo de manhã gelada e ventosa, eu estaria caminhando em meio às lápides do Cemitério St. James, em Londres.

Houve um tempo, anos antes, em que toda a semana estivemos por aqui. A guerra eclodiu um pouco antes de deixarmos Hogwarts e, depois do outono de 1979 não teve uma semana em que não estivemos por aqui enterrando algum conhecido.

A primeira delas, a primeira dor surda de perda de guerra que eu senti, foi Dorcas. Eu não dormi por semanas e foi exatamente como ter um membro do corpo arrancado. Ela havia duelado com Voldemort, num ataque em New Castle. James e eu tínhamos acabado de nos casar quando fomos chamados. Não houve nada que pudéssemos fazer; havia comensais para todos os lados e fogo queimando as casas dos trouxas até as cinzas. Eu nem vi a comoção da batalha entre Dorcas e Voldemort porque estava ocupada tentando tirar crianças dos escombros de uma das casas.

Observando a sua lápide simples, rente ao chão, com mármore desbotado e coberto com uma fina camada de limo nas beiradas, percebo que seu túmulo não é muito visitado. As pessoas sequer sabem a heróina de guerra que Dorcas Meadowes foi. No período em que serviu a ordem, ela foi a preferida de Alastor Moody; sempre focada, atenta e diligente. Muito mais inteligente que eu, ela estava chefiando missões ao lado de grandes bruxos seis meses depois de acabar a escola. Eu era poderosa e esforçada, mas eu não tinha o dom da liderança que ela possuía. Foi uma baixa dura e difícil de aceitar.

Eu sempre me lembraria do sorriso torto que ela me lançou do altar, no dia do meu casamento. E da falta que ela me fez no dia em que descobri que estava grávida. Porque Marlene poderia ser o meu piloto de fuga, mas Dorcas era o meu porto seguro e tudo o que eu desejei naquela tarde de dezembro foi que ela estivesse sentada sobre a cama comigo rasgando pacotes de sapo de chocolate.

Com um pequeno aceno de varinha, uma coroa delicada de crisântemos e margaridas se forma sobre a lápide apagada de minha amiga. Eu enxugo uma lágrima e, rapidamente, estou caminhando de novo pelo pequeno caminho de pedras entre as lápides.

O cemitério de Highgate era muito polêmico entre os trouxas, diversos boatos quanto aos vampiros, de Bram Stoker, habitarem pela redondeza e atacarem visitantes e moradores ao redor foram muito comuns e tiveram muita força. Durante muito tempo, St. James foi conhecido como cemitério maldito sem que as pessoas sequer desconfiassem de que não havia nada de sobrenatural, com exceção de um cemitério para bruxos escondido por magia.

Esse tipo de coisa sempre me deixa muito confusa com relação as motivações das pessoas que defendem as famílias puro-sangue como supremas. Esse cemitério existe há centenas de anos, há mausoléus e mausoléus de famílias bruxas, algumas até extintas de tão antigas que eram, escondido em meio a um cemitério trouxa. Um desses mausoléus, inclusive, era o da família McKinnon.

Sirius estava me esperando em frente a ele, costas retas e cabeça erguida olhando obstinadamente para a entrada do sepulcro como se ele o estivesse ofendendo. Ele desvia o olhar para mim, quando me percebe:

\- Faz anos que não venho aqui.

Eu mordo o lábio, entendendo que ele usa um tom de desculpas.

\- Eu nunca estive aqui. – Sussurro.

Ele sabe, eu sei. Mas não consigo dizer outra coisa. Minha garganta está fechada em um nó enquanto observo a escultura de dois anjos com espadas cruzadas que guardam o topo do mausoléu. Sirius, então, num movimento fluido de varinha abre o portão de ferro, que range em um choro que poderia muito bem ter vindo da minha alma.

Eu dou um passo para frente, mas ele segura no meu braço. Aperto a bolsa que carrego contra o peito com mais força.

\- O que foi? – Eu pergunto, enquanto ele sorri de leve, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos e puxando um maço de cigarros.

\- Se vamos fazer isso, eu quero fazer direito. – Ele diz, oferecendo a caixa para que eu pegue um. Hesitante, eu o levo aos lábios, enquanto Sirius puxa um isqueiro e o acende pra mim. Eu dou uma tragada longa e desajeitada que quase me mata. Eu não fumo desde os dezessete anos.

\- Continua sendo horrível. – Eu resmungo, fazendo uma careta, enquanto tomo coragem e venço os degraus de mármore para entrar no mausoléu da família McKinnon.

\- Lene adorava. – A voz dele soa às minhas costas. – Ela podia esquecer qualquer briga comigo contanto que eu tivesse um cigarro e fogo para oferecer.

Inconscientemente, eu estou sorrindo. Sirius e Marlene começaram a sair juntos mais ou menos na metade do nosso sexto ano, enlouquecendo à todos nós e, inevitavelmente, juntando os nossos grupos de amigos. Foi mais ou menos nessa época que James e eu passamos a ter uma relação um pouco mais civilizada. Eles não eram um casal meloso, mas quando estavam juntos tendiam a se reunir no salão comunal para trocarem piadinhas e pequenas provocações, que acabavam com os dois fora do salão comunal para dar alguns amassos. Às vezes nem os víamos sair, tão entretidos que ficávamos conversando, embora, por tradição, eu ainda dissesse à todos que James e seus amigos eram insuportáveis.

Mas Sirius e Marlene podiam ir da paixão ao ódio em questão de cinco minutos e seu relacionamento foi um ioiô interminável, quase nos deixando loucos. A coisa pareceu perder o ritmo de vez quando Marlene se torno tutora de Régulos Black em Defesa contra as artes das trevas. Sirius morria de ciúmes do irmão e Marlene não costumava ser nenhuma santa.

Eles estavam separados quando ela me levou de Godric’s Hollow. Quando eu contei a Sirius a verdadeira história de como Marlene tinha morrido, ele chorou como um bebê a madrugada inteira, indo dormir completamente embriagado.

\- Eu a tinha escolhido para madrinha de Harry. – Comento assim que chego em frente à placa de bronze com nome dela, bem no topo de um balcão de pedra cor marfim. – Vocês teriam sido uma dupla incrível de padrinhos.

Sirius se coloca do meu lado, um pouco emocionado.

\- Eu ainda sou o padrinho de Harry?

Eu reviro os olhos, divertida.

\- Quem mais seria, idiota? Severus?

Ele torce o nariz.

\- James nunca toleraria Snivellus.

\- Eu nunca o toleraria. – Respiro pesadamente, meus dedos traçando o M floreado de McKinnon. – Eu não o suporto.

\- Eu sei.

Com um suspiro, puxo a bolsa dos meus ombros e a abro. Há uma pasta com papeis, minha pequena calculadora e dois frascos com amostras de poções amadurecendo. Eu compacto os papeis com um feitiço e enrolo os frascos em um tecido de algodão, executando um pequeno feitiço de desilusão, já que os compactar pode alterar a formulação.

Sinto os olhos de Sirius sobre mim.

\- Eu ainda não acredito que você está fazendo uma poção para reverter o “Obliviate”.

O sonho da noite anterior não me permitiu voltar a dormir, de maneira que quando Sirius voltou ao Largo Grimmauld naquela manhã, me encontrou sentada nos seus degraus, chorando e vomitando boa parte de tudo em cima dele.

\- Eu tenho _testes_ de uma poção para reverter o “Obliviate.” – Corrijo. – Não é grande coisa. Onde você acha que eu coloco?

Sirius dá uma tragada no cigarro e, em seguida, pega as coisas da minha mão, olhando em volta. Ele as coloca dentro de um grande jarro de bronze, na esquerda de quem entra.

\- É grande coisa, sim. Você é brilhante. – Ele afirma, seu braço passando sobre o meu ombro. – Você protege o seu filho e, no horário de folga, ainda muda a história com suas poções. Honestamente, engula a sua falsa modéstia, Lily.

Eu sorrio levemente, como sempre acontece quando alguém usa aquele nome comigo. É quase como estar perto de casa, exceto que é pior visualizar e nunca poder tocar.

\- Eu acho que preciso ver Petúnia. – Suspiro, dando vazão aquela ideia que me cutuca desde que cheguei à Inglaterra, mas que ganhou força na última madrugada.

\- Eu não acho uma boa ideia. – Sirius opina enquanto traga o seu cigarro. – É um risco desnecessário, você sabe que a pessoa que pegou o seu anel foi a mesma que colocou um rabo de porco no seu sobrinho e deixou aquele bilhete para James.

\- _Eu_ _sei_ e é justamente por isso que eu preciso dar uma boa olhada nela e na sua família, mesmo que de longe. Preciso checar com os meus próprios olhos que eles estão bem.

\- Você e James se merecem. – Ele resmunga, contrafeito. – Vocês são teimosos e estúpidos na mesma medida em que são nobres.

Eu sorrio de leve.

\- Malditos Grifinórios, todos nós.

Conjuro a mesma coroa de flores do túmulo de Dorcas para Marlene.

\- Eu não poderia ter escolhido ninguém melhor para ser madrinha de Harry, Marley. – Eu murmuro, tragando o cigarro corretamente dessa vez. O gosto continua horrível, de maneira que eu o apago com força e o esmago sob os meus pés. – E essas coisas continuam horríveis, honestamente, vocês são ridículos por gostarem disso.

\- Ela teria sido incrível mesmo. – Concorda Sirius. – Eu venderia um dedo para a Borgin & Burkes para vê-la chutando a bunda de Prongs agora.

Eu não consigo reprimir uma risada porque a cena é visual demais.

\- Merlin, ela chutaria, não é mesmo? – Pergunto. – Ela sempre gostou de o chamar de rainha do drama.

\- Bem, ela estava certa, não é? Prongs parece muito com uma maldita rainha do drama pra mim agora.

\- Não, ele só me odeia, Six.

A confissão escapa pelos meus lábios antes que eu possa controlar, ganhando vazão e tomando conta. Eu venho tentado dar espaço a ele, mas conforme os dias no calendário vão virando, tudo vai se tornando cada vez mais sufocante. A pequena queimação no meu peito, ainda persistente essa manhã, me fazendo voltar ao território conhecido do medo.

Sirius aperta sua mão sobre o meu ombro com força.

\- Nah, odeia nada.

**

[morning song – the lumineers]

**LILY – Caldeirão Furado – 31 de Outubro de 1991**

Eu mexo com desinteresse o pequeno guarda-chuva da minha bebida. Nora e Shacklebolt estão ao meu lado tagarelando sobre política e diretrizes ministeriais, mas eu os estou ignorando, sem humor e preocupada.

No fim, Sarah O’Donell e eu nos encontramos há dois dias e ela não insistiu quando eu disse não tinha avançado na minha pesquisa. Estranhamente, o interrogatório veio por parte de Umbridge, a nova puxa-saco preferida de Fudge, que parecia curiosa demais com o meu trabalho para o meu gosto, esgotando a pouca paciência e bom humor que eu tinha em armazenamento.

Aliás, com exceção da carta de Harry que chegou essa manhã _me dando detalhes que eu não pedi sobre quadribol mas que ele achou importante compartilhar comigo_ , minha semana estava imersa em um lago de mal humor e caos.

Minhas forças pareciam ter sido sugadas e nem forças para pedir por um serviço de dedetização para o meu apartamento eu tive. De qualquer modo, Toulouse parecia muito satisfeito em seu novo lar, caçando as baratas e eventuais ratazanas que apareciam, causando alguns gritos histéricos em mim e Nora. Alice, a única capaz de me distrair com um pouco de trivialidade saudável, se encontrava desaparecida – Moody a tinha arrastado recentemente para longe, me deixando sinceramente curiosa para saber o que estaria acontecendo.

\- Você acha que conseguiria de um pouco de pó de flu, Alice? – Ele sussurrou enquanto estávamos nós duas sentadas ao bar. – Preciso enviar alguns aurores para averiguar Hogwarts.

\- _Hogwarts_? – Engasguei.

Moody reúne todo o seu desdém ao girar o olho de vidro.

\- É uma pequena emergência, nada com o que se preocupar. – E, sem me dar tempo para retrucar, atacou Alice mais uma vez. – E então, Longbotton?

Alice apenas limpou as mãos no pano de copa e se afastou, gesticulando com Moody enquanto ambos trocavam mais algumas palavras em voz baixa, me deixando sozinha até que Kingsley e Nora chegassem.

Eu vinha trabalhando o meu pânico ultimamente; eu não queria ser aquele tipo de mãe que sufoca seus filhos com superproteção e exageros. Eu posso manter a calma e esperar. Se for algo sério, Alice vai me contar, afinal, Neville e Harry são amigos. Nós somos amigas. Eu posso ficar calma, não surtar.

É só inspirar, expirar e esperar.

Oh, pelas barbas de Merlin, a quem eu quero enganar! Meus dedos estão tamborilando e eu vou buscar Alice em cinco minutos caso ela não volte aqui com uma explicação!

\- Olha só se não é a bruxa que mandou Dolores Umbridge tomar conta de seu próprio departamento essa semana! – A voz de Sirius me tira dos meus devaneios.

Me permito sorrir e ficar de pé apenas para que Sirius me envolva em um abraço cheio de conforto. Se ele está aqui, nada de muito sério está acontecendo. Me forço a focar no que ele me disse e um sorriso ainda mais largo se abre nos meus lábios. Mandar aquela bruxa asquerosa tomar conta dos seus próprios negócios foi o ponto alto da minha semana e me rendeu certa fama pelos corredores do Ministério.

\- Eu realmente devia ter mais controle sobre o meu gênio, sabe. – Eu comento, o soltando.

É inconsciente e eu quero me chutar assim que eu faço, mas meus olhos estão procurando por James antes que eu possa me conter. É masoquista, como se meu coração gostasse de ser despedaçado toda vez.

E aqui está a coisa que terminou por esfregar o meu rosto no chão essa semana; o aniversário de Mary MacDonald ainda me fazia ter vontade de chorar.

Quero dizer, eu sei que eu não tenho o direito de me sentir assim.

Foi eu quem sumi, foi eu quem deixei tudo para trás, incluindo o meu marido. E eu sabia que as coisas entre nós estavam além do conserto. Não era possível transpor um muro de onze anos, eu perdi essa esperança enquanto era mandada de país em país com Harry, sempre me escondendo e nunca voltando para James. Dumbledore sempre me disse que era melhor desse jeito, que todos estaríamos mais seguros assim.

Se eu já quis perder a cabeça e simplesmente mandar tudo para o inferno? Todos os dias. Mas sempre havia uma sombra na rua, um estranho me perguntando as horas ou olhando para Harry demoradamente. Era paralisante.

Às vezes eu me pergunto se vale mesmo à pena estar a salvo se me sinto miserável o tempo todo.

Mas existe um limite até mesmo para a culpa que uma mulher pode sentir e o meu tinha sido alcançado. Meus olhos traidores batem em James alguns metros à frente, sozinho, perto da mesa de bebidas, soturno. Eu quero empurrar o alívio que eu sinto ao não vê-lo perto de Emmeline para o inferno. Porque eu só quero poder sentir raiva cega e desenfreada; quero ser capaz de odiá-lo da mesma maneira como ele me odeia.

Porque nem mesmo Sirius conseguiu me convencer do contrário, quando ele recusou o meu último avanço e empurrou as minhas memórias – as memórias que eu tinha separado apenas para ele porque nunca as compartilharia com mais ninguém – ao chão apenas para puxar Emmeline Vance pela mão, de todas as pessoas.

Eu fui atropelada por uma avalanche de sentimentos porque, sim, eu sabia que eles tinham tido um relacionamento naqueles anos, mas entre saber e ver com os meus próprios olhos havia um abismo gigantesco. Entre saber que James e Emmeline se envolveram na minha ausência e ele preterir qualquer migalha que eu tenha a oferecer para sair com ela do Caldeirão Furado havia um aquário preenchido com ácido que queimava as minhas entranhas.

Aquela noite foi infernal porque eu não conseguia me afastar da ideia de que ele a estava tocando como costumava me tocar, a fazendo suspirar e gemer sob seu corpo exatamente do jeito como um dia ele tinha feito comigo.

Machucou mais do que o silêncio de todo aquele mês.

\- Onde está Alice? – Remus, que eu não vi que tinha se aproximado, pergunta, olhando para os lados.

\- Ela saiu com Moody não tem dez minutos. – Respondi, franzindo o cenho. – Parecia importante.

\- Ele tinha a expressão no rosto? – Shacklebolt pergunta, interessado.

\- Como?

\- A expressão Vigilância Constante de Mad-Eye. – Shacklebolt comenta, sorrindo um pouco. Eu fico sem entender ao mesmo tempo em que Remus e Sirius ostentam conhecimento de causa em seus sorrisinhos debochados.

\- O que é a expressão Vigilância Constante? – Nora questiona, girando o corpo na banqueta para que não ficasse de costas para ninguém no grupo.

\- É só a cara de Mad-Eye quando algo está dando muito errado. – Remus diz em tom professoral. – Significa, na maior parte das vezes, que alguém vai sair em alguma missão suicida muito em breve.

Um súbito arrepio sobe pela minha espinha e uma certeza assustadora vai deixando o meu corpo quente segundo após segundo: há algo errado em Hogwarts.

Nora, que normalmente não gosta de ninguém – ela definitivamente não gosta de James no momento –, tinha feito amizade com Sirius, Remus e Shacklebolt muito rapidamente – mesmo que ela revire os olhos para todas as bobagens que Sirius tem a dizer na maior parte das vezes. Eles continuam rindo e fazendo comentários sobre os métodos de Alastor quando eu visualizo o próprio chefe dos aurores cruzando o salão para falar com James. Leva menos de um minuto e, então, eles estão atravessando o Caldeirão Furado para a sala onde está a lareira que usei algumas dezenas de vezes.

\- Acho que a missão suicida está a caminho. – Eu sussurro.

Sirius, então, está olhando para mim e, depois, para onde os meus olhos estão. Há uma comunicação silenciosa entre os amigos, um entendimento tão íntimo que apenas os anos de amizade poderiam justificar. Sem nenhuma palavra para nós, Sirius e Remus estão fazendo o seu caminho para James e Moody.

Eu mando o plano de manter a calma para o inferno quando vejo Alice andando apressada para a sala que eles ocupam com um saquinho reconhecível de pó de flu. Eu levo um tempo para reagir em frente a porta e acho que posso realmente resistir ao desejo de invadir uma reunião privada para a qual eu claramente não fui convidada.

Mas, então, a porta se abre para Alice, que está saindo. Ela está mordendo o lábio, nervosa, ao mesmo tempo em que alguém desaparece na lareira.

\- O que está acontecendo, Alice?

Moody tem realmente a expressão Vigilância Constante na cara e isso me assusta um pouquinho.

Ela desiste de qualquer plano de manter no escuro com suspiro resignado:

\- Há um trasgo solto nas masmorras, em Hogwarts. Moody mandou os meninos irem ver o que está acontecendo.

É tudo o que eu preciso saber.

Eu não penso, apenas passo por Alice e Moody na sala, que estão gritando comigo. Remus ainda está olhando para mim antes de desaparecer nas chamas verdes. Minha mão está dentro do pote de flu antes que alguém possa pensar em me impedir.

**

[my tears ricochet – Taylor Swift]

**LILY – Hogwarts, 31 de Outubro de 1991**

\- Ele tem os seus olhos. – A voz de James ressoa, fazendo tudo a volta momentaneamente desaparecer. É como se Sirius não tivesse acabado de discursar sobre os genes impulsivos de Harry, é como se eu só conseguisse enxergar James na minha frente.

É a primeira vez desde setembro que o vejo com a guarda baixa para mim; para Harry. Tenho a sensação de uma manada de hipogrifos pisoteando o meu coração ao perceber que James o conheceu.

Ele tem o maxilar frouxo, olhos desolados por trás das lentes dos óculos e ombros baixos enquanto me encara incessantemente. Porém, em uma fração de segundos, sua expressão endurece, a sua teimosia prestes a tomar o controle. Mas eu acho que ainda posso conhecê-lo o bastante para o desarmar.

\- ... Porém, é muito parecido com você, não acha? – Eu pergunto enquanto estico a minha mão para tocar o seu braço, hesitante. – Acha que pode acreditar em mim agora?

Meus dedos estão formigando no tecido de sua camisa, onde o tocam, e eu não resisto a tentação de afundá-los em sua carne, o pressionando suavemente enquanto meus olhos estão presos nos dele. Sua expressão suaviza de novo, embora eu ainda perceba nuances de sua raiva sendo contida.

\- Como? – Ele se aproxima, sua mão segurando a minha, tremendo. Sinto meus olhos transbordando. – Eu não entendo, eu não...

Meu temperamento gostaria de dizer a James que ele saberia se não tivesse espatifado o vidro com as memórias que tentei dar a ele outro dia, mas sei que isso não nos levará a lugar algum. Haverá tempo para os ataques de sarcasmo mais para frente, quando conseguirmos resolver esse impasse que tem me tirado um pouco da sanidade dia após dia.

Seu toque é íntimo demais para o ambiente em que estamos e, assim que ouço o pigarrear inconfundível da professora McGonagall, me afasto dele, embaraçada.

\- Eu sei que, provavelmente, vocês têm muita coisa para conversar, mas esse não é, exatamente, o lugar. – Ela comenta, apontando a cabeça para dois quadros a nossa volta, acordados apesar do horário e parecendo muito interessados na conversa.

Eu pisco enquanto tento me situar. Meu rosto está quente e eu ainda consigo sentir a minha pele queimando com o olhar de James. Sirius e Remus estão muito quietos ao nosso lado, como se temessem se mexer rápido de mais e estourar alguma espécie de bolha.

Já mais refeita, lembro-me do motivo que me trouxe até aqui:

\- Harry está bem, professora? – Eu pergunto, em um sopro, o coração batendo como um pouco. – É verdade o que Sirius comentou sobre o trasgo?

Os lábios dela se crispam e sua expressão é quase severa. Finalmente, Sirius esboça alguma reação, dando risinhos e uma cotovelada nada discreta em Remus.

\- Ele está bem. Eu não entendo como, mas quando chegamos, ele e os amigos tinham nocauteado o trasgo que está no banheiro.

Aquela pareceu ser a deixa para Remus, que deu um passo à frente:

\- Se não se importar, professora, acho que Sirius e eu vamos dar um jeito na pobre criatura.

\- Não esqueça de verificar o nariz, acho que foi um estrago e tanto. – James diz e eu não posso acreditar que ele esteja brincando com algo assim, ou com qualquer coisa.

McGonagall olha para ele desgostosa enquanto Sirius sucumbe ao instinto de dar uma gargalhada estrondosa – que causa reclamações nos quadros desavisados – antes de ser arrastado por Remus para longe de nós.

Eu olho para James que, agora, olha para o chão enquanto coça o queixo. Eu posso jurar que há um meio sorriso se abrindo, algo que pode ser grande, que me dá esperança... Mas, então, Severus está virando o corredor arrastando Harry e um garoto ruivo pelas vestes.

\- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – Eu estou rugindo antes mesmo que ele possa me notar, meus olhos treinados na mão ossuda e rude de Severus agarrada as vestes do meu filho.

Severus paralisa no corredor, suas vestes esvoaçando e lembrando ligeiramente o bater de asas de um morcego. Então seus olhos estão em mim e, depois, em James. Eu congelo e ele também, embora se recupere rapidamente para empurrar Harry pelos ombros na direção de McGonagall.

\- Encontrei esses garotos se esgueirando pela saída do salão da Grifinória.

\- Eu não estava me esgueirando! – Harry se defende, dando um passo para a frente. – Eu só queria, bem... eu vi uma coisa e queria...

Os olhos verdes do meu filho estão em James e eu sei exatamente o tipo de coisa que Harry faz quando está curioso.

Severus, porém, o ignorou.

\- Eu já tirei cinquenta pontos da Grifinória por infringir o toque de recolher, mas achei que você, como diretora da casa, gostaria de se responsabilizar pelas detenções.

\- É claro que você tirou pontos da Grifinória. – A voz irônica de James saí, me fazendo fechar os olhos percebendo que ao menos algumas coisas permanecem iguais.

A atenção de Severus imediatamente está nele:

\- Você resmungou alguma coisa, Potter?

James, de repente, está com a postura arrogante muito parecida com a que eu conheci na adolescência. Um pomo de ouro entre seus dedos, e eu poderia estar vendo um deja vu.

\- Você deve se sentir _fantástico_ por, finalmente, ter o poder de ser o morcego de alma velha que você sempre foi. Arrastando crianças pelas vestes? Isso parece muito com abuso de poder, pra mim.

\- Potter... – Ouço o aviso de McGonagall, mas Severus já o está rebatendo.

\- E você entende exatamente de abuso de poder, não Potter? Eu tenho uma ou duas histórias que posso contar ao Sr. Lancaster, aqui, já que ele parece tão curioso ao seu respeito ao ponto de quebrar o toque de recolher.

\- Severus, já chega. – Eu encontro a minha voz, meus olhos caindo sobre ele em fúria mal contida. – Não se meta.

Minha voz bate como um chicote e sei que meus olhos estão tão gelados em cima dele ao ponto de o magoarem. Algo, porém, lampeja nos olhos do meu velho amigo e ele abre um sorriso de escárnio.

\- De qualquer maneira, meu trabalho está feito aqui. Eu não favoreço alunos, especialmente os que mostram tão pouco respeito por nossa instituição. Ele é todo seu McGonagall, e o fiel escudeiro também. – Ele diz, puxando o garotinho ruivo para a frente, empurrando-o e fazendo-o tropeçar nos pés. Severus, então, olha para mim, sorrindo de forma venenosa. – Foi bom ver você, _Lily_.

A última frase poderia ter sido um sonho de tão baixa que soou, exceto que não era.

Eu fecho os punhos, louca da vida com ele, mas McGonagall coloca uma de suas mãos sobre o meu ombro, apertando-o ao ponto de me fazer sibilar.

É apenas quando as vestes escuras de Severus desaparecem na curva do corredor que volto a respirar.

\- Que morcegão! – O garoto ruivo, que agora me recordo pelas cartas de Harry se chamar Ron Weasley, reclama, ganhando um olhar severo de McGonagall.

\- Senhor Weasley!

\- O que? – Ele pergunta. – Honestamente, ele nos odeia. Ele persegue Harry desde o primeiro dia de aula!

Se McGonagall ia falar algo, eu nunca saberei por que minha atenção está em cima de Harry no instante seguinte:

\- Você não comentou nada sobre isso nas suas cartas, Harry.

\- Mãe. – Ele geme. – _Não é grande coisa_.

Mais uma vez, a forma como ele fala eriça os meus nervos por se parecer tanto com James. Eu estreito os olhos para ele:

\- Eu imagino que enfrentar um trasgo montanhês adulto, desobedecer às regras e se colocar em perigo _também_ não seja grande coisa. – Disparo, consciente da aspereza da minha voz. – Um trasgo? Sério, Harry? O que é que deu em você?

Ele se encolhe e eu poderia me sentir culpada caso não fosse a mãe dele.

\- Ele sabe. – James diz ao meu lado, me lembrando de sua presença. Eu suspiro quando giro a minha cabeça para encará-lo sabendo exatamente sobre _quem_ ele fala.

\- Por favor, James...

\- Snape sabe. – Ele cospe.

Há traição e raiva escorrendo por seus lábios e brilhando em seus olhos. Cansada de ser ignorada, acusada e maltratada, o enfrento pela primeira vez nesses dias.

\- É, ele sabe. E eu já poderia ter explicado toda essa história a você se você não se comportasse sempre como uma toupeira cega!

\- Como você tem coragem de tentar virar isso contra mim? Não venha com essa, não se comporte como se eu tivesse algum dever de entender ou acolher toda essa loucura no instante em que você a atirou em mim!

\- Você podia ao menos ter se importado em ouvir o que eu tinha a dizer! – Rebato, minha voz subindo uma oitava. – Se você tivesse se importado de pegar as memórias que eu tentei oferecer a você no aniversário de Mary MacDonald ao invés de sair e dormir com Emmeline Vance, você saberia!

Externar o pensamento que vem inocentemente me cutucando desde àquela noite em que ele atirou as memórias que eu havia separado para ele faz a dor ficar mais real.

\- Você não tem o direito! – Ele ruge em uma explosão de raiva, avançando os passos que nos separavam. – Onze anos! Você me deixou na porra do inferno por onze anos!

Estávamos alterados, eu ao menos estava. Todo o meu sangue parecia ter subido para a minha face e eu tinha um milhão de insultos presos na garganta. Eu não estava de férias na Grécia, eu estava protegendo o filho dele, o _meu_ bebê! Eu não admitiria que ele me massacrasse por causa disso; o tempo para que ele absorvesse tudo aquilo tinha chegado ao limite.

Minerva tenta me acalmar – ela tem vasta experiência em nossas discussões, sabe que eu sou o elo mais fraco que sempre cede - , mas é o braço magro de Harry abraçando a minha cintura e me empurrando levemente para o lado que me para.

\- Por que você está gritando com a minha mãe? – Ele pergunta e eu arregalo meus olhos, minhas mãos voando imediatamente para os ombros tensos de Harry. Uma onda de culpa me toma. Como eu posso ser tão idiota ao ponto de permitir que James me tire a sanidade na frente dele?

\- Harry, meu bem... – Eu o chamo para tentar consertar um pouco daquela bagunça.

Harry, porém, tem seus olhos em James. Com uma certa fisgada de nostalgia, eu reconheço a mesma fúria jovem que James costumava possuir quando me defendia. De repente, eu já sei o que está prestes a acontecer.

\- Por que você estava gritando com a minha mãe? – Harry voltou a perguntar, incisivo, enfrentando o pai com a arrogância típica da família, ombros eretos e rosto sério. James está paralisado e parece um pouco esverdeado.

\- Harry, isso é um problema de adultos. – Eu intervenho.

\- Mãe, ele não devia gritar. É grosseiro. – Ele diz, ainda carrancudo – Eu não vou deixar ele gritar com você, mamãe.

\- Oh, é claro que você não vai. – Minerva McGonagall, aparentemente cansada, se aproxima de nós. – Sr. Lancaster, Sr. Weasley, vocês já testaram demais a minha paciência por uma noite, voltem imediatamente para os seus dormitórios!

\- Mas professora eu...

\- Não me obrigue a suspender você antes do seu primeiro jogo de quadribol. – Ela ameaça Harry, olhando-o por cima dos óculos. Se eu não estivesse tão nervosa, isso poderia ter sido engraçado porque McGonagall jamais prejudicaria seu próprio time por uma falta tão pequena quanto o toque de recolher infligido. – Pelas barbas de Merlin, eu deveria fazer isso! Quebrar o toque de recolher _duas_ _vezes_ na mesma noite deve ser um motivo razoável para que você nunca mais suba em uma vassoura, Sr. Lancaster!

A ameaça dá certo, porque Harry encolhe os ombros, resignado. Involuntariamente, eu acabo sorrindo com a pequena birra e o meu novo trunfo. O fraco de Harry por quadribol tendia a ser tão grande quanto o de James na juventude.

Eu me aproximo dele, abraçando-o. Ele está um pouco constrangido e eu pego um olhar de soslaio dele para o amigo, mas ele retribui.

\- Obedeça, McGonagall e vá para cama. – Eu sussurro e me abaixo à sua altura. – E é bom que uma coruja sua esteja na minha janela até amanhã à noite me contando cada detalhe dessa história do trasgo. Você não vai se safar dessa, mocinho.

\- Mãe eu também preciso saber das coisas. – Meu pequeno garotinho resmunga, gesticulando para o ponto atrás de mim onde eu sei que James ainda está parado. – Hagrid já tinha me dito que o auror Potter e eu somos muito parecidos. – Ele sussurra rapidamente, suas bochechas ficando vermelhas. – E Neville me disse que eu devia vir e perguntar a ele ao invés de ficar chafurdando pelos cantos e Ron se ofereceu para vir comigo enquanto Hermione tentou nos fazer...

\- Harry, respire. – Eu oriento e ele fecha a boca. – Eu vou conversar com você sobre isso quando chegar a hora, certo?

Sua expressão azeda.

\- Mas mãeee... – Ele reclama e eu passo o meu indicador no vão entre suas sobrancelhas, alisando a pequena ruguinha. Ele bufa um pouquinho.

\- É uma promessa. – Eu o interrompo, séria. – Em breve, vamos sentar e conversar e eu vou responder todas aquelas perguntas que você sempre faz. Apenas mantenha a sua curiosidade para si, ok? Não faça nada estúpido e, se possível, não rivalizem com o professor Snape ou a Grifinória vai perder todos os seus pontos. Ele é amargurado o bastante para isso.

\- Desculpe, Sra. Lancaster, mas é o professor Snape quem rivaliza com a gente, não o contrário. – Ron Weasley reclama, me fazendo rir. Eu realmente acredito nele. – Ele é estranho e _bisbilhoteiro_.

Eu ignoro a risada mal presa de James ao fundo e McGonagall segura os dois garotos pelos ombros, os direcionando para o corredor.

\- Acho que já chega vocês dois. E sr. Weasley, seria melhor se o senhor domasse a sua língua melhor ao se referir aos professores dessa instituição.

\- Mas ele está falando a verdade, professora! – Harry se adianta. – Vocês não viram a perna dele? Ele está mancando! Eu _aposto_ como ele foi bisbilhotar a fera do terceiro andar! O que quer que esteja escondido lá, eu tenho certeza de que ele o quer!

Minerva McGonagall geme enquanto meu olhar caí nela, questionador:

\- Fera do terceiro andar? Que diabos...

\- Honestamente, _vocês_ são os bisbilhoteiros! Eu não sei como vocês sabem tanto das coisas! – Minerva ralha, os empurrando pelo corredor. – São negócios de Hogwarts e não são da conta de nenhum de vocês, definitivamente! Agora, tomem o rumo da sala comunal imediatamente!

Harry olha para mim em busca de abrigo, mas eu apenas me levanto dos meus joelhos e sinalizo para que ele vá. Relutante, e não sem lançar um último olhar para James, ele começa a andar.

\- Tchau, mãe.

\- Tchau, Sra. Lancaster! – Acena Ron. – Senhor Potter...

Eles estão sussurrando um para o outro enquanto caminham rapidamente. A voz severa de McGonagall ecoa uma última vez para eles:

\- E não desviem do caminho! Vou checá-los em cinco minutos e é melhor que já estejam em suas camas quando eu chegar lá!

Harry e Ron dobram o corredor, deixando-nos sozinhos e em silêncio. Milhões de coisas passam pela minha cabeça, mas a última informação é a que está sobressalente e martelando.

\- ... Negócios de Hogwarts. – James sussurra, parecendo ler os meus pensamentos. – Dumbledore não está escondendo o que sumiu do cofre em Gringotes em setembro em uma escola cheia de estudantes curiosos, está?

\- Vocês dois... – McGonagall divide seu olhar gelado para nós dois, ignorando a pergunta de James deliberadamente. – É melhor vocês dois me seguirem agora, está muito tarde para uma conversa nos corredores.

**

[exile – Taylor Swift feat. Bon Iver]

McGonagall, então, está sinalizando exasperadamente o caminho que eu sei que levará ao seu escritório. James é o primeiro a reagir, passando ao meu lado cuidadosamente evitando me olhar. Eu faço todo o caminho de dez minutos em silêncio, logo atrás deles, todo o barulho a nossa volta sendo resumido aos nossos pés batendo no concreto enquanto a varinha de McGonagall ilumina o nosso caminho.

Quando ela abre a porta do escritório, silenciosamente nos mandando entrar, uma onda de constrangimento sobe pelo meu rosto. A expressão fechada e os lábios comprimidos da velha professora de transfiguração ainda têm o mesmo poder de ordem de anos atrás.

James se joga em uma das poltronas em frente a velha mesa de carvalho. Ele ainda não me olha e seu rosto tem toda a arrogância de alguém que acha que está certo e não pode ser refutado. Suas pernas compridas estão completamente esticadas e um de seus braços repousa atrás da nuca, dando suporte ao peso da cabeça. Repentinamente, me sinto como se pudesse matá-lo.

Eu me nego a me sentar ao seu lado, fazendo questão de cruzar os braços sob o peito e manter distância.

McGonagall me olha, inflexível.

\- Sente-se, Lily. – A relutância está na minha postura porque ela estica o longo pescoço para me encarar enquanto ocupa seu lugar, impassível. – Não me obrigue a arrastá-la para essa cadeira com um feitiço.

Sentindo-me como a monitora-chefe de alguns anos atrás, eu obedeço. Há tensão entre mim e James, quase como quando assumimos nossos cargos, e eu evito olhá-lo embora esteja agudamente consciente de sua presença.

Minerva inspira profundamente, estica os braços para a lata de metal a sua frente, a balança e a oferece a James.

\- Pegue um biscoito, Potter.

Minhas mãos se torcem em me colo, suadas, e é quase como ter dezesseis anos de novo. Ela ainda está em silêncio e o ar na pequena sala é quase claustrofóbico. Eu nego o biscoito que ela me oferece, meu estômago embrulhado porque imediatamente eu entendo que ela não nos chamou para sua sala para explicar qualquer coisa sobre feras guardando tesouros ou alunos nocauteando trasgos.

Nós seríamos reduzidos à uma poça de constrangimento porque a expressão no rosto de Minerva McGonagall denota que ela está prestes a explodir em um sermão interminável. Nós levaríamos uma bronca.

\- Eu não tenho palavras para vocês dois! – Ela exclama, muito irritada, mas sem parecer esganiçada. – Eu entendo que a situação é atípica e com suas complicações, mas é vergonhoso todo esse comportamento! Eu me senti de volta a 1975 quando eu precisei mediar as disputas de ego _ridículas_ de vocês por um ano inteiro!

\- James está sendo infantil! – Eu me defendo imediatamente, minhas costas se erguendo levemente da cadeira em uma posição defensiva. Estou falando mais alto do que deveria, finalmente explodindo depois de todo esse tempo. – Dumbledore contou tudo a ele há um mês e meio atrás! Eu tentei conversar, ele não quis ouvir! Ele está se comportando como um bebê de três anos, incapaz de superar uma birra e tentar entender...

\- ...Você foi embora e levou o meu filho sem nunca me dar uma explicação. – James replica, a voz baixa e perigosa. – Me desculpe se elas parecem inúteis a esse ponto da história!

Como ele ousa? Como ele...

\- Oh, pelo amor de Deus! – Eu o interrompo. – Pare de se colocar como a vítima da situação e...

\- ... Vítima? Vítima?! Você não tem a porra do direito! Me desculpe se eu não consigo pensar direito! Me desculpe se eu não consigo entender porque não mereci uma única carta explicando toda essa merda! Me desculpe se...

\- Pare de se desculpar e de fazer esse discurso ridículo! – Eu atiro de volta. – Eu não podia falar com você! Encha Dumbledore com todo esse rancor, eu não tive escolha, seu idiota!

\- Todo mundo sempre tem uma escolha!

\- Você soa como Sirius, agora! – Eu esbravejo, olhando bem para ele. – Não havia uma escolha verdadeira quando qualquer outra opção que eu tinha colocava Harry em perigo! Será que você nunca vai entender? Me desculpe se eu coloquei o meu filho acima de você, James!

Há um nó na minha garganta e eu sinto algo quente no meu rosto, que esfrego com força ao perceber que estou chorando de raiva e frustração. Minha explosão parece ter surtido algum efeito porque James não me rebate e a única coisa que eu posso ouvir, além do meu próprio fluxo sanguíneo em minhas orelhas, são as nossas respirações pesadas.

Arrisco um olhar para McGonagall, que se recostou a sua poltrona e apenas nos observa. Ela ergue uma sobrancelha para James quando ele diz algo que eu não consigo entender. Eu olho para ele outra vez e seus olhos castanhos estão derretidos e intensos em cima de mim. Ele limpa a garganta e um leve rubor sobe pelas suas bochechas antes de ele se repetir:

\- Nosso filho.

Algo me atinge no estômago e eu não sou capaz de responder, embora eu tenha mais ou menos um bilhão de respostas que quero dar. Mcgonagall, então, suspira e nos encara mais uma vez.

\- Potter pode ser um babuíno boboca com muita frequência, mas você já conseguiu fazê-lo considerar as suas opiniões uma vez, tenho certeza de que você encontrará o caminho. – Ela diz de forma simples. Nem eu ou James somos capazes de interrompê-la. – Vocês precisam conversar.

Não consigo evitar uma risada nervosa e amarga.

\- Não se ofenda, mas conversar é tudo o que eu tenho tentado fazer desde o mês passado. Enquanto James não estiver disposto a ouvir e se despir dessa arrogância, eu não acho que a gente possa se entender. – E desvio meu olhar para o outro lado da sala, o queixo erguido. – Sinceramente, eu nem faço mais questão.

McGonagall, então, espalma as mãos sobre o mogno da mesa e se levanta. Se houvesse fumaça escapando pelos seus ouvidos, eu não me surpreenderia.

\- Não me obriguem a tratar vocês dois como adolescentes de dezessete anos, porque, por Merlin, eu posso fazer isso se for o caminho que vocês escolherem! – Ela ralha, levando as duas mãos às têmporas, pressionando seus dedos na região. – Já passa da meia noite, vocês não deviam mais ser da minha responsabilidade, francamente! Morgana sabe que o filho de vocês mal ingressou em Hogwarts e já está me deixando de cabelos em pé!

Exatamente como eu pensei que aconteceria, meu rosto queima em constrangimento e eu me contraio porque o meu temperamento levou a melhor sobre mim mais uma vez. Eu vim a Hogwarts com um objetivo e terminei aos berros com James na sala da nossa antiga diretora de casa como se eu ainda fosse uma adolescente inconsequente.

\- Não vai se repetir, professora. – Surpreendentemente é a voz de James que eu ouço. Quando eu me viro, ele está olhando para mim com tanta intensidade que quase acredito nele. Meu lábio inferior está preso entre os meus dentes antes que eu possa controlar a mania. – Eu vou... Nós vamos resolver isso.

James leva a mão direita a nuca, sacudindo o cabelo.

\- É, nós vamos. – Concordo, minha voz mais quebrada do que eu gostaria.

\- Ótimo! – Ela exclama e, então, aponta para a lareira. – Agora vão para as suas casas e, pelo amor de Merlin, me deixem dormir um pouco.

Nós nos levantamos e chegamos a lareira juntos. Ansiosa para ir embora o quanto antes, não percebo que mergulho minha mão no pó de flu ao mesmo tempo em que ele, recuando como se tivesse levado um choque. James grunhe para que eu vá primeiro e eu aceno, mas não sem antes me voltar para Minerva e fazer a pergunta que quero fazer desde que coloquei os pés em Hogwarts:

\- Harry vai ficar bem? Quero dizer, um trasgo... – Me volto para o problema inicial. – Isso foi tudo uma coincidência, não?

Eu não quero verbalizar; eu não posso. Sinto que eu posso enlouquecer se confirmar qualquer conexão entre a cicatriz no meu peito formigando e Harry enfrentando um trasgo em Hogwarts.

Ela está hesitando, eu sei. Mas os anos de experiencia de McGonagall a fazem parecer tranquila em sua resposta:

\- Eu não me preocuparia com isso. É mais provável que seja uma travessura inconsequente de alguém.

\- E a fera? – É James quem me lembra. – O garoto... Harry... Ele disse algo sobre uma fera. Dumbledore está mesmo escondendo algo perigoso aqui dentro?

\- São negócios da Ordem da Fênix, James. E você sabe como essas coisas são, eu não estou autorizada a falar sobre isso com ninguém.

\- É perigoso para Harry de alguma maneira? – Eu pergunto, todos os meus alertas acesos. – A fera e seja lá o que há para ela esconder?

\- O objeto do cofre está perfeitamente seguro e não oferece perigo nenhum a qualquer estudante; Dumbledore encarregou cada professor de proteções muito especificas e o cão de três cabeças deve ser o suficiente para manter os estudantes longe.

\- Um cão de três cabeças? – Eu pergunto, estupefata.

\- _Excelente_ animal de estimação para uma escola. – James ironiza. – Você não acha esse tipo de coisa pode causar curiosidade nos estudantes e o efeito contrário?

McGonagall crispa os lábios.

\- O terceiro andar está interditado para qualquer estudante sob penas bastante rigorosas.

\- Harry viu a fera. – Eu a relembro, meu coração palpitando. – Não parece ser o suficiente se uma criança de onze anos conseguiu chegar até ela.

\- Eu não soube até essa noite que eles tinham tido acesso ao cão, eu prometo a você que irei averiguar e isso não irá se repetir. – Ela argumenta, parecendo cansada. – Por hora, vocês deviam apenas ir para casa e descansar. E quem sabe conversar com Dumbledore sobre o assunto quando vocês resolverem essa bagunça entre vocês.

James parece ser atingido por uma epifania momentânea porque bate a mão na testa e geme em desgosto.

\- Oh, merda. Dumbledore! Eu me esqueci completamente de que ele queria falar comigo depois que a situação do trasgo fosse resolvida!

\- Eu não acho que o professor Dumbledore tenha ficado esperando você, está tarde e você devia ir pra casa, Potter.

\- Você acha que...

Eu me desligo da conversa deles, exausta. É mecânico enfiar a mão no potinho ao lado da lareira e murmurar “Caldeirão Furado” enquanto os dois permanecem absortos em seus assuntos. A última imagem que tenho da sala de Minerva são os olhos de James se movendo para a lareira enquanto desapareço ao mesmo tempo em que McGonagall revira os olhos e se exaspera com algo que ele diz.

Quando eu cambaleio para fora da lareira, há apenas silêncio na sala, denotando que o bar está vazio, provavelmente, há muito tempo. Não quero voltar para o meu apartamento a essa hora e estou pensando em pegar uma chave no balcão para um quarto quando James emerge na lareira, me sobressaltando.

Ele está falando antes que eu possa pensar direito.

\- Eu quero entender, eu realmente quero. Mas você não pode simplesmente voltar para a minha vida uma década depois e esperar que as coisas sejam as mesmas.

Estou um pouco atordoada tanto pelo susto quanto pelo fato de que ele parece, pela primeira vez desde que tudo aconteceu, aberto ao diálogo. Não é sem um suspiro conformado e triste que eu o respondo:

\- Eu nunca tive esperanças de que as coisas entre nós poderiam ser salvas, James.

Ele pisca, parando de andar e enfiando as mãos nos bolsos das vestes.

\- Não?

O nervosismo me faz rir um pouco.

\- Claro que não. Eu esperava encontrar você com a sua vida refeita, talvez casado com alguma bruxa respeitável e com um filho pequeno.

O tempo parece parar por alguns instantes e, então, ele suspira e caminha em direção à porta. Ele está de costas para mim e com os ombros baixos quando ouço sua voz outra vez.

\- Eu nunca me refiz depois que você foi. Eu nunca consegui.

“Você dorme com Emmeline”; quero dizer. Em vez disso, estou me desculpando de novo:

\- Eu sinto muito por isso.

James, então, gira o seu corpo e está de frente para mim. Há tanta dor refletida nos olhos dele que eu me pergunto se ele é capaz de reconhecer a minha.

– Você fodeu a minha cabeça, Lily. Eu achei que perder você tinha me deixado louco, mas ter você de volta assim é, de algum jeito, ainda pior. Você fodeu a minha cabeça.

\- Talvez você melhore um pouco quando conseguirmos nos sentar e conversar sobre tudo. – Eu arrisco.

\- Talvez. – Ele concorda. – Talvez tudo o que precisamos seja de um encerramento adequado. Conversar, terminar as coisas direito entre a gente e, quem sabe, seguir em frente.

Eu engulo em seco, me esforçando para fingir apatia. Não posso desabar ainda. Não aqui, não agora. Não na frente dele.

\- É, talvez. – O som é mais parecido com um suspiro resignado do que com uma palavra propriamente dita.

– Mas eu não consigo fazer isso agora, eu preciso de um banho e de uma poção para dormir. Eu não vou conseguir ouvir você agora.

\- Tudo bem, podemos fazer isso outro dia, contanto que seja logo. Harry está impaciente e ele merece o nosso esforço.

O nome de Harry parece trazer um pouco de brilho para os seus olhos. Um pequeno sorriso escapa de seus lábios quando ele diz:

\- Ele parece ser um bom garoto.

\- Ele é. – Eu retribuo, sincera. Eu quero tanto que eles se deem bem, que as coisas entre James e eu não interfiram no relacionamento de pai e filho que eles podem desenvolver. – Tenho certeza de que você irá amá-lo quando o conhecer melhor.

\- Eu acho que já o amo. – Ele deixa escapar e eu estou morrendo.

\- Seria bastante indecente se você não o amasse. – Ofereço assim que ele volta a me dar as costas. – Sendo o pai dele e tudo mais.

James olha para mim por cima do ombro, os óculos caindo desajeitados pela ponte do nariz. Sua boca se abre e se fecha algumas vezes, como se ele estivesse prestes a dizer algo. Ele desiste no último instante, voltando a caminhar enquanto balança a cabeça.

Sua voz está distante, porém entra pelos meus ouvidos como um suave suspiro, meu nome escorrendo pelos seus lábios como um manjar doce.

\- Boa noite, Lily.

Eu fecho os olhos, ainda sem saber onde o dia de hoje nos deixou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, tudo bem? Não tenho muitos leitores por aqui, mas para o caso de ter, essa fic é atualizada uma vez por mês, certo? Eu também a posto no Nyah! Fanfiction e no Wattpad
> 
> Beeijoo


	13. A garota do lago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No capítulo anterior: Lily recebe uma visita inesperada de alguém da MACUSA e pede a ajuda de Sirius para esconder sua pesquisa sobre uma poção que pode reverter o feitiço obliviate. Lily e Sirius visitam Highgate, cemitério onde Marlene e Dorcas estão enterradas. Lily tem lembranças sobre o nascimento traumático de Harry, e há uma introdução de Petúnia Dursley. A festa de Halloween de Alice acontece, mas James, Sirius e Remus tem uma emergência relacionada há um trasgo em Hogwarts. Harry e James se encontram pela primeira vez

[here comes the sun – The Beatles]

**JAMES – Lago Negro, 1º de setembro de 1971**

Nada tinha me preparado para o sentimento avassalador de atravessar o lago negro pela primeira vez em direção à Hogwarts.

Eu havia conhecido Sirius dentro do expresso de Hogwarts e imediatamente nos tornamos amigos. Viemos rindo e brincando por todo o caminho, mas até mesmo nós nos silenciamos diante da primeira visão do castelo de Hogwarts e todas as suas cores e luzes no horizonte.

Era tão magnifico que a partir dali eu sempre associaria aquela imagem à magia. As águas tranquilas e escuras do lago, o cheiro úmido e fresco do ar naquela noite e a escola que poderia ser um monumento e a coisa mais grande que eu já tinha visto até os onze anos.

\- Me belisque, Sev. – Eu ouvi uma voz baixinha, no barquinho ao meu lado sussurrar, quebrando momentaneamente o silêncio.

Então, eu me vi de frente para a menina que eu tinha encontrado mais cedo no trem junto do amigo de nariz grande que gostava da sonserina. Eu abri um sorriso lento, pronto para uma brincadeira que se perdeu no meio do caminho.

Ela estava inclinada, as duas mãos apertando as bordas de madeira, e qualquer um podia ver que seus olhos estavam brilhando. De alguma maneira, ela irradiava uma energia muito mais forte do que qualquer uma das outras crianças ao meu redor, tão emocionada e passional quanto alguém com onze anos podia parecer.

\- Eu não vou machucar você, Lily. – Snivellus respondeu, me fazendo torcer o nariz.

\- Você não vai me machucar, Sev! – Ela sussurrou agressivamente, mas ainda sem desviar os olhos. – Eu só preciso saber que eu não estou sonhando, que tudo é de verdade e...

\- Você ainda achava que não era de verdade? – Ouvi o outro garoto retorquir parecendo ofendido. – Eu tenho falado sobre Hogwarts com você há anos.

Que curioso, eu pensei.

\- Eu sei que você tem falado, e aprecio isso, Sev. – Ela respondeu de forma doce. – Mas é diferente ver com os meus próprios olhos, sabe. Quero dizer, o mundo da magia existe mesmo!

\- E você faz parte dele. – O grande guarda-caças que estava no barco dela a interrompe com um sorriso brilhante, ganhando em troca um muito tímido, mas muito verdadeiro dela em troca. – Alunos do primeiro ano, bem-vindos à Hogwarts!

Um pequeno solavanco, alguns suspiros e a balburdia ansiosa de todos está de volta. Eu saltei do barco quase imediatamente, seguido por Sirius, ansioso para a seleção e todas as aventuras que eu viveria. Perdi apenas mais um segundo olhando para a garota ruiva, que ficava para trás ainda olhando para o lago.

Eu encontraria Lily Evans nas margens do lago negro muitas vezes no decorrer dos sete anos que passaríamos em Hogwarts e sempre me perguntaria se o conforto que ela sentia por aquele lugar estava relacionado ao sentimento de sentir que a magia que corria pelas suas veias era real pela primeira vez na vida.

******

[high Hopes – Kodaline]

**JAMES – Caldeirão Furado, 01 de Novembro de 1991 – 18h:00min**

O caneco de cerveja amanteigada está transbordando quando é colocado à minha frente. O bar está vazio para o horário e eu só posso imaginar que esse ainda é um efeito colateral das comemorações de Halloween do dia anterior. Minha cabeça ainda está pesada pelas horas que passei apagado no apartamento da Abbey Road, mas nem Moony, muito menos Padfoot, parecem solidários ao meu estado semi-morto.

Entretanto, apesar de seus sorrisos de merda na boca, nenhum deles parece corajoso o suficiente pra fazer nada além de me encarar por desconfortáveis minutos. Decido enfrentar meus amigos – minha família – de uma vez, mas não sem dar um longo gole na minha cerveja.

\- Vocês vão olhar pra mim a noite inteira ou vão despejar logo o que estão pensando em cima de mim? – Pergunto.

\- Isso depende. – Moony ergue uma sobrancelha para mim, debochado. – Não corremos mais o risco de você nos deixar falando sozinhos ou nos ameaçar com o St. Mungus?

\- Não. – Minha boca dói com o pequeno sorriso que tento conter. – Eu me sinto como se tivesse sido nocauteado eu mesmo por aquele trasgo. Aquele monstrengo parece que realmente mudou o curso da minha vida.

Foi uma madrugada muito estranha e, quando acordei essa manhã, muito dela ainda parecia ser um sonho nebuloso. Mas então havia o garoto, Harry, magricela, cabelos espetados, óculos e olhos com um brilho travesso, que seria esperado de qualquer descendente meu, e no exato tom de verde que eu tanto desejei que ele tivesse desde que soube de sua chegada.

Pensar no bebê ou em Lily – e em todos aqueles eventos que aconteceram há mais de uma década – era sempre um caminho perigoso que eu evitava a qualquer custo. Pensar neles, nos planos que fizemos, na história interrompida, comumente me levava para um canto escuro da minha mente onde ninguém poderia me acessar por dias.

A dor era cega e constante e cada vez que eu achava que podia escapar dela, algo acontecia para me levar diretamente até lá: às vezes o aniversário de Lily em janeiro; às vezes algo que me lembrava dela. Acompanhar o crescimento de Neville tão de perto era algo quase desumano. Alice tinha suas próprias tragédias para enfrentar, mas eu não podia deixar de invejá-la.

Esse ano a saudade deles e daquilo que nunca vivemos foi mais forte do que tudo. 11 anos era uma idade importante no mundo bruxo e eu me vi enlouquecendo ao não poder evitar que a cada instante eu fosse arrastado para uma fantasia em que Lily e eu deveríamos acompanhar o nosso filho para apanhar o expresso para Hogwarts pela primeira vez em um mundo ideal.

Exceto que esse mundo ideal, aparentemente, era possível. Porque, definitivamente, eu tinha um filho. E ele estava em Hogwarts, enfrentando monstros, desafiando o toque de recolher e jogando quadribol – como tudo que eu sempre sonhei. E havia Lily também... Uma Lily muito diferente da que eu me lembro, mas ainda assim, lá estava ela.

\- James! – A voz de Padfoot me tira de dentro dos meus pensamentos. Ele está balançando a mão na frente do meu rosto, obrigando-me a piscar. – Merlin, por onde a sua cabeça andava?

Se ele soubesse... Mas, pelos olhos de Sirius, ele com certeza sabe.

\- O que você estava dizendo? Me perdi por um momento.

\- Sirius estava sendo a velha fofoqueira que ele é e perguntando como as coisas ficaram depois que saímos. – Moony diz rindo de leve.

\- Como se você não estivesse curioso também, Moony. – Ele revirou os olhos, aproximando-se da mesa. – Eu tentei falar com a Lily essa manhã, mas Nora me chutou do apartamento com algum discurso bárbaro sobre não aparecer na lareira das pessoas sem avisar.

\- Você não fez isso. – Remus geme. – Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer que você não pode se meter nos negócios e na casa das outras pessoas desse jeito?

\- Nah, bobagem! – Padfoot retruca. – É a casa de Lily, afinal.

\- E a de Nora! – Remus corrige imediatamente. – E ela já pediu mais de uma vez pra você não a chamar assim em público.

\- Eu estou sempre me esquecendo dessa merda, qualquer hora dessa ela vai me enfeitiçar e eu não vou poder nem reclamar. – Sirius resmunga. – Agora sobre eu aparecer na lareira delas: Watson precisa se acostumar com isso. Eu sou o padrinho do filho dela, tenho meus deveres.

Sinto meu coração dar um solavanco talvez pela milésima vez nas últimas quarenta e oito horas.

\- Padrinho de Harry, você quer dizer? – Eu pergunto ainda um pouco tonto com aquela nova informação, embora eu tenha uma memória em tons opacos de ter tido aquela discussão com Lily muito tempo antes.

Sirius solta uma risada debochada.

\- Quem você esperava que fosse? Snivellus? – Ele ri, como se tivesse contado uma boa piada.

\- Poderia ser eu, você sabe. – Remus comenta casualmente.

\- Deixa disso, todos sabemos que eu sou o preferido. – Sirius debocha.

\- Eu não iria com tanta sede ao pote se fosse você. – Retruco, me surpreendendo com a força daquela pequena lembrança. – Nós escolhemos Marlene, você apenas veio no pacote.

Remus ri alto junto comigo enquanto Sirius estreitava os olhos para mim:

\- Pelo que eu me lembre, Marley e eu não estávamos mais juntos. Esse seu argumento não conta.

Era verdade e eu pondero por um instante ou dois antes de dar de ombros:

\- Lily sempre foi da opinião que vocês estavam exagerando e era só uma questão de tempo até estarem se agarrando pelos cantos outra vez.

\- Ela provavelmente estava certa. – O silêncio é sombrio e eu já estou arrependido de ter tocado no assunto quando Sirius esvazia o caneco de cerveja a sua frente. – Visitamos Highgate outro dia. Eu nunca mais tinha ido até o cemitério.

\- E como foi? – Remus pergunta com certa cautela. Sirius nunca lidou muito bem com qualquer coisa que o lembrasse de Marlene McKinnon.

Ele encolheu os ombros.

\- Sentimental demais. – Ele fez uma careta, disfarçando com um sorriso. – Mas fiz Evansie fumar, foi divertido. Ela ainda odeia o gosto.

\- Ela deveria. – Remus argumenta. – Essas coisas estragam os pulmões, mas eu já devo ter dito isso um milhão de vezes. Não espero que você me ouça, de qualquer jeito.

Remus e Sirius às vezes discutem como um casal de velhos e a familiaridade disso sempre me diverte.

\- Foi apenas um ritual em homenagem à memória da Marley. Não tinha coisa que ela gostasse mais do que uma boa tragada.

Um sorriso malicioso se espalha pelo meu rosto.

\- Oh, eu consigo pensar em outra coisa que ela podia gostar tanto quanto, Padfoot.

\- Você fala como se você e Lily fossem o exemplo do decoro e das mãos comportadas. – Meu rosto esquenta. – Edgar Bones soube que vocês batizaram a bancada da cozinha dele?

Meu instinto é socar o meu amigo onde eu alcançar, mas Remus interrompe a nossa animosidade quase que imediatamente:

\- Você está nos enrolando, James. Como as coisas ficaram, no final das contas?

Não estou surpreso porque de maneira nenhuma esperava fugir do interrogatório deles. Isso não torna as coisas mais fáceis.

\- O que vocês querem saber?

\- Bem, vocês conversaram? – Sirius parece ansioso.

\- Eventualmente. – Minha evasão é involuntária e Remus se exaspera ao meu lado. – Depois das coisas saírem um pouco de controle.

Refletindo com um pouco mais de calma os acontecimentos da madrugada anterior, me sinto devidamente envergonhado. A situação era complexa, mas eu sou um homem adulto que poderia ter tido um pouco mais de controle. Snape, obviamente, não perderia a chance de apertar os meus botões e me fazer ficar irracional. Ele sempre soube que Lily era o meu ponto mais fraco.

\- Oh, merda. Vocês brigaram. – Sirius geme. – É claro que vocês brigaram. Não seriam James e Lily se vocês não tivessem brigado.

\- Bem, Harry apareceu novamente depois que vocês saíram. – Eu contei, sorrindo de leve. – Snape pegou ele e um amigo e os trouxe para McGonagall. Então Snape a chamou pelo nome e eu não consegui deixar de me sentir traído e irritado por ele saber algo que eu não sabia. A possibilidade de ela ter contado um segredo desse tamanho a ele enquanto eu estava no escuro por todos esses anos me deixou doente.

\- Você parece ter se esquecido daquela noite em que fomos fazer as proteções em Hogwarts. – Remus diz. – Eu podia ouvir os gritos dela do lado de fora da porta. Eu tenho certeza de que se Snape sabe não é porque ela contou. Honestamente, ela estava prestes a voar no pescoço dele quando Dumbledore percebeu que eu estava ouvindo a coisa toda e abriu a porta para que eu entrasse.

\- Oh, então você estava mesmo espiando, meu bom Moony. – Padfoot zomba enquanto Remus atira um pedaço de pão nele.

\- Oh, cale a boca. Não é como se eu conseguisse mover os meus pés depois de ouvir Snape a chamando por um nome que eu achei que nunca mais ouviria.

\- Por isso você ficou estranho naquela noite e pensativo. – Eu concluo, finalmente juntando as peças. Eu me lembro daquela noite, de Sirius cantarolando uma música bêbado e de Moony me falando sobre sentir a falta de Lily.

\- Me desculpe por não falar nada. – Ele se adianta. – Eu não tinha certeza e, além do mais, não era algo que eu podia simplesmente contar a vocês enquanto tomávamos uma xícara de chá.

\- Eu não acho que você falar algo naquela hora teria feito James reagir de forma melhor. Ele precisou olhar para o garoto depois de ele derrubar um trasgo, afinal de contas. – Sirius diz. – Velho Moony, você precisava ter estado lá para ver a cara de idiota do nosso Prongs!

\- Você não deveria ter incentivado o moleque daquele jeito. – Repreendo sem compreender exatamente o porquê estou fazendo isso. – Não interessam os motivos, eles não deveriam ter enfrentado o trasgo sozinhos. Eles podiam ter se machucado

A risada de Sirius é zombeteira e sinto Remus dando palmadinhas nas minhas costas.

\- Oh, Prongs, Lily não está por aqui, não precisa esconder o seu orgulho. Harry é um maroto, afinal de contas! Totalmente seu filho!

Um pequeno sorriso quer escapar dos meus lábios, mas eu o reprimo.

\- Ele já é muito parecido comigo na aparência. – Argumento. – Um pouco mais do temperamento dela faria bem aos nervos de todo mundo.

Remus alonga um pouco o pescoço após um gole da cerveja:

\- Ele é um bom garoto, estudioso e com certo talento em magia pelo que ouvi dizer.

\- E quadribol. – Sirius completa, enérgico. – Tão importante quanto.

Sinto algo confortável e quente tomando conta do meu peito. É uma sensação estranha, mas completamente agradável e bem-vinda. É como estar dentro de um sonho bom, daqueles que não tenho há muitos anos.

\- Apanhador, eu ouvi você dizer. – Não consegui esconder o sorriso. – Ele parece gostar porque Minerva o ameaçou com o primeiro jogo e pareceu surtir um pouco de efeito. Como, exatamente, isso aconteceu?

A curiosidade dói, junto da constatação de que apesar de Harry ser exatamente uma cópia minha e compartilhar o meu DNA e muitas das minhas características, eu não sei absolutamente nada sobre ele. A areia nesse território é movediça e mortal – sei que estou perto de sentir raiva de Lily mais uma vez.

Porque Lily esteve viva durante todo esse tempo e eu nunca soube nada sobre ela ou sobre o nosso filho. Eu não acho que isso é algo que eu simplesmente conseguirei empurrar para baixo do tapete. É muito para processar e sinto que todas as emoções sobre esse fato ainda estão cozinhando dentro de um caldeirão em fogo brando, tão lentamente que provavelmente eu não vou ver o ponto de fervura se aproximando.

\- Harry contou em uma carta que Draco Malfoy estava implicando com Neville sobre um lembrol durante a primeira aula de voo. – Sirius conta, me tirando daqueles devaneios. – Malfoy agarrou o objeto e saiu voando, Harry foi atrás dele e, quando o exigiu de volta, o lembrol estava voando pelos ares e Harry estava se movendo para o recuperar bem diante da sala de McGonagall, que o levou para Wood, o atual capitão da Grifinória.

O sorriso de Sirius é orgulhoso, exatamente como sei que o meu está. Deve ter sido uma pegada e tanto para ter impressionado McGonagall. Minha velha diretora era tão exigente com o time da Grifinória quanto era com seus testes de transfiguração.

\- Eu queria ter estado lá para ver. – Meu entusiasmo desaparece e eu aperto os nós dos meus dedos contra o caneco de cerveja. – Merda, eu nem sei se essa foi ou não a primeira vez que ele andou em uma vassoura.

\- James...

-... Eu perdi toda a infância dele, eu não sei nada sobre ele. – Continuo, as palavras jorrando pela minha garganta antes que eu pudesse as segurar. – Eu não sei o que ele gosta de comer, ou fazer ou qual foi o seu primeiro sinal de magia. Inferno, eu não sei nem o dia em que ele nasceu!

Há um pequeno silêncio constrangido após a minha breve explosão. Eu engulo a cerveja, amarga.

\- Vocês não conseguiram conversar, então?

O som que sai da minha garganta pode ser uma risada ou um grunhido.

\- Eu gritei com ela na frente de Harry, causando uma excelente primeira impressão. – Ironizo. – Então, depois de Minerva o mandar direto de volta para a torre após ele me enfrentar para defender a mãe como se eu fosse um tipo de vilão, McGonagall fez um ensopado com as nossas tripas sobre a nossa maturidade, especialmente a minha. Prometemos conversar sobre tudo, eventualmente, mas, sinceramente... Merda... Eu não acho que eu consigo olhar para ela agora.

\- Você passou anos da sua vida desejando que essa mulher voltasse, James...

\- Isso foi antes de eu saber que ela me deixou sem um único aviso, Padfoot. E eu sei que existe essa coisa de profecia, mas isso só meio que torna tudo pior. Porque além de me deixar, ela não confiou em mim. Ela nunca me contou sobre isso. Ela me deixou no escuro e, então, desapareceu. Eu não sei se posso simplesmente engolir isso como se fosse apenas uma história de almanaque insignificante.

Sirius e Remus não têm nada para acrescentar, entretanto, uma mão delicada pousa sobre o meu ombro, me deixando sobressaltado. Quando giro meu pescoço, Alice Longbotton e seus grandes olhos de coração estão me encarando mais amorosos do que estiveram nos últimos dias.

\- Recebi uma carta de Neville essa manhã e conversei com Nora e Marie pela lareira. – Ela diz enquanto larga uma garrafa de uísque a nossa frente junto de quatro pequenos copos de doses, olhando significativamente para a gente. – Parece que você finalmente voltou a usar o seu cérebro, Potter. Estava começando a achar que ele pudesse ter sido derretido depois do problema com a Atropa Belladona.

Com a graça que apenas Alice poderia ter misturada com a habilidade de uma barista, nossos copos são cheios até a boca com o líquido âmbar. Olho para ela curioso:

\- Você não está mais zangada comigo?

Alice me dá um pequeno sorriso zombeteiro:

\- Depende... Você ainda está sendo um idiota obtuso?

\- Não... – Respondo, um pouco incerto. – Acho que estou superando o choque.

\- Bem, então não. – Ela diz, erguendo seu próprio copo, indicando para que eu e os outros pegássemos os nossos.

\- Estamos bebendo por o quê, exatamente? – Sirius pergunta, distraído. – Pela iniciação de Harry e Neville nas atividades marotas oficialmente?

Alice estreita os olhos para mim de forma ameaçadora, apontando o indicador em seu copo para mim.

\- Seu filho está sendo uma péssima influência para o meu. – Ela zomba. – Então não, não estamos bebendo por isso. Uísque de fogo é tradição, caso vocês não lembrem.

Eu estou confuso, mas Remus já ostenta um sorriso brilhante enquanto ergue o copo, recostando-se na cadeira de forma confortável. Sirius parece o alcançar logo depois, fazendo o mesmo.

\- O que...

\- Uma dose de uísque entre amigos sempre que uma criança nasce, para trazer sorte e saúde. – Alice traduz, sorrindo abertamente enquanto seus olhos brilham. Há um nó na minha garganta. – Vamos lá, James, erga o seu copo. Esqueça seus problemas com a mãe dele por alguns minutos e absorva isso: você é pai!

A verdade naquela afirmação me atinge com mais força do que na noite anterior. A névoa sobre o sonho tinha evaporado, o rostinho ansioso, curioso e obstinado de Harry nítido na minha memória. Eu tinha um filho, uma criança que era igual a mim e com aqueles olhos incríveis que eu sempre desejei. Não era uma tortura requintada, nem um pesadelo... Era tão real quanto o ar que eu respirava todos os dias.

Me sinto como um expectador enquanto ergo o meu copo, encontrando os dos meus amigos – minha família – no ar.

Mesmo que as coisas fossem complicadas e que eu odiasse as circunstâncias de tudo aquilo, a partir de hoje, no fim de todos os meus dias, eu poderia ter um pequeno consolo, uma âncora para me agarrar, um motivo para lutar.

Eu era pai.

**

[holocene – Bon Iver]

**JAMES – Godric’s Hallow, 09 de Novembro de 1991 – 7h:00min**

O piso abaixo dos meus pés range enquanto subo os degraus da pequena varanda.

O entalhe na porta ainda permanece o mesmo, embora a guirlanda de flores que Lily ostentou em nossa porta nos anos em que vivemos aqui já tenha desaparecido há muito tempo. O curto padrão de movimentos circulares sobre a fechadura é o suficiente para que a porta se abra e a penumbra do hall me faça engolir em seco e meu coração acelere como o bater de asas de um beija-flor.

Eu não pisava na cabana há pelo menos dez anos.

A ideia de voltar a entrar no lugar que guarda boa parte das minhas boas memórias, assim como foi palco do meu pior pesadelo, me assombrou todos os dias dessa semana. Começou como uma ideia vaga, um pequeno desejo rapidamente suprimido pelas obrigações do dia a dia no quartel. Mas, então, quando eu acordei nessa manhã, a antecipação de todas as emoções que eu sentiria hoje me impulsionaram a simplesmente aparatar aqui.

A ideia é menos atraente enquanto espio para o interior da cabana e vejo a ponta de um lençol branco cobrindo o aparador. Eu sabia que todos os outros móveis do lugar estariam daquele jeito – Sirius, Remus e Emmeline, na época, certificaram-se de limpar a cabana e a fechar para mim.

Depois de uma longa inspiração, eu entro e fecho a porta atrás de mim. Uma claridade suave entra pelas cortinas da sala de estar, iluminando os grãos de poeira que pairam no ar.

Por alguns instantes, eu apenas olho em volta, para a lareira fechada, um relógio de pêndulo ao seu lado e as duas poltronas cobertas por um tecido empoeirado à frente. Lily e eu gostávamos de nos sentar ali nas tardes de inverno, quando o cemitério se tornava um ambiente hostil para as leituras longas dela. O sofá, encostado na parede oposta a janela, também está encoberto, mas eu ainda posso me lembrar com clareza do tecido acinzentado e do corpo cansado de Lily sobre ele durante a gravidez. Ela o preferia à nossa cama, nunca entendi o porquê.

Se eu fechar meus olhos, sei que não precisarei de nenhum esforço para imaginar, lembrar, do suéter amarelo agarrado a sua barriga na noite em que todo o nosso futuro foi redesenhado. Mas eu não posso me perder na dor; não quando preciso encontrar Sirius em alguns minutos.

Tentando fechar a minha mente e os meus olhos para quaisquer outras lembranças, eu subo as escadas de dois em dois degraus. No andar superior, quatro portas estão ordenadas. A primeira do final do corredor era o banheiro, a primeira à esquerda um armário e as duas à direita os quartos. Eu giro a maçaneta de uma delas com cuidado, abrindo-a lentamente, como se um bicho papão pudesse saltar a qualquer instante – o que eu não descarto completamente, visto que a cabana está vazia há muito tempo.

Há apenas a cama king size abaixo da estrutura nua de um dossel, entretanto, me esperando. A dor que eu esperava sentir com a visão não vem: aquele colchão amarelado não parecia em nada com a cama que um dia eu dividi com Lily.

Há caixas de papelão empilhadas em um canto e sei que os armários estão todos vazios quase que imediatamente. As etiquetas com a letra de Emmeline me ajudam a evitar as caixas com as roupas antigas de Lily e seus objetos pessoais e a encontrar o que eu busco.

É na caixa com a inscrição “Hogwarts” que eu acho meu velho pomo de ouro, aquele com o qual eu costumava brincar nos meus anos em Hogwarts, uma herança da minha mãe. A bolinha dourada treme as suas asas quando eu a toco, se encaixando na palma de minha mão como se estivesse se moldando ao seu formato. Eu a agarro, enfiando-a no bolso logo em seguida. Entretanto, antes que eu possa fechar a caixa, minhas mãos parecem ter vida própria.

Uma reflexão rápida me faz perceber que evitei o feitiço de convocação inconscientemente provavelmente por isso.

Antes que eu possa me impedir, estou sentado no carpete, explorando aquela fatia feliz do meu passado. Há dois cachecóis da Grifinória, um meu e outro dela, assim como a minha velha camiseta do time e um moletom surrado do Montrose Magpies. Ambos já estiveram tantas vezes dançando no corpo de Lily quanto no meu.

Encontro um kit de limpeza de vassouras velho e maltratado, um mapa estrelar que tenho certeza de que era de Sirius e alguns frascos velhos e vazios. Há muita velharia, rolos de pergaminhos que vão desde anotações escolares à bilhetes trocados com os marotos durante as aulas, e fotos. Dezenas delas. Algumas em quadros estilhaçados e outras soltas.

Quando agarro a moldura de mogno de uma delas é que me dou conta de que todas as fotos que estavam penduradas nas paredes no andar inferior tinham sido retiradas e guardadas. Lembro com nitidez de ter usado a minha varinha para causar o máximo de destruição que eu conseguia num passado, agora, distante.

A foto em minhas mãos é de Lily e ela está envergonhada e um pouco tímida. Dorcas ou Marlene devem ter tirado a fotografia porque ela tem o distintivo de monitora chefe preso na blusa do uniforme com três botões abertos. Ela está sentada na grama ao lado do lago negro, em Hogwarts, os sapatos ao seu lado e os pés enfiados na água. Há um rubor saudável em suas bochechas e a imagem captura seus dedos tirando alguns fios que o vento bagunçava do rosto.

Ela era linda sorrindo daquele jeito. E ela sempre, _sempre_ sorria assim quando estava no lago. Lily adorava aquele lugar e eu a encontrei mais vezes do que posso contar sentada às suas margens seja com Snivellus, quando eles ainda se falavam, ou com as garotas do nosso ano. E, depois, Lene e Dorcas. E, bem depois, me esperando para um piquenique privado em algum final de semana em que o resto da escola estaria aproveitando Hogsmead.

Em todos esses dias, nós ainda não conversamos. Encontrei com Marie Lancaster nos corredores do ministério algumas vezes, mas nada além de cumprimentos educados foram trocados. Eu sei que eu deveria simplesmente combinar um café em algum lugar privado e tirar toda a raiva e mágoa do sistema de uma vez, mas apesar de ter aceitado o fato de que, agora, eu tinha um filho, eu ainda separava Marie e Lily: elas não eram a mesma pessoa para mim e, como quem eu via com frequência ainda era Marie, era simplesmente muito complicado acostumar o meu cérebro com a ideia de que Lily estava respirando bem ao meu lado.

Elas eram a mesma pessoa, mas olhando para a Lily do porta-retrato, a Lily ruiva, de olhos verdes e brilhantes, a garota que eu amei com todo o apelo da palavra e que eu conheci, eu entendia que nada mais poderia ser como antes. Elas não eram mesma pessoa; não apenas pela aparência disfarçada, mas porque o tempo fazia isso com as pessoas.

Eu não conhecia Marie Lancaster, assim como não conhecia essa Lily.

Quando tentei argumentar com Sirius, ele me disse que eu estava sendo dramático. Remus foi um pouco mais compreensível, embora eu pudesse ver em seus olhos que ele também não entendia a minha relutância.

Eu sei que, eventualmente, terei que enfrentar a luta e essa nova mulher. Precisarei conhecer Marie Lancaster, essa nova Lily, melhor e encontrá-la no meio do caminho para uma boa convivência pelo bem do garoto e da minha sanidade.

Mas fazer isso significa macular a imagem da Lily que guardo no meu coração. Deixar de amar a lembrança dessa mulher em prol de conhecer a nova pode significar precisar esquecer tudo o que eu conheci e valorizei. Eu não estou pronto para isso. Não estou pronto para deixar ir a Lily do meu passado e das minhas idealizações.

Com um suspiro, retiro a foto da moldura e a enfio dobrada nos bolsos da minha veste. Meus joelhos doem um pouco quando me levanto, estalando por todo o caminho até as escadas.

Não há olhares lânguidos e ternos quando fecho a porta novamente, aparatando da varanda.

**

[It’s a longer road to california than I thought – the wind and the wave]

**JAMES – Hogwarts, 09 de novembro de 1991, 8h:30min**

O salgueiro lutador balança seus galhos nus com violência ao mesmo tempo em que aspiro o ar gelado daquela manhã fria de outono. Não há neve, chuva ou ventania, entretanto. Uma condição perfeita para um jogo de quadribol.

Meus passos são rápidos e cadenciados, o silêncio daquele lado dos terrenos permitindo que eu ouça as folhas secas se quebrando abaixo dos meus pés em um ritmo que me ajuda a relaxar. Eu espero não estar muito atrasado.

A caminhada até o castelo é solitária e agradável, mas meu coração não deixa de acelerar quando visualizo a silhueta de Sirius ao portão, acompanhado de dois rapazes vestidos com o uniforme do time da Grifinória. Tão animado quanto eu, Sirius acena para mim assim que me vê:

\- Ei, Prongs! Finalmente!

Eu me aproximo do pequeno grupo, reconhecendo os dois garotos como os gêmeos Weasley; tão magros, altos e ruivos como sempre foram. Excelentes batedores, pelo que ouvi dizer. Engulo em seco.

\- Padfoot, rapazes. – Cumprimento.

\- Fred e George estavam me contando sobre as estratégias de Wood, o capitão. Eles estão confiantes na vitória da Grifinória.

\- Tão confiantes que estamos reunindo as apostas. – Um deles diz, sacudindo um pequeno saco de couro.

\- Mais de cinquenta galeões em apostas até agora. Os negócios estão prosperando. – Zomba o outro.

\- Bem, todos os meus galeões estão no seu novo apanhador. – Sirius diz, empolgado e sorrindo brilhantemente. – Ouvi dizer que ele é brilhante!

Fred, ou George, bufa.

\- Oliver disse que era um segredo.

\- E, como um, obviamente todo mundo já sabe. – Completa o outro, já estendendo o saquinho. – Muito bem, George, vamos anotar as apostas desses senhores antes que McGonagall nos encontre e chute as nossas bundas.

Não estou exatamente surpreso com as apostas – era um mercado bem promissor já na minha época de escola. Embevecido de alegria e tentando disfarçar o orgulho, puxo os meus galeões e os aposto na vitória da Grifinória com Harry pegando o pomo de ouro. Aposto, também, alguns sicles a mais na possibilidade de vermos algum movimento realmente impressionante de um dos jogadores na vassoura, algo que não se vê todo dia.

É só quando os garotos anotam tudo e pegam o nosso dinheiro que percebo que, talvez, eles possam me fazer um favor.

Fred, ou George – Merlin, talvez eu nunca os diferencie – ergue uma sobrancelha quando eu estendo uma pequena caixa de papelão.

\- Quer que entreguemos isso ao Harry?

Os olhos de Sirius queimam de curiosidade o meu lado.

\- Sim. – Digo, embaraçado. – É um presente de boa sorte. Tem um bilhete.

Eles parecem querer dizer mais alguma coisa, mas acabam dando de ombros e com olhares divertidos e algumas risadas trocadas entre eles, os dois desaparecem pelo corredor em direção ao salão principal, onde os alunos ainda devem estar tomando o café da manhã. Sirius e eu, entretanto, seguimos nosso caminho pelos jardins, na direção do campo de quadribol.

\- Um presente? – Padfoot não resiste a pergunta, curioso.

\- Sim, um presente. – Digo, sendo evasivo apenas para irritá-lo. Dá certo.

\- E você não vai me contar o que era? – Ele bufa.

\- Não.

\- E por que não?

\- Você me contou sobre a vassoura?

Sirius tem a decência de parecer constrangido, mesmo que só um pouco.

\- Era meu dever como padrinho. – Ele se justifica, exatamente como quando eu o confrontei sobre o assunto alguns dias atrás, quando fingi uma mágoa que existia apenas pela minha absoluta demora em compreender as coisas, não com Sirius. Padfoot agiu como o padrinho que eu sempre imaginei que ele seria.

Acabo sorrindo, apenas empurrando seu ombro de brincadeira.

\- Eu sei que era, cara. – Digo. – Estou feliz que você tenha feito.

Quando alcançamos a pequena colina que levava ao campo, começamos a encontrar os primeiros alunos que se movimentam naquela manhã de sábado com o mesmo objetivo que nós: a primeira partida de quadribol da temporada; Grifinória x Sonserina.

Traz um estranho conforto que algumas coisas permaneçam exatamente iguais. A aura pré-quadribol ainda enche os meus pulmões e me alimenta com a mais poderosa adrenalina como se eu ainda tivesse dezessete anos. O dia cinzento parece mais colorido e o ar levemente mais aquecido, assim como todo o aroma de madeira e grama da velha arena entorpecem os meus sentidos.

Enquanto subo as arquibancadas em direção ao camarote dos professores, que McGonagall mencionou na carta do início da semana, eu me pego pensando no longo caminho até aqui; até esse dia. Até o dia em que verei o meu filho, o meu primogênito, jogando pela primeira vez e defendendo as mesmas cores, como eu, muito tempo antes.

 _Filho_. A palavra ainda escorre pela minha boca com um pouco de estranheza, mas é saborosa e dia após dia estou mais acostumado com essa realidade.

Ainda não conversei com Lily – Marie – mas sinto que o momento pode estar, finalmente, chegando. Porque eu quero conhecê-lo adequadamente. Eu quero fazer parte da sua vida, das suas vitórias, das suas derrotas... Quero conhecer os gostos de Harry, do que ele gosta. Quero conversar sobre quadribol e sobre garotas, quando a hora chegar. Eu quero ser a sua pessoa de confiança, uma das fundações de sua fortaleza. Eu quero ser o pai dele.

Quando alcançamos o alto da arquibancada, o vento e a adrenalina do momento me fazem sentir como se eu estivesse no topo do mundo.

\- Você não vai mesmo me dizer o que você deu a ele? – Sirius volta a falar depois do que parece uma eternidade.

Eu me viro para ele, indeciso quanto a intimidade do momento. Mas esse é Padfoot; se há alguém no mundo que entenderia a magnitude do pequeno presente, esse alguém é ele.

\- O pomo. – Digo, numa tentativa inútil de parecer indiferente. – Eu dei o pomo de ouro a ele.

\- O _seu_ pomo de ouro? – Ele pergunta, impressionado. – Você esteve em Godric’s Hallow?!

\- Passei por lá essa manhã. – Digo, soando como se não fosse nada quando era tudo. – Uma pequena herança de família me pareceu adequado para a ocasião.

\- Uau. Quero dizer... Uau!

Estou prestes a fazer alguma brincadeira para aliviar o clima um pouco solene quando a vejo sentada há alguns metros de nós, junto de Nora Watson e conversando com a professora Sprout. Como se tivesse percebido a nossa chegada, os olhos de Marie Lancaster, muito castanhos e brilhantes, estão sobre mim.

Eu sabia que ela estaria aqui, era um pouco óbvio visto que ela é a mãe dele. Mas um arrepio involuntário ainda percorre a minha espinha sempre que olho pra ela no ministério e, aqui, isso não acontece de forma diferente.

Sirius aperta suavemente o meu ombro, sinalizando para que eu siga o meu caminho até os lugares vazios mais adiante. Watson se ergue de onde está assim que nos vê chegando. Ela tem sido nada menos do que hostil desde que tudo veio à tona.

Marie sibila algo em seu ouvido, puxando suas vestes para que ela volte a se sentar, contrariada.

\- Lancaster, Watson. – Eu cumprimento e, tardiamente, me dirijo a professora de herbologia. – Como vai, professora Sprout?

\- Oh, muitíssimo bem, sr. Potter. Obrigada por perguntar!

As mulheres apenas acenam em concordância e eu estou prestes a me sentar em lugar afastado delas quando vejo Minerva McGonagall e o professor Dumbledore subindo no estrado. Não pareceu adequado fazer uma cena diante das pessoas que abriram uma exceção nas regras da escola para que nós quatro pudéssemos estar aqui pelo garoto. E, além do mais, as afirmações nada gentis da minha antiga diretora de casa ainda estavam quentes na minha memória. Sem outra opção aceitável para a situação, eu me sento ao lado da mulher que, apesar de todo o esmero com o disfarce, eu sabia que tinha dividido a cama comigo um dia. Parecia que tinha acontecido a uma vida atrás.

A tensão é tão forte que Sirius imediatamente tenta iniciar uma conversa aleatória com o professor Flitwick, que se aproximava junto de Severus Snape. Eu não o encaro por mais tempo do que preciso e, muito tempo depois de ele ter se sentado há duas fileiras de distância, sinto seus olhares sobre nós.

Não me atrevo a falar ou respirar, tão tenso quanto no dia em que tudo veio à tona. Em busca de concentração, tento apenas inspirar e expirar enquanto olho para um ponto fixo na minha calça.

O que acontece a seguir é inconsciente. Marie Lancaster tem seus dedos cravados sobre as próprias pernas, segurando, apertando, machucando, em uma nítida tentativa de se acalmar. Somos como dois imãs com polaridades diferentes, sempre atraídos um para o outro, porque, no instante seguinte, minha mão está sobre a dela. Ela se sobressalta com o toque inesperado.

\- Me desculpa. – Eu sussurro, sem jeito.

Eu não olho para a sua expressão, mas suas mãos afrouxam ao lado da cadeira.

\- Tudo bem. – Ela diz, a voz tão baixa quanto a minha. – Você está nervoso?

Eu levo alguns instantes antes de decidir olhar para ela, ponderando uma linha de conversa segura para nós.

\- Mais pra ansioso. – Digo com sinceridade. – Você?

Ela ri baixinho, quase histérica.

\- Eu posso estar morrendo. – Um pequeno sorriso me escapa. _Isso_ , pelo menos, não tinha mudado. – Mas eu sempre fico assim quando assisto quadribol.

\- Eu me lembro. – Falo sem pensar unicamente por que, sim, eu lembrava de como Lily Evans praticamente surtava e via os jogos com as duas mãos sobre os olhos, amedrontada o tempo.

\- Você lembra? – Sua pergunta é um sussurro surpreso e eu não consigo olhar para ela enquanto balanço a cabeça, afirmando.

É claro que eu me lembro.

Enquanto os dois times entram em campo, eu consigo visualizar perfeitamente uma Lily Evans empacotada em vestes pesadas de inverno, cachecol e gorro nas arquibancadas enquanto eu sobrevoava as arquibancadas como Oliver Wood fazia agora.

Eu me viro para a mulher ao meu lado, observando seu lábio preso entre os dentes e os olhos angustiados. Ela vai morder a boca até sangrar e perder a metade dos lances da partida por estar com os olhos fechados. E ela vai estar trêmula ao final de tudo, precisando de um pouco de apoio para descer as escadas por não sentir as pernas.

_Isso também não mudou._

Eu desvio meu olhar para o campo, para o garoto pequeno e magricela no outro extremo do campo. Quando Madame Hoock apita o início da partida, estou dolorosamente consciente da presença quente de Lily ao meu lado.

Quando Harry sobrevoa perto de nós, algo parece estar certo na minha vida pela primeira vez em anos.

**

[drops of jupiter – train]

**JAMES – Hogwarts, 09 de Novembro de 1991 – Jogo Sonserina x Grifinória**

Nem tão certo assim.

Harry teve a sua vassoura azarada durante o jogo.

Ele é ágil, leve e natural sobre a vassoura, mas foi completamente sabotado naquele dia. Entre os gritos de “foda-se, façam alguma coisa!” de Sirius, junto dos sobressaltos de Lily, que parece prestes a saltar sobre o alambrado a qualquer minuto, o garoto recuperou o controle da vassoura.

O grito de alívio que sai da minha garganta me constrangeria se a criança sobre aquela vassoura fosse qualquer outra coisa que não meu filho. Eu volto a me sentar, Marie ao meu lado tendo a mão firmemente apertada por Nora Watson, que não parece tão assustadora agora.

\- Oh, me-merlin! – Alguém gagueja às minhas costas, ganhando a minha atenção.

Tenho certeza de que a minha sobrancelha vai até a raiz quando observo Snape batendo os pés apara apagar um pequeno incêndio sobre a capa, o cara estranho. Quero cutucar Sirius pelo costume, mas sou atraído por outro som, quase um gemido, vindo da mulher ao meu lado.

\- Marie, Marie... – Nora sussurra, urgente. – Você está bem?

Ela, que tem a mão direita apertada sobre as vestes em cima do peito, sibila uma resposta que se perde diante da comoção do público. Imediatamente, meus olhos se voltam para o jogo novamente e estou de pé assim que percebo que Harry viu o pomo, junto com o apanhador da sonserina.

O ofego é uníssono na arquibancada enquanto observamos os dois jogadores mergulharem profundamente em direção ao solo. Eu só percebo que estou debruçado sobre o alambrado quando sinto a carne do meu braço arder em dor e percebo que as unhas longas de Lily estão enfiadas nas minhas vestes. Pela visão periférica, eu a observo fechar os olhos.

O mergulho de Harry pode ter durado trinta segundos ou trinta dias.

Ele voa como uma águia, focado e dedos esticados, o apanhador rival já fora de jogo. Então, há poucos centímetros do chão, ele perde o equilíbrio e despenca.

Há um silêncio sepulcral. Então um ofego coletivo seguido do som da gargalhada estrondosa de Sirius e da comemoração da torcida Grifinória.

Por um instante, Harry pareceu que ia vomitar. Então ele vomitou. O pomo de ouro, a bolinha dourada da vitória!

“Esse é o meu garoto!” eu quero gritar, mas algo me prende, me segura ancorado no chão em uma névoa espessa de irrealidade. Levo alguns segundos para perceber que a mão de Lily ainda está enterrada no meu braço e que seus olhos ainda estão fechados com força, negando-se a abrirem-se.

Uma onda de afeto toma conta de mim, imprudente e incontrolável. Minha mão segura a sua onde ela me aperta e eu me abaixo para que posso sussurrar perto da sua orelha:

\- Você pode abrir os olhos, está tudo bem.

Ela parece surpresa e algo em sua expressão, mesmo que transfigurada pelo disfarce, me lembra da jovem Lily que torceu por mim durante as partidas finais do meu sétimo ano. Entretanto, quando seus olhos se abrem e é o castanho e não o verde que me encara, o feitiço do momento se quebra.

**

[Afterglow – Ed Sheeran]

**JAMES – Jardins de Hogwarts, Novembro de 1977**

Lily Evans estava me evitando; fugindo de mim como pirraça do fantasma do Barão Sangrento.

Em outros tempos, talvez durante o sexto ano ou os anos anteriores, eu ficaria decepcionado, mas não exatamente surpreso porque eu sabia que eu era nada menos que um pedaço de latão enferrujado orbitando em torno dela. Lily merecia mais do que o que eu podia oferecer na época e eu ainda não estava disposto a me esforçar para ser quem ela precisava.

Mas depois da partida da minha mãe e da conversa com o meu pai no cemitério de Godric’s Hallow no verão anterior, eu tinha colocado todas essas coisas sob uma nova perspectiva.

O anel, apesar de estar bem guardado dentro do meu criado no meu quarto na casa ancestral da minha família, pesava sobre mim. Não que eu tivesse qualquer intenção de usá-lo em breve, mas aquela pequena joia, a confiança do meu pai e a memória da minha mãe me fizeram entender de um jeito muito intimista e inexplicável que era hora de eu crescer.

Havia doenças que acometiam as pessoas e as levavam embora em questão de dias, sem um aviso sequer, e havia a guerra. Uma guerra que, como Lily me disse durante o quinto ano “não era minha para lutar”, mas que eu lutaria ainda assim porque pra mim nunca foi uma opção me esconder por trás de um sobrenome antigo e ouro enquanto pessoas inocentes estão caindo pela maldade de bruxos que se consideram superiores pela sua descendência.

O distintivo de monitor-chefe não pesava tanto, mas queimava. Muito rapidamente, Lily e eu entendemos que o nosso trabalho se estendia muito além de coordenar os monitores mais novos e montar escalas de ronda. Nós éramos resistência em uma escola onde a metade dela estava seduzida pelos ideais de Voldemort e a outra estava assustada de mais para tomar qualquer atitude.

Foram tempos sombrios; mas que nos aproximaram de uma forma que eu nunca imaginei. Eu sabia que Lily estava passando por problemas em casa, com a mãe doente e a irmã intragável. E sabia que, por autopreservação, passaríamos por dias onde ela estaria trancada em sua própria bolha onde não deixaria ninguém entrar. Mas ela nunca mais tinha me ignorado.

Nos dias bons, trocávamos pequenos insultos como forma de diversão e nos juntávamos com o restante da turma do sétimo ano todas as noites para fazermos os deveres. Às vezes, Sirius traria uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada e dividiria apenas com Lily num ritual que no princípio me deixou com ciúmes, mas que logo depois me dava uma estranha sensação de lar.

Nos dias ruins, ela não conversaria com ninguém. Lily me encontraria para as rondas ou para estudar, sozinhos ou não, e permaneceríamos em silêncio confortável. Eu roubaria um ou outro olhar para ela, às vezes cutucaria o seu ombro de brincadeira e ganharia um sorriso em troca. Éramos bons em silêncios confortáveis. Mas ela nunca me evitaria.

E ela estava me evitando desde a festa de Halloween duas semanas atrás.

\- Eu não estou te dizendo o porquê ela está assim, Prongs. – Sirius jogou para mim minutos antes, enquanto saíamos do campo de quadribol. – Vá até a garota e pergunte a ela! Merda, Prongs, você parece que sempre vai ter onze anos pertos da Evansie!

\- Eu só preciso saber se eu fiz alguma coisa, Sirius. – Eu implorei, esfregando as mãos no rosto. – Eu achei que estávamos bem, que estávamos nos encaminhando para algum lugar. Eu não posso acreditar que pisei nos calos dela antes mesmo de chegarmos ao Natal!

\- Pelo amor de Merlin, James! – Sirius me segurou pelos ombros. – Apenas vá até Lily e converse com ela! Ou eu vou ignorar todos os conselhos do Remus e trancar vocês dois em um armário de vassouras até resolverem essa merda entre vocês!

\- Você não ousaria...

Sirius me olhou, cético, e apontou o dedo para as minhas costas.

\- Ela deve estar no lago, você sabe. Apenas vá.

Óbvio que ela estaria no lago. Uma das primeiras coisas que eu aprendi sobre Lily Evans é que o lugar preferido dela em Hogwarts era o lago negro. Inverno ou verão, qualquer um poderia encontrá-la por lá durante o seu tempo livre.

Eu a observei – como um stalker ou um cara apaixonado, sua escolha – por um bom tempo, bebendo dela e de toda a beleza que ela tinha para oferecer ao mundo. Estava frio, mas ainda não havia caído a primeira neve do ano, de maneira que ela estava deitada debaixo dos galhos de uma faia, perdida em pensamentos.

\- Ei Lils.

Ela se sobressaltou, sentando-se um pouco perdida.

\- James. – Um suspiro. – Está tudo bem?

O verde dos olhos dela estava molhado e meu coração ficou pequeno ao perceber que ela esteve chorando não fazia muito tempo. Eu me aproximei um pouco mais, esperando, _desejando_ , que ela não me afastasse.

\- Eu posso me sentar um pouco com você?

Ela piscou, um pouco confusa, mas cedeu bateu a mão ao seu lado, sinalizando que eu podia ocupar um lugar ao seu lado. Lily estremeceu assim que me sentei e eu me perguntei se ela estaria com frio ou poderia ser outra coisa. Eu tentava desesperadamente não ser arrogante quanto as minhas suspeitas de que talvez, apenas talvez, os sentimentos de Lily por mim pudessem ter mudado desde o nosso retorno à escola. Mas eu não conseguia perder os sinais e estava morrendo de medo de os estar interpretando de maneira errada.

Eu engoli em seco, observando o rosto quase translúcido dela se contrair em uma pequena carranca. Meu dedo pressionou o vinco entre as sobrancelhas, aquele que sempre se formava quando ela estava pensando demais, antes que eu pudesse me impedir, o alisando suavemente. Ela mordeu o lábio, se forçando a não me olhar.

\- Lils, no que você tem pensado?

Ela suspirou.

\- O mesmo de sempre. Minha irmã louca, minha mãe moribunda e aquele grupo estúpido que tem caçado “gente da minha laia.” – Ela respondeu. Suas respostas sarcásticas e rápidas já eram minhas velhas conhecidas.

\- Você tem estado estranha desde o Halloween. Tem certeza de que não tem nada novo incomodando você? – Tentei de novo, minha mão caindo para segurar a dela. Lily vacilou por um momento. – Você sabe que pode me contar qualquer coisa, certo?

\- Eu sei. – Ela falou baixinho, quase rouca. – É claro que eu sei, somos amigos agora, não?

A risada dela foi quase esganiçada e fora de tempo. Algo se partiu em mim, mas eu ignorei, negando-me a me dar por vencido.

\- Claro. – Eu disse. – Eu sou seu amigo, _se_ _você_ _quiser_.

Lily, então, me olhou mordendo o lábio inferior como ela sempre faz quando está nervosa. Eu segurei sua mão com mais força, meus olhos saindo dos seus para ficarem pousados na boca maltratada pelos seus dentes. Eu senti uma forte fisgada no estômago. Eu queria tanto...

\- Eu quero... – Ela disse, a voz um pouco rouca. – Quero dizer, eu sei que você tem os seus amigos, e _Emmeline_ , mas se você me quiser...

-... É óbvio que eu quero você, Lils. – Eu a interrompo, apressado. – Eu sempre vou querer você.

Ela ficou atordoada, quase surpresa. Era adorável. Lentamente, meus dedos subiram de sua mão para traçar o seu braço sobre o blusão de malha.

\- Você quer? – Lily sussurrou, sua respiração batendo no meu rosto me fazendo perceber só então que, de algum jeito, tínhamos nos aproximado.

Minha boca ficou seca e todo o meu corpo tremeu em antecipação. Eu sabia de uma forma intuitiva que voz dela até podia estar ecoando promessas sobre amizade, mas que sua boca e todo o resto dela estavam implorando por outra coisa.

\- Eu quero.

Ela umedeceu os lábios. Não importou quem rompeu a distância primeiro quando eu percebi que estava sendo beijado por Lily Evans.

Minutos depois, ela fugiu de mim, assustada com a forma como tudo se desenrolou de forma tão inesperada, ao menos para nós. Eu não a deixei ir. Ela estava pronta para aquilo, eu sabia disso. Eu só precisava provar a ela que eu também estava.

Eu ouvi todo um discurso de Sirius e Remus sobre ter dançado com Emmeline no dia da festa de Halloween. Não tinha sido nada demais, apenas uma dança entre amigos enquanto Lily conversa com algum monitor. Eu não queria ser aquele cara possessivo com uma garota, mesmo que em pensamento, então eu precisava me distrair. Mas Lily precisou citar o nome de Emmeline duas vezes na nossa conversa para que eu finalmente compreendesse que ela estava com ciúmes.

Secretamente, eu fiquei lisonjeado e vibrando porque quando eu tinha quinze anos eu nunca imaginei viver em um universo onde Lily Evans sentiria ciúme de mim. Mas eu não podia ser um babaca sobre aquilo. Era a minha chance, eu precisava a fazer se sentir segura e só havia um jeito certo de fazer isso.

\- Você me ama? – Lily expirou, seu pequeno corpo preso nos meus braços.

Eu ri, cheio de adrenalina, descendo o meu rosto inicialmente para aspirar o cheiro dela em seu pescoço, mas mudando o destino de última hora por temer assustá-la. Devagar, trilhei beijos pelo seu queixo delicado até alcançar a orelha dela. Lily estremeceu enquanto eu alcançava o nirvana.

\- Eu achei que você soubesse. – Sussurrei. – Eu nunca fiz muita questão de esconder.

Eu levantei o rosto para olhar para ela em buscar de confirmação. Ela _precisava_ saber, ela _tinha_ que saber.

Lily acabou me dando muito mais do que eu sonhei enquanto derramava suas inseguranças sobre mim, dizendo simplesmente que estava com medo. Eu a acalmaria mais tarde, depois que a provocasse um pouco mais. E depois que a beijasse mais algumas vezes.

Eu tinha esperado por sete anos por aquilo e, enquanto caía em sua boca mais uma vez, só conseguia pensar que esperaria por mais dez se isso significasse ter aquela garota nos meus braços no fim de tudo.

**

[i still do – mokita]

**JAMES – Hogwarts, Lago Negro, 09 de Novembro de 1991**

Nós seguimos por direções opostas assim que o jogo acabou. Sob as ovações da torcida da Grifinória e os protestos da Sonserina, os alunos lentamente voltaram para o castelo enquanto Sirius e eu percorríamos o terreno para reverificar as proteções que colocamos no início do ano letivo.

Quanto ao trasgo, nenhuma informação tinha sido adicionada. Aparentemente, ele apenas estava perdido. Não há um suspeito. Não há caso. Apenas cartas de pais zangados e confusos com o incidente, segundo Dumbledore.

Havia algo acontecendo debaixo de Hogwarts, algo que certamente eu pressionaria para descobrir na próxima reunião da ordem, quando fosse completamente seguro falar. O que eu vi na floresta proibida durante a transformação de Remus era aquém de maligno. Nada que tenha pelo menos um pouco de bondade na pele sugaria sangue de unicórnio. Dumbledore me chamou para dar mais detalhes depois que o avisei, mas até mesmo os detalhes do maior bruxo de todos os tempos eram rasos e insuficientes para uma teoria completa.

E ainda havia o cão de três cabeças, que Harry se referiu no Halloween. Uma besta, guardando alguma coisa e Snape sabendo sobre. Todos os meus alertas estavam ligados e tentando conectar os incidentes sem sucesso. Negócios de Hogwarts, McGonagall me respondeu. Eu estou dando tudo de mim para controlar o meu temperamento e não exigir todas as respostas que quero.

Mas tudo isso não é importante hoje; é pálido e insipido. Mais tarde, eu teria minhas respostas. Mais tarde, eu quebraria a minha cabeça e a de quem fosse preciso para ter respostas; mas hoje não. Hogwarts não tinha aberto uma exceção para visitantes durante um jogo de quadribol por acaso ou para confrontos de pais preocupados, afinal.

\- Vocês estão se enrolando. – Sirius, ao meu lado, resmungou enquanto mordia o cigarro que tinha na boca. – Por que vocês ainda não resolveram isso?

\- Você não deveria fumar aqui. – Retruco, fugindo dele propositalmente. – Há crianças pelo jardim.

Meu olhar cai num grupo de adolescentes rindo mais ao canto; acho que um deles pode ser o Donald, que trabalha com a Alice no Caldeirão Furado.

Sirius bufa.

\- Eu já tive dezessete anos, Prongs. E você também. – Ele retruca. – Aliás, eu acho que você ainda é um adolescente para estar fugindo de uma garota como você está fazendo.

\- Não é uma garota qualquer e eu não estou fugindo.

\- Claro que não é uma garota qualquer. – Ele rebate, um sorriso de merda estampado no rosto. – Se eu não sei disso!

\- Agora não é o momento, Padfoot. – Eu imploro.

Eu não tenho força ou vontade de fingir que estou confiante ou confortável.

\- Apenas vá procurá-la. – Sirius sugere, sem malicia na voz. – Como dizem os trouxas, tire o band-aid de uma vez.

\- Eu nem sei onde ela está. – Murmuro, chutando uma pedrinha no meu caminho.

É a vez de Sirius se impacientar.

\- Estamos em Hogwarts, é óbvio que você sabe onde ela está.

Eu sabia.

**

É quase como estar preso em um vira-te

mpo.

Ela estava de costas para mim, encarando a imensidão do lago enquanto estava sentada em um banco com as pernas encolhidas junto ao peito. Era engraçado como eu tinha certeza de que ela estaria com ambas as mãos sobre o colo e com os olhos fechados, presa em sua própria mente.

A sensação de saber sobre essas coisas me sufoca porque, de repente, eu sei que ainda posso traçar todos os seus detalhes com os dedos em um mapa mental que não se apagou com o tempo ou as mentiras.

Mas não posso entrar nisso agora, eu não posso...

\- Eu posso me sentar um pouco com você?

Ela se vira para mim um pouco assustada, como se tivesse sido assombrada. Talvez ela também estivesse sendo sufocada pelas lembranças surgindo em caleidoscópio.

\- É claro. – Ela sinaliza, rouca, afastando-se um pouco para o lado.

Não nos olhamos quando me sento, apenas encaramos a mesma imensidão do lago por alguns instantes. Quando as águas ondulam e a lula gigante vem nos dar uma pequena saudação, um pequeno sorriso me escapa dos lábios ao mesmo tempo em que ouço o riso dela. A mesma vibração suave, embora o som não fosse o mesmo.

\- Merlin, isso é tão desconfortável. – Ela diz, de repente. – Por favor, James, diga alguma coisa. Eu não sei o que fazer.

É um sussurro rápido e nervoso. Eu olho para ela em busca de reconhecimento, mas tudo que eu encontro é um brilho castanho que não me deixa confortável. É mais difícil do que eu imaginei.

\- Seus olhos... – Eu digo de repente, sem me controlar.

\- O que...

\- A cor deles... – Ela ainda me olha de forma inquisitiva e sei que não estou fazendo sentido. – É só que... eles são castanhos, é estranho... Merlin, desculpe eu só...

Sua mão sobre a minha impede um monólogo que constrangeria ainda mais nós dois.

\- Ajudaria se eu tirasse as lentes?

Ela me olha intensamente e eu quase posso reconhecê-la em meio ao castanho dos olhos e cabelos. Quase. Eu aceno positivamente.

Em um movimento fluído, ela gira para o outro lado e abaixa o rosto. Meus pés batem no chão, ansiosos.

\- Eu ainda não posso simplesmente aparecer por aí... – Ela murmura. Seu timbre está cansado e eu me pergunto se ela poderia estar ficando resfriada. – Eu não ouviria o fim disso caso Moody me visse assim agora, você sabe. Mas eu entendo, é mais fácil olhar para pelo menos um pedaço da pessoa que você conheceu enquanto conversa com ela.

O tempo verbal não passa despercebido e me faz estremecer, entretanto, tudo se perde quando ela se volta para mim. E lá estão... do jeito que eu me lembro, verdes, brilhantes, audazes e inteligentes. Eu vejo a ansiedade refletida lá dentro, a mesma linguagem que aprendi e aperfeiçoei ao longo dos anos.

\- Merlin...

\- Eu não posso nem imaginar o quanto isso deve estar sendo difícil pra você. – Ela murmura, as lágrimas brilhando. – É pra mim também, mesmo que você ache que eu segui pelo caminho mais fácil. Eu preciso que você saiba que eu nunca quis ir, James, eu nunca quis...

\- Eu ainda não posso conversar com você sobre isso. – Ela recua, quase como se eu a tivesse queimado. Eu queimo um pouco por isso também. Fecho os olhos com força, procurando por algo ao que me agarrar. – É só... é muito, eu... Harry... Precisamos nos focar no garoto.

Ela solta um suspiro trêmulo.

\- O que você quer saber?

\- Tudo? – Eu pergunto, minhas mãos suando e tremendo. – Quero dizer, eu não sei absolutamente nada sobre o meu filho. Eu quero saber sobre tudo.

\- Okay. – Ela diz, fechando os olhos por um momento. Quando ela volta a falar, sua voz está mais firme. – Você quer discutir a profecia?

A palavra me arrepia e eu percebo pela forma como as mãos de Lily se mexem de que esse é um tópico que a incomoda. Eu precisaria saber dos detalhes, eu quero saber tudo sobre isso. Mas agora? Agora eu preciso de outro tipo de conhecimento.

\- Ele sabe sobre ela? – Eu finalmente decido por onde começar.

\- Não exatamente. Não achei que fosse seguro. – Ela diz. – Mas ele sabe o básico para se manter seguro. Que precisamos viver escondidos e que ele não pode falar com estranhos. Eu contei que alguém tentou machucá-lo quando ele era um bebê e que precisamos ficar longe para o bem dele. _Harry é tão bom_... Ele quase sempre entende.

O nome de Harry escorre pela boca dela como um doce fino, meu coração falhando uma batida, dividido entre perguntar mais sobre o atentado de Voldemort. Dumbledore tinha me contado aquela história no largo, meses antes. Eu lembrava de cada detalhe que, na época, considerei absurdo. Eu queria ouvir dela, saber o ponto de vista dela. Mas havia tantas outras coisas...

\- Ele sabe sobre... bem, sobre...

\- Sobre você? – Ela pergunta, sorrindo um pouco. – Harry é inteligente. Ele entende que você não nos abandonou, se é o que está perguntando. E eu sempre contei histórias sobre você, _boas_ histórias. Mas ele não tinha um rosto para quem ele chamava de pai até muito recentemente. Você se lembra de quando do dia das compras para Hogwarts? Quando Neville foi envenenado e Harry desapareceu?

\- Claro que sim.

O sorrisinho dela é infame e debochado.

\- Bem, ele é _tão_ seu filho. – Ela responde em falso tom de acusação. A pequena nota de orgulho quase me amolece. – Hagrid tinha nos encontrado mais cedo e ficou surpreso com o quanto ele parecia com um auror que ele conhecia. No instante em que eu pisquei os olhos, as duas crianças armaram contra mim e Harry desapareceu atrás de Hagrid para saber mais sobre você.

\- Então ele sabia no Halloween? – Eu pergunto, lembrando da péssima impressão que passei ao garoto naquela noite.

\- Eu nunca disse com todas as letras, mas ele desconfiava. – Ela revira os olhos. – Conhecendo-o como eu o conheço, eu diria que o plano dele era o confrontar, caso não tivesse sido pego.

\- E como ele é? – Eu pergunto, afobado. – Quero dizer, do que ele gosta? Que dia ele nasceu? Qual o primeiro sinal de magia, com quantos anos ele...

\- ... Ei, ei, ei... Se acalme. – Ela me interrompe, gentil. Eu exalo o ar com força. – Temos tempo, James. Temos todo o tempo do mundo.

Eu rio, um pouco amargo.

\- Eu já perdi muito tempo, caso você não se lembre. Não quero perder mais.

Ela estala a língua.

\- Bem, eu não posso despejar onze anos da vida de Harry sobre você em quinze minutos. – Ela responde, afiada. – Mas ele nasceu no dia 30 de julho de 1980 e não, eu não estou entrando em detalhes sobre isso com você agora. Ele faz magia desde os seis anos, quando começou a quebrar as coisas por perto quando estava zangado. – Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, incisiva. – Ele é um menino bom, James. Tem um coração tão grande quanto o seu, com alguma tendência para o drama quando está chateado. Ele quis ser da Grifinória desde a primeira vez que ouviu sobre as casas em Hogwarts e ama quadribol. E ele está ansioso para conhecer _você_. Ele tem sonhado com isso a vida inteira, James. E estamos aqui sendo idiotas enquanto uma criança de onze anos nos espera.

Eu engulo em seco, tocado por todo o tipo de emoção enquanto aquelas informações entram uma a uma pelos meus ouvidos. Uma delas, entretanto, queima mais do que as outras.

\- Ele quer me conhecer?

Ela revira os olhos.

\- É claro que sim!

\- Mesmo depois do Halloween? – Eu pergunto, pouco ligando para a crueza da minha sinceridade. – Eu sinceramente não esperava que ele lembrasse de mim logo após perder a cabeça com Snivellus.

Ela torce o nariz à mensão do nome, mas eu não consigo saber se é por desagrado ao velho Snape ou ao fato de eu ainda me referir a ele pelo apelido infame.

\- Eu escrevi para ele durante a semana. – Diz. – Ele entendeu.

\- Mesmo?

Ela revira os olhos.

\- Honestamente, James! Eu não tenho motivos para mentir pra você sobre isso.

\- Certo, certo... Me desculpe. É só que... Isso me consumiu por dias. Eu gritei com você, perdi a linha. Na frente de Harry. Eu não quero o envolver nos nossos problemas, eu quero que ele fique bem e seguro e...

 _Eu quero que ele goste de mim_.

Ela segura minha mão novamente.

\- Eu sei disso. E ele vai saber, também. Nós só precisamos fazer isso de uma vez, ok? Vamos tirar o band-aid e enfrentar essa situação logo.

Eu solto uma risada nervosa.

\- Sirius disse a mesma coisa sobre o band-aid.

\- É claro que ele disse, aquele pulguento. – Ela revira os olhos. – Teremos outras coisas pra nos preocupar depois disso e eu realmente gostaria que você fosse até onde eu estou morando para que possamos conversar sobre a profecia e tudo o que aconteceu nos próximos dias. Você precisa saber de tudo e precisamos nos resolver, encerrar as coisas de uma forma adequada, porque a última coisa que eu quero é Harry no meio do fogo cruzado entre nós.

\- Tudo bem, você provavelmente está certa. – Cedo, ignorando o bolo na minha garganta. – Mas quando conversarmos na próxima vez, você poderia não estar usando o disfarce ou essa poção que modifica a sua voz? Fica mais fácil de conversar com você se você se parecer mais com... você sabe, _com_ _você_.

Ela sorri pequeno, entendendo e assentindo em silêncio.

Lily, então, se levanta, batendo as mãos na roupa. Por apenas um instante, eu imagino que ela vai me oferecer a mão, mas recua. Eu me levanto também.

\- McGonagall disse que ele vai estar nos esperando na cabana de Hagrid. Você está pronto para conhecer o seu filho adequadamente?

Eu procuro estabilizar a minha respiração. Não, eu não estava pronto. Nunca estaria, provavelmente. Mas estou louco para o conhecer.

\- Sim.

**

**JAMES – Hogwarts, Lago Negro – Junho de 1979**

\- Eu estou com tanto medo.

Meus braços apertam Lily com força.

Uma brisa suave e quente sopra, varrendo os cabelos dela do rosto e trazendo o cheiro do verão que se aproxima. Ao fundo, o som das águas ondulantes do lago negro nos acalmava. Havia toda uma balbúrdia de estudantes ao redor, empolgados com o início do verão e as férias, mas nada existia no meu mundo além de Lily tremendo nos meus braços.

Era a nossa última noite na escola. Nossa última oportunidade antes de sermos atirados na vida adulta, no vórtex de uma guerra que não pedimos.

\- Eu sei. – Eu murmurei, beijando a sua testa. – Mas estamos juntos. Vamos ficar bem, Lils. Eu sei que vamos.

Quando eu vi o lago negro pela primeira vez, eu era um garoto que não tinha medo de nada. Agora, enquanto o via pela última como estudante, um único temor me corroía. Um pavor gelado, que vai me mover até o fim do mundo porque não era medo da guerra ou de Voldemort. Era medo de perdê-la. E eu não podia perdê-la.

Em um mundo de incertezas, havia apenas uma verdade que eu conhecia:

Nada mais seria o mesmo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depois de 84 anos, eu apareci :) Se alguém estiver lendo por aqui, não esqueça dos kudos ou de me dizer o que está achando :) Eu interajo mais pelo twitter @JssicaCarter e no Nyah e Wattpad, mas se tiver alguém por aqui, vou adorar conversar <3
> 
> Beijos e até a próxima :)


End file.
